


SanctTale 2

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - SanctTale, Cussing, F/M, Heats, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Smut, Undertale AU, cursing, multiverse guardian, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 142
Words: 131,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Arc I - III - https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527719Arc IV  1 - 36Arc V  37 - 72Arc VI  73 - 106Arc VII  107 - 141Arc VII(sorry I have no idea how to make links and all my attempts to make them using html have failed)
Relationships: Asriel & Asgore, Asriel & Sans, Frisk & Gaster, Frisk & Little Miss, Frisk & Mini-me, Frisk & Muffet, Frisk & Papyrus, Frisk & Sarah, Gaster & KC, Gaster/Sarah, Papyrus/Muffet, Sans & Alphys, Sans & Asgore, Sans & Gaster, Sans & Little Miss, Sans & Mini-me, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Sarah, Sans & Undyne, Sans/Frisk, Sarah & KC, Toriel & Asgore, Toriel & Asriel, Toriel & Frisk, Toriel & Sans, Undyne/Alphys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the story ....
> 
> Co-author Shippo7842

Sarah walked to her, well she should say home now but it was still different… not having a real place to call home was just hard. As much as she loved her adopted brother she knew that he was never her real brother and it broke her heart a little. She went inside Gaster’s place and looked around, Roy was there.

“Hey Roy… do you know when Gaster will be back?”

“Hmmm… probably any minute now but then again I thought Frisk and Sans would be back. I think in a bit I will give them a call.” Sarah nodded, waiting on the couch for Gaster as Roy left her with her thoughts. Gaster arrived back first.

*Sarah? 

“Hey… umm… this is going to be … THE most awkward conversation I ever had…” She was biting her lower lip nervously.

*Okay. 

He waited to see what she had to say that could possible make the conversation awkward.

“Umm… I … at a certain… umm…. Weew… umm… when a monster reaches a certain age… they … umm…. Have like … urges…” She felt so embarrassed as she is trying to tell Gaster this.

*I see where this is going. You’re going into heat soon.

She nods her head shyly as she felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. 

“Umm… this will be my … first one… and I have no idea what to expect…” She was glancing at the floor feeling so weird.

*I see, well there is something I can get from the labs for you to help make it easier... but you should know the first heat is, while awkward, the easiest and usually the shortest.

“Oh thank Asgore... I didn’t know how I would be able to handle myself… around others…” 

*Normally you don’t, but for a first heat you should be able to work with others, with the pill I will have for you to negate some of it. 

“Thanks Gaster... I mean it. You have been so good to me with my brother and everything… I really appreciate it.” She smiled at him.

*I enjoy the company, I am not used to being alone for long periods of time. It’s... a bit unnerving honestly.

“I can understand that... I was …” She trailed off she didn’t want him to feel sorry for her.

*It’s tough, I didn’t really know my parents... they were gone when I was very young... younger than KC is now.

“... We have more in common than I thought… I don’t really remember my childhood… I was pretty beaten up when KC’s dad found me… he was grabbing medicine for Gerson… and he stumbled upon me. He took me in and raised me like his own.”

*I see. He was a very kind monster.

“Yeah ... and when KC and him got captured… I felt I needed to do something. I think to myself if I just … but he tracked everything I did…” She was slightly talking to herself as she tried to rationalize what happened. 

*That ... one who took them, was very smart... on the level of smart that is rarely seen beyond those who work in the labs or me and my brothers. 

“Smarter than you?” Sarah hadn’t met anyone as smart as him.

*I am afraid so... I did not notice anything until it was too late... and it is my job, as a Gatekeeper, to ensure the protection and well-being of monsters.

“Well… you went up and beyond helping us so… thanks… I probably should get going… Captain Papyrus and Undyne are probably going to be expecting me… Are you going to be okay watching the kids or do you want the company for a little bit?” He seemed to hesitate a moment, as if trying to make up his mind.

*Some company would be nice.

  
Sarah smiled as she patted next to her on the couch to have him sit next to her as she texted Papyrus about canceling today’s training exercise. Gaster sat next to her, sending off his own text to Papyrus to explain why. He knew his brother would understand. This is when Sarah realized this is the first time that she been alone with Gaster since they first met. 

Papyrus: I Understand. Perhaps We Can Pick Up Training Tomorrow.

Sarah: Thank you Captain Papyrus I appreciate it. 

Papyrus: See You Then! 

Papz: Really Now? Are You Sure That’s The Reason?

Gaster: Papyrus really! 

Papz: I Just Thought It Was A Handy Excuse

Gaster: The only thing “handy” around here is Comic... although about now he’s probably getting handsy.

Papz: GASTER!!! I DID NOT WANT TO PICTURE THAT!!!

Gaster: You’re welcome. 

Sarah looked over at Gaster as he started to laugh and she eyed him a little off wondering what was so funny. 

“Okay what is the big joke?” 

*My brother is very easy to pick on... even if he is older by three years.

“You are the baby of the family? No way…”

*Yes. I am the youngest. I am barely starting my 22nd year.


	2. Chapter 2

“.... Oh… you don’t say…” _Nope don’t have those thoughts… he is taking care of you as a friend nothing more… nothing more…_

*I know I don’t usually seem to be the youngest... most people think Comic is due to his personality. He’s actually the oldest.

“Well that and he is like the size of an ant…” Sarah laughed.

*He takes after our mother’s side of the family.... Which is why I believe he has to have a good sans-e of humor.

“Nice one.” She put her hand up to high five him. He chuckled, giving her the high five. It had been a long while since he’d acted his age really. It was kinda nice to relax and not have to worry about titles and such around someone who wasn’t just family.

“I know with KC … well then again… he is fairly young… I can pretty much have him believe the sky is red… and he would run around saying it too… Heh… although I wouldn’t do that do that to him but I have had him say like … oh my god… I know… spell “I cup”” She was laughing already. He laughs.

*That is a classic.

“Yeah… I got KC to do that for a couple of days… and it wasn’t until his dad said something about that is when he finally stopped.

*So... you know about updog right? 

Sarah busted out laughing and turned to him and used a different tone of voice.

“Whatsup DAWG!” 

*Exactly..... So I tricked Papyrus into pawning Comic with that..... He was cooking and I told him to tell Sans that “I use the finest ingredients only, plus a little bit of updog.” and... caught off guard... Comic said... “what’s updog?” and the two of us just burst into laughter.

“Pfffttttt…. Oh my god… Did he ever get it?” She was holding her side laughing so hard.

*Oh yes... the look on his face when we burst into laughter... it told us he knew he’d been had... it was priceless.

“I wish I could have been there… man it sounds so damn funny…” 

*The sad thing is... I’d been trying for years to get someone to say that with no luck... Grillby, Alphys, Undyne... Asgore, Toriel... Asriel.... No one did... they just kinda looked at me weird... 

“Really? ... Well I am glad I can do it for you Gaster.” She smiled kiddingly as she giggled.

*Do... 

He seemed to be trying to process what she’d just said. His mind came up with a couple things.... Only one of them was actually decent... 

“Tonight after Frisk and Sans finally pick up their babies… we go and try again… it will be fun… just the two of us. What do you say?” 

*Sounds like fun. Who do we target first?

“I say my brother… but that would be too easy of a target…” 

*Yeah, plus he wouldn’t get it. Too young. 

“I think Frisk… she seems fairly smart… and she might get right away… but then all of our fun would be done… and I want to spend ... anyway… how about Grillby? Second time around?” _God… why don’t you just put a sign on your forehead that said… oh look… I think I like you and now that I know I am not a total creeper for liking you since you are around my age and you are nice… and look cute… and funny… STOP HE IS TALKING!_

*Well, she is my brother’s mate... so I imagine if she can match him in chess she’d get it too quickly. Grillby it is. 

“Yeah.. yeah… that will be perfect…” She was so distracted with her thoughts that she only caught the very last part as a slight flush crossed her face.

*Are you alright? Should I fetch those pills now? 

“.... Umm… I don’t think… it is because… of the heat… “ She was glancing away, feeling shy and awkward as she had to think quick of an excuse to get away for a moment to cool down.

“Oh did you hear my phone… yep… my phone just…” At that moment her phone really went off. “Okay… well I got to answer it… I-I...” 

*Huh, you certainly have a good sense of hearing that is for sure. I only heard it the second time.

“Yeah… that is it… great hearing… so … good… bye… “ She went outside and let out a sigh forgetting that her phone is still inside ringing… Sarah put her hand to her chest as it seemed to be pounding. Gaster stared after her then at the phone. He didn’t think it was a good idea to answer....

_Why did she leave the phone? She did seem a little distracted... but her heat is coming and sometimes that is the first sign...._

“Shit… I forgot my phone… damn damn damn…” Sarah looked at the door like it was her greatest rival and she was scared to death of it. “Oh… yeah… just left the phone there… after I claimed I needed to answer a call… god how STUPID am I… okay. Okay… I can do this… just act casual.” Gaster stared at the phone a moment longer before deciding to not pay it any mind as his own phone went off.

Sans: so the grape vine says there’s some passionfruit growing...

He nearly groaned.

G: Not you too!! 

Sans: come on g. it ain’t that bad.... though the girl might drive ya a little mad...

G: COMIC! 

Sans: really? come on... you’d make a purrfect pair... 


	3. Chapter 3

G: Oh for the love of Asgore will you stop!? I do not have a crush on her! I barely know her and I’m technically her warden! 

Sans: true... but you could be more.

G: Ugh.... 

Sarah walked in quickly with her head down and grabbed her phone… 

“Umm… forgot… it here… sorry…” 

*It’s fine.

He seemed distracted by his own phone at the moment. She ran upstairs glad for the distraction as she didn’t need more of whatever that was going on between them… She called back her brother after she missed the call.

“Hey little bro what can I do you for? A cheese pizza hmm?”

“Heh, I can use one… no I am done with classes. Are you or Gaster going to pick me up?” 

“Actually… I was hoping to ask you … how would you feel about staying with Toriel for awhile… I need to ask if it is okay first but I … have a job and Gaster is going to help me with it…” She hated that she lied to her brother but she didn’t want to tell him about the birds and the bees just yet.  
“Can I talk to Toriel?” 

“Yeah and it should be okay… but … will you tell me a bedtime story tonight or Gaster?” Sarah felt a little dagger in her soul as she didn’t know how to respond to this as she couldn’t go herself. 

“I will talk to Toriel… maybe we can think of something… just promise me you will listen to her okay?” 

“I promise sis…” He hung up on her instead of giving the phone over to Toriel. Sarah sighed as she should have known this was going to happen so she texted her instead. 

  
Sarah: Hey Toriel 

Toriel: Hello my child.

Sarah: I know you don’t know me very long… but I have a huge favor to ask of you... and I hope you will understand.

Toriel: What sort of favor?

Sarah: Can you watch KC for awhile... I am going through something that … I can’t have him near me right now.

Toriel: Of course, do you need help?

Sarah: No.. no Gaster is going to help me a lot… he is so nice.

Toriel: He is a sweet one. Alright, let me know if there’s anything else you need. 

Sarah: Thank you again… oh … please read him a bedtime story… he wanted Gaster to do it but I really need him.

Toriel: Of course, I understand.

She closed her phone and put it away. Sarah wanted to get ready for the prank off that night. Gaster sighed with annoyance, putting his phone on the table for the evening. He’d had enough of dealing with Sans for the evening and he had better things to do with his time. Sarah came downstairs after awhile she switched outfits trying to look nice. She wore a white tank top and blue jean skirt. 

*You look nice, planning a date or something later this evening? 

“Nope… just hanging out with you… oh maybe you can introduce me to hot studs.” She teased winking at him.

*Like Grillby? 

He joked.

“He is hot… like 500 degrees hot…”

*He’d have a burning passion that’s for sure.

She laughed and she was trying to say the next line but she had a hard time doing it… as she was laughing way too hard to speak putting a finger up trying to catch her own breath. 

*I’d ask if cat got your tongue... but... well... you’d have to stick your tongue out first to catch it.

“That would be a puurrrrfect excuse too.” She stuck out her tongue at him and started to laugh. 

*Yeah... that is a classic from my brother... although I think he has more clawful ones than I do. He does it far more.

“I bet he is HISSterical with cat puns…” 

*The cat’s meow... so I hear.

“What I was going to say … about Grillby is … I wonder if it burns when he pees… I am like a 12 years old… but I got to admit it is nice to joke around.” 

Gaster chuckled but only shrugged.

*It is.

“Come on… let’s go to Grillby’s and see if we can get him to say updog and understand the meaning behind it.” 

*Right behind you.

Sarah went to the door and teased.  
“Last one there has to buy drinks.” She then used her magic for speed knowing full well he can shortcut like his brother. When she got to Grillby’s she wondered if he was there or not as she entered the bar. He was waiting by the door though. Sans and Frisk had picked up the children a minute after she’d left.

*A run for your g i’d say. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my… god…. I just realized I left three babies alone in the house so I didn’t have to pay for drinks... I will go back and wait for Frisk and Sans… here just don’t buy the most expensive drink or our night will be really short.” She handed him 50 g, as that is all she really had since the rest of the gold went towards anything her brother KC needed. Okay… maybe she'd bought herself a couple of things… but not a lot...

In all reality, it went something like this…

Gaster glanced at the clock on the wall, it would only take her about 20 seconds at most to get there using her powers. A knock came at the door, it was his brother Sans and Frisk finally back from their… whatever they were on… guess a romantic evening would be the best word to describe it. No time… He answered the door. 

*Babies are in Papyrus’ old room, they are fed, changed and are ready to go… like me so bye.

With that he teleported to Grillby's front door leaving a very confused Frisk and not so confused Sans behind.

“Okay… where did he have to go in such a hurry?” Frisk asked as she found her children exactly as he described where they would be and the condition he advertised. She snuggled with her children as if they were gone for months on end, even though that was far from the truth. Sans laughed a little.

“he’s got a date with an eager young lady... who may or may not be back here in less than a minute when she considers that my brother wouldn’t leave babies defenseless, much less family.” 

Sarah ran inside the house and felt awful about leaving the kids alone as she went upstairs to see Sans and Frisk.

“speaking of. hi.” 

“Hi… umm… I kinda… left the kids alone… for like two seconds… I am so sorry…” 

“more like you left the phones, he didn’t leave until after he saw us.” He pointed to the coffee table. 

“Shit… I mean… oops… okay I .. umm… hanging out with Gaster tonight… and I will take the phones to him.”

“yeah, he told me, more or less, have fun.” Frisk smiled as she noticed the blush covering Sarah’s face, nudging Sans to 'look at this.'

“Just hanging out?” Frisk asked with a smirk. Sans just chuckles a bit.

“Yeah… just going to hang out with him… We have a plan to get a certain kind to say a certain word… and well we are just going to hang out... I already have to pay for drinks so... I will talk to you later. Roy will be at your place. He said he was going to prep it for you guys.” Sarah grabbed the phones. The phones look exactly alike with no difference except for the contents inside. Sarah than ran to Grillby’s noticing Gaster was sitting at the bar already with Sarah walking up and smiled at him.

“Were you even going to tell me that your brother got the kids?” Sarah teased as she sat next to him at the bar. Drinking didn’t go by age as much as it went by when you turned of age. If you are old enough to reproduce you are old enough to drink. Though it was usually customary that a first time drink was supervised by a family member or guardian.

*I was but you ran off before I could.

“Yeah, yeah… I figured that had to be the case... oh here you forgot your phone.” She hands him a phone thinking it was his phone. 

“What will you have today?” Grillby asked as she thought about it. Sarah may have known a few facts about the heat but she didn’t have all the facts. Like the fact that other male feline monsters can smell her from a distance away and will be attracted by her smell. Speaking of which, it also smelled good to any monster, for anyone that met her standards on what a good mate should be. She was still trying to figure out if she was in heat or not. It felt like it was coming soon but she hadn’t lost her mind yet. She wished her parents were around to tell her this kind of thing. Sarah smiled at Grillby before exclaiming to Grillby.

“Have you heard about the newest craze of updog Grillby?” It was around the same another monster sat on the other side of her and was checking her out. REALLY checking her out. She ignored that for now as she can beat the living daylights out of him if she wanted to. 

“Updog? I don’t know what that is? What is it?” Grillby asked as she giggled failing on the first attempt. It was okay though the real objective is to get to know Gaster better and the longer it takes the more she gets to know.

*Don’t worry Grillby, it’s not important.

Gaster reassured him, though he chuckled a little, that was the result he’d gotten the first time too. 

“Well at least I tried…” 

*That was a good shot. 

The panther guy next to her sniffed the air a little before talking.

“So new to the bar scene?” The guy asks not really being rude but there was a flirtatious tone being used.

“Not really… since this is the best hamburger joint around.” Sarah was being polite back as she winked at Grillby.

“That is correct young lady… Is one of these fine gentlemen going to buy your first drink?” Grillby asked as it is tradition and he didn’t seen her hanging out with Gaster conclusively but he didn’t want to be rude either.

*I am.

Gaster spoke up before the other could attempt to. It was only right anyway since she was currently living with him. Technically speaking he was familiar with her and might be seen by some as her guardian so... 

“Then I will just get the second drink.” said the panther monster putting some money on the table as she looked at the pair a little awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

“I guess… but I don’t think my… has happened yet… and I don’t know you… so Grillby ignore his order, Okay?” Sarah said feeling a little overwhelmed by the actions of the guys.

“Oh it is your first one sweetheart?” The panther monster asked before a drink is set before Sarah a sweet drink named after his daughter Sophia. 

“Thank you Gaster… this looks great and I don’t think… I need to tell you about my… life in general thank you.”

*Sweetheart? Aren’t you getting too friendly for someone who’s just met? 

“Yeah… but she smells so good… I can’t help but say stuff like that… and damn… she is so beautiful…” That was more than enough for Sarah to turn on him and glare at him with daggers threatening him to say one more thing.  
“Don’t tell me you can’t smell her?” He said to Gaster as she flushed a deep red.

*I can, but unlike you I seem to have been taught manners.

“Grillby… forgive me I might cause a slight mess…” She got off the bar stool and glared at the guy.

“Ooo this cheetah got claws… hmmm… they would be fun in b-“ Before he can finish his statement she grabbed him and using her magic speed and dragged him and threw him as far as possible before coming in only knocking over a couple of tables. Gaster sipped at the drink Grillby had given him. Calmly watching the events.

“Sorry…” Sarah helped picked up the tables and fixed things back up before sitting down at the bar.  
“Sorry Grillby… Sorry Gaster neither of you should have had to witness that…” Sarah wasn’t sorry for what she did to the guy but she didn’t want to leave a bad impression with Gaster. Sarah sipped her drink enjoying her first alcoholic beverage.

*No, no need to apologize to me. You’re perfectly within your right.

“What did he mean he can smell me? Did he really sniff me? Why would he say something like that? He was so creepy… ” Sarah shuddered as if he grabbed her hair and sniffed it deeply. 

*He is referring to your scent that is heightened and changed with heat. Anyone who is of ... certain caliber, will notice though I dare say it is quite rude to be as blunt as that young man was.

“Young man? How old are you again? ... but yeah…”

*Older than he was... so technically my wording isn’t wrong. 

“If you call me little lady or something like that I swear I will smack you upside your head.”

*You’re a young woman, but saying “little” would be insulting. You are not that young, nor little. 

“What am I just right?” Sarah teased laughing a little. He snorted a little before taking a sip.

*You could say that.

“Whatever… pffff… old skeleton.” She started to giggle as she sipped her drink.  
“Well if that is the case… maybe I should take those pills you talked about… I don’t want to attract the wrong kind of monster.” Sarah glanced at him briefly before drinking her drink as she made sideways glances. _I only want to attract you… no, no stop stop it is the heat talking… I need to keep calm._

*Hmmm, while it’s inevitable you might, it is also up to you who you chose. 

“Oh… yeah… I know…” Her ears twitch on the top of her head as she bit her bottom lip, the flush returning as she shook it off trying to stay focused.

“It is hard to think a little though… can’t prank others when my brain is on something entirely different.” She never felt more awkward in her life. He nods.

*Let’s finish the first drink, get the pills then and then come back if you want.

“That would be nice… thank you Gaster.” She sipped her drink as her mind started to play mean lustful thoughts.

*Not to pry, but have you considered what you want in a mate? 

She choked on her drink as she flushed deeper than ever. 

“Umm… a mate… for me… uhhh… I haven’t really thought of it..” That was a lie and she knew it as she thought he would put two and two together. “Y-you go f-first and … I will give you an idea…” _Am I his ideal mate? I have been taking lessons to speak his language and do hand sign language._

*Hmm, I honestly have not considered it in a while... but I think if I were actively looking I would want someone with a sense of humor. Someone who was smart enough to have conversations with me, but not so much that they’d just be a copy of my older brother. Hmmm, perhaps a bit organized, but not to the point where they’re like Papyrus... I like things orderly to a point but Papyrus’ near neat freakishness sometimes gets on my nerves. 

“It sounds like you are looking for someone who is just right…” Sarah said with a flush trying to be a little brave before telling her ideal mate would be. “My ideal… is pretty simple… loyalty to family is a big thing for me… since mine is gone I want them to accept me and my brother, to be able to relax and just like to have fun… to understand that I can be a little hot headed but I will flex on their faults too… because no one is... and brains… nothing sexier than a smart monster… I guess I am looking for a superhero…” 

*Hmm, I had not considered that factor honestly, but that is a very good point. Having family loyalty is important.

“Yeah KC and his dad taught me that…”

*A good thing to learn. 

The phone in Sarah’s pocket vibrated. 

“Oh excuse me for a moment it might be KC… he probably wants a bedtime story.”

*Go ahead.

She nods and head outside thinking that she would have to call back her brother when she opened the messages it wasn’t what she was expecting. 


	6. Chapter 6

San: so i was thinking... why not? i mean, you’re not related to her or anything. besides, frisk thinks the idea of a double date would be both cute and awesome. and at least with the two of you we wouldn’t have to worry too much about work getting in the way. so what do you say? 

Sarah wondered who he is talking about as she scrolled up and saw the texts Gaster gave to Sans and back down to the newest message... _So… according to the texts... it sounds like they are talking about me… but he doesn’t feel the same way… calling me his warden… wow… I didn’t think I was his prisoner sure… let’s go with that… fine… he doesn’t want me to a burden to him I can … I can just go too… oh look yep he doesn’t even have feelings for me… not even a crush… and the brothers are using my feelings as a giant pun… great… GREAT! I will just hand him his phone and go…_ Sarah walked into the bar and her face said she was not happy but she had the decency to hand him his phone back.

“It is your phone… Sans texted you by the way warden. Don’t worry, as a prisoner I know a perfect guard I can see about a place to sleep. A jail cell is usually the appropriate place… but your house never felt that way... hmmm… might be the lack of bars... Goodbye Gaster.” 

*Wait... what? 

She didn’t give him that chance as she dug her hand into his pocket to grab her cell phone and walked out the bar. He just sort of stared in confusion. Prison? What was she talking about? He looked over at Grillby.

*I.... Have no idea what just happened.

“Nothing worse than a woman’s scorn…” 

*True... but I am beyond confused... I do not know where she would have gotten any of that.

“Well it seems that there was some kind of confusion with the cell phones there… as you have one in your hands and she dug into your pockets to get another one… maybe it was something she heard or read?” 

*Hmm... she did mention something about a warden... I think I... 

He trailed off, flipping through the texts with Sans.

*Oh dear... 

He sighed and showed Grillby the text in question.

“... I thought you liked her or was it because your brothers are picking on you about it?” 

*It was, at the time, because Sans was picking on me. I do like her... but I am not sure such emotions are correct both with her being my temporary warden along with her brother and the fact that she is going through her heat... Both muddle the waters.

“Well… there is no need to rush things. She will get over the heat soon and from there you can clear the air… though I think she is much more understanding than she puts on.”

*I hope so. 

“If you feel so bad… you can always send the pills to what sounds like Undyne’s place… as a gesture of goodwill…” 

*Assuming she didn’t just go straight to Alphys.... Well, this is one fine mess is it not?

“All is not lost Gaster… time has a way to make all wounds not hurt so bad and time is what you both need it sounds like… for both of you to see where you both stand.”

*You make it sound as if I’m pursuing her.

“Are you not? Are you saying it is just one sided?”

*... I think it would be most unwise to consider anything with the heat... it tends to addle the brain.... Even one who lacks one.

“I see… so when you were laughing and joking around it was just for her right? Just to make her feel better… not because you genuinely enjoying yourself…”

*Don’t be ridiculous. I would never humor someone to that extent.

“Or when the monster tried to buy her a drink… how you insist you should be the first one…”

*Well she is living with me... I’m technically her guardian. So it’s my responsibility... 

“How you got defensive when the same monster flirted with her and the smile you had your face when she smacked the living daylights out of him...

*He was being rude. He deserved it.

“The fact you kept glancing at her… and you know about smells…. More than her….” 

*Ugh! Alright already! I’m just as susceptible to her heat as any other male! 

“In most cases you be right… but cats and dogs have a interesting pheromone they produce…” 

*What are you getting at? I’m a skeleton for pete’s sake.

“Do you remember how it smelled? If it smelled sweet it means you are the mate she seeks.” 

* . . . 

“It wasn’t a coincidence she flushed there… she knows a little but she is still new to this whole thing… like you…” Grillby wiped the glass and set it down. “I don’t know what you feel for her… it might be that it is all a misunderstanding, but she seemed more upset about that text or phone call then what the flirting guy ever said to her.” 


	7. Chapter 7

He could not deny that Grillby was right... she might have been miffed with the panther for being rude, but that look she’d given him.... He’d never had anyone give him a look that came anywhere near that. At the same time he wondered... what exactly were his feelings? He did care for her, at least in a general sense, he had since he’d become attached to her brother when the little skunk had helped him repaint the house. He could still recall the incident, how she’d been so cocky at the time even when she’d been caught. He had a feeling he needed to do some thinking on this matter. A lot of thinking, because the answers weren’t so easy. It was then he got a text from Undyne.

Sarah used her magic to run as fast as possible to Alphys’ place to talk to Undyne. She didn’t understand why it hurt it wasn’t like they were that close anyways… but she soon ended up at their door hoping she doesn’t wake up the baby Zelda knocking on the door. After a moment Alphys came to the door of the of the lab and she looked at her seeing that Sarah was crying. 

“O-oh … you p-poor thing come inside…” Alphys made the gesture as Sarah with her crazy emotions started to babble on like she was in a deep relationship with him about all that happened.

“So I read the text… and I saw that he thinks of himself as a warden… and I am just that murderer… who dusted that monster and vandalized a house…” 

“God that punk is so dead when I get my hands on him… Making one of my future royal guards cry… grrr…” 

“No… don’t kill him… I still … like him… plus I need a favor … I hope I can ask from you Alphys and I will do a favor for you…”

“I-I know the p-perfect favor… a a-anime con…. I wanted to d-do this for years but now… with y-you being the perfect look alike as Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie Megumi … well i-it will be EPIC!” 

“Oh… goodie… umm… yeah I need a room for my heat… and I will do your favor…” Sarah wasn’t looking forward to this.

“Seems like a fair trade… I am so excited punk and we can take our daughter Zelda with us too.” 

“Y-yeah!” They were so wrapped up that Sarah felt that she should go but Alphys made a gesture that said wait a moment.

“G-go to the Mettaton’s and N-Napstabot Hotel Extraordinaire and t-tell them I sent you… they will t-tell you where to g-go.”

“Thanks guys.... I will talk to you guys later…” Sarah went off to the hotel and went to her room crying as Undyne disregarded her friend’s request and decided to text Gaster.

Undyne: Oh my god… You are such a idiot. I don’t know what made you think she is still needs to be watched like a prisoner but you need your non-existent brains examined because she came to Alphys place and just to get away she agreed to do an anime con… wtf happened?

Gsster: Our phones got mixed up... it was a text from Comic... he was... presuming and of course I responded as one expects. 

Undyne: Well… She is staying at the motel for a favor for Alphys… 

Gaster: Did she stop by there for the pills? 

Undyne: No… she was too emotional to do it. You must mean a lot to her for her to cry… 

Gaster: She’s in heat Undyne, she’s going to be more emotional. 

Undyne: On her first day? Well… okay...

Gaster: I’m not certain it is her first day, just that she is in it. This could technically be her third. You know how mild first heats are sometimes. 

Undyne: You are right… I will go bring her the pills. I will let you know when it is safe to see her again. Worst comes to worst the following week we are having the anime con… so you will see her there.

Gaster: I appreciate this.

Undyne: No prob… oh and if you go around breaking my future royal guards’ hearts I will personally crush your soul are we clear?

Gaster: *sigh Crystal, captain. 

Undyne: Between you and me… I don’t think you did anything intentionally. I know you and you wouldn’t be that condescending to another monster. So… go home and go to sleep... things will be okay. 

Gaster: That’s the hope.

Undyne sighed she was getting soft as a mother... Undyne kept to her word sending him messages, talking with her everyday via phone and text. About 4 days later Sarah sent a text to Gaster. Sarah had time to think and she made peace with the idea that maybe he will never see her more than just friends... it stung but she had to separate herself from the situation.

Sarah: Don’t forget to pick up KC and tell him a bedtime story… he likes your stories. I won’t be at your residence for a while. I am going to work hard to get my own place but until then can you keep KC safe? 

_It is just a crush… it is just a crush… one sided … he doesn’t feel the same about you… just move on and we will be happier…_

Gaster: I will keep him safe. 

Sarah: Good. I hope you are doing well and I guess… I will see you later at the anime con. Bye Gaster

She sent the text and she wanted to take it back as a part didn’t want him to see her … or she didn’t want to see him… this was confusing… her heat was over and yet she still felt something that she can’t explain for him. Alphys was so excited for the anime-con it was all over the TV for every commercial. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Muffet were discussing the details about it coming up soon.

“Oh the poor thing… Sarah seems like a sweet young monster too.” Muffet said to the group as they sipped tea in Frisk and Sans place. Frisk felt awful for teasing her now as it seemed it might be just one sided.


	8. Chapter 8

“How is Gaster handling this Sans? Is he okay?” Frisk asked as she hadn’t seen him since that night. He kinda closed himself off from everyone. Papyrus glanced at Sans and back at Frisk. He didn’t like saying something he wasn’t sure of.

“Maybe… We Should Ask Him Here If You Want To Ask Such Questions… If He Is Up For It.” Muffet nodded as it wasn’t right to talk about someone behind his back. 

“well, honestly... i don’t know. i haven’t heard from him in the last three days.” 

“Sarah is planning to do that anime thing… maybe if we get Gaster there… I think the two punks will forgive each other.” 

“how do you plan on convincing him? i mean.... you know as well as i do he doesn’t like anyone knowing about his... interest in some of that stuff.” 

“Oh… you haven’t seen her outfit though… let me say … if he has a crush on her… he will be there…” 

“outfit?” 

“Heh! You know the leather number Frisk took… yeah… it is roughly the same about material there…” Frisk flushed as she looked at Sans as Papyrus and Muffet gave a quick exchange themselves.

“Oh come on… the anime character wears a school outfit… sorta…” 

“shit... if he likes her at all... he’s gonna be screwed.” 

“Yep… I am debating if I should send the text picture to him or… have you do it Sans… since he might not be so willing to come otherwise…” 

“neither, but i bet al can convince him to be in the right place for that little reveal.” 

“Oh … that is perfect!” Undyne was so excited. “You guys coming?” 

“i’m going to have to go myself just see his reaction...” 

“Ooohh this will be fun Sans. I can dress up like … ummm… I won’t dress up but it is something different.” Frisk was so excited as she could take her kids with them and they can make a day of it or drop them off at Toriel’s. 

“i actually had an idea on dress up.” Frisk smiled as she was excited to hear what his idea will be later.

“Looks like you will be busy Muffet.” 

“Indeed so dearie.” 

The day of the anime-con Sarah found herself in a very interesting outfit. First of all she tied a bow around her tail and she wore bright purple wig. The outfit was a school uniform sorta as it was more of a crop top and a mini skirt with high heels. Alphys was so excited as she looked at her friend. She looked just like her favorite character. They did the expo right in the lab’s entrance hall with a surprisingly huge crowd for the underground between the fact there was nothing to do and just to socialize, this was a big event.

_How did I talked into this again...._ He tugged at the hood he wore. The purple material was light enough to be comfortable, and the fake armor was fine, but he felt self conscious even as the “character” he was supposed to be was a skeleton villain. Alphys grabbed his arm and took him to the other side of the stage.

“J-just read t-the script… for me please….” 

*Yes, yes... I still don’t understand how I got talked into doing this... 

“B-because you will l-love me is why…” 

*So you keep saying.

She pushed him on the other side of the stage so he wouldn’t see Sarah. Grumbling under his breath he pulled out the paper with the script on it and scanned it again, even though he’d pretty much memorized it since she’d shoved it at him two days ago. Insisting he do this and talking him into a corner... which wasn’t usually an easy thing to do, but she’d done it. Sarah found herself being pushed on the stage by Undyne, even with her protesting against it.

“I r-really don’t w-want to do this…” Sarah found herself stiffening as she is tossed the script. Of course it is a romance scene… with who though nobody else is over here… She opened the script and started to read it a little bit out loud waiting for her co-actor to apparently show up. She had to do this to make up for using her room… Sarah took a deep breath and began reading. The story had a tragic undertone that she can relate to. It was a failure on her part as a character to save everyone, because of her actions now they suffered and she is going to comforted by her love choice Makoto and her name in this scenario Megumi. Sarah knew this was going to be the hardest task she would do but like Undyne said “With anything do it with passion…” 

“Before we begin… I would like to say welcome to the first e-ever Alphys and Undyne Ultimate Anime convention. I will be recreating a scene from an a-anime... This comes from Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie… the scene is from episode 108 Love Is A Battle Trial… T-this is the scene where t-the character Megumi makes the mistake of not trusting her friends and they ended up seriously h-hurt because they did the plan Megumi suggested and not Sakura’s…. a-apparently this is from the original non-dubbed… and s-season two is totally ruined in the anime but the m-manga is much much better…” Sarah glanced at Alphys who was wearing a different anime costume that Sarah had no clue about but she was in heaven… her eyes glistened as if her character from her fanfiction just came to be and Sarah found a new determination to make her dream into a reality. 

Sarah fell to her knees and looked up as if she was there… at the battlefield as her friends are suffering and then she looked at her hands shaking.

“I-I did this… I… d-didn’t trust them and now… now they are.” She closed her eyes and stood up putting her hands to her eyes as if she was crying. “They are suffering because of me… I… should have believed them… but… I didn’t and now… they are… oh nooo… I hope… that… at least my love will forgive me…” It was the cue for her co-actor to appear. 


	9. Chapter 9

Keeping back a sigh, Gaster stepped onto the stage. Though the moment he saw her he froze; he had not been told beforehand who he was supposed to be doing this scene with, but he knew it fairly well. He had no idea... he just kinda stood there for a moment, his eye lights had shrunk in complete surprise. He had been prepared for a lot of things, but apparently not everything. After a moment, he finally remembered what the heck he was supposed to be doing and spoke the first part of his line.

*Megumi. 

Sarah was surprised to recognize the voice as she looked back, standing up, and took in his outfit; she couldn’t help but giggle a little before getting serious again. The sound had caused a slight flush to skitter along his cheekbones. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank Alphys or hang her over a waterfall for an hour... 

“I am so sorry… about everything… I didn’t believe them… and now everything that happened between us seemed to be destroyed… and I want what we had... back.” She looked into his eye lights as the words seemed true to her.

*We cannot go back. Time flows forward whether we wish it to or not. That does not mean that what will come is any less than what was before.

“I know… and I… wish I didn’t assume things…” Sarah was having a hard time reading her lines as it was hitting her to the core. 

*We all have regrets. Have made mistakes, it’s part of life. 

“I don’t regret us… never once… Do you regret me? Meeting me? The life we shared?” 

*No.

She looked at the next line and she flushed a little but she was going to follow the script and a part wanted to do this anyway.

“I love you… I love you so much…” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss in the script said for about 3 seconds but she had other plans as she made the kiss linger before breaking the kiss. The script hadn’t really said what he was to do for that part, but he had known it was coming. His arms had slipped around her waist as she’d drawn close to wrap her arms around him. He didn’t really count how long it was. He wasn’t good with keeping track of time anyway. When they parted an eruption of cheers came from the audience which gathered quickly to watch the spectacle. Sarah forgot just a moment what she was doing before flushing even deeper. He picked up the next line flawlessly. 

*The past is the past, let us make a new future. 

Sarah giggled as she couldn’t concentrate as she just nodded.

“Sure… I am for that…” 

“S-say the l-line…” Alphys says as Undyne just took her away. It wasn’t exact, but it was close... 

“I want to see an encore of that kiss.” Frisk screamed up there teasingly. Sans chuckles a little, his idea had Frisk dressed up as Princess Peach, he was Mario and the kids were mushroom people.

“I love this costume… I wish I could float like Peach though. Sans I am having so much fun… and the kids are having a blast… I think… well they look cute as heck.” 

“what’s more amusing was that we convinced Paps and Muffet to go along with it.” His brother was dressed as Luigi... which meant Muffet was Princess Daisy. 

“Well Undyne is Link and Alphys is a fairy… while their daughter… you guessed it, is Zelda. Zelda is Zelda…” 

“yup... might as well be... heh.”

“I wonder where the actors are?” They were so into talking they almost missed the last few lines; the pair having moved to a different part of the stage.

  
  


*We’ll be alright. After all, the future is ours to make as we see fit.

“It is… as long as we have each other.” Sarah took his hand and intertwined her fingers into his. It wasn’t part of the script but she thought it felt right. He didn’t object and no one else did either as the two ended the scene by walking off stage.

“T-thank… you guys for s-such an amazing scene… Can they g-get a round of a-applause for being so b-brave?” The crowd cheered. 

*Brave... she has no idea... 

Gaster mutters.

“You aren’t wearing an outfit that is basically a bikini… without the bikini part…” Gaster glanced away as his flush began to take over his entire face at that.... 

“I guess … I should get this out in the open… look if you want to stay as friends I will understand. I just like you more than that and it will take time to get over those kind of feelings. Do you understand?” 

*And if I said that I’d probably have half the royal guard after my moronic, non-existent ass... 

“For being my friend? I don’t think Undyne would do that… well maybe… probably…” 

*No... for being too stupid to accept the offer of seeing if there is more.

“... I... umm…” Sarah gulped as she tried to put two and two together quickly in her brain. “ You… want to give us a try?” 

*Yes.

“Oh...boy… okay… I was all prepared with you rejecting me… and me having to run and hide… but I had to kiss you at least once just to get out of my system and damn… you can kiss… that is so unfair… I was thinking of all the ways to get out of here without talking to you… and… well..” Sarah pulled him close to kiss him again wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close, sinking into the moment of the kiss; it was like nothing else he had ever experienced. The only reason he knew anything about it was because he’d.... Studied it... and techniques and... it had just been a strange thing to him at the time but he was glad now that he had when he’d been delving into the various anime shows Alphys had been all too eager to talk about and share when he’d expressed mild interest. The kiss broke and she was a little breathless as she had a deep flush covering her face and her wig was a skewed a little. 


	10. Chapter 10

*I am pretty certain we were set up for this.... but I’m not complaining.

“Hmm… but Alphys didn’t even know that I wanted the room and she already wanted to do this anime thing… but yeah… I think the script part… was all the act… “

*Yeah... I agree. I didn’t even know you were here until that moment.

“Heh… I thought for sure it was going to be Roy since I had to practice various other anime scenes with him to get me into the personality of Megumi. Which reminds me… I told Alphys I’d run a booth with her for the rest of the day… are you going to be comfortable with others seeing me in this outfit?” It wasn’t like everyone didn’t already see the outfit anyways but his opinion is the only one that matters.

*Well... hmmm, it is a good outfit... as long as they only look I don’t have an issue.

“Oh… really… and why is that Gaster?” A purr came from her throat as she teased. He flushed.

*Er... 

“Er… error… code not found please use ctrl alt delete.” He snorted a little, despite himself. She laughed, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

*I meant to give an actual answer, but the truth is... I’m not entirely sure of the answer other than to say that it is a feeling.... Just one that is... not one i’m used to.

“A feeling? Hmm... well when you think of the right words I will be there… till then do you want to join me at the booth?” 

*Certainly.

They walked to the booth and it was covered top to bottom in Mew Mew collectibles and new merchandise for Napstabot, Mettaton, Maddie and Mew Mew’s new look alike, Sarah.

“When did you make these pins?” Sarah said looking at her image on the pin. Gaster was looking at the various merchandise as well.

“I-I have a 3d p-printer… did it before you did the s-show…” The pins were selling pretty fast and so did most of the merchandise. Gaster picked up at least one of each of the different pins and bought them from Alphys.

“I k-knew you be a f-fan in more ways than o-one.” Alphys winked.

*Alphys... really now.

“H-hey… Sarah… do you r-remember the s-special dance we learned?” Sarah nodded she liked the dance as she began to dance.

*Alphys you didn’t.... 

She took his hands and spun them around before doing the flip over his shoulders and doing the splits.

“S-she is very f-flexible…” Alphys teased as Sarah looked at Alphys like omg… Gaster ignored the comment as he gave her a hand up.

“Well… so much for dancing for Alphys ever again…” 

*Yes, well... she does get a bit carried away.

“I guess so… she is funny that way though… in a good way.” 

“Oh… I think they are going to do that kiss scene again Mario… cover the kids' eyes quick.” Frisk teased laughing as Sarah took a couple steps to the side as she smiled at Sans and Frisk.

“Oh my god… they are so adorable…” She leaned forward forgetting about the cleavage she was showing as Fisk covered Sans’ eyelights. 

“oh come on sweetheart, you know i have no interest in her.” Even with his eye lights covered he still managed to slide an arm around her.

“I know… but I am the jealous Peach type…” Frisk said removing her hand as Sarah stood up. He pulled her closer.

“that so? guess i’ll just have to prove this plumber only wants one princess.” 

“Mmhhmmm… should I bake you a cake?” Frisk laughed. He chuckles and kisses her lovingly.

“You guys are so cute too… god I sound like a weirdo… I think I have been around this Megumi character way too long… it is making me sound… so not me…” 

*Well, change isn’t always that bad. 

“What kind of change?” Frisk asked as Sarah looked over at him before looking back at Sans and Frisk.

“We are going to try to date. I don’t know what our title is but I am going with right now… super amazing friends …. With benefits… not sexual... okay… I shouldn’t talk right now… my brain is so frizzled from the kiss earlier.” 

“Friends with benefits? Oh sweetie… I don’t think Gaster thinks of you like that… those kind of relationships is usually more for …” 

*For the uncivilized. No, I do not see her like that.

“See I think the word you were looking for is a couple or boyfriend and girlfriend.” Frisk said smiling.

“Okay I will be the boyfriend… Gaster you can be the girlfriend.” Sarah teased.

*Okay, I’m good with that if you are.

He joked, Sans rolled his eye lights but still laughed.

“Oh… hey Sans and Frisk have you heard of the latest craze… it is called updogg.” 

“What’s a updogg… Whatsup dog…” Frisk started to laugh. 

“Do you get it Frisk?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Yeah… whatsup dog to you too.” Frisk looked at Sans to see if he got the joke.  
“Oh my goodness… did you not get the joke for once….” Frisk said shocked. Sans snickered a little.

“not that... Gaster talked Paps into pulling that on me several years ago... and i wasn’t paying attention at the time... one of the few times they’ve ever gotten one over on me.” 

“I did it! I did it!” Sarah cheered getting another person to say it. Gaster grinned.

*Seems our hard work has paid off and you choose the right target. 

“Now the question comes my lovely girlfriend… What is my reward?” 

*You know, I hadn’t worked that one out. I’ll have to get back to you on that.

“pff... you two are just made for each other really..." 

*One would not have thought such up seeing how we first met.

“I think it is at least better than how me and Sans met.” Frisk commented, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world at this point.

*Hmmm... I can’t say ours was better... a young criminal and a young keeper of the law... not exactly ideal. 

“Pfffttt… criminal… all I did was paint a house… “ She glanced over at Frisk and than back at Gaster.

*The wrong color. 

“Yeah… but you know I am a smooth criminal… and I stood up against the baddest of the baddest.”

*Like in the song or simply because your spots were of a different nature?

“I can claw to the top and still get out before anyone notices.” 

Sans was trying not to fall over laughing.

“Oh my god… you sure you two haven’t dated for awhile?” Frisk asked. 

*Indeed not. 

“I would get bored… have to find a new boyfriend…”

“ouch.” 

“Well that is the benefit of him being a skeleton… I can just take him apart and put him back together again... piece… by piece…” 

*I’ll try not to fall apart on you.

“I know you won’t because if you do I will get some glue and duct tape and put you back together again… over and over again… because I…” She found herself really close to Gaster and she backed up as Frisk glanced over to Sans.

“Well let us know when the next showing will be, Luigi and Princess Daisy will be coming through soon… although Alphys seems to be enjoying the show.” Frisk was happy for the pair as they seem to make each other happy. She wondered how KC was going to react to this new relationship. 

*Wait... next showing? Alphys didn't say anything about doing that more than once.

“She meant... what just happened a few seconds ago… she was being sarcastic… I believe… that was the only showing…” Frisk nodded as she laughed at a little.

“wow... and i thought eggs were scrambled.” 

*Not funny Comic.

“Well I think he might be boiled now... “ Frisk says laughing. 

*You might have an eggs-cellent sense of humor, but I don’t enjoy being fried.

“I just suck at puns... “ Sarah laughed. 

“he’s gotta be over easy ya know...” Sans put in.

“He is cracking under the pressure.” Frisk adds high-fiving her mate.

“Oh my gosh… you guys never quit... I got an idea.” 

*I think those two were made to order.... What do you think Sarah?

She smiled as she quickly uses her magic and speeds off, grabbing an assortment of garments from different booths coming back and putting on top of their outfits clown garments. When she got done she busted out laughing. Frisk glanced down and laughed herself.

“guess this is what i get for clowning around...”

“You know… Sans about big feet and… ” Frisk raised her eyebrows laughing.

*Really Frisk.... 

Sans just laughed.

“i got quite a honker..." He squeezed the “nose” and it honked.

“... I don’t get the big shoe thing… ” Sarah said admitting she never heard of that one. Gaster shook his head a little and moved over to one ear, muttering the answer.

“Oh… my…. god…. FRISK…” Sans just laughed harder. Frisk giggled as she shrugged.

“Well… I can always go dirtier… like saying I wonder how his big feet get into such a tiny tiny car…” Frisk laughed as Sarah flushed. Sans shook a little with his laughter. Others around them were starting to wonder what was so gosh darn funny.... 

“... Frisk… you have kids… you can’t say that stuff around them…”

*Really now Frisk.... Not in public.


	12. Chapter 12

“eh, they don’t get it and they’re laughin’ too.” Sans points out, the children were giggling just because their parents were.

“Besides… we had to do one of the acts to make them possible so… me making dirty jokes is like telling Sans I love him…” 

“it is one way to say it.” He agrees.

“Or saying fuck you too…” Frisk was joking but Sarah rolled her eyes. Sans chuckled. 

“or more like -” 

*Don’t even. Really Comic... 

“Pfff.... okay, okay, i won’t say that in public.” 

“... Oh… please tell me…” Frisk begged like she was taken away a prize. Sans chuckled and told her quietly.

“Pfff…. Yes… well I can say it you know… he said not you…” 

“i think that applies to us both from the expression on his skull though.” 

“Worth it... team Sans go!” 

“heh... always worth it. anyway, we should get some lunch.” 

“Yeah… then I told Sans I’d jump on his flag pole… I still don’t know what that means… do you Gaster?” Gaster face palmed while Sans just grinned.

“Isn’t that the end of the … oh… I am not that stupid… I get that one… and gross…” 

*Let’s just end this conversation before the dragon turtle shows up.

“You mean the “Blue” shell?” Frisk can go on for days as Sans dragged her off trying to spare his brother a little bit... but not a whole lot. 

*Definitely made for each other.... 

“Yeah… they make each other really happy. I hope to be like that…” Sarah said smiling watching Sans and Frisk laugh as they continue.

*So does that mean I’ll be dragging you off as you shout bad puns at Papyrus? 

He joked a little. 

“Heh… nah. It would be more like you will be dragging me off because I will be arguing with the girl who grabbed your ass because you are too dang hot…” 

*Would that be before or after you tear her to shreds? 

“Hmm… I think you would like to watch some girl on girl action… so a little bit of a and a little bit of b.” Sarah laughed. 

*Hmmm... well it is my job to keep the peace... can’t have too much violence.

“So if she tries to hurt me then your job kicks in…” 

*Preferably before then. 

“Okay... in your ideal world… how would it go?” 

*Ideally I would keep it from coming to physical blows... but verbal blows aren’t against any law.

“I can handle that. Umm… since… you are my girlfriend… and everything… should I treat us to a date then?” He chuckled a little.

*You do realize I was being a bit sarcastic earlier. 

“Really? Are you sure because I really really think you look like a girlfriend to me....” She teased.

*Such labels are based on gender and last I was aware I am not female.

She pulled him down to whisper into his ear canal.

“You will just have to prove me wrong one day.” She said seductively before letting him go. He flushed slightly.

“So boyfriend… where do you plan on taking me for a date?” Sarah asked putting her arms behind her head stretching. 

*If I told you that, it’d ruin the surprise.

“Hmmm… I will figure it out… I have ways to make monsters talk… Undyne has taught me a couple of things you know.” Sarah teased as she wiggled her fingers towards him.

*Oh really now? Did she also tell you I had to be trained to endure such methods to keep secrets too? 

“Alphys, me and Gaster are going on break… actually I am calling it a day… I am going home with my boyfriend.” She took Gaster’s hand as Alphys smiled.

“O-okay… Thanks for e-everything… I am g-glad to get you two t-together.” Another score for the infamous matchmaker.

“Ready to go…” Sarah asked Gaster as her fingers intertwined with his. 

*One question before we leave.

“Hmm… and what is that?” 

*Did she give you that outfit or did you borrow it?

“I-it is hers… h-have fun.” Sarah flushed. Gaster didn’t reply to that, but he didn’t need to with the lavender that shot across his skull before the two of them teleported away.

“So… I should change before … I interrogate you… because… it can get a little… heated…” 

*More than it already is you mean? 

He joked lightly. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Yeah... sorta... maybe... I umm... oh you are joking… oh yeah ha ha…” She laughed nervously as she felt a little off.

*Mostly, yes... though there is some truth to it.

He chuckled a little, letting go of her hand and heading off to his own room to change. She watched him leave wondering if she could take a peek as she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. Sarah shook her head, what is she thinking? How can she think that way? They were barely dating and to watch him change without knowing … oh my Asgore… she felt embarrassed as she went to her room and got changed into a sweater and pants. She laid on the bed trying to relive the moments in her head as she giggled excitedly as if she won the lottery.

“He likes me…” Sarah said to herself before trying to straighten up before going downstairs. She went down to the living room awaiting Gaster to show up. Gaster had debated on what to change into. Normally this wasn’t an issue. _This certainly has changed things... but... I wouldn’t change that fact just to keep things the same. The future is what we make it.... Let’s see where this goes._ He came down in a soft navy blue sweater and black slacks. 

“Hey ready for the interrogation... woohooo…” She tried to make spooky ghost sounds. He chuckled.

*We’ll see how well your interrogation skills work.

“I will have you know… I made my brother cough up more secrets with this technique than any other…” Sarah started to tickle his bones. 

“Tell me where are we having the date and I will stop tickling you.”

*I’m also not nine.

He replied, retaliating back by tickling her in return.

“Noooo…. You are figh-... pfff….. pfffff…. unfair…” She was laughing hard.

*All’s ... fair in... love and war...

He replied back chuckling himself.

“Okay okay…. ummm next torture device… oooohhh this one will get you to cough up your secrets.” Sarah teased as she went on the floor and got on her knees before taking his feet and rubbing them.   
“Cough up those secrets.” She laughed.

*Uh... I’ll admit I have no idea why you thought this would be effective on a skeleton.

“It doesn’t feel good?” 

*Hmmm... a sort of tingling sensation... perhaps a phantom feeling of what is expected? I’m not quite sure.

She went to the kitchen and took a wet cloth and pushed it on the foot. This was fascinating to her.

“How about now?”

*I can still feel temperatures... that is cold. 

“Hmm…” She kissed his big toe.

*I thought this was interrogation.... Not an exploration in the sciences of biology.

“Sorry got distracted... curious…”

*So I noticed.

He wiggled his toes.

“You know I still have my feline instincts…” She watched the toes before nipping at them teasingly.

*And teeth to match.

He teases back.

“Hmmm… back to the interrogation… ooohhh… torture that does harm but does no harm… I can invite Sans and Frisk over to do… oh I know… the perfect torture… I will volunteer you to watch the babies by yourself…” Bullseye, because he didn’t know how to take care of Frisk’s kids and she’d ended up doing most to all the care of them.

*I think that would be more disaster than torture.... And I’m not sure that’s a good idea.

“Well if you break down and reveal your secret I will not call them.” Sarah smiled.

* . . . Still not telling.

“What…. nooo I was so close I can taste it…”

*What’s it taste like? 

“Mmhhmm It is sweet and warm… and it makes your soul happy and full of life.” Sarah closed her eyes recounting her feelings. She sat on his lap and looked into his eye lights.  
“What makes you tick?” Her eyes squinted not really sure what he was thinking at all as she gave up, laying on her back leaving her back resting on him as she stretched.

“Just wake me up when you either tell me or take me out on the date.” She would be lying if she said that she has been sleeping well but the whole Gaster thing bugged her a lot. He simply smiled a little and let his thoughts drift, eventually drifting off himself.

About 30 minutes later KC ran into the house and the moment he saw his sister he jumped on top of her waking her up with a gasp.

“Okay, okay… I am awake… jeez.”

“Sarah I was so worried but Gaster was all like “Your sister is safe and I will make sure you are safe too and Toriel was all…” He just started to ramble as she tries to pick him off of her without hurting him by accident. Gaster opened a socket to observe this new development; half awake, half not. She grabbed her brother getting up and carrying him off to bed bridal style as he laughed, taking him to his room and than nuzzling with him in his bed.

“Shhh…. your sister had a long day… she got to meet a knight today and kiss him.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Really?”

“Yep… he is handsome too. Thank goodness because I was just about to go on one of those find me a prince sites online.” Casey laughed.

“Are you going to leave me and Gaster again?” This made her hug him close to her softly.

“Not if I have a say in it.” 

“Good because me and Gaster missed you A LOT.” Sarah smiled. Yup... as he expected, this kid talked. A lot. 

“Well I missed you both A LOT. I thought about you both everyday…” _Wonder how long that was true before... No, I shouldn’t speculate._

“Toriel is a really nice teacher but she doesn’t have any good bedtime stories… they were all about snails… it was weird, don’t tell her that.” Gaster chuckles softly. Sarah also laughed.

“Come on lets take a nap and let Gaster catch up his zzzzzzzz’s” She teased as she purred, falling asleep feeling so safe and loved. 

“You are purring again! You haven’t purred since…” Sarah smiled at him put a hand over his eyes.

“Go to sleep… go now…” The two fell to sleep. Gaster had gone to his own room while the two settled to sleep in KC’s room. He figured she was too tired to go to her own room, but that was fine. He settled into the bed, thinking about the day’s events as he drifted off again.

At the anime con Toriel had a place for for the children called the little munchkins as she dressed up as the good witch. King Asgore, Mettaton, and Napstabot hosted the costume contest. Alphys’ dream had finally came true and it seemed it was a huge success as everyone seemed to be smiling, joking and overall having a great time.

“I thought for sure you would be one of the judges Sans. You would be suited and I bet you could rival Mettaton on his remarks.” 

“nah. not really my thing.” 

“Should we enter Papyrus and Muffet to see if they can win? I bet Papyrus would just love the attention.” Frisk smiled. 

“why not?” He chuckles a little. Frisk went over to Muffet and whispered into her ear as she giggled as she had big news herself. She nodded and whispered back into Frisk’s ear and she giggled. Then Frisk went up and signed the two up and went up to Sans with a huge smile.

“I don’t think we have to worry about the skeleton monster population for very much longer…” Muffet and Papyrus went on and she did the cutest little spin.

“Hi I am Daisy… I am a princess from the…” She looked at piece of paper that she wrote notes about the game but all she had was that she was a cousin to Princess Peach so she just fibbed a little. “Mushroom kingdom and my boyfriend... no my mate are next in line to rule the kingdom.”

“oh? you know something i don’t?” 

“Dearies I also have fantastic news… Daisy has a surprise for Luigi…” Muffet said with a huge smile on her face as they been trying for a little while to get pregnant but they been pushing it back farther and farther back. Papyrus looked at her curiously as he didn’t really know all to say anyways on the stage but.

“It’s A ME Luigi!” 

“We are expecting couple of toadstools of our own…”

“You mean Toads... or Toadettes…” Frisk yelled up at the stage chuckling as the expression on Papyrus’ face said it all as he looked at her with shock, confusion and then pure joy as he pulled her close to hug her. 

“congrats you two.” 

“Oh my dearies… I love the costume but as much as I want to give you extra points for the pregnancy announcement you know the soul is probably not wearing a costume.” Mettaton laughed as Napstabot shook his head.

“I think the costume looks really awesome but any works of Muffet… usually is really good… you should be nicer to her Mettaton she makes 98% of our outfits.” 

“Hmm... but how fair would that be to the other monsters if I judge her based on her working for us cousin… not fair indeed… besides I think their outfits are still fabulous... What do you think King Asgore?” He was just confused and so far was just giving everyone high marks because they were having a good time.

“Umm... the outfit…. looks good. Yep whatever they are and whatever they are wearing looks great as long as everyone is having a great time.” He smiled as Papyrus didn’t even care for once if they won or not as he picked up Muffet bridal style and refused to let her walk so she wouldn’t get any stress at all. 

“Dearie I can walk you know…” Muffet said snuggling into his arms.

“I Know But You Are Carrying Precious Cargo Now… And According To You Are Going To Be A Parent Soon, A Dummy’s Guide To Parenting, A Million Ways To Raise A Child And Yo Son You A Dad. I Need To Make Sure You Are Not Stressed And Kept Well Rested.” Sans chuckles a little. 

“can’t argue with all those sources.” 

“Hmm… Sans could probably use them.” Frisk teased.

“hey.” 

“I Got Them Memorized I Can Drop Them Off At Your Place.” Frisk was chuckling at Sans. 

“i’m not sure if she’s saying i need advice or saying she’s planning on addin’ to the family.” Frisk rubbed her stomach teasingly as she laughed again. She didn’t have any plans to have more kids, not yet anyways. The triplets were a handful as they are and being that they are less than a year old still… the thought of more didn’t even come to her.


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh yeah Sans I want at least another 3 by next week… We need to get right on that.” The sarcasm was really emphasized there. 

“of course princess.” He teased back. 

“I Didn’t Think … Oh You Two Are Joking Aren’t You…” 

“yes paps.” 

“I don’t know how many kids I will have… Usually my kind has multiple kids at once and well afterwards we rarely have a second batch. Depending on their mate, if Papyrus was a spider we could have a whopping 50 children. Thankfully that is not the case… I am thinking roughly about 1-9 children because despite me carrying several eggs a lot will not make it… Just the way it is.” Sans nodded a little.

“survival of the fittest, only the healthy will survive.” 

“That is the truth and despite my size I am actually one of the bigger of my kind the usual size is much smaller so Papyrus being as tall as he is I figure our kids will be average height… with spider abilities.” 

“or end up being at least half your size fully grown. we’ll see what the magic decides.” 

“True… We never know and we will find out in about 90 days roughly… around… Gryftmas I think… Yeah that sounds about right.” 

“Our little one’s is in March… my birthday is … well not important and my gosh we have a lot of dates…” Frisk stopped celebrating her birthday after she went into the lab as they used her birthday for the most outrageous tests and compare it to the previous years results and after the day is done all they say is Happy Birthday as she would curl up in a ball and wish for death. Sans didn’t even remember his, so that wasn’t a thing either. 

“Oh Well Birthdays Are For Young Kids Anyways… And After Awhile We Just Celebrate Gryftmas So … It Really Doesn’t Matter.” Frisk nodded as she smiled. Sans nodded as well.

“Congratulations you two on your baby or babies….” 

“Thank you dearie.”

“I Will Just Turn Out As Great Of A Father Like Ours Was And Also Sans… He Basically Raised Me and Gaster.” Frisk smiled at Sans when Papyrus gave such a great compliment to him.

“I think he is pretty good myself Paps…” 

“This anime convention thing was so much fun... it was nice… I think we should do more events like with different themes. It will give ourselves and our kids something to do... and give them hope.”

“i agree. stuff like this is good for everyone.” 

“We Can Have An Event Everyday Called Captain Papyrus Day... Everyday Everyone Organizes Their House To The Best Of Their Ability And It Will Be Great Fun!” 

“Umm… Well I wasn’t thinking about celebrating everyday… There is a saying too much of a good thing can be a bad thing but maybe once a month would be good though…”

“Once A Month For My Holiday? Should Be Everyday….” 

“I meant... like... nevermind you try Sans.” 

“she’s right bro, not everyone can be as great as you. they couldn’t handle having it every day... we’ll figure out the scheduling.” 

“Oh okay... “

“Well how about Roy… he is still new to the monster family and he is currently playing with the kids in the munchkin land dressed up as a circus bear... He would probably like making these events too… We can make a little committee and everything.” 

“sounds good.” 

“I think the next event we play is Gryftmas since it is only three months away and from there make up things as we go like we always do.” Frisk teased. “We should ask King Asgore and mom first though…” 

“I believe that would be best.” 

“This is so exciting… I wanted to visit the king since … well since the incident. We rarely had a actual sit down to talk it will be nice.” Mettaton and Napstabot took to the stage and after several entries the results were in.

“Ladies and gentlemonsters we have a winner! I would like to say you all looked fabulous and me and my cousin just had a blast today… I hope you all did too… so all who participated gets a pin and a free fries at Grillby's congratulations. Now the winners … drum roll please cousin.” Napstabot pressed a button on his arm that played the drum roll.

“The runner ups are Princess Daisy and Luigi in their amazing costumes and the winner… is Link and Zelda with an actual Zelda, talk about being dedicated to your part.” Alphys was over the moon hearing her mate and daughter won the contest.

“T-THAT IS MY H-HERO OF TIME UP T-THERE!” Undyne had a huge grin as she held her baby up there, waving.

“heh, congrats you two.” 

“They are so cute… congrats Undyne! What do they win?”

“They win a special … date up in the Underground Resort with all expense paid dinner and night…. Second place also gets the same prize.” Mettaton looked at the card “Why does second place get the same prize Napstabot?”

“... Well we own the place… and we should be kind they were brave to go up on stage… and it is all in good fun…”

“Okay… well I guess it doesn’t matter what position you got… as long as you are the top two then?”

“Yep! This concludes the first anime con underground. I hope next we can do this again… with music…” Napstabot adds as Mettaton nods.


	16. Chapter 16

“A dance competition?!? Ooohhh that would be fun.” Frisk laughed as the remaining audience members applauded congratulating the winners. Undyne came over to Sans and Frisk.

“Umm… Would you mind watching Zelda or should I ask Sarah? She is really good with kids… she has this lullaby that puts Alphys to sleep when she is on anime riot…” 

“really?” 

“Yeah… it is really soothing. You will have to ask her to sing the lullaby to your kids and listen… man it is really REALLY good... I don’t think she knows how good of a singer she is to be honest.” Undyne called up Sarah who just got up from her nap smiling at her brother.

“Yeah I can watch Zelda… You want me to pick them up there?... Okay I will be there in a little bit. Yep, okay talk to you later Captain Undyne.” Sarah went over to Gaster’s room and knocked on the door for a moment.

“Hey if you are not awake don’t respond…” She waited a moment and nodded going downstairs and leaving a note on the refrigerator and using her magic to rush over to the labs. She was getting exhausted. Frisk was super interested in this magical lullaby herself.

“Hi guys, you want me to watch Zelda for 3 days… why?” 

“I won a costume contest and so did Papyrus so that means you are on vacation as well… sorta… except for watching the baby.” Sarah laughed as she took the baby in her arms.

“Yeah but she is a good baby…”

“Rumor has it… your lullaby is great putting babies to sleep is it true?” Sarah flushed as she thought it worked fine… and her voice seemed okay at most.

“It works pretty good.” Gaster was up an hour later and saw the note.

Dear Gaster or KC whoever reads it first…

You need to wake the other monster. I am heading back to the convention I am going to bring home Zelda to watch for a couple of days. Apparently they won something and Gaster you are suppose to call Papyrus and say congrats. Still don’t know what that is… I hope you both had sweet dreams… see you soon.

Sarah

He fished out his phone.

Gaster: I was told to tell you congratulations. 

Paps: Yep! Muffet Just Told Me A Little Bit Ago I Am Going To Be A Dad And You Are Going To Be An Uncle Again! We Don’t Know How Many Kids Yet… But In 90 Days We Will Know. By The Way Congrats Yourself On Your New Girlfriend -_^ Muffet Helped Me With That It Is A Wink Emoji *WINK WINK*

Gaster: Thank you, that is good news indeed. 

  
  
  
  


“Would you honor us by singing the lullaby to the kids as you can see they are all wired up from all the activity?” Sarah looked at the kids and nodded.

“Okay but don’t laugh at me… I am not that great of a singer…” Sarah went down to the babies level and started to sing softly to them. It was a pretty lullaby about a kingdom in the woods that the whimsalot and whimsun protect. The kids quickly fell asleep as if they were under a spell even making Frisk yawn a bit. Zelda, who was in Sarah’s arms, was out like a light. Sans smiled a little. 

“Wow… that is beautiful… wasn’t it Sans?” 

“very.” 

“You guys are being too kind but thank you....” 

“you could be a singer if you wanted.”

“I don’t know about that… but thanks… Gaster heard me sing and I think he was really impressed except for the fact I got the kids to fall asleep.” 

“i can’t imagine him not being so by such a lovely voice.” 

“Oh stop... really? Is it really good?” Sarah was being serious as she eyed her friends and they nodded. 

“Look usually I am super jealous of Sans giving attention to others but he is absolutely correct about you, you are very talented… in fact… oh my god… we should have Napstabot hear her sing… she might get a show.” 

“a good idea.”

“What really?” Undyne didn’t wait as she waved over Napstabot over and he came up wondering what is going on.

“My young royal guard wants you to hear her sing. She is talented and she won’t waste your time I swear on my soul.” Napstabot and Sarah were surprised she would swear on her would like that. Mettaton walked over, curious as well as to what was being discussed.

“Hey Mettaton. How are you feeling? Thanks for the baby gifts by the way…” 

“Of course. I’m well, thank you.” 

“Sarah is going to prove her singing talent.”

“Heh… it reminds me when I was on the surface they had a show called “Do You Have Talent?” They would make contestants do songs every week and the winner got their own album.” Frisk said recalling the show.

“That sounds like a fabulous idea… for a great AMAZING SHOW! Napstabot baby this can be prime time and the monsters will love it. We can be judges… Oh… Sans you have to be one of the Judges we need a comedic person who can be my rival. It will balance the show out... and we already have one contestant.” Sarah was bewildered as she found herself being entered into a contest.

“Uh… Sure… I guess.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“How many days will Sans be gone? He promised he would spend more time with the kids…” Frisk asked feeling that this might take a long time and the fact that Sans didn’t want to be the judge for the costume contest this will give him a out.

“Oh not long and if you do this Sans I will let Frisk have as much clothes as she want from my secret sexy outfit closet… you know the one piece you found… is nothing compared to that… I was going to start a clothes line at one point but I prefer standing in front of a crowd instead of selling to the crowd.” 

“yeah, i saw just the tip of the iceberg of your collection. i can spare a few hours a day, but that’s about it. i don’t want to cut into my time with the kids.” 

“Don’t worry it won’t be that bad. Besides how many monsters will tryout anyways… when they have a talent like … well I don’t even know how... Sarah isn’t? Sounds.” 

“I can sing again if you want me to?” Sarah offered shyly as Napstabot nodded wanting to hear her voice but Mettaton said shook his head no.

“No, No… save it for the contest so our expressions will be genuine… Ooooo this will be just fabulous.”

“He makes a good point there.” 

“I will start this up and hopefully by next weekend we can do interviews and eliminate it down to about 20 monsters and go from there.”

“I think I can do that… but I need to talk to Gaster first… we still need to talk to KC about everything too…” 

“Darling… you should think for yourself. Isn’t your inspiration Undyne? Do you think she lets Alphys rule her or visa versa. No, they have their own mind so go ahead and decide for yourself.”

“Yeah, but I also have done some dumb shit as well... I will probably do it but I just started... a relationship with Gaster and I am not going to blow it for 10 seconds of fun.”

“Sounds like a one night stand eh.” Mettaton raised his hand as for a high five but nobody reciprocated at the time. Most of them gave him deadpan looks.

“Sarah you do what you feel best if it makes you feel better I will try myself. I don’t know how I sound as a singer but worst comes to worst Sans can save me from horrific stage fright.” 

“Sorry dearie if Sans is going to be the judge you can’t be a contestant unfair biased you know.” Frisk understood and was more relieved than anything.

“you tryin’ to say i can’t be unbaised?” He seemed a little off putt on that one.

“Oh bones… you know she is your mate of course you are going to have some biase..”

“yeah, and it would be unfair if i picked her over anyone else. but it’d be more unfair to not let her try at least once. i’m sure paps could substitute as judge when she sings just to allow her entry. would you consider that fair?” 

“That and Sans will be one out of three judges Mettaton… even if he voted for her it wouldn’t be an automatic win.” Napstabot added.  
  


“exactly. one biased opinion can easily be overruled. that’s the point of having more than one judge.”

“Fine… fine… let the baby have his way... geez you never let me have fun…” Mettaton said snarky at them.

“hey p a l you got a problem with me you settle it with me. but don’t stand there like you own everything and talk that way.” 

“Exactly especially since you asked for Sans to be on the show in the first place… god.. Are you just a jerk?” Frisk asked and Mettaton gave a shock expression.

“i dunno who gave you the idea that you can push around monsters, but i ain’t one of ‘em. i ain’t obligated to do this.” Napstabot made a gesture to Mettaton that nobody quite understand at the time but Mettaton sighed.

“... I was being a jerk. I will only act like a jerk on TV… and not in public… I will even sign papers to that degree as well.” Napstabot rolled his eyes back.

“What he should say… is I am sorry Sans that I am a total ass for not giving you the benefit of the doubt that you can make fair judgements even though that is why I wanted you in the first place because you aren’t biased. I think you are just funny and friendly… personally… but the only one who gets cut out of the show would be Mettaton because he is still on probation… remember the usb is an option again.” Mettaton shuddered as he looked to the side. 

“if he said all that i’d be surprised honestly.” Sans replied.

“Sans if you don’t want to do this I will understand no amount of clothes is worth it if you will be miserable okay?” Frisk was concerned about her mate’s happiness overall.

“I may have not said in those specific terms… but yes… I really think you are fair… and you wouldn’t go around and be unfair…” 

“believe me, if i’m miserable, i would let napsta know and then leave. but i’m willing to give it a shot.” 

“Yes! Sans you won’t regret it… oh we need to get you a new outfit … hmmm… a suit an amazing suit… oh this is going to be fabulous.” Mettaton put his arm around Sans and pulled him close and it was not what anyone was expecting.

“just don’t go overboard with the clothes, i kinda like to be comfortable in what i wear.” Sans was kinda used to it though, it sort of reminded him of the early days when Mettaton had first gotten his body.

“Muffet dear will pick your outfit… she is a doll and an artist.” 

“no doubts there. i trust her judgement.” 

“Thank you dears… you guys always flatter me…” She said coming from behind with Papyrus with their winnings.

“What is going on?” 

“Short story short… I guess Mettaton, Napstabot, and Sans are going to do a singing contest on TV.”

“Oh my… Sans are you going to be okay with his nasty little temper of his?


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey… I am still right here love…” Mettaton said.

“Oh I know… as a pregnant spider… I can be mean for a whole two minutes because you been mean to my brother in law…” 

“she’s got you there bolts, ya don’t make a pregnant lady angry. but i’ll be fine muffet, thanks for the concern.” 

“Geez… your family is like the mafia at this point… controlling everything…”

“Shoot Sans he found out our secret… we have to put a hit on him now…” 

“darn... and i thought i was doin’ so well.... i was just beginning to get used to his personality again...” 

“I deserved that… heh… okay… I think I been a little too much diva… I am sorry…” Mettaton said, leaving the group a little surprised.

“you can’t say you weren’t warned. pretty sure i told you early on the limelight does strange things ta souls.” 

“I know… and it wasn’t until Napstabot took my spotlight… it really showed… although Napstabot really didn’t change yet…” 

“no, and hopefully you and alphys will be there to make sure he doesn’t change too much. you know first hand the ramifications. try to use what you know to help him.” Napstabot started to laugh a little.

“Yo, I am so fab that I don’t needz any of yall…. No that didn’t come out right… let me try again… I am so big… that you people below are …” Sans seemed fairly amused at the attempt.

“napsta, i don’t think that came out right either time. but you know as well as i do that fame changed Metta from what he used to be.” 

“Yeah… he was a lot more fun… we were once time really close…” Mettaton looked ashamed and sighed.

“... I will behave myself… for you Napstabot… and … maybe one day, Sans, we can be… friends again…” Mettaton smiled weakly.

“I should get going… I got to take Zelda home to my place and top of it ask Gaster about the contest. I will talk to you guys later.” Sarah said.

“Yeah... it is getting pretty late… oohh Sarah would you be a doll and take the triplets as well? I want to show Sans a project I have been working on that he doesn’t know about.” Muffet smiled as she helped with this little project.

“Umm… sure… but I will need Sans to quickly take me to your guys’ place and than to mine… because I can’t carry four babies…” It wasn’t like she didn’t want to go on a date with Gaster or anything… no … even though that was the original plan… but she still felt like she needed to prove herself to them.

“i can do that, no problem.” 

“Thanks Sans…”

“You are so good to us Sarah, I will make it up to you… somehow…” Frisk was being serious but she didn’t really know how to make it up to her.

“It is okay. You guys gave me and my brother a second chance and for that I will forever be in your debt, so thank you.” Sarah was truly appreciative of everything that they did.

“Ready to go then?” Frisk asked. “Make sure to teleport inside the house… please…” 

“of course.” Frisk smiled as she took Sans' hand, as she might as well go along for the ride, and before Sarah took Sans' hand she glanced at him.

“Umm… I never shortcut with a baby before… is Zelda going to be okay?” Frisk glanced at the stroller which she just had a hand on the stroller. He never seemed to show any strain teleporting the three of them in the stroller before.

“it won’t be any different than teleporting anyone else.” 

“Okay… I just wanted to make sure… I am ready then.” Sarah took his hand with her free hand as she clutched Zelda near hear just in case. The same as before, Sans teleported them to the house. Frisk went to the curtain and closed them, just in case, she didn’t want him to peek outside.

“I will wait here you two go ahead… just come back when you are done okay?” Frisk said with a smile. Sarah gave Sans a strange look like ‘Did I miss something?’ before shrugging and grabbing what she needed at Gaster’s place, having Sans store it in his phone the cribs and extra diapers. 

“Okay I am ready to rock and roll... “ Sarah said after double checking making sure she got everything she needed. Zelda would use the travel crib while the kids used their own beds. 

“then let’s get going.” Sarah took Sans’ hand with her free hand again as Zelda slept through the whole interface and the others did as well. Well at least she could put them to sleep with her singing. 

“heh, she’s slept pretty well.” 

“Yeah if I don’t do well at the singing contest I can at least work for people who can’t sleep.” Sarah joked before continuing. “Frisk seems really excited… Do you know what it is going on?” 

“you are good at that. hmmm, aside from the contest though... and the news of the babies... i honestly don’t.” 

“Yeah… I mean what can top all of that… although… I would love to go on a romantic date... just be able to talk for awhile... I mean…" She was starting to daydream a second when she came to her senses. “We should get to home… before I say anything really blackmail worthy.” 

“relax, i don’t deal in blackmail. i don’t blame you either.” 

“Well it is still it must be a little weird to hear the girlfriend of your brother talk like this… a little... I don’t even know how to begin that conversation with my own brother. Maybe I will hold off telling KC until we know for sure this is what we both want…” Sarah squeezed Sans’ hand softly, appreciating he heard her out. 


	19. Chapter 19

“to be honest, it feels a little awkward, but at the same time... i’ve been in your shoes... so to speak. i can understand how you’d want those things but also how you feel conflicted. i felt similar with Frisk in the beginning... if for different reasons.” 

“I just… am stuck a little… I know it will either work out or it won’t but, right now, I am just going to enjoy what I have.” 

“that’s a good idea. and you’re pretty smart, considering you came to that conclusion a lot quicker than Frisk and i did. it’s just best to live for the moment, especially when the future is most uncertain. for us, frisk and i, we don’t know how much time we have to be here... only the certainty that one of us will eventually die and the other will follow shortly after. we don’t know when that will happen... and no one can know the future. it’s not really something we’re meant to.” 

“... That is so sad... and romantic at the same time, but what of your kids? Don’t one you guys want to be around for them?” 

“yes, but that isn’t possible... we’re both at the same crossroads but for different reasons. for her... it’s a poison, for me... well, we don’t know the cause and we don’t have a cure. we knew the risk of having kids... and we agreed to do the soulbond because as much as we love you guys and our kids... existing without the other would be a sort of torture i wouldn’t wish on anyone.” 

“... If you need to I will make sure your kids grow up safe… I was blessed by KC’s father to take me in when nobody else would… I will do the same for your kids in a heartbeat because… you guys mean a lot to me.” Sarah felt very close to Sans’ family and she owed them so much so far. Frisk came back from the other room she had a blanket and a wine bottle in the other.

“Oh… I thought… I thought you guys be gone… ummm… I am just going to… wait… over… here…” Frisk sneaked back into the other room and went outside with the items leaving Sans and Sarah to watch her. Sarah shrugged, her arm still around Zelda as she looked at Sans. Sans chuckled a little.

“I think we can have this conversation later Sans… Come on… I got a tall bonehead guy at home... which I hope he actually is still up to hang out a little… Can you teleport us into the house that way the babies won’t be cold.” While Sans took Sarah home Frisk got the last couple of details done with his special ketchup and snacks. It started about about two weeks ago while all the drama was happening with Sarah and Gaster, Frisk had been busy trying to think of ways that they could spend time together. Their house was in a cave and though the ceilings were fairly high they weren’t terribly high up, Frisk often missed the sky and other weather conditions and that is when it occurred to her she could paint it… make it come to reality. Muffet made a huge canvas for her to paint on and it took a lot of magic but the benefit of Sans constantly working was she could ask for Alexander to hide the project at his place. He also worked on the project himself. He was excited, as the clouds moved softly by as her magic made it so real...

The hard part was to keep the little versions of her and Sans quiet so not to say anything to the big version. She promised that should she would start paining the family and close family friends for them if they didn’t say anything. Alexander was going to get help from a dog monster who could stretch his neck when he gets petted and shrinks if his legs get scratched. All in all, Frisk was just excited to see it just as much as Sans.. Frisk sent a quick text to Alexander just to make sure everything is set up.

Frisk: Did it work?

Alexander: ... It... is ...amazing… Frisk… we need to do this for Snowdin... The moon is out and … the stars are so beautiful…

Frisk didn’t think it would make such a impact but if one had never seen such things and hear that someone else has it… how can you not feel but hopeless… 

Frisk: Wow… ummm… let me think about it… I might be able to come up with a solution but first things first I get to hear my mate’s reaction.

Alexander: I just wish mom was around… she would have adored this…

Frisk: Thank you again… and I will talk to Sans, I am sure there has to be something we can do to make this a reality… 

Frisk just had to wait for Sans to return and she would show him the TRUE night sky… well as close as it will get unless they can figure a way out… Sans returned as soon as he could. Frisk waited inside excited for him to get back.

  
  
  


Gaster was wondering how long Sarah would be. Not that he was going to rush anything, but he wasn’t sure if she had been pulled into something else or not. 

“Knock Knock… I might need some help here… Thank you Sans for getting the door… yeah just set the stuff in the living room… Gaster are you up still?” Sarah called out and saw him in the living room. “Hi... umm…. Guess what? I am babysitting… four kids… hurray… I am sorry I ruined our date for tonight but we will have it maybe a couple of days from now?” Sarah felt bad, but she was a sucker for her friends and she got roped into babysitting more kids than she bargained for.

*Hey, wow. Heh... need a hand?

  
  
He summoned a few that were larger versions of his normal hands, each had a hole through the palms just as his own did, though it wasn’t evident since he normally wore gloves. The hands helped pick up various things. 

“Well I didn't know you were holy…” Sarah teased. He paused at that. It was something he didn’t really talk about... mostly because he didn’t remember what had happened exactly. It was something only two other individuals knew of. Only one of which claimed to not remember what had even occurred.

*Hmmm, yes. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to hit a nerve… I was just joking I am sorry.”

*I know. It’s not really a nerve, but... it is something I don’t really remember either. So it’s not like it’s something that can’t be discussed. More like something that just isn’t there.

“I… Hmm… help me get everything put away and we can talk a little more… it obviously means something to you.” After a moment of getting everyone in bed with new diapers and fed and she checked on KC seeing him fast asleep she flopped down on the couch next to Gaster. He nodded and helped her with everything.   
“So why does it bug you... I don’t understand why you hide it… it just makes you, you…” Sarah took his hand into hers.

*Because the cause is... according to Sans... has to do with something I was working on. Something that I really am not supposed to just tell anyone about. 

“I see… well you didn’t do it on purpose, Right?... Gaster your job has tons of secrets and I understand that… and if it is too secret I won’t pry… I just want to make sure you are okay.”


	20. Chapter 20

*I feel... that something is.... 

He tried to find the words to it, one hand clenched as something flashed in his mind’s eye for a brief moment.... 

*flashback*

_“i still think it’s not ready. i know you’ve been working on this for a while now and we’ve both checked and double checked everything we can. but i feel like the notes aren’t enough since there isn’t much left. you can’t just assume anything.”_

_*This is what they were working on that day. I’m not assuming anything! You and I have been over every detail. Father and mother left us clear notes, this has to work!_

_“I-i think that Sans might be r-right Gaster. The p-possibility of this even working is v-very slim and there’s no r-real proof that the machine ever worked. I know h-how much this means to you both but still... “_

*end*

Sarah went quiet as she waited for him.

*That.... Has never happened before... I haven’t thought about that day in a long time... but... it seems some of it does still remain... Some part... somewhere, I think... I might know what happened that day but... I simply cannot access the memory.

“You can’t recall your past either… I am sorry… it is frustrating and annoying at best… I still don’t know what happened to my parents or how I ended up where I did…” Sarah took his hand.

“I can ask Alphys if there is a way to recall memories… but I wouldn’t stress over it… let it come to you naturally… I don’t know what happened but it isn’t happening right now…” Sarah was trying to be comforting and be there for him. To see him stressed out worried her… so she sang the soft lullaby her mother sang to her. It was her only memory of her past that she had and she cherished it. While she sang it softly she rubbed his hand gently soothing him. He looked at her hand a moment, the song seemed... familiar. Like had heard it before.... 

*I... I know that song... but... in a different voice. 

“.... The only one… I know who sung it was my mother… it is the only memory I have of her… she would sing it to me… to make me feel calm… and sleep.”

*I see... I have a blurry memory... I remember that voice... it was talking to me... and Papyrus too... but I can’t remember much more than that. 

“Shall I sing the song again?” Sarah asked. 

*If you want. You have a nice voice.

“... Thank you… I got to tell you about a contest later… but first lay your skull on my lap and close your eye sockets okay?… We are going to do this right… we got to make you comfortable…” Sarah flushed deeply as she waited for Gaster to lay his head on her lap but already she was purring a little. Overjoyed by the fact that he liked her singing voice… maybe the singing competition was right up her alley after all. 

He has no idea why she asked him to do this, but he wasn’t against it. As Gaster rested on her lap she softly sang the lullaby to him. She purred softly as she was content holding him in her arms like her mother would… hmmm… that was new she remembered her mom holding her like this when she was a young monster, curled up. Her purring and the singing would always help her sleep and calm her down. Sarah wondered if Gaster was recalling anything at all with this tactic. 

“So… did you remember anything Gaster?” Sarah sweetly whispered into his ear canal.

*Almost.... a... pair of eyes.... that shone like sapphires... a feeling of... safety. 

“... I-I will try it o-one more time…” _It is just a coincidence… the odds are crazy to be the same… yep okay… just sing the song… but let’s try it in my mother’s voice._

*Sarah... maybe we should speak with my brothers about this. I was ... very young when I heard that song. I think likely they would know more than I.

“Let me try it one more time… I am going to sing it a little differently.”

*Alright.

He was very comfortable and hadn’t bothered to open his sockets since settling against her. Sarah sang it exactly as she remembered how her mother use to sing it even where she would stumble on this one word because it was just two close of syllables, it was easy to mess up, and even adding the extra last words that she would sing to her while rocking him slightly like her mother would while purring.

“.... How about now? If you don’t remember.. it is fine we will talk to your brothers like you said… I just like you lying in my lap anyways… you are so… amazing to look at...” Sarah said with a blush her hand glazed his face gently.

A slight flush rose to his cheeks. 

*Something else... there was... no sound but the voice... and it sounded a little similar to how you did, but... still different. The voice is... older. 

“It… sounds like it was my mom… small underground I guess…”

*With as... small as the underground is... it’s ... not impossible and I never knew my parents... they were gone before my first real memory so... I wonder if perhaps this vague thing was that first memory. 

“It could be… I don’t even know… what they did or anything…”

*There’s... something else... a conversation.... I can’t really make out all the words... but something about a baby. 

“Hmmm… that is weird.”

*There aren’t that many years between us... if it was your mother... then the other one I heard could very well have been your father... planning to have a child. 

“.... I guess so…”

*At this point, only Papyrus or Sans would know.

“I never thought of my past.. what am I kidding… I want to know what happened, it bugs me deeply to not know what happened to me… or my family. I just see glimpses of them and that is it…” Sarah rubbed her head with her hands frustrated but she didn’t have time to understand why she felt the way she did as a little cry came from the other room.


	21. Chapter 21

“Time to get up Gaster… unless you plan to change a diaper or feed the baby?”

*Hmm, no time like the present I suppose.

He opened his sockets and got up to see who was cranky and why. 

“What, are you trying to learn for us one day?”

*Mmmm, for myself if nothing else. One is never too old to learn. 

“You are not that old… geez grandpa…” He chuckled.

*I did not say I was, but it is a saying my father said once, according to my brothers. 

“Yeah, yeah… but you know I don’t date old as dirt monsters… so… act your age.”

  
  
  


Meanwhile….

Frisk covered Sans eyelights and took him out to the blanket.

“is this really necessary?” He asked as he let her lead him out. 

“Oh you like it… and you will love this…” She helped him sit down on the blanket and then laid him flat before letting go to let him look at the stars.

“... wow.” 

“Yeah… and tomorrow the sun and the clouds will be here… sometimes it will rain even…”

“i feel like i should say some other word but i just... i can’t think of one.” 

“This is my gift to you… the outside on the inside… Alexander helped a lot… and he is hoping me can somehow do this for Snowdin… I don’t know how but… isn’t this so amazing… Tomorrow you can actually sunbathe.” The stars twinkle as some clouds went by. Frisk nuzzled up to her mate just happy he was happy.

“it’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it? I wanted to say thank you for the other day and also when the kids get older you can teach them about the stars or play in the rain… so many new experiences that you both can share… what we can share.”

“this is wonderful sweetheart.”

“Speechless again… kinda like the first time you saw the stars… in my room.” 

“you’re such a blessing to us all.” 

“Don’t put me on such a high pedestal Sans… I am not perfect… but thank you for the compliment still.” She kissed his teeth gently before handing him his ketchup and she poured herself a glass of wine to enjoy the stars. “I figured if we are going to enjoy the stars we enjoy the stars without having to worry about the kids.”

“you don’t have to be perfect to be a blessing.” He replied, returning her kiss gently. “and this was a wonderful idea.” 

Meanwhile…. 

*Act my age? Pfff... do you even hear yourself?

“Yeah I do… gramps. You should hear yourself sometimes… When I was your age… kid… I don’t want to be treated like a child if you want to d-“

“Do what?” Casey asked interrupting the conversation. Sarah must have been louder than she thought she was to wake up her brother.

“Dance the night away…” Sarah said quickly as she looked at Casey. Gaster glanced over at KC.

*Dancing is a fun pass time, though it’s been a while since I’ve had a good partner. 

“Oooh I can dance… I can dance!” Casey volunteered.

“No KC… not tonight it is getting late and-“ He Have her the puppy eye look that pleaded with her. 

“Pppplllleeeaaasssseeeee…..” Casey whined. 

*KC, we were only talking about it. We’re not actually doing it. It is too late for that tonight. 

“Fine…”

“Come on KC I will take you upstairs… we can umm dance on the way up. How does that sound?”

“How do we do that?” Casey wondered as his sister picked him up and gently spun them around and she hummed a song while going towards his room with him giggling. After a couple of minutes Sarah returned to the couch and sighed. That was too close.

“How is the diaper situation Gaster?” Sarah wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice as she sat on the couch.

*We’re good for probably another hour.

“Good… you are finally catching on so what is the hold up not going to sit with me… is it because I have cooties? I can sell you a shot to cure it for 5g.” There is no real cooties disease but it was a joke/prank she did onto her brother several times in the end she would flick at his arm and said he was good for another 6 months. She should talk to Gaster about her natural instincts like the yearly hunger that kicks in that makes her try to hunt prey. Predator monsters go through this since age 3 and it is easily manageable. In the caverns they hunt each other. Nobody gets hurt and it is a stress relief but it is illegal to do at the same time… in the eyes of the underground fighting in general is not allowed and sometimes some monsters do get dusted by accident… plus the gambling that happens as well… and drinking… okay maybe it wasn’t the best place for a monster to be unless you were up to trouble.

*Hmmmm... I dunno.... I think there should be a higher price than that... 

“Oh how much should I charge?” 

*Hmmm, I’d charge something more... invaluable.

“Hmmm… something invaluable? I can’t think of something on the top of my head… ummm…” Sarah smirked but she wasn’t going to give it away. “Nope… oh I know a cute guy kissing me perhaps? Does that not defeat the cootie shot then?”

*Not if you take payment afterwards.

“Hmmm… true…” Gaster sat on the couch and she thumped him gently on the arm.

“There you are good for 6 months of cooties… congratulations.” She smiled as she closed her eyes in anticipation. He chuckles a little and obliged. She gently returned the kiss back lovingly. 

“Now if I return the kiss do I get a shot too?”

*I suppose that would be fair. 

He is careful to be gentle with the same thump she’d given him before. 

“Ouch… sniff now I want a sucker for my shot.” She teased as she settled back into the couch.

*A sucker?

“Oh it is something Alphys would give KC after he got his shots for the year which reminds me… I should write that down since I am… since we are technically his guardians… it is just the routine shots for vitamins, nothing serious.”

*I’m aware of them, but I’ve never had to get them myself.

“He just can’t process vitamins the same way we can is all… I don’t know all the details… I guess I should find out about that as well…” Sarah rubbed her head she was tossed into parenthood way too fast for her liking. Sans apparently helped raised Papyrus and Gaster at the same time. That is crazy impressive...

“Oh well… just another thing on the to do list… oh I almost forgot I been invited to do a singing contest… what do you think?” 

*I think it’s a great idea.


	22. Chapter 22

“Really?... I don’t know if I am that great of a singer and I am pretty sure I will make a fool of myself.” 

*You won’t make a fool of yourself. Even if you don’t win, you have a beautiful voice.

“Thanks... umm… do you want... to cuddle... for a bit…?” Sarah said with a flush not quite sure how to treat a boyfriend as this was her first true boyfriend. She looked at him nervously before standing up quickly.  
“Nevermind… I will just go and make s’mores… or something… yeah that is something couples do right yeah… okay…” She went to the kitchen nervously as she tried to catch her breath a little. How come he had this effect on her? They were dating this was not necessary to be so nervous… but she felt flushed and her heart race just the same. He wasn’t sure why she’d switched like that all of the sudden but he didn’t mind really. He was almost as new to this as she was. She came back with bananas covered in chocolate and marshmallows.

“So… I couldn’t find graham crackers… so this is what I came up with…” She sat down and offered the mess to him. Sarah took a little bit and tried to eat it but she heated it up and it kinda look like a black mass of something... and the thing was a gooey mess as it slipped through her fingers. She licked it off her fingers and made a face like 'this could have been decent' but the chocolate is burnt and it is bitter. Curious, Gaster tried the resulting treat as well. 

*Interesting.

“Yeah… it is … okay… I guess…” Her face was contorted saying otherwise as she looked at Gaster. “I think I should … throw it away… sorry…” 

*It’s fine. I actually enjoy things like this. Even if others do not.

“Burnt things?” Sarah asked curiously. “... Thanks for… ummm… being kind about my cooking… it is usually a hit or miss kind a of thing…” 

*Well, more like bitter things... but that too.

“Would... you like something sweet to go with the bitter?” She heard Frisk used a similar line on Sans and wondered if it would work with Gaster. He flushed. He had not been expecting that. 

“... I-I guess that was… too forward I am… sorry… just enjoy your dessert.” Sarah said with a deep flush as she scooted a little bit a ways. She was so nervous as it was it wasn’t funny. On top of it her brother almost caught her talking about them dating… She just wanted to cuddle with him and maybe kiss a little. She needed to talk to someone about this… maybe Captain Papyrus had some good advice him and Muffet are doing great and if she talked to him he won’t tease her like Sans and Frisk might.

“I should go to bed... goodnight Gaster… I umm… had fun today…” 

*I’m not sure I’d call that forward, but alright. It was certainly fun.

She got up and kissed his cheek getting a little of the desert on her front by accident but smiled. He gently took her hand, bringing it gently up so he could place a kiss on the back of it. _Holy … moly… that is hot… don’t let him see you flush. Don’t let him see you flush..._

*This evening has been very enlightening. 

“Oh… how so?”

*I got to spend it with a bright star. 

_Shit... I am so screwed… I am pretty sure I am blushing hard now… and I am covered in that sticky stuff and I really am so okay with this._

*Quite the radiant one at that.

“Heh… umm… well it is cause… umm… you are …” She was a fumbling fool at this point who couldn’t put two words together even if she wanted to. Her brain, which was always quick like her magic, was yelling at her to say something. She was feeling really lightheaded. He brushed some of the chocolate from her nose before pressing a light, gentle kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, blushing harder as she just melted into the kiss like her desert. _Focus Sarah… focus don’t do something we might regret…_ He tugged her closer. He couldn’t help it, but at the same time, he knew that was as far as it would go.... He couldn’t simply- no he wouldn’t even entertain the thought so soon. It wasn’t right to. Even if he was tempted as he lingered over the kiss. The smell of lilacs filled the air as she kissed him deeply trying to fight herself to not go too far. It was a tug of war mentally. He sank further into the kiss as he held her close, her scent filling his senses and a calming sweetness filling every part of him... It was irresistible. 

“W-we … should…” She kept kissing him as she tried to part from him. 

*We... should. 

He seemed to agree, but was reluctant to release her. Was she always this soft? 

“Oh… this… is so hard… I don’t... but…” She kissed him again.

*Not yet... 

He murmured as he returned the kiss once more before forcing himself back for both their sake. She was breathless and her flush was deep as she nodded, taking the other side of the couch. His skull looked like a grape, he was just that flustered.

“Wow… that… was… I should have controlled myself better I am sorry... and… yet I am not…” Sarah purred a little. “Can I tell you something… since I think… in the future be more than this?” He nods.   
“A major turn on… for our kind is rubbing our ears... that is why we don’t allow anyone to touch them but our mates…” Sarah purred.

*Makes sense. I will admit something as well. 

“What is that?” 

*I’m not sorry this happened. 

Sarah smiled as she got up from the couch slowly and as seductively as she could.

“Goodnight Gaster... I will be up at 2 5 and 7…” She let her tail swish back and forth as she walked up to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

*Goodnight Sarah. 

He replied, watching her movements. Dear Asgore... he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon.... 

Like she figured, around 2 am she heard the triplets set each other off and Zelda as she went down to take care of them but unlike last time she was so happy that, despite that she was supposed to be tired, she did it joyfully and she made it through the night taking care of every whimper and cry. Papyrus and Muffet decided to save their vacation for after the baby arrived that way they could have a couple days away. Papyrus also didn’t like the idea of the captain just taking off, leaving no leaders behind, it would be reckless doing so. In the morning Sarah left instructions… very specific instructions on how to take care of the kids and left them with breakfast which was pancakes with smiley faces on them made with bacon and eggs. She then went off to go to train with Papyrus in the morning with a huge grin on her face.

“Hey Captain Papyrus ready for our run and than our spar? I am so excited for today! I also wanted to ask you some dating tips... since you and Muffet are so close and you guys seem to get along really well... “ Sarah flushed, last night was so amazing for her and all they did was kiss. She didn’t want it to stop. Gaster even got up once or twice to help with the kids when they woke up during the early hours. They didn’t talk a whole lot but they'd smiled the whole time. Gaster didn’t mind really, he didn’t exactly have much to say during those times but he was content to help. Sarah did her 30 laps and now she was ready for her spar match. 

“WHAT SORT OF TIPS?” He asked even as they settled into the basic stances for the spar.

“Umm… well like when do you ask a monster to… go on a date or kiss… and stuff like that… You always seem so smart when it comes to a lot of things so I was hoping you can help me.” She bowed and summoned her claws to get ready to spar. He summoned a blunt bone so he wouldn’t hurt her too bad if he accidentally hit. She started to walk around him, getting ready to spar.

“WELL, YOU NORMALLY ASK SOMEONE ON A DATE WHEN YOU WISH TO THOUGH F-FOR SOMETHING LIKE A KISS.... IT’S NOT REALLY ASKING SO MUCH AS JUST R-READING THE MOMENT. SEEING IF THEY ARE OPEN TO SUCH AFFECTION.” He thrust the bone at her in a simple attack, going through basic drills first. She easily dodged it and flipped over it,she ran past him to go past him and used basic tactics and put her claws against his neck before backing up.

“I… might have kissed my boyfriend a couple of times… and I always feel lightheaded like butterflies in my stomach. I don’t know what it all means…” Now it was his turn to attack. It was a dance of sorts to practice attacks and defense until a real fight breaks out and it was controlled. She took the defensive position as she waited for him to return the attack.

“NYEHEH! THAT IS NORMAL!” They went back and forth, going through the basic drills of attack, defense, parry and strike.

“Oh good… I just thought I was going crazy…” She had been working on defense more since most of what she had was attack and not defense.

Frisk woke up early because she felt someone missing from her side. She yawned a bit and got dressed for the day getting breakfast setup. She smiled enjoying the morning light coming through the window. Sans had gotten up a few moments before to shower. It was unusual, but he was up. Maybe it was because of the babies.

“Hey Sans are you home?” Frisk yelled after breakfast was made. He came out of the shower with some dirty clothes for the hamper.

“yup. i’m up sweetheart.” 

“I made breakfast… want to check out the sky outside?” It was still unusual to feel the sunlight again against her skin, it made her realize how pale she had gotten from being down there for so long.

“sure, but i think i’d like to eat first.” 

“Sounds good I got eggs and sausages for us. I think we should pick up the triplets and Zelda to give Sarah the next couple of days off.”

“agreed.” 

“They are so cute together… Sarah and Gaster… I think they will compliment each other well... or kill each other.” Frisk said starting to eat her breakfast making sure Sans had his ketchup.

“kinda like us.” Sans replied with a chuckle as he ate his meal. “this is good hun.” 

“Thanks sweetie you know since we have sunlight… we can probably grow a garden... if we had seeds but you know what… just to be able to enjoy the sunlight will improve the moods and give us mammals some much needed Vitamin D. I have to take a shot for it since there is no sunlight… and really no substitute down here but the shots. KC gets them too.” 

“yeah, there’s some benefit skeletons get from it too, but no shot can give it to us unfortunately.” 

“Well what do you think of making a huge version of the art piece for the whole city?” Frisk asked wondering he opinion after finishing her breakfast she gathered the plates and put them into the sink before going outside and enjoying the warm sun.

“that sounds like a lot of work and magic... but, might be nice actually.”

“... If things don’t work out… and I can’t get us out… at least our kids… can at least enjoy something… that they can be proud of…” Frisk said looking up at the light blue sky with soft clouds rolling through. She hoped they make it and the prediction Papyrus is true.

“there is that, but that wouldn’t be the only reason they’d be proud of you.” 

“Hmm… maybe they would be proud in the fact I picked the best mate I could possibly ever pick in the whole world.” Frisk took Sans’ hand into hers, squeezing it a little. 

“heh, there is that. but i was thinkin’ more along the lines that they’d be proud you got so far after everything that you’ve been through. that you allowed someone close again instead of living the rest of your life in fear.”


	24. Chapter 24

“It is easy to do when you meet someone like you… You helped me find me again… I am happy because of you and Toriel…. anyways… they will be just as proud of you as well… a monster who not only took care of his brothers but took care of all the red souls… and is funny, had over a million jobs I swear… and mated with a beautiful red soul.” Frisk smiled and was about to kiss Sans when her phone went off.

Getting some advice from Papyrus, but not feeling she got all the advice she could receive, Sarah texted Frisk.

Sarah: Hi Frisk… I was wondering if we can talk just the two of us. Is that okay?

Frisk looked at the text and chuckled a bit before texting her back.

“It is Sarah and she wants advice from me... ooohhh I wonder what it can be… Hey while I text her about how to woo your brother, go pick up all the kids, including her brother… she might want alone time with him…” Frisk smirked as she watched Sans reaction on his face.

“sure. be back soon.” He kissed her nose and, with a grin, was gone. Frisk resumed texting. 

Frisk: Good timing! Sans and I were just talking about you a little bit ago. Sure we can talk, Sans was about to pick up the kids and we will also watch Casey and Zelda so you can go on a romantic date…

Sarah flushed as she liked the idea… almost too much. KC was like her chastity belt last night but without him… will she be able to resist his charms?

Sarah: That would be nice... I don’t know if KC will go though he is kinda shy and he really likes Gaster…

Frisk: We will play by ear then.. shall we? Do you want me to meet you at Gaster’s place?

Sarah: No… I want to meet up in a private place… just the two of us.

Frisk: Meet me at Grillby’s… I know the place to be alone.

  
  


There was a knock on the door and Gaster answered it.

“hey bro, i’m picking up the kids for the day. all of ‘em.” 

*All of them?

“yup. it’ll give me a chance to get to know Sarah’s brother a bit more and have some time with the cutie from hyrule.” 

*Funny. 

Casey came downstairs and looked at Sans.

“Hi Sansssssssssss how are you? Is Sarah with you?” He just got back from school just a little bit ago. “Oh I bet you are picking up that little bones… aren’t cha.” 

“yeah, i am. i was wonderin’ if you wanted to keep me and Frisk company for a little while. i’d like a chance to get to know you a bit better and i know Frisk would too. and no your sister isn’t with me.” 

“... Is Gaster coming with? Do you …” He ran up to Gaster and whispered into his ear canal. “Do you trust him?... Would Sarah be mad if I go with him?” He trusted Gaster as much as he trusted his sister which meant a lot to him. He glanced over. 

*She will not be mad if you go with my brother and I do trust him. No I am not going with Sans.

“... Will he tell me a bedtime story?” 

“sure, we have lots of stories at the house.” Casey smiled and hugged Gaster before going back to his room to get his things for that night. When he returned he saw that the babies were ready to go as well with the help of Gaster. He looked at Sans and than back at Gaster a little hesitant still before going with Sans. 

“... Are you sure Sarah won’t be mad?” 

“yeah. your sister went to talk to frisk, she wanted a bit of time alone with her before having a day to herself. so she told frisk that she would like you to keep us company for a little while. are you okay with that?” 

“Hmm… as long as she knows… okay let’s go!” He smiled widely as he went down to stand by Sans. “How do we get there from here?” 

“i’ll take you. let me get the other kiddos situated first. a little help bro.”

*Of course.

“Okay… can I help?” 

“if you wanna grab their bags that’d be helpful.” 

“I can do that! Sarah says you should always help when you can… I am going to be just like her one day!” Sans smiled a little as the boy ran off to grab the bags while Gaster carried the children in several hands, settling them in a special carrier around his brother so that two were snug against him on his back and one on his chest, the remaining two children cradled in a separate carrier strapped to his waist just below the other children.

“Pfffttt… Sans you look funny…” Casey said laughing. 

“yeah, i know, but it’s convenient for everyone.”

“I wish I was stronger I would help carry one for you… but I was told I am too small yet…” 

“for now. but you’ll be big soon enough kiddo and then you’ll be able to carry more things.” He smiled at Sans. “got everything?” 

“Yep… three bags… and my backpack…”

“okay, you take my hand now and don’t let go until i say okay?” 

“Okay…”

“also, you might wanna close your eyes.”


	25. Chapter 25

“It is a surprise?”

“kinda, but it also keeps you from feeling sick too.” He squeezes Sans’ hand as hard as he can and squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Ready…” 

“you can let go and open your eyes now.” Sans said a few seconds later. They were standing in the living room of his home. Casey looked around and noticed a light coming through the window.

“What is with the light Sans?” 

“i’ll show you, that’s part of the surprise. first we get the kiddos settled. then i’ll show you what frisk did.” 

“This is going to be awesome…” He was so excited that he was almost too hyper for Sans.

  
  


At Grillby’s Sarah finally showed up as Frisk was joking with Grillby at the front counter.

“There you are, come with me…” Frisk guided Sarah up to the attic. It was where Sans took her on a date. It was quiet and secluded where the pair can chat freely.

“What is wrong?” Frisk asked softly.

“You promise you won’t tease me?” Sarah asked feeling already nervous about asking about dating advice from Frisk.

“Despite my kidding behavior I know when not to kid and when to…”

“I see… I wanted to know… how do you know Sans was the one?”

“I didn’t, to be honest, and on top of it we did it a little different… we soul bond to each other first than became mates. Our stories… will end sooner than we would like… so to speak.”

“... So you are dying then?”

“Yep… I take a drink of this rancid drink made of artificial flower that we can’t get down here to extend my life a little longer. Sans… his soul is literally falling apart…”

“If you weren’t soul bond would you still be with him?”

“Of course I would be… and don’t let our sunny disposition fool you… We both seen dark times like the time with Chara and the incident with Marvin.” Frisk began to recall the whole story about each one as Sarah listened patiently. After she got done speaking about the part where Sans and her argued about the one save point Sarah asked a question that made Frisk wonder herself why didn’t she think of it.

“Can’t you just go back down to where Chara’s area and just save there again? You said Chara tried to absorb it but couldn’t so it means it is still there… if I had a red soul that allowed me to go back I would go everyday to save there…” Frisk opened her mouth than closed it. It was so simple… why didn’t she do that… Sans could probably take her there to touch it… but what if she needed to go farther back and she overrides the save? The reward of doing it everyday is greater than not to.

“I… I didn’t think of that… that is why… umm anyway…” Frisk was lost in thought when she remembered that she was there for her not the other way around.  
“Look the way I see it… you two are doing fine. You don’t need to rush it or take it as slow as Papyrus, you just need to relax and just get to know him. If he makes you feel right… well it will happen and realize just because you fight with him it is not the end of the world. Just be willing to see his side and he has to be willing to see your side too.”

“Thanks… I just wish I didn’t feel like my stomach is in knots all the time.”

“That is a good thing… they also call them ‘butterflies in your stomach’ which just means your body is reacting to him. That is not what is worrying you is it?” Sarah shook her head no as Frisk understood what was going on.

“Did anyone tell you how mating works?” Sarah flushed as she read the books at the library as much as they had which was half of a book. Frisk smiled softly.  
“Well I don’t know how your species works… but I do know with monsters in general they mark their mate… and it leaves a magi-“

“I know about that... it is just I don’t know if I am ready to be a mate yet… I feel happy with him but it is a matter of time before I just annoy him and he will leave me like my parents.” Frisk’s heart broke hearing this as she knew what it was like to have no parents but her circumstance was much different than Frisk’s.

“First of all… I will personally dust Gaster if he just ups and leaves without having a good reason… second… your biological parents may not have been in your life but at least you had Casey’s father and Casey… They love you deeply… and for good reason. You are a lovely young monster who deserves to be happy.” Sarah smiled as she got up and hugged Frisk.

“Thank you… I am just nervous… that is all.”

“Knowing Gaster he is just as nervous… ask to go with him to the labs sometime, that is when he will be in his element okay?” Sarah nodded before the duo left.  
“You can always text me Sarah. You know that right?”

“... Thank you I might take you up on that offer.” Sarah replied before heading home. Like Frisk mentioned earlier the house was kidless… which was so different. She just stood at the doorway expecting to hear KC or even the babies cry but the silence was just unusual. There was, however, the scent of something cooking, which let her know where Gaster was. She went over to the kitchen to see what is up.

“Hey Gaster… whatcha cooking?”

  
  
  


Sans wondered if he had enough energy for this one kid... let alone the babies... at least the babies were currently sleeping. He used his magic to set them all into bed, tucking them in and turning on a monitor, taking the other with him as he left the room. 

“okay kiddo, let’s go take a look at Frisk’s current masterpiece.” 

“... The light is … a masterpiece?” 

“yup. c’mon.” He opened the door and stepped outside. The warm sun shone down softly as Casey went outside. He looked right up at the “sky” and was just shocked and even a little freaked out. He never saw anything like that before.


	26. Chapter 26

“it’s just paint kiddo, calm down... but frisk’s magic gives it life like it was real.” 

“... Is that the sky? Like what Toriel taught me…” 

“it’s what i’ve been told. only frisk knows for sure, like you i was born down here... i haven’t seen the real sky.” 

“... It is warm… and feels good… “ 

“yeah. and it mimics the sky at night too... the stars are beautiful.” 

“... Can I see the stars tonight too?” 

“sure.”

“You are the best Sans!” He jumped into Sans' arms and hugged him tightly like he made this gift for him personally. Frisk returned just in time to see Casey hugging Sans and it melted her heart.

“Oh look who we have here… Hi Casey are you enjoying the sunny weather?” Sans chuckles as he hugs the boy back.

“and here’s our artist now.” 

“You made this?” Casey asked again and Frisk nodded as he made an arm gesture like 'come closer' and so she did and he hugged them both pulling Frisk close making her laugh a little.

“Oh my kid… aren’t you a little young to get fresh with me?” Frisk kidded as she smiled up at Sans.  
“Is everyone inside I presume?”

“yup, and everyone is asleep too.” He held up the monitor, which the green light showed it was on.

“Ooohhh… so that means we can play tag with our new guest…” Casey’s eye got huge as he doesn’t get to play this game very often.

“heh, well, you can. i’m gonna make some snacks.” 

“You should ask Sans what his favorite drink is?” He looked up at Sans and repeated the question to him. Frisk laughed because she always thought that ketchup was so weird… even though she liked it herself but to have it as a pure drink… well that was a different story…

“ketchup, what’s yours?”

“I love chocolate milk… and chocolate…” Frisk smiled well he is a little one after all. “And pop… and and … that one drink… umm… ice tea…” 

“ah, yeah that is a favorite. i’ll make sure to make you some after the snacks are done.”

“Thank you Sans... I never drank ketchup by itself… it probably tastes good… I usually only eat it on my burger.” He ran around the yard waiting for Frisk to play.

“I guess that is my cue… might I add you handle this 8-9 year old situation like a champ… I am so excited for our kids to be this age now…” She would regret those words later as he tired her out so fast it wasn’t funny, not only was his attention span the lifespan of a fly but he had the energy of 20 monsters put together it seemed. Sans only smiled, but he wondered if he’d have enough energy to handle all his kids at that age... well, he’d just have to see wouldn’t he? He headed back inside, taking the monitor with him while he went to make the snacks and catch a quick nap while the babies were sleeping, that wouldn’t likely last too long before one of them became fussy for one reason or another or just simply woke up and want attention.

  
  


Sarah was looking in the kitchen she swore he would be there… the food was cooking but no one was there… so much for the romantic entrance. There was a pot on the stove with a lid over it. The heat was on low and something was simmering. The smell of meat and vegetables drifting through the air. Her stomach rumbled betraying her. The table was set already, a small flower in the middle, it looked like a young echo flower as it wasn’t as luminescent as most were and it was a bit small. It was settled into a very beautiful vase, however; one that was a soft blue that complemented its glow. The fact it was still glowing let her know that it was transplanted.

“Oh… wow... this looks amazing…” Sarah presumed at this point he had to run to get something as she admired the decorations.

*You’re here earlier than I had thought.

“H-hey … Gaster…” When she had turned to greet him, she found he’d changed to a dark gray polo with black slacks. She instantly flushed as she eyed him quickly taking in the outfit. He simply smiled and moved over to the pot, picking up a rather large looking fork to gently poke at the meat inside to see if it was ready or not. Sarah looked at her outfit it was dirty and sweaty from the days training and here he was looking amazing.

*It’s almost done, but not quite. You should have some time to wash up.

“Thank you… I mean sure… I will do that… You probably are enjoying the silence.” He seemed slightly amused. 

*To a degree.

“Well… I will be back and you can be annoyed by all the sounds again… hang on..” She used her magic to run up to the shower and took the quickest shower known to monsterkind before putting on the little makeup she brought with her and went to her room to find a nice outfit to wear. She was so excited and nervous so she texted Muffet.

Sarah: Clothing emergency… I am on a date with Gaster and I need a dress or something… You are my only hope. PLEASE help! I will babysit your kid/kids when they come…. please please please...

Muffet: Oh no need for that dearie... and I have the perfect thing. I made it this morning after I heard from Papyrus that his brother was taking the children.

Sarah: Oh Thank you thank you thank you… can you send it via attachment?

Muffet: It should arrive in a few minutes, my delivery spiders should be there soon.

A few minutes passed and a package seemed to be lowered down next to her window with a spider on it waving several legs to try and get her attention.


	27. Chapter 27

“Thank you guys so much…” She said as she opened the window, taking the package. The little spider climbed up the string the moment she took the package, waving one leg at her before climbing up to meet its buddy and the two departed. Sarah opened the package, unsure what Muffet made for her. It was a dress, it would gently flow down her figure while at the same time fitting perfectly and hugging all the right places. It was a vibrant dual color of purple and red, giving it a flare when she’d turn the skirt to make it seem a little like a purple flame flaring up. The body of the dress was purple with thin red straps that crisscrossed along the back of the dress so it wasn’t entirely backless. The skirt would stop just above her knees. Sarah was in love with the dress and when she slipped it on she was glad that Muffet left a slip so her tail could go through. Muffet had thought of everything. She looked at herself in the mirror as she slipped on some flats she had and went downstairs. Gaster was checking on the meal again when she returned to the kitchen. He was poking at the meat again and seemed satisfied with the result. 

“Is supper ready?” Sarah asked from behind. He turned as he meant to affirm that it was, but nothing came out. A soft flush skittered across his cheekbones the moment he saw her. 

“Muffet made it for me for our date... What do you think?” Sarah smiled softly with a blush.

*That I will have to thank that spider next time I see her.

“I am glad you like it... I am really looking forward to our date…” 

*Yes, well... supper is ready now.

He grabbed the plates and put the meat on it along with the vegetables. She grabbed the various beverages and set them on the table putting tea out for Gaster and sitting down to begin to eat.

“This looks really good… like I am so glad you didn’t make me make this good…” He chuckles in reply.

*I learned from my brother how to make this. 

“Which one?” She asked after taking a bite it was very well done.

*From Sans, believe it or not.

“No way… I can’t believe he could make anything other than a hot cat.” 

*Doesn’t seem the type does he? But he did raise my brother and I and we couldn’t always eat at Grillby’s. Most of the tab he acquired there started with that... 

“Does he still have a tab?”

*He does, but I do not think it is so much what one might think. He may seem lazy, but that is due to his condition, not because he actually is.

“... Yeah… he told me about that… I am sorry to hear that too.”

*Not the condition I meant, but that too. For as long as I can remember, he’s suffered from insomnia.

“He can’t sleep but he is always napping?”

*Correct.

“Are you sure he is just not lazy?” Sarah asked enjoying the meals immensely.

*He works two sentry posts, has a hot dog stand and does stand up comedy... he also raised myself and Papyrus... I wouldn’t call that lazy.

“Oops touched a sore subject sorry…”

*Hmmm, not really so much sore as just that most are unaware of how much he does. Because he’s often found dozing off or on “break” as he calls it, they just assume he is lazy. They do not know him like Papyrus or I do.

“Maybe he just likes naps?”

*It would be nice if that were the case and not because of his insomnia.

“Today was eventful for me… I talked to Paps about dating advice and Frisk… and I think I learned a whole lot of nothing really… other than we are apparently normal…”

*Well, from what I have read in the past, it is always different for different couples. What is normal in one relationship could be taboo in another.

“That is true… how do you feel about us so far?” Sarah was nervous to ask this.

*Hmm... well I think we’re moving along well so far.

“Do… you see a future with me?... I mean not that I am saying will you mate with me or anything I just wanted to make sure we have the same goal here and if we do how we proceed because I am trying to see if you like me as much as I like you.”

*I think, for the moment, it’s uncertain since we have had so little time to truly know one another but a future is what I’m working towards.

She sighed in relief as she finished her meal. This was so weird to date someone… and trying to figure out everything out at the same time. She gathered the dishes started to put them away. He put the leftovers into the fridge for another night while she did that.

“That was very good… Thank you again.”

*I’m glad you enjoyed it. Shall we watch a movie?

“I would like that… can’t say anything stupid watching a movie.” He chuckles.

*One still could, it’s just less likely. 

She went up to the couch and stopped to think how to sit in a dress on the couch. Sarah wanted to look elegant so she tried to sit as elegantly as she could. Which is a lot harder when one has never done that in their entire life. Finally she sat down eventually… He went over to the small shelf with movies in it and flipped through a few before putting in a movie that was considered a classic, The Sound of Music. He didn’t really seem to notice if she struggled, to him, she was rather graceful... watching her was almost like watching a ballerina dance upon the stage and he often had to keep himself from staring. The dress didn’t help in that regard.


	28. Chapter 28

“Umm… did you find a movie?” 

*Yes.

He put it in and then sat down next to her. She quickly glanced at her phone typing into the search on how to go on a date watching a movie. She read some quick answers before putting it away. She read somewhere putting an arm around a date was appropriate so she was going to try and do that. Sarah was trying to build up the courage to put her arm around his neck… but chickened out and did a fake yawn instead putting her hands back into her lap. She flushed as she decided to watch the movie.

Instead of doing a similar stunt, one of his hands slid over to rest on hers. She smiled as she squeezed his hand gently. His fingers intertwined with hers as he smiled a little. As the movie continued she decided to try to be brave as she scooted slowly, very slowly, closer; by the end of the movie she finally began to cuddle with him as she laid her head into his shoulder. By that time, he’d shifted a little, wrapping an arm around her gently, his hand lightly resting against her side. It was then the credits started to play and Sarah realized she was waaaayyy too slow to cuddle as she just stayed there anyways.

“I am not good at this…” 

*Good at what exactly? 

“Dating… I don’t know how to do it well.”

*Well, it does take practice and I don’t really know either. 

“You are really good at it… amazing supper, amazing movie… and the other day that kiss… out of this world amazing… I didn’t even care I didn’t sleep well because of it.” He flushed a dark shade.

*G-guess that makes two of us.

“You too?... I ummm… tried to not think of it… and well… I can’t stop thinking of it.”

*Me either. I’ve never felt anything like that. 

“I been told… nevermind it is probably something someone made up just to make sure little girls don’t go around fooling with random mates.” Sarah felt flustered but she was so happy at the same time he felt the same way as she began to purr.

*Depends on what that is.

“It involves a smell… it is a certain scent that cat and dog monsters have…”

*That is based on scientific fact, not just hearsay.

“Well… did you…”

*Notice it? Days ago.

“Oh…. umm did it smell sweet?” 

*Still does.

“Wow… so the tale is true huh… ummm.”

*Very much.

“So basically you know how I feel… deep down…” Sarah felt exposed.

*Well, that sort of thing doesn’t explain feelings... it is meant to only attract the most... suitable mates... based on a variety of factors. Including, but not limited to, personal preference.   
  
_Damn he is so hot when he talks like that… I can just curl up into a ball onto his lap and listen to him for days…_

“So… What is my scent telling you now?” Sarah asked trying to sound seductive but her voice cracked a little trying to get the right pitch.

*Well, it doesn’t actually tell me anything... it’s more like a signal... a... er... 

He fumbled a bit.

“A signal for what?”

*That... I’m considered an ideal mate... t-that’s all. 

“I see... I do think you are pretty amazing…” He flushed a slightly darker shade. She didn’t want to ruin the night or make it awkward between the two. Frisk was right, if it will happen it will happen naturally and she wasn’t going to push him and he was probably not going to push her.

“I really, really enjoyed this date…” Sarah needed to see if she can control herself as she leaned up and kissed him lovingly as she purred into the kiss. He returned the kiss, holding her close. Her arms naturally wrapped around him as she sank into the kiss. Sarah tried to keep a clear mind but it was so difficult with him. Her mind and body were conflicting each other as she continued to kiss him. The kisses they share were not just any old kisses, the kisses were passionate and full of love. The sweet smell filled the air mixed with lilacs. Sarah somehow broke the kiss and looked up into his eye lights admiring them. She shared the same colored eyes as her mother and they shimmered with the same glow. He smiled a little, he couldn’t help but smile around her.

“...We should probably call it for the night…” Sarah needed to separate herself from him or it will be more physical and she didn’t think either of them were really ready for that yet. She snuggled against his face debating on what he wanted as she purred against him.

*Agreed.

“So what should we… umm... do… do I just go to my room or…” She was kinda lost for a moment trying to figure out to end this date as she was still debating in her head if leaving now was a good idea. Sarah ended up backing up all the way on the couch as it was the right thing to do... maybe not what she exactly wanted to do but it was the right thing to do…  
“I will go... maybe we can have a double date with Sans coming up... that can be fun… that way you can ask about that song and how it makes you feel and stuff...” Sarah got off the couch and smiled at him.

*That seems like a good idea, I think going to the rooms would be best for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

“Yeah… I am pretty sure if you pulled me in your arms right now… I won’t be able to stop myself…” She teased as she walked away with a smile on her face but she meant it. A soft chuckle follows.

*Tempting.

“You know where I sleep if you change your mind... but you are too old to do something that crazy anyways.” 

*Hardly... more like I was raised to be more restrained.

“Goodnight Gaster.” Sarah waved to him before going into her room. She would text Frisk to make sure everything went well and Sans for any dating suggestions. Gaster shook his head a little before retiring to his own room. It was tempting. Very, but he’d never be able to live with himself if he broke the rules he’d set himself for himself.

Frisk and Sans were exhausted by the whole day but a silver lining came around bedtime when Casey got to see the stars, the bewilderment they saw in the innocence of a child made all the running around worth it. 

“We did it Sans... we were able to stand one, count it ONE, 8 year old... oh dear what have we signed up for…” He chuckles softly.

“and four babies... don’t forget that... definitely should not have more than three all at once without help.” 

“No… but you know… they will be just as onry… and I don’t think I would want them to be any different.” Her phone went off and she glanced at who it was.

“too true.” 

“Speaking of things… Sarah just texted me… seems she wants to know if we would interested in a double date... and how her brother is doing.” Frisk looked at Sans wondering if he wanted to do that. “Are you up for a double date? We can leave the kids at mom’s…” It was around then Sans received a text.

Sarah: I was wondering do you know any… place for a double date something fun and exotic... like a hot springs or maybe visiting The Core... I am waiting for Frisk’s response on the double date but I am pretty sure you will come… unless you don’t want to… I hope KC wasn’t too big of a trouble maker… He gets a little too energetic but he is good overall... Thanks by the way for the day. P.S. I was wondering if me you and Gaster can have one on one time… it is about something about a memory lost.

“look like i got a text too.” 

“Oh… did she ask you about a double date too?” Frisk asked wondering if that was the case.

“she did, yes.” 

Sans: i’m good with that, also your brother was fine. we had fun, he’s all tuckered out now and sleepin’ like the babies. one on one time? yeah... we can do that too. just let me know when.

Sarah: I was hoping maybe tomorrow at the labs in the morning if that is okay? It will be easier on Gaster because he likes it there… and feels the most comfortable there at least I think so... Frisk said he would be in his element there...

Sans: i’ll meet you there then. what time in the morning? and yeah... the labs are definitely his element.

Sarah: How about 10 am that way you can sleep in a little… Is that okay?

Sans: works for me.

Sarah: I will see you there.

The next day she woke up really early she didn’t like to spring things on others but she wasn’t going to put herself in a position where she would find herself doing the vertical tango. So to prevent temptation she decided to make breakfast. She made some eggs and bacon and sat them on the table. Sarah knew he worked in the laboratory what he did she didn’t know. This could be a great way to get to know him on a deeper level. Though this wasn’t the only reason she was coming to the lab. They were going to meet Sans as well to discuss why he kept thinking of her mother it was weird and made her wonder if there was something interlinking them. The smell of bacon wafted through the air awakening a sleeping skeleton. Two minutes later said skeleton was downstairs, wearing a gray t-shirt that said: i am a coward only ‘cuz i got no guts

With that he had some dark gray slacks.

“Nice t-shirt, borrow it from your brother?” She was just wearing a nice plain white shirt and black slacks.

*No, actually it was a gift from my brother. 

“Ahhh… well it screams Sans… speaking of which… I talked to him last night.”

*It is definitely his sans-e of humor. Oh? What about? 

“The usual stuff about how we made it all the way and how I am part dragon… you know common things… but I asked for him to meet us up at the labs so we can get to the bottom of the memory loss thing... I hope you don’t mind I did that but I think we need to get to the bottom of that first before we can go any further as a couple…” Sarah served up the breakfast to Gaster with a smile hoping he wasn’t upset with her that she made these plans without consulting him first.

*Part dragon?

That part stuck out immediately. She began to laugh.

“Not the part where I told your brother we had sex just the part where I said I was part dragon that stands out to you? Boy you must be comfortable with all that…”

*You didn’t say that. You mentioned only about speaking of the memory thing.

“I said made it all the way to him... nevermind… I don’t know maybe but I don’t think dragons exist.” 

*That phrase has several meanings, you know. I did not want to presume what you meant by that since you did not clarify. 

“Sure, sure… I know tons of phrases that means go all the way meaning differently.” Sarah chuckled to herself as she started to eat her own breakfast.


	30. Chapter 30

*Though... now that I think about it... I’m not that uncomfortable with such an idea though that would be lying to Sans.

“About the dragon or… us?” 

*About the sex.

He replies bluntly, sitting down at the table. She flushed as she stopped eating for a moment and had to look away.

“Well… I am not uncomfortable… about the the idea of us… doing that either…” She was poking at the food as her face felt as hot as can be, feeling shy and uncomfortable, trying to be brave when she was clearly not. “A-anyways… so … is that okay we meet Sans this morning around 10 am to talk about your memories?”

*It is fine and I believe that other topic is for a later date.

“Yeah... I guess so … ummm I better get dressed. We will be leaving soon.” She picked up the dirty dishes, a part of her was slightly disappointed and she didn’t know why. It was mostly about herself as she wasn’t brave enough or maybe she wasn’t ready she wasn’t sure. Sarah went to her room and put on another t-shirt and a black tight skirt. She wanted to look halfway decent, all her pants had rips and tears in them. Sarah went downstairs her ears twitching. frustrated at herself. How could she hope to one day be a mate if she gets nervous about stuff like sex? Maybe it was the fact that she still didn’t know him that well or maybe it was the fact that her hormones and her mind were at constant battle to see who gets the last say. 

Gaster, meanwhile, had simply retrieved a white lab coat and was waiting for her when she came downstairs again.

Frisk made breakfast for everyone. It was a loud night last night but Frisk tried to keep things quiet for Sans as he supposedly had to get up early. She wasn’t going to make his life harder than it was. This was a simple act she can do for him. She yawned as a slight twinge of pain went through her soul. Frisk made her tea and sipped it. This is something she needs to get use to as some pain can not be avoided. Sans was up a few minutes later for breakfast. 

“Good morning Sans. Ready for the big day?” She set out eggs, hash browns and bacon with his ketchup. Frisk also kissed his brow and smiled at him before taking a seat. She began to eat the breakfast.

“always ready for a day with you.” He replied with a smile as he settles to eat his breakfast.

“Have you decided if we are doing the double date or not? If we are can you tell Gaster or Sarah when you see them.”

“i’ll just text them.” 

Sans: i know the perfect spot for a double date. when were you thinking?

Sarah: This weekend because the next weekend… I believe it is or the one afterwards is the show tryouts begins either way I know I am free this weekend.

“You ready to go Gaster… Sans will probably shortcut and beat us there… I say I would race you but I am pretty sure you would beat me 10 seconds flat… and with some fancy planning of mine we also got a double date with Frisk and Sans this weekend.”

*Well we can beat him there if we shortcut before he does.

“Let’s do it!” He offers his hand to her.

*Hold on and you might want to shut your eyes to prevent motion sickness.

She opted to hug him and she held him tight as she closed her eyes. She didn’t know what kind of magic he and Sans used but it had to be powerful stuff.

“Okay… I am ready… don’t let me go. Okay?” Her arms were wrapped around his torso region and she was firmly hugging him. Though the feel of him against her felt nice and it helped calm her nerves a little.

*I won’t let you go.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and in an instant they were gone from the living room, in the time it took to cough they were at the labs.

“Just let me know when we are there okay?” 

*We’re here now. 

He let go of her. 

“Oh... good… okay… thank you. I get a little nervous about powerful magic like that…” She smiled up at Gaster before backing up. 

“So what do you do other than mix chemicals and blow stuff up?” 

*I don’t mix chemicals and blow things up.

“Then what do you do?”

*I oversee most of the projects here. Everything from water purification to theories on how to break the barrier without using humans.

“Wow… that is pretty impressive actually it is really impressive. Can you show me some things?” 

*Mmm... some of them. 

He led her through the labs, putting his hand on keypads that they came to as they went further in. _Woah… is this stuff I am not suppose to even see..._

*The keypads are to keep visitors from simply walking in unescorted. Some projects were top secret, others simply could be a threat if in the wrong hands and still others... are just sensitive to different things, such as change in temperature or sensitive to certain types of magic.

“... You must have read my mind I was just wondering if I was allowed here or not…”

*No, your expression sort of clued me in. Being the head of the department here I need to be able to read others quite well without having my brother’s ability to see souls.


	31. Chapter 31

“I see… I guess that makes sense. I was wondering… nevermind I should ask at a better time… tell me more about your projects.” With all this history going on she was wondering if he had any previous loves in his life. He is her first... but it doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have loved another and mated. It is rare to go through more than one mate but she pushed this thought aside as Sans popped up out of nowhere.

*You can ask what you like, it doesn’t have to be about the projects.

“Um… it is about… if you had any … past… relationships…” 

*No.

“heya.”

“Hi Sans… how are you?” 

“i’m good.” 

“Gaster was just showing me around the labs says he is going to gut me and replace my body parts with different monsters. What do you think?” 

“i think you’re full of it.” 

“Until you gut me…” Sarah snickered a little before looking at Sans. 

“then you’ll be transparent... and you can spirit him away.” He snickers.

*I don’t think she’d be the same if I did that... she’d be labeled a coward if i stole her guts.

“You guys… pffftttt… okay enough jokes… for now… Gaster has a memory loss issue and I think it involves my mom… as for my dad… I still don’t know…”

*I believe we should find a place to talk about this.

“Where to?” 

*I have a room we can go to.

“lead the way bro.” Sarah and Sans followed Gaster to the room.

“Have you figured out where the double date will be at Sans?” 

“yup.” Gaster led them to a small room with a table and a coffee maker in it.

  
“Are you going to let me know? Wow… nice break room does it come with chairs?” 

“it’s a hot spring.” 

*Funny. 

“Ooohhh that will be so much fun… I haven’t been to one before but I heard it is good for the soul.” There were chairs up against the wall, folded up. Sarah grabbed three and set them out for the guys and sat down after she started the coffee maker, thirsty for a cup of coffee. Gaster sat down along with Sans. Sarah sits down after grabbing herself a cup and poured about 6 ounces of cream in it with the coffee. She sat down and listened to the conversation.

“Okay… so let’s talk about the memories…” 

“so, what exactly is this memory you’re talking about?” 

*She sang a song I said I had heard before. It sparked a bit of memory.

“Should I sing it again? Will it help?” 

“that might.” Sarah sang the lullaby as she would do normally to the kids it is such a soothing song. The story of a kingdom is song through it. 

“Well… anything?” She would be lying if she said that wasn’t curious if he remembered anything or not. 

“yeah... that song is pretty familiar actually.” 

“You remember it too... Do you know my past?” Sarah felt a little emotional about this. This was important to her.

“hmm, perhaps. after our parents dusted, there was this nice couple that lived nearby... a cheetah and a leopard monster. a young couple... at the time they were probably a little younger than i am at the moment. they saw gaster one day, as i was trying to get him to sleep when he had a cold... the cheetah came over and began to sing... that was the song she sang.”

“My mom?” Sarah wanted to know so bad.

“likely. hard to say.” 

“... What else do you remember? Gaster said there was a lab and the song… I am so confused… Are you saying you have the same memory problem as Gaster too?” 

“dunno. but gaster was pretty young when this couple was around. they often helped me out... watching my brothers while i had to work... or tried to find work to make ends meet. we lived with them for a short while... and they talked about having a child. they didn’t have any of their own at the time.” 

“I see... I am still confused but maybe they were my parents… but I wonder why they disappeared… or why they abandoned me... Are those my parents? Why can’t I remember my dad? I... just have a lot of questions… and no answers to go with it…” 

“well... i have some answers... but... they aren’t easy ones.” 

“At this point Sans any answers will be good answers…” He sighs.

“keep in mind... i wasn’t the Judge when this happened. in fact... no one was.” 

“... Okay…” Sarah was trying to think what could have possibly have happened. 

“there was some unrest. it was rougher... darker times. monsters would do anything to distract themselves from the hopelessness they felt of being trapped down here. i had just become a sentry for the royal guard, it was the only job i could get at the time. and my job was to patrol around the outskirts of snowdin and wetlands.” 

“Please tell me they didn’t go rogue did they?”


	32. Chapter 32

“no, but some monsters did. i was walking just outside the border of snowdin and wetlands when i heard the scream. i ran... at the time... i didn’t know any shortcuts or even how. that was something i found out later from my dad’s notes. by the time i got there.... there wasn’t anything left but dust...” 

“... Both of them?”

“the only way i knew who it was... a necklace. come to think of it... i still have it.” He dug his phone out and pulled out a silver locket, there was a slight scratch on it but he opened it and handed it over. Inside was a small sketch of the small family. A young, proud cheetah holding an infant with the leopard standing just at her side with a confident, proud smile. With a shaky hand she took the locket.

“i searched everywhere for the child.... but... i never found ‘em.” He paused a moment. “i took those monsters before the king... they were the first ones to face my judgement.”

“... By then I was already found… I… I need a moment… I think… thank you...” Sarah could feel tears coming to her eyes. Sans nodded. She walked out of the room as sobs came to her as she was unable to hold it back any longer. Despite not remembering them she had hoped they were alive. Deep down… but there it was, all that is left of her family contained in a simple locket. She leaned against the wall and let herself slide down it as she cried, mourning for her loss. She still didn’t understand about the lab memory still and how it interlinked with her parents but right now she was overwhelmed and she felt alone. After 30 minutes she finally regained some composure and joined the guys again. She put the locket on and felt a sense of loss yet again. The two brothers looked at each other uneasily for a while until she had returned. 

“Hi…” She sniffled as she took a chair and sat down. “so how… does this interlinked with Gaster’s memories?”

“like i said... they came over often and we lived with them a short time.” 

“Okay… I am grateful to at least to know the truth and they were judged for their deeds… Thank you Sans. I think… I am going to head home… if that is okay… it has been a long day and it is not even 11 am.” She chuckled lightly as she started to pick up her stuff and put it away.   
“Gaster I am going to head out… I hope you got all your memories back…”

*I hope the same for you.

“Sometimes it is better not knowing… but I guess I wouldn’t be able to move on either… would one of you guys take me home… I am feeling a little depressed still…” Sarah was trying to be happy and deep down she knew they were no longer with her but it hurt still. Gaster nods and wrapped his arms around her gently, teleporting her back to the house. This was a loss, he knew, she’d have to come to terms with herself. He had done so, so had his brothers; it wasn’t easy. 

The rest of the day she just was glad that KC didn’t see her like this as she just looked at the locket. It was hard to accept but she knew deep down they would want her to move on and be happy. At least she hoped they would think that… she was upset with herself because a part of her blamed them for years thinking they abandoned her. When it wasn’t the case at all, but she was just a young cub… a young monster… what could she do… Sarah had begun to remember some details but they were so obscure that she couldn’t make heads or tails from them… she was told to stay hidden in the mud and she did; until the monsters basically stomped all over her, hurting her… but she was safe… her parents… she didn’t see what happened but they must have died protecting her. _Here I blamed them… hated them… and they sacrificed their lives for me… I can’t even apologize to them... I am so sorry… I am sorry…_

Her soul was in pain and she curled up into a ball and soothed herself a little by singing to herself the lullaby, sobbing as she does it, as it now took on a deeper meaning to her. Trying to remember her mother’s warmth and her father’s smile... It would only be hazy dream at most...

“Gaster….” She finally called out as she couldn’t take being alone anymore and the pain seemed endless. “Can… you… hold me?” Sarah wanted someone to hold her. He wasn’t sure how, but he’d sensed the unrest from her. So, despite that he had returned to the labs. He looked at Alphys, stopping her mid-sentence.

*The report will have to wait. Something more important is demanding my attention. I will come back soon and you can finish then. Before she could even agree, he’d teleported back to the house.

*Sarah? 

He had landed in the living room.

“Gaster… I am up here… my room…” He headed upstairs and went into the room. She had been crying all day and the moment she saw him she ran into his arms and kept crying. He held her close, not asking anything as he just held her.

“I … am an awful monster… I blamed them for years… and they just loved me…”

*You’re not an awful monster, you didn’t know. I’m sure they would not be mad if they knew.

“W-will you… stay with me… I don’t want to be alone…”

*Of course.

She took his hand and guided him to her bed as she tried to sleep with him next to her. Hoping that it will help. He hummed softly as he held her, he didn’t try singing, but humming seemed to be something he could do. After a bit her crying seemed to settle down when sleep finally took over. Seeing her asleep, he took out his phone and shot off a text to Sans.

G: Looks like you’ll be doing your patrols on your own. Something came up.

Sans: everything okay?

G: About as okay as it can be, she just needs time.

Sans: understood. see you later bro.

He set the phone on the night stand nearby and settled down for a nap himself. After a couple of days she felt better and she came to realize a couple of things as everything settled in. That the skeleton who took care of her and loved her was everything to her. She would do anything for him. In fact she decided that, on the hot springs excursion, she would ask him to be her mate… if he would have her.


	33. Chapter 33

Frisk called up Toriel to ask if she could come over to watch the kids sometime during the weekend. Toriel was thrilled to watch all the kids. Frisk had to admire all the energy she had because she didn’t have the energy after the day. Seeing that Sans knew of a natural hot springs made it so much more interesting. The young couple would hang out with them. It was a clothing optional hot springs which meant one could go nude if they wanted. It didn’t bug Frisk if someone saw her nude because of the fact that is how she got around for the longest time... Plus the only one she might feel embarrassed seeing her nude is Gaster, maybe… but he took care of her so …

Not to mention that Sans might have something to say about that himself. He had told her he was territorial. It would make her wonder if he’d be that way around his brother. When they arrived at the hot springs there were some changing booths for those who dared to remove their clothes and go to their private hot springs. In total there were about six hot springs and each one had to be reserved to be used except for two which were the largest and they were for public use by anyone. Sans, like most of the specialty guards and royalty, had access to the VIP hot springs which none of the public really knew about. Gaster also had access, being a Gatekeeper. The spring was a little bigger than the regular hot springs rooms, came with its own dressing quarters, a bell to request drinks or other things they may want, silk robes made by Muffet herself, and a way in and out to keep out of the eye of the public. 

*Looks like this will be enjoyable.

“agreed.”

“I need this … I can’t wait to try to soak my fur in the springs.” Sarah said with a smirk. Frisk smiled as she hoped that she would have a good time. Sarah went right into the stall and Frisk looked over at Sans.

“How would you feel if I go all natural? I mean Gaster is your brother and he has seen me naked… and Sarah is another female… and you of course have seen me naked. Plus … I think Sarah is planning to go all natural too...” Frisk looked at Gaster with a smirk. They weren’t mates so Sarah can do what she pleased but she wanted to hear his reaction as well as Sans about this. Sarah, on the other hand had plans, her fur naturally covered her body entirely. She wore clothes because it was like showing her emotions and to go nude in any circumstance was frowned upon. She would just wear a towel until she got to the water than remove it. The steam would play as a natural cover and there was no worries. She made sure to bring a bikini just in case if she’d hear otherwise from Frisk but she planned to go all natural.

Gaster froze, Frisk was one thing, he had no interest in his sister-in-law but Sarah.... Sans snickered a little, watching his brother try and absorb this information.

“Can I come out now or should I wait for the next apocalypse?” Sans began laughing so hard. 

*I... erm... 

“i -snort- t-think you -wheeze- broke gaster!” 

“Can I see? Please please… I think it will be awesome to see a blushing Gaster.” 

“sure!” 

*SANS!

Gaster had at least some boundaries, so he had on a pair of shorts. Sarah was laughing from behind the door. 

“Gaster… be honest with me... How do you feel about it?” 

*I... it’s... 

“like i said... ya broke him.” Sans laughs at his brother who is a rather dark shade of purple and glaring at him at the same time. 

*This is not a joking matter!

“y-your f-face...” Sans manages before laughing more.

“Yeah… if you were any more purple … I would call you a plum.” Frisk teased. Sarah put on the bikini figuring Gaster would be upset but it was just a plain purple bikini.  
“Okay, I am coming out nude as the day I was born!” Sarah exclaimed at least she could pick on him just a little more. 

Gaster was too flustered, plunging into the water. Sarah came out in the purple bikini and went into the water. Frisk busted out laughing as she just took off her top and bottom having the bikini underneath the whole time. Frisk went into the water herself. This just made Sans laugh all the more as he waded into the water himself in a set of navy trunk and a white T-shirt.

“Gaster you can come out now… it is safe.” Sarah said softly.

*Define ‘safe.’

“they were just teasin’ ya bro. swear on my soul they were.” 

*Okay... I trust you.

“I swear on my kids.” Frisk added. Gaster had opted to wear a gray tank top and trunks. Unlike organic monsters, it was considered intimate to show the soul, so the two had shirts to cover it, though the outlines could still be faintly seen once the shirts had gotten wet. Gaster settled against one side of the hot spring with a sigh.

*Honestly... that was a rotten trick you two.

“but funny.” 

“I was planning to come out nude…” Sarah admitted honestly.

“got cold feet?” 

“... In a sense… yeah…”

*I can’t blame you. I don’t have that kind of gall either.

“eh. i didn’t if only to keep you from getting nervous. figured it might be too much for you.” 

“I didn’t do it because I didn’t want Gaster to be upset…” Frisk admitted.

*I appreciate the gesture Frisk.


	34. Chapter 34

“I… also didn’t do it… because of you Gaster…” Sarah said shyly, as she could overhear the whole conversation outside the stall. “I mean if you are cool with it I can still go full nude still…” 

*I... honestly do not know how to feel about that... it’s... conflicting.

“yeah, i hear that. you think it’s bad now, wait until she’s mated to you... then you can talk about how conflicting it is... “

*Hmmmm, a valid point.

“I haven’t heard a answer yet…” Sarah pretends to mess with her bikini top.

“it’s up to you honestly, i have no interest... but frisk might get jealous just as i probably would if she decided to. but... i’m territorial like that.” 

“I am kind… of a jealous type…” Frisk swam up to be near Sans and cuddled with him. He slipped his arms around her, nuzzling against her, murmuring.

“you’re the only one i’d ever wish to be with.” Frisk smiled as she relaxed letting her feet play with his feet. He chuckled softly, his feet rubbing against hers in return; she had his full attention. 

“Okay I won’t do it… it would be inappropriate…” Sarah admitted feeling a little jealous of how Frisk and Sans were able to flirt so easily. Gaster sat in the water, watching his brother and his chosen mate a moment before glancing away, almost feeling like he was intruding, which was a strange feeling considering how much of a flirt his brother had been when he’d been knee high... So it wasn’t like it bothered him or anything he just... He couldn’t explain it. He settled his gaze towards where Sarah still was, instead, curious. She wanted that but how does one even begin to do that…? She wasn’t going to pout for no reason… so she just moved over to Gaster and plopped down next to him. He watched her, she was wearing that color again.... He felt the heat rise to his cheekbones. 

“Are you okay?” Sarah asked looking at him concerned.

*Yes, I’m fe- er... fine. 

He stumbled a little. He had a feeling it was a very good thing his brother was only a few feet away... He didn’t move from the seat he’d chosen, but he did reach for her hand, his fingers accidentally grazing her thigh in the process. Not that he was entirely aware of what he’d brushed against before settling his hand over hers because he wasn’t watching where exactly his hand was going. She flushed deeply as she felt him touch her and she shivered just a little bit as she settled next to him, a light purr came from her as a part of her liked it. It was a reaction and she didn’t really control it that much.

“Wow… hot springs are really really hot…” Sarah said.

*Could be hotter.

He muttered before really realizing he’d even said that out loud. She looked at him briefly before a smile crossed her face.

*! I... I didn’t mean t-to..... crap.

“Didn’t mean what…?” Her free hand grazed his thigh and worked down.

*D... didn’t mean to s-say that out loud...

He stuttered, surprised by the feel of her hand along his thigh; he wasn’t sure what surprised him more, that she seemed that bold or that he really wanted more.... 

“You know… I was going to ask you later… but now is as good as ever… I was wondering if you would be my mate?” Sarah was hoping he say yes but he went quiet all of a sudden. He seemed at a loss for words, he hadn’t been expecting her to ask that; but he had flushed a dark shade at the thought. Sort of like a teenager caught by their mom doing something that was embarrassing.

“It is okay… you don’t need to give me answer right away… I kinda reversed the roles anyways… usually the male asks and I did all the talking now.” After a moment he found his voice again.

*Usually... but it’s not as uncommon as you might think.... and... I... I honestly was not expecting that.... but... it would feel wrong to say no.

“... I see.. you don’t want to say yes but you don’t want to say no because you are afraid you are going to hurt my feelings… I knew I asked too soon…”

*No... that isn’t the reason... 

Frisk glanced over at the couple and back as Sans. Sans seemed to be listening himself, his head resting on Frisk’s shoulder. Making it impossible to be sure he was really listening since his sockets were half closed.

“What is the reason?” Sarah asked as she felt that she laid her soul down to bare.

*I fear to say yes... fearing it is too soon.... But at the same time... fear that if I say no... I could lose my chance. Does that make any sense?

“I see… yes… I just feel… a little exposed… so I am going to scoot over for a little bit…” 

*I understand.

“Should we say anything?” Frisk muttered.

“probably not.” Sans muttered back. “she’s kinda jealous of us.... we might end up just makin’ it worse, no matter how well-meanin’ our words.” 

“... I understand…”

“bro’s bein’ honest... he’s torn between his own morals and what he wants...” He murmurs.

“What is his morals?” Frisk muttered back.

“well, for some reason he got it into his skull that a pair should know each other for at least a full year before makin’ that kinda leap... he always was the more logical of the three of us... always analyzin’ everything. he doesn’t fully seem to grasp the fundamentals of his own feelings because he’s normally so logic driven and when the head and the soul don’t agree... there’s bound to be conflict.” He says softly.

“I see… she is more in the moment… he is not…”


	35. Chapter 35

“more or less. he likes to predict outcomes... which works well for his position in the labs and even as a gatekeeper, but it doesn’t help in relationships because even if you know personalities you can’t accurately predict what a soul will or won’t do like you can a chemical experiment.” 

“That is true… boy that singing TV show is going to test him… if it is anything like the surface and she goes on stage she is bound to have one or two crushing on her in no time…”

“that’s what concerns me with you... cuz i ain’t the type to share what’s mine.” 

“Sans I don’t share either… I think we can take on each other’s crushes what do you say?”

“i feel sorry, almost, for anyone who is that stupid to even try it with me.... ” 

“I am not even sure I will get passed round one… you never heard me sing.”

“don’t mean ya won’t have fans. and no, i haven’t, but doesn't mean i won’t enjoy it.”

“See, how can I even entertain the thought on another fan when I have you…” Frisk kissed his teeth gently. He returned the kiss lovingly. They’d not had things easy, but he was devoted to her and her alone. Sarah sighed, as she thought she really fucked up this relationship by her wanting more.

Gaster felt deeply conflicted. He had known her for so little time... he kept blaming the restless nights on the heat but was that really it? Was it just that? Even with the pills from Alphys to control it and help her keep a calm head despite everything the heat tossed her way, Gaster couldn’t help but wonder. Was it just the heat and her scent that attracted him, that was pulling him so strongly or was it also that he enjoyed her company? He shifted a little, darn this heat! It was messing with his head, he was sure it was, but he wasn’t sure just how much. He had not had interest in her before the heat so he couldn’t tell and it conflicted heavily with his ideal timetable.... He still didn’t know all that much about her and he hadn’t even gotten as far as telling her about the accident... Thinking about that made him fidget slightly.

She wanted this relationship work and she thought if the roles were reversed she would want him to wait for her. She just needed to clear her head and process the information as she scooted over. He was good at puzzles, at solving problems with machines, with magic, with even chemicals - usually - so why were relationships so complicated? Why did he struggle so much with connecting to others? 

“Hey… we are good, right?” She asked taking his hand. His fingers automatically intertwined with hers.

*Yes.

“I will wait for you… as long as you need me to wait… you are worth it…”

*Thank you.

He flushed a little. No one had ever told him that before... at least, not in that regard. She settled her head against his shoulder and relaxed, purring a little bit. She was content. Before he knew it his sockets had drifted mostly closed as he relaxed, listening to the sound that lulled him like a sweet voice lulled a child. Frisk pointed at the couple smiling.

“too cute.” Sans murmurs next to one ear. “hmmm, maybe we should leave the couple to their own devices while we get up to some... fun of our own.”

“I think so… oh my, Mr. Sans you want another kid?” Frisk teased as her arms wrapped around his neck.

“nah... i just wanna worship my princess a little....” He teased back.

“To our castle?” He made a soft sound of agreement, teleporting them out of there. Gaster didn’t seem to notice the lack of their presence. It was about 10 minutes later when she stirred accidentally falling asleep against him.

“Hmmm… hey…” Gaster had been relaxed, but not quite that much. 

*Hmmm?

“Where did Frisk and Sans go?” 

*Huh?

He opened his sockets and realized she was right, the two of them had been left alone.

“... They left us alone in the hot spring…” She flushed.

*So it seems. Hmmm, guess they had plans or got hungry.... or both.

“We better get out or we might end up doing the same plans…”

*Not that you’d be complaining.

He teased gently as he stretched. Sarah stood up and walked to the edge of the hot springs to get out. He stood up himself, feeling refreshed from the heat and a little lazy, but not much. He followed her out of the spring and headed for the changing room. He would need a shower to get the salt off his bones before they left. She just grabbed a towel and just walked into the changing booth area not paying attention which one she went into, there was no one else there.

He was preoccupied with his own towel and wringing out his shirt a bit so he didn’t really notice. He went into his side and went over to a bench. Stripping out of the pants first. She took off her clothes and went to the showers not really paying attention to who was there, it was a public shower after all. Gaster was off in thought as he tossed the damp clothes onto a nearby bench and hummed a little to himself as he headed to the shower. He went to one a few feet from where he’d left the clothes and turned on the water, adjusting it as needed before grabbing some soap from a dispenser and proceeding to wash off. Was that the right thing to tell her? He wondered, humming a little to himself as he washed.

The humming is what caught her off guard as she looked over and she couldn’t help but gasp as she looked at his nude form. She was about 5 feet away from him. He was, of course, just a pile of bones, but along some of the bones were evidence of injury. A nasty gash seemed to have busted one rib near his soul in two, several others had evidence of poorly healed cracks and fractures, unlike the holes in his hands that seemed, instead, to be perfectly round as if someone had cut them out with a laser. She couldn’t help but stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about the lack of mention of her last name it's because I gave her one randomly because I couldn't get A03 to just accept her in the tags without it without it being flagged as "freeform" for some reason and to me the whole "freeform" thing should never come after a name. It's a default tag that I feel should be removed because the term "freeform" means not having a specific form or shape and that's something that definitely should not be implied to an individual in the sense of merely applying it to a name - regardless of how common of a name it may be. 
> 
> Granted, this is just my opinion and while I'm aware it's a common name, there's no point in the tag "freeform" for a name just because it is not an individual on a drop down list of names of individuals that comes up when the name is entered. it could just as well have the "freeform" dropped off and still have the same function for the purpose of being sorted. I feel that the "freeform" notation is simply not necessary - especially given that tags with similar names to what is typed in usually gives much more specific names (in this case, one of the examples was Sarah (Labyrinth) and a second tag even had her entire name [which i'm terrible at spelling and didn't even know until today what it even was] along with other Sarahs with similar distinctions to make it clear what 'Sarah' was meant.) 
> 
> So there you have it. I slapped on a name just to beat out the stupid tag because it just looked wrong to me.


	36. Chapter 36

He also had a scar along his left femur as well along the backside. After a moment she couldn’t help but felt that she should leave before he noticed her. He wasn’t actually looking her direction, thankfully; though after a moment it seemed if she didn’t leave things were going to get that much more awkward with the evidence of magic swirling from his soul, which had a single small crack in it, towards the pelvic region.

“I... I am so sorry…. I should umm… go…” She turned off the water fumbling a little heading to the exit and grabbed her clothes. Gaster had been so lost in thought though he hadn’t actually heard anything beneath the water except what sounded like water turning off, but by the time he glanced over he realized no one was there. _Huh... strange. Maybe I just heard an echo from the other stall... these walls between the two sections aren’t exactly thick by any means..._

_Thank Asgore I got out of there… I am so freakin' lustful… I need to get out of here or I am going to just jump his bones..._

_Sweet Asgore... I really have a problem now... why now?_ He groaned inwardly... Well this would be more awkward and embarrassing if he didn’t do anything about it.... So the shower took a little longer than normal. Sarah wanted to go back to kiss him, to hold him and let him take her away… but he didn’t want that. He wanted to wait… Sarah had to remind herself that she needed to be strong for him. _This is worse than when Paps was in heat._ He thought as he dressed and headed outside. His magic was still humming a little... he knew it wasn’t satisfied... She flushed seeing him, as she saw him entirely, and tried to keep her distance for him. He didn’t blame her, he thought she felt uneasy... that he hadn’t hid that heat driven lust as well as he thought he had. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he’d failed with that.

“I ummm…. we can you know… not be mates… and … get to physically get to know each other…” Sarah suggested not looking his way as she was a blushing fool at that point. He moved over to her and one hand turned her face gently so their gazes met. Despite the heat, his gaze was serious.... and heated.

*I am not that sort of monster. I play for keeps. So when I decide to take a mate... I do not want them to ever think of anyone else.

“Yes… I would hope my mate would do the same for me… and love me with all my faults as much as love all their faults too…” His touch lingered, like his gaze. He knew he should pull back... should have... but he was starting to find that his logical mind was having less and less effect on his decisions in regarding her as of late.... and he didn’t mind in the least.

“We can wait… the heat must be affecting you… you seem really stressed and really affected…”

*I’m not stressed... but I do believe that I’m starting to reach the limits of just how much I can keep back that urge. It is quite strong and I have been in your company for some time. Not that I believe being away would change that.

“You will need to decide for yourself if you can stand this face for the rest of your life or not… it is a question that is not easily answered because if done right it should be one time.”

*Stand it? You make it sound as if looking at you is painful. 

“You know what I mean… but thank you… there will be days where we will drive each other up the walls… and it is then when we will be tested…”

*Hmmm... I am not sure that you haven’t done that already... if unintentionally. 

“I don’t know… I try to think things through and see other points of views most of the time... I done some stupid stuff but… I owe up to it.

*And yet the more I listen the more I question my sanity for not listening to the urge.

“What are you saying?” She needed to hear him say it.

*You’re a very enchanting young lady, on many levels. 

“Oh before you do something crazy… I learned sign language and some skeleton for you…” 

S: I love you very much… if you want to wait I will wait… there is no limit my love is for you.

She smiled. He seemed to pause a moment before he pulled her to him for a kiss, loving, but heated. She returned the kiss moaning softly into the kiss as she didn’t expect how heated the kiss was going to be; she sunk into the kiss purring. He teleported the two of them back to the house as he held her against him. 

“God I been dreaming of this day…” She kissed his neck and let her hands play along his body. A groan rose from him at the kiss, the feel of her fingers made him shudder. The smell of lilacs and a sweet smell filled the air.

*That would make two of us my lilac. 

She didn’t respond verbally as he kissed him heatedly as she messed with her bikini, removing the top as she was too involved with the kiss to even care where she was. She took the top and teased him with it as she tossed it aside. His eye lights burned bright with lust as he met her gaze, a few moments later his shirt joined it as he pulled her back for a heated kiss as his hands skimmed along her shoulders before sliding down over her breasts. A moan escaped from her as one of her hands grabbed his to take it to her head to her ears.

“Those… and those… are s-super sensitive…” His fingers played along the curve of one of her ears. She moaned deeply as she arched back enjoying he feel of him. She allowed her hands to explore his body more and pulled him closer. He nipped at her neck as his fingers drifted over one ear, seeing how sensitive each part of the ear was. Different movements caused different moans, to her species the ears are as sensitive as souls and were not meant for anyone but for mates. She was losing her mind as the pleasure kept coming in waves she purred and moaned at the same time feeling her brain crumble losing all control. 

“Hmmm…. fuck Gaster… t-that feels s-so good…” She was rubbing up against him, wanting more of him allowing her claws to scratch around his soul. He shuddered, his other hand slipping between them to discard the other garments; His magic was pulsing hotly already, the sound of her pleasure had stirred him more and more with each sound.

“I am yours… I always been yours…” Sarah said before kissing him. He returned the kiss.

*We belong to each other.

His tone was like a soft purr. 

“I need to know… before I do something crazy and mark you… if you…” Sarah felt nervous about asking again.

*I love you... want you.... You alone.

Sarah kisses him heatedly before tracing kisses down his shoulder and letting the magic come to her as she marked him, her teeth sank into his bones. He shuddered with the bite, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It rather, instead, seemed to push him to mark her in return; the magic flowing through him as he did.

“Make me yours…” She whispered lustfully into his ear canal. 

He gently nudged her legs apart as he kissed her with heated passion, slowly slipping into her to claim her fully; the magic shifting to accommodate so that it wasn’t painful, but after a bit of time would stretch her a little after a moment or two.

“Oh my Asgore…” She clawed at the bed below her as she lustfully purred and moaned. He slowly pulled back, then slowly thrusted in, testing the waters even as pleasure shot through them both at the movement. Soft whimpers came from her as pleasure was just so much and she rocked her head back as she arched into him.

*Y-you feel so wonderful.... 

“F-fuck you too…. oh my… “

*Heh... thought that was my job... 

He teased a little as he thrust back in, quivering as the pleasure shot through them both; his thoughts scattering again. She moaned, grinding against him; letting her animal instincts start kicking in. He tortured them both with a few more slow thrusts before he simply lost himself and the pleasure drove him to pick up the pace to chase after the pleasure. 

“Fuck… Gaster faster…. oh please harder…” Sarah could feel herself on the edge. The sound of his name made him shudder with pure desire, egging him on to do as she had requested of him. 

*Sweet galaxies... I love the sounds you make.... everything about you...

“Mmmhmmm” She was a moaning mess by his touch. The desire for him was so strong. She hit her limit as her womanhood clasped onto his member as she moaned deeply. He arched, pushing deep as he shuddered with his own.

*Ah! Oh fuck Sarah.... 

The pleasure took him completely off guard, leaving him trembling against her.

“You were… amazing… it was everything I dreamed of…” He nuzzled against her.

*I will admit.... nothing I came up with was half that... 

“Don’t forget to mark me… I am forever yours….” She purred nuzzling up against him.

*I didn’t forget, don’t think you noticed though.

He chuckled softly.

*My canines aren’t quite as sharp as yours.

“That is fine… I can deal with the pain…” 

*Like I said... you didn’t notice.

“... Oh… oh… when did you do that…?” She tried to look at the mark.

*Mmm... shortly after you.

“Sneaky… sexy skeleton ninja…”

A chuckle was his reply.

“Now… here is the million g question… how do we tell KC?”

*I was still wondering how to even tell him we were dating... I haven’t figured that one out.

“I know me too...but I don’t regret this…”

*Nor do I.


	37. Arc V

Before Frisk and Sans had their fun, Frisk went to retrieve her necklace. She couldn’t prevent what was already said between the two but if that was the worst, asking to be a mate, it can be fixable. She could see that they were good for each other; one can’t force love but maybe one can salvage a friendship if possible. So Frisk touched the little save point before joining her mate. It glowed softly before dimming. She wondered how these saves worked and how she can even access them. Which reminded her that she should talk to Sans just the same about the save point near Chara’s and maybe to go there once a month to save. It was later on when Frisk nudged Sans after they were cuddling to talk about saves.

“Hey... I know you have more faith than I do about Gaster and Sarah but I made a save just in case…”

“hmm, a good idea. where did you save?”

“Well I have two files…”

“two? hmmm.. normally one writes over the other.”

“Well… I used the King’s save... for Gaster and Sarah... it looks glitchy like I can only access it once…” If Frisk concentrated she could see the files there but it was really hard to make them out. 

“hmmm, strange.” 

“The other save… is down by Chara's cave, I went there after Sarah made a suggestion to save there and that is about 4-5 days ago… I guess that would probably a better one to access anyway to prevent her from asking him to mate with her… so what is all strange... the saves or the fact I have two sorta... or if I squint hard enough I can see the files... but I have no way of understanding how to access them.” Frisk mentioned glancing at the ceiling.

“hmmm, i’m not sure that is a serious enough thing yet though to require a load. let’s see what happens first.” 

“Oh I didn’t plan to access the load yet… I just was curious on how to do it… if I have to… mom said most red souls... had to die before they can load them. I was wondering if that is true or is there any other way I can access the load?” She hoped death wasn’t the only way to access the loads but then again she didn’t really get a chance to learn magic through school either. 

“hmmm, usually the way a load is accessed is that way. there is another method, if you have enough determination to go back, you can.” 

“Well... if it means to save you or the kids… I probably would have that kind of determination… I love your brothers dearly and mom… I hope I would be able to do the same for them…” She wondered why a little that the save over by Chara’s showed every so often a different time date stamp. It made her nervous. He nods, thoughtful.

“The one… save is acting up now… the one over by Chara’s… it is kinda glitchy too… maybe it is because I am having a hard time concentrating but I swear it is the time when I first saved there with Chara.” Frisk blinked a couple of times and it was normal again. “Maybe we should keep an eye out for other save points as well… just in case… you might know a couple since you knew several of the red souls…”

“hmmm, probably. and i know of a few.”

“Maybe if we know everything is okay between the two… we can over save on one of the files… I don’t know if the one save that the king gave me will be replaced or the one by Chara’s but the Chara one is kinda freaking me out a little…”

“it should be that whichever one is oldest is overwritten.” 

“Okay… so it will be the Chara one, good… good… Chara just freaks me out in general, even if she is gone she is like… my ultimate fear still… that somehow I will end up like her...”

“you won’t end up like her, you aren’t like her at all. Chara was rotten inside before coming here.” 

“I know… I need to remind myself that she can’t harm me or the kids anymore… it is just when my magic doesn’t work quite right or things go wrong I can’t help but wonder if she still has a smidge of control of me still…” Frisk shivered as she recalled the feeling of being controlled by Chara.   
“I think once I am able to understand my magic better and have more control the fear will soon disappear as well…” Frisk smiled giving that as an explanation as she nuzzled up to Sans, relaxing into him. She was getting stronger it was becoming apparent with each art piece and the things she has been able to do, amazing things… and she was getting stronger everyday. He nodded a little in understanding.  
“But you helped me grow so much… I love you Comic Sans…”

“i’m glad i could. i love you too.”

“Goodnight Sans.” She closed her eyes, loving her mate with all her heart and soul.

“goodnight sweetheart.” 


	38. Chapter 38

Sarah was quickly becoming an early riser as she trained with the royal guard each day but when she woke up next to Gaster she pressed herself softly against him, purring as she kissed where she left her mark, deciding not to wake him just yet. She was admiring him and taking in all the details. She would text Toriel and let her know she would be picking up her brother and come home with him. It would be awkward because she was pretty sure he will be able to sense the mark but she needed to do this. She wasn’t going to hide from him this kind of secret. Dating is one thing… being a mate was totally different… She sighed as she tried to imagine all end results… none of them looked good to an extent but then again maybe she just didn’t want him to hate her or reject her… it made sense that would be the case.

“Good morning Gaster…” She whispered softly.

*Good morning. 

“How did you sleep?” 

*Quite well.

“I slept well myself too… I am so happy… god I must sound like a foolish girl…” 

*It warms the soul to hear that though.

“I just got to ask… was it you that wanted to be my mate or the heat that wanted my body? I just... I need to make sure… I been hurt so much…” 

*Both.

“Well, I can accept that answer…” Sarah smiled as she kissed him gently on his teeth. 

*I meant to wait it out, so there’d be no doubt... but apparently the heat had other ideas.

“Yeah… it tends to really like to screw with your brain quite a bit... I pretty much wrecked the hotel room…” 

*Agreed. It does do that.

“What day do you think you are on? Do you think I should leave KC at Toriel’s for another day?” 

*Hmmmm.... Day four.

“Just let me know… whatever you need I will try to help you with… umm… your urges… for now… I can’t be used every two seconds…” She teased near the end winking at him. He nuzzled against her. She nuzzled back, purring as her tail swished gently under the blanket. 

Frisk woke up around 11, a little later than usual, stretching. Sans had woke up and had made breakfast for them both. 

“Oh my god… you made me breakfast… What did I do to deserve a mate like you?”

“hmmm... lots of things i suppose.” He replied with a smile and set the plate on her lap once she’d sat up.

“I don’t know… I never served you breakfast in bed… I think you are winning in this relationship.” She smiled. 

“it might not have occurred to you.”

“Hmm… three kids, paintings, the endless love I give you… but you have me, all that to me as well... you gave me so much hope for a future… that because of you I have that…” She replied before taking a bite of the breakfast enjoying it. “And an amazing chef as well… damn… I should have you cook more…” 

“well, someone had to learn to cook to feed my brothers.” He chuckles.

“They should be grateful that they are skeleton monsters because food tasting this good I am surprised the brothers are not as big as bears if they had flesh.” Frisk laughed. 

“heh... well i didn’t start out that good sweetheart.” An unexpected phone call came to Sans it was Napstabot. He and Mettaton were discussing hours and they were trying to make sure to work out the hours for all of them. While Mettaton was doing a little better with the diva act it was clear his priorities was still all about him. 

“Hi Sans… I hope I am not intrud-“ Napstabot was before being interrupted by Mettaton.

“Sans darling tell him that you don’t mind working evenings… you don’t sleep well at nights anyways…” Frisk looked at Sans as he seemed quiet all of a sudden.

“But what about the contestants… Mettaton, 3 in the morning to record the show is ju-“ Napstabot just got interrupted again by Mettaton as he just took the phone from Napstabot and just continued to speak as if he was the only one truly running this show.

“You know nothing is happening at home at 3 am and if they want to be the best they will have to be willing to give up time and do crazy hours anyways…”

“Just because we don’t need sleep doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be with his mate… Mettaton you are acting crazy again…” Napstabot said in the background. “I don’t want to turn out like you… I am not like you… I am out… I can’t take this…” Mettaton went silent for a second before whispering, the sound of an argument is heard and a sigh before some forced laughing from Mettaton is heard.

“Oh he is just joshing aren’t you?”


	39. Chapter 39

“Yeah… just over stressed is all…” Napstabot’s shows were not as popular yet as Mettaton’s shows, according to Mettaton, and with his help he was going to help sell his music. They were going to use one of his tunes as the theme song for the show even. Still it felt like he was taking advantage of this situation. 

“excuse me, but i think i have a say in this three way conversation.” 

“Oh go ahead darling we are all ears so to speak… tell Napstabot how we roll…” 

“first off, i sleep just fine in the evening like every other normal monster. secondly, you can’t make ridiculous demands of those you want to appear on the show or they just won’t show up. they have lives too separate from this and i’m pretty sure their families trump this show.” 

“Well… okay… when would YOU like to record the show then darling….” 

“nine or ten in the morning should be early enough at the most. we can do recordings of others throughout the day if need be... but the show itself, to keep viewers hooked, shouldn’t be more than an hour long if it can be helped.” 

“I agree…” Napstabot said before stepping back. The little Sans was in the painting watching the two interact, it didn’t seem like the conversation Sans was having with them was going so great, so he decided to see what was up.

“Fine darlings you win… I guess it can’t be helped I know when I am outnumbered... Muffet will be coming to your place this afternoon okay…?” 

“i’ll meet up with her then. we can talk more later, i have some responsibilities that are callin’ me.” Frisk smiled as she watched him take control.   
“bye.” he then hung up.

“Ooohhh… now that was hot… responsibilities… “ She snickered a little. He chuckled a little. It had been a while since they’d last talked so he decided to check up on the miniatures. The little Sans popped up just shortly after looking into the picture the little skeletons are running about.

SANS: how are things?

mini-me: well other than having three skellies running about… okay… the whole napstabot though… i will admit… i snooped sorry… but man mettaton must have something on him… he looked almost afraid of him. 

SANS: i don’t like the sound of that.... i’ll talk to al about it.

mini-me: hey can i ask you to ask frisk to draw a babysitter… i might be having my heat soon and … well 

SANS: don’t need to say more.

mini-me: thanks

SANS: yup. 

“hmmm, hun, the little guy thinks he needs a baby sitter. his heat is coming up.” 

“.... I am not even going to question it at this point… next you will be telling me they have souls too…” Frisk went over and painted a small babysitter for them. Sans looked over at her, but decided not to mention that yes... they did. 

“If you guys can hold out for about 30 minutes I will draw you a little getaway place… like a Hawaiian resort how do you feel about that?”

mini-me: never been to any so … good i guess but my frisk seems thrilled so yeah that will be great… and will you have the works… like a beach… and the ocean?

Sans showed her the text. Frisk nodded, got dressed and started to work on the art piece in the other room which started off small but ended up pretty big when she finished it. She just wished that she could one day to go to a place like that… the warm sunlight the ocean …. She could almost feel the ocean mist on her face as she painted this piece adding more and more detail to the art. By the time she was done she was envious of the miniature versions of themselves at the place because she went all out adding small details like a luau and some destination sites in the background. She was painting for a while and when she finished it was a couple of hours later.

“Sans would you like to look at this before I let the mini versions of us have full reign.” 

“sure.” He moved over to take a look at the work. She looked at him wondering what his opinion of the art piece was. 

“wow, that looks like a good place.” 

“I know. I want to go there… would that be awesome just to be there for even a moment…” Frisk looked at the piece smiling, knowing it is just wishful thinking as so far things can can come out but going in… that didn’t happen. She can only hope that she can one day leave this place to do something like that. Frisk wondered if her art could transform into more than just art… but for now she was glad to have the sunlight and she shouldn’t be so greedy… it will taint her soul if she is like that...

“it looks like a great place.”

“One day Sans… we will figure a way out… even if it is just a short time with the family… and we will be able to enjoy the beach like that…” The little Sans popped over with the little Frisk she was so excited as she looked around. She was running to and fro and Frisk smiled as the little Sans bows towards her as a thank you of sorts. The little Frisk and little Sans were discussing something and agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

mini-me: she is getting so much stronger… her magic is getting stronger… i wonder how long will it be until her magic evolves... because i know and you know that she is not using her full potential… oh and my frisk says thank you...

SANS: you can tell her i said you’re welcome. and yeah, i know... i wonder how much more her magic can do.

mini-me: at this rate… i have no idea… but i figure she is using about 20-30% of her ability... but it all comes down to her determination… and her willingness to commit to the art...

SANS: yeah... 

“What is wrong Sans?” Frisk asked noticing him frown a little. 

mini-me: don’t show her the texts… it will upset her besides… i think her magic might be the key out of here...

“nothing’s wrong, he’s just telling me how he appreciates you makin’ that place for them and everything... i was just kinda spacin’.”

“Oh that is good… We better get out of this room I don’t want to watch them doing it…” 

SANS: do you think that’s a good idea though? 

mini-me: well… we have time… but like we always say … you have to prepare for anything… she is everything to us… until your brother comes up with an alternate solution that works it is the best chance for her. even if we dust… she might... no, she must survive... heh… the heat is getting to me… i am getting way too emotional for my own good… be safe out there big sans.

SANS: yeah... you be safe too

“Sans you coming…” Frisk said by the doorway. “are you okay?” Frisk looked at him concerned. 

“yup. i’m good.” He deleted the texts as he stuck the phone in his pocket. 

“You say that… but your soul says another…” 

“just a little distracted by the thought of ‘em gettin’ to enjoy that resort.” 

“Hmm... I know how to fix that…” Frisk smiled as she grabbed his hand taking him outside and went back inside a bunch of sounds of doors and slamming and opening is heard inside as she came outside in a moment with two beach towels, two glasses and a pitcher of margaritas. She laid the blanket out towards the waterfall letting the sun beat on her as she looked up at Sans.  
“Our private resort for about an hour… than we need to pick up the kids.” 

“i love how your mind works sometimes sweetheart.” 

“I hope this cheers you up my love… I hate it when you are sad…” He settled down on his own towel.

“ya always manage it.” He smiled.

“I try… I wonder how everyone is doing at the underground... hmmm…” Frisk pretended as if they were on the surface as she poured a glass for Sans and for herself. “But really have you heard anything from Gaster about yesterday?” 

“not yet.” 

“Doesn’t this feel nice…”

“yeah.” She sipped her margarita wondering about a lot of things like Muffet and Papyrus baby/babies and how Gaster and Sarah are getting along.

Sarah got back from training with Papyrus a little early as Papyrus wanted to get ready for the baby. He just found out a week ago and yet he is getting everything done waaayyyy ahead of time but she didn’t mind as Papyrus was also teasing about her mark as well. She had to beg him not to tell Sans as she and Gaster wanted to tell them personally. In fact that is where they were going to head now before doing anything else.

“Gaster are you up to go see Frisk and Sans or do you want to stay home?” 

*I’ll go with you. I’m not that tired yet.

“Tired… I thought you be more ummm… excited…” Sarah explained trying not to make it worse for him.

*For the moment, that is well in the back of my skull. 

“Then let’s go... shall we walk or shortcut there? Frisk said that they have something amazing there…”

*Hmmm, well the walk isn’t far.

She took his hand interlinking her fingers with his as they walked to Frisk and Sans place. It was nice as they got to keep each other company for awhile.

“Are you going to be okay with me doing that singing competition?” 

*I should be fine, as long as they don’t approach you with anything more than friendship.


	41. Chapter 41

“Well… I can’t control them… but remember what I did to the guy at the bar… I guarantee they won’t touch me twice…” Sarah was snickering, feeling like teasing Gaster a little bit, wondering how he would react. “Besides… you know as much as I do feline monsters pregnant are very predatorial and don’t like other males around them…” She, of course, wasn’t pregnant but she loved to see his reactions.

*True... I was al- wait... what? 

“Hmm… what is wrong Gaster?” She said rubbing her belly gently. 

*Are you trying to tell me something or... 

“Or what?” Sarah was trying not to laugh so hard.

*Or am I misinterpreting?

“What do you prefer blue or pink? Just asking for a friend…” 

*Blue but what does that have to do with anything? My color preference has nothing to do with what I was asking.

“I see… well that makes sense… I like boys too.” She pretended to be thoughtful. He just seemed confused.

“I just thought you would want a little girl but then again I can’t control any of that can I?” Sarah decided to give up as it seemed this was just going over his head. She laughed a little. “I was teasing about being pregnant… I am not pregnant relax… you know blue for boys and pink for girls… and here I thought I was pretty oblivious.” She snickered putting her hands behind her back. It wasn’t like she would know that soon anyways. The only one who can see that kind of stuff was Sans and he didn’t just go around looking at everyone’s souls to see if they were soul pregnant or just naturally pregnant. He flushed a little, he hadn’t actually picked any of that up... 

“Besides… I don’t think you want a little furry skeleton running around yet.” She smiled at him. 

*Not quite yet, we still need to tell everyone first. 

“Yep the moment everyone knows then baby making… I am just kidding… but just for curiosity sake if you can pick… boy or girl… which one would it be?” 

*In honesty, I have not really thought about if I had a preference on gender. 

“Well… I … I just wanted…” Sarah was just trying to start a conversation about their future like does he even want kids. Does he plan on staying the father figure to her brother? Would he want to adopt her brother as his own? Things like that she was curious about… “Nothing… I am just thinking out loud… gender doesn’t bother me either…” Sarah went quiet a little bit as she tried to think of ways to switch the subject but nothing came to her. 

*I see, it is a good thing; helps sort thoughts; ideas, sometimes feelings too.

“Would… you be upset if I throw a question out to you?” Sarah didn’t want him to be upset with her… they were really close to Sans’ place and well she felt that this question was bound to come up sooner or later.

*No.

“Two questions... actually… one… it is about my brother… Do you want to be a brother in law to him or adopt him? The second… is if having kids a issue or not… I know when we were babysitting Sans’ kids you were having couple… issues so …You don’t need to answer right away…”

*Well, I’m not sure about that. I think your brother should have a say in this. As for the issues... that’s because I’d not really done any of that before. So... I’m not really good at it. 

“If you don’t want kids… I will understand. We don’t need to have that kind of life.” 

*My inexperience has nothing to do with that. 

“I know that… but I don’t want to pressure you into something either.” 

*For now, the topic - at least for me - is something to consider for the future.

“Okay sounds good… like I said it is more food for thought.” They went over and saw a light on the ground it was different to say the least.

*That is new.

“You can say…. oh my Asgore… G-Gaster… l-look up…” She was looking at the ceiling as the sun and the blue sky was above.

“Hey guys… like our little sunny resort?” 

“What... is that?” Sarah asked towards the painted sky.

“It is the sky... and the sun… with my magic I painted it on a canvas so that I can have a little piece of the surface down here... Ooohhh speaking of art…” Frisk nudged Sans seeing the mark slightly on Sarah’s neck glimmer slightly. 

*Wow......

It was all Gaster could come up with. 


	42. Chapter 42

“Don’t stare at the sun guys... I don’t know if it will have the same effect as the real deal but… anyways… I am hoping after Muffet has her little kid- kids she can help me do a massive version for Snowdin… Won’t it be awesome?” 

*Fair enough. That sounds like a wonderful idea.

“So what brings you around?” Frisk already was smirking as she already motioned to Sans already to look at the mark. Sarah flushed a little as she became a little shy about saying about why they were there. She already had to deal with Papyrus and she was probably going to be the one breaking the news to her brother.

“Gaster will tell you both…” Sarah said pushing him under the bus, so to speak, as she stood nearby nervously. She looked over at Sans and then at Gaster feeling a little bad about this but not that bad for her to tell them herself. Gaster seemed slightly amused.

*Sarah is a little shy on the topic, but we’re here to inform you that we’re now mates.

“Oh congrats you two! I am so happy for you guys.” 

“congrats, bro.” 

*Thank you.

“So… let's see Paps and Muffet are having their first soon hmmm… how long do you think for these two Sans?” Frisk teased as she got up and hugged the pair. Sarah flushed, a little embarrassed by the topic they were sort of talking about. Frisk loved to tease Sarah as it was easy to fluster her and Gaster as well...

“I-I don’t think a-anytime soon…” Sarah wasn’t going to rush this and she did have her training to think about.

“I am just teasing… I am glad to have you part of the family Sarah. I was hoping everything turned out okay. I was rooting for you the whole time.” Frisk said going over and hugging her new sister. “Now I will never have to pay for a babysitter again!” Sarah rolled her eyes as she began to relax after returning the hug. Gaster and Sans chuckled a little at that. 

“Whatever... anyways we came to tell you the news…” Sarah smirked as she moved back. “Besides Gaster and I are not ready for kids… we still are trying to figure out how are we going to tell my brother KC about us… He sees Gaster more as a father than a guardian now.” 

“That would make things more difficult…” Frisk said thoughtfully as she thought of her own situation and how she made her own guardian her mother. “I guess it will depend on Casey when it comes down to it... just have to wait and see…” Sarah ears twitch as she heard a noise coming. She was feeling more the need to be predatory as her urge to hunt gets stronger. The exercises in the morning help curb that urge but she will soon need to go down to the caverns and release this tension. She will need to talk to Gaster about that as well... 

Shortly afterwards Muffet showed up, smiling at everyone.

“Hello darlings… Sarah seems to have a new glow… congrats on the mark… Papyrus told me. If you would excuse me but I need to borrow Sans for a moment for a fitting...” 

“yup.” 

“Oh I was suppose to tell you by the drama king himself… that the show won’t happen until the end of the month so about 3 weeks from now…” 

“makes sense, gotta get through auditions first.” 

“Auditions will start in two weeks… for a special recording of that… I swear he is always trying to get his face on the camera 24/7…” 

“speaking of that, once we’re done i need to talk to al about him.” 

“Sure… it won’t take long I just need to measure you really quick… and pick which suit you want for the first show.” 

“if you have the stuff with you we can do this inside.” Muffet followed Sans inside leaving the other three behind. Muffet was an artist, her magic physically comes out of her to make linens and clothes. She has been proud of her talent and on expecting to get pregnant she made several outfits ahead of time for several of her clients. Even the majority would forgive her for not being able to fill her orders until the baby or babies showed up… well she would do the best she can. She already made several lengths of fabric just in case and so when Sans needed a new suit she already had five already made for him. He just had to pick one and she would make alterations as needed.

“I better get the kids…. Gaster why don’t we pick up Frisk’s kids while we are at it and drop them off here really quick so that Frisk doesn’t have to make a special trip?”

*We can do that, if you don’t mind Frisk.

“No that would be great thank you.” Frisk smiled at the new couple, glad she didn’t have to load the save. Sarah looked at Gaster and took his hand.

“We will be back then…” While the pair shortcut away Sans picked out his suit.

“Okay love… now don’t forget you wanted to talk to Alphys… she has been so busy spoiling her Zelda… I am surprised she gets anything done. Speaking of which... I know you can see souls... tell me Sans… how many souls do you see? I hope one, no offense…” 

“heh, none taken.” He took a step back to make sure he was seeing clearly. “hmmm, that’s a lot of magic.” 


	43. Chapter 43

“... Is that a good thing? Well I guess my magic is in my thorax…” 

“not sure, but so far i see two complete souls... the rest... not so much.” 

“Twins… I can deal with… yeah… I tell you that is the problem with our kind… we tend to have too many eggs… in old times we did things just to survive…” 

“true, but back then were harder times. so it was a survival tactic. you had to preserve the species.” 

“I am so happy still… I don’t know how many more will develop but… I will wait and see…” 

“ask me again closer to term, i’ll let ya know.” 

“Will do Sans and I wish you and Frisk the best.” 

“thanks. i should get going now. i’ll see you later.” 

“Me too… I am starving… my kind… like Sarah… being predators… we need to … get our fix of the hunt…”

“yeah... understood. be careful.” 

“Don’t worry… I get my kicks from being a total… jerk to Mettaton… it helps but I seen the look in Sarah…” 

“yeah... she won’t be satisfied with that. she’ll need to talk to gaster about that. there are other methods.”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you this since it is the big secret of the underground… and I will admit I use to participate as well… you know the library…in the basement cavern.” 

“yup, i’ve actually been there myself. i stumbled upon the place one year just after my own heat had died down.” 

“Well I know for a fact that she has participated in the hunts down there… no monsters get killed intentionally but it is a dangerous sport.” 

“yeah, not anymore anyway. wasn’t that way when i was a kid. it was more dangerous when i went then likely when she has. there’s regulations for that... i helped put them in place.”

“Oh for sure… there is tons more regulations and spells now… but one should always know what family is doing to keep them safe... I just don’t know how secure she is to tell you guys about that yet…” 

“she hasn’t mentioned it to me, so probably not enough. at least not in my regard, but i’m one to talk i guess. she didn’t really find out about a few things herself until recently. things that led her to being where she is now.” 

“Well you opened the door to start the conversation… it is up to her to go through that door or not... and the hunt, to feel the need to kill, it is not something one monster wants to share with another because they feel that they are more of a creature that seeks others just for joy… when that is not the case at all…” 

“right. i studied that sort of thing with gaster when he decided to divulge into biology. i did it just out of curiosity.” 

“I suppose she will probably tell Gaster first over you since he is her chosen mate or Papyrus… she really really trusts him…”

“probably. i won’t tell her you said anything.” 

“Thank you I appreciate it... thank you for checking on my little ones… I know looking at hundreds of eggs at once is… a little overwhelming…” 

“any time.” Muffet took her leave and Frisk came inside after waving goodbye to Muffet. 

“How did it go?”

“smoothly, but i need to talk to al now before i forget.” 

“Rock and roll cootchie coo…” Frisk teased it was something her dad would say to her. 

“cute sweetheart. it shouldn’t take long. then i think we can picnic with the kids in the echo fields.” 

“That sounds lovely… we should make a little fence so the kids don’t wander off too far... they are crawling so fast... and I swear and I could be off that some are trying to use their magic… a couple of sparks here and there… but nothing much.” 

“yeah, they’re growin’ fast. see you in a bit.” He kissed her gently before teleporting away. Alphys turned one lab part basically a whole Hyrule theme area for her little Zelda as Undyne became very protective of her daughter already reading to her Sun Tzu: The Art Of War, not that she actually understood any of it but she made some noises in her mother’s arm, just listening just the same. 

“heh, isn’t that a little complex for a kid? what happened to starting with the basics?” 

“Heh… punk my kid will be so advanced that she will bypass that in no time… she will be the next captain in no time…” He was just amused by the other’s words.

“i thought i’d drop by, see how things were and have a bit of a chat.” 


	44. Chapter 44

“She is over there… don’t tell her I am reading this to her… she thinks I am reading ABC 123…” 

“heh, not that the kid understands either yet. don’t worry captain, i won’t say anything.” 

“Thanks punk.” She gave a toothy grin as the baby giggled at the smile her mother gave. 

“she’s gonna be a knock out when she gets older... good thing you know how to wield a bat already. you’re gonna need it.” 

“Heh… amen there... I wonder what weapon she will be able to summon?” 

“dunno, but maybe you two can give me pointers for my little girl some time.” 

“That is a given… you already outrank me there… but you know… mommy does have some tricks doesn’t she little Zelda… yes she does, yes she does…” She held Zelda and became instantly more friendlier to her little girl. 

“never hurts to have some help. i’ll see you later.” He headed off in the direction Undyne had indicated. Alphys was working on a new project it was to help her baby with vitamins and different safety projects. Plus the rise of couple of new diseases demanded her to focus on new tasks.

“H-hey U-undyne…” She heard the door open but she didn’t look at who it was…

“reflex much?” 

“O-oh… yes... Hi S-sans how are you?” 

“good. saw the kiddo.” 

“I-isn’t she the b-best… she is going to be the s-smartest scientist in the whole u-underground…” 

“she’ll definitely be something when she grows up. might have to beat my kids off her when they get older.” 

“O-oh… stop… y-you are being too kind… but I might have to t-teach her some self defense moves…” In Alphys’ mind she is being trained to be a great scientist while Undyne wanted her to be a royal captain one day.

“i’m sure undyne’s got that covered. so all you have to think about is teaching her to be smart.” 

“T-that is the p-plan… speaking of which… Napstabot c-came up with a great idea… a channel dedicated to t-teach monsters things. An e-educational channel.” 

“that is a good idea. speaking of which, i heard from a monster that’s working with the two of them that mettaton is up to his old tricks. apparently our newest star has something to hide and Mettaton knows what it is.” 

“N-not again... Napstabot is nervous about his s-stats… and to be able to m-make the education channel successful… he n-needs to be popular..” 

“that’s an odd thing for a ghost to be nervous about, since they’re indestructible.”

“N-not those stats… popularity… v-views.” 

“hmm, i see... well that takes time... i think that metta is probably taking advantage of this lack though. i can easily see him doing that.” 

“E-exactly….” 

“so the question is then, what to do about it.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“I-I plan on… really d-doing nothing… I know that s-sounds harsh… but Napstabot… needs to l-learn to stand up for himself… a little…” 

“he does, but i think we need to encourage him to do it somehow otherwise it’s not going to happen. napsta always was the timid one.” 

“I-I just don’t w-want him to turn into M-Mettaton… I am walking a f-fine line…” 

“i don’t think he will. napsta is too down to earth for that.” 

“W-well… maybe g-give him more r-responsibilities over the s-show.” 

“hmmm, yeah. that might help... maybe you can send out a questionnaire too to get responses from the viewers. see what they think is the best about his shows, music... stuff like that and what they think might be better. and do the same for Metta too, that way the two’s faults can be compared so that tincan doesn’t get a big head.” 

“T-that is a great i-idea… I will send them out w-with the auditions… I j-just want to make sure M-mettaton doesn’t get the w-word to make any changes to them… I can s-see him manipulating the s-survey in his favor. I am t-training Roy to take over my p-place with the s-studio… but that takes time, maybe y-you can help him and make him s-stand up against Mettaton.” She was looking at Frisk’s latest bloodwork and sighed. “P-plus… I need to t-to talk to you a-anyways… the reason… I b-been here quite a bit.. other than a m-million projects, is b-because I been working on a-another way to keep Frisk here l-longer. The f-flower… is not working… a-anymore. I am sorry. We n-need the real deal or s-she will… S-she has about 8-9 y-years….” Alphys hadn’t even told Gaster yet about this as this was just recently discovered. Knowing that this was Sans’ mate he should know first anyways.

“i kinda figured. she’s been sufferin’ more than normal the last day or so.” 


	45. Chapter 45

“Y-yeah… she is going t-to... she just needs to r-rest a little more than usual… and take time on s-stuff... I w-will work hard to find a c-cure.” 

“we need to find a way to cross the barrier. i have an idea... but, it was risky.” 

“W-what is it?” 

“using a shortcut... thing is though i need a reference... or it’s even riskier... “ 

“Hmm... We n-need to check that b-bubble… you know the area b-between the barrier… it m-might be weak there..” 

“my thought is that if you can get a camera there... i can teleport to it... then maybe see beyond it enough for a reference to teleport to the other side... “ 

“... I-I just fear f-for your soul… but o-okay... for you…” 

“i don’t have anything to lose al by takin’ the risk. worst case scenario... it doesn’t work and i can’t get there... i already know i can’t just teleport beyond the barrier itself fully.” 

“T-true… o-okay… we w-will do this…” Alphys said with a positive attitude.

“keep it as hush as possible. we don’t need anyone freaking out.” 

“Y-yes I know…”

“i’ll get back with you in about a week or so. for now, we have projects to do.” 

“A-always something... s-stay safe Sans… Spend time w-with your mate… it will m-make you feel better.” 

“got a family picnic to see to today.” 

“S-sounds like f-fun say hi to the t-trio…” Alphys smiled as she waved goodbye to Sans. She has a huge task on her hands and she wondered if it was possible to send a machine out… they never really tried, though they never really thought of trying either.

Frisk was playing with the kids in the living room, her soul stung just a little but she ignored it to be there for the moment for her kids.

“Can you say mamma? Mamma mom… dad …” Plantin laughed a little while Carlson thought about it and spoke in skeleton.

“Ma…” Lydian was humming while thinking.

“Mmmmaaa ddaaa “ 

“heh, close.”

“Well we are getting somewhere… Plantin thinks is all just a game… Carlson is still speaking more skeleton than the language I am teaching him and finally, my gem… is singing. How did it go?” 

“Da.. da” Lydian whined trying to get Sans’ attention putting her hands up trying to get him to hold her and cuddle with her.

“You would think the way the kids go on that they never see you…” As the other two start mimicking their sister with the same gesture.

“pretty well.” Sans picked Lydian up. She stopped whining and cuddled up to her dad, putting her hand near her teeth. “you’re gettin’ big my little star.” He says with a chuckle and kisses her cheek.

“I think she must have been the hummer in the egg she is the only one that hums so far…” She picked up her boys putting one on each side of her.

“probably so.” 

“Ready to go to the picnic?” The little boys were chattering back and forth in gibberish skeleton to each other. None of it makes sense, even to Sans. 

“i’m ready.” She walked over to Sans and pointed with her head towards the table she prepared the basket with everything they need for a picnic and a small play pen for the kids so that they don’t wander off too far.

“If you don’t mind can you put that in your phone... than we will head off…” Frisk kept making faces at her boys to keep them giggling, the joy they had made her soul feel good. He put the playpen in his phone, adding it to the food they’d have and other things for the kids as well before teleporting them all to the Echo Fields.

“It is beautiful today…” Frisk said smiling at Sans. “This is a great idea… hey if the little Sans is having his… ummm… heat how are you?” Not that her little ones would understand they were only 6, going on 7, months old the things that entertained them was grass, crawling, dirt and their parent’s laughter.

“i’m good, he and i aren’t synced up.” 

“Well I know it is not a perfect science but … it seems that once the little one has something happens within a week or two it is pretty similar to us... I am just making sure my favorite skeleton is okay that is all.” She smiled at him as the little kids are set down on the blanket Sans set out. The kids started to crawl around as Frisk got up and picked an echo flower for the kids to see while Sans put up the little playpen for the kids. 

“i appreciate the concern sweetheart, but actually... mine isn’t for another two months.”

“Well… at least we have a new sister to babysit the kids when that happens…”


	46. Chapter 46

“Look at this kids... it repeats everything you say!” 

“Look at this kids... it repeats everything you say!” The flower repeats the kids giggled, not really understanding what was going on but they were amused nonetheless.

“I love my beautiful kids and my handsome bones of a mate Comic Sans.” 

“I love my beautiful kids and my handsome bones of a mate Comic Sans.” The flower repeated again as Frisk smiled towards Sans. He chuckled as well and leaned forward towards the flower.

“i love my lovely mate and my cute kids.” 

“i love my lovely mate and my cute kids.” The flower echos. Frisk laughed enjoying this very much as the kids just giggled themselves just because their mother is laughing.

“I love my giggling cute kids and hot mate… who is just perfect in every way…” The flower repeats it back to them in her voice. Frisk sat next to Sans and nuzzled up to him as the kids attempted to walk but were mostly crawling around just exploring. He flushed a little. Frisk grabbed the special ketchup for Sans from the picnic basket and handed it to him.

“You can have some… just don’t drink too much okay? You are our ride home you know.” 

“hmmm, one sip then.” He jokes and takes a sip before setting it down again.

“I think you can have two sips… I know I am wild and crazy mate to allow her mate to have two sips but I trust him…” She jokes back. “Oh… I was going to ask you is there any save points around here? Not because of your drinking, just to get rid of the Chara one... that one just creeps me out... because of just the overall feel of the place... and well yeah...” Carlson crawled over to Frisk jealous of the attention she was giving to Sans and crawled up her lap and pulling himself using her shirt. Frisk giggled as she discovered she was being used as a ladder of sorts. She gently held him up as he nuzzled up to her breast obviously looking for something else as he began to whine a little.

“I am just going to give a wild guess either he is hungry or he is just as big as a pervert as his father…” Frisk glanced around wondering if it is okay to breastfeed around there. “Do you think someone is going to come around… if I …?” 

“nah, not likely anyone will come to this part, we’re above the usual path.” 

“Okay… just checking… come on little one… you can have lunch early.” She helped Carlson to her breast and he seemed to gleefully grab on and start eating his lunch as Frisk winced a little. “Hey... cool it… I am not a machine you know… that kinda hurts a little…” She still smiled at her little one, rubbing his back and than looking over at Sans. “He is just like you, can’t get over the nipples either…” The flower seemed to catch that as it repeated making Frisk even flush. Sans snickers a little at that. Plantin looked over at Sans and Frisk his magic flared at his little fingertips a little making blue little sparks at the end while Lydian giggled doing the same thing but with purple sparks at her fingertips.

“I guess we never did discuss when you developed your powers Sans… When do you think they will?” 

“hmmm, no we didn’t. that normally happens most notably around age five.” 

“Is this normal the whole spark thing?” 

“yup.”

“That won’t set the house on fire will it…?”

“shouldn’t. paps never set the house on fire... nor did gaster.” 

“Good… I really don’t want them to set anything on fire… “ They spend the whole day there enjoying each other’s company as Frisk started to feel tired. “Man… I am wiped I think it is from feeding the kids… I think we need to go home to take a nap… “

“partly. i’ll keep an eye on ‘em while you take your nap.” 

“Are you sure you going to be okay with watching the little munchkins? They can be a handful…” Frisk said laying down and using Sans lap as a pillow nuzzling up to him.

“yup.”

“I am sorry… I wish I had more energy… I just feel tired you aren’t mad are you?” Frisk felt terrible putting him in this position but she really was exhausted.

“what would i be mad for?” 

“For ruining the experience of us as a family…” 

“you takin’ a nap doesn’t do that. you just rest mkay?” 

“Alright… but don’t let me sleep through anything important or too long please…” Frisk said closing her eyes letting herself sleep. The poison was slowly making her weaker, but she didn’t know that, at that moment she just believed it was because of lack of sleep and feeding the babies drained her of magic and energy. 

“alright.” He agreed. The babies played and crawled around couple of times it looked like they might be able to stand on their own just a bit before they plop on their butts again. Sans made sure none of them crawled too far and since they weren’t actually standing more than a second or two he didn’t think it important enough to wake her. After about an hour Sans gently shook her awake. She stretched as she instinctively rubbed her chest as her soul hurt just for a second. 

“have a good nap?” 


	47. Chapter 47

“Yep… I dreamed I was napping on a handsome skeleton’s lap… and when I woke my dream came true.” Frisk teased as she sat up and watched her little ones having fun while her mate flushed a little at her words. “Sans… I think there is … never mind… I am probably being paranoid…” 

“there is what?” He asks.

“My soul has been hurting more than usual lately. Am I not taking the right dosage? Am I taking too much too little? I just don’t know what is going on. Will you check my soul to make sure everything is okay? Like I said… I think I am just being paranoid… I know that the flower is not the real thing so I am not being cured and it is just a temporary fix until we get to the outside world… I am just making mountains out of molehills, never mind...” She waved Sans away like this was no big deal as it felt like a small sting of pain and she wasn’t going to make him worry.

“it’s not that.” With a soft sigh he then explained to her what Alphys had told him earlier. She was quiet for a long time and took in all the facts.

“i didn’t wanna say anything when i got back because i didn’t wanna ruin the outing.” 

“You didn’t… I appreciate you being honest with me. I really do. I am actually having a great time still… and you care so deeply that you tried to spare me my feelings. I am still glad I am not going crazy about the pain… it isn’t great news… but we can still work towards getting that future we want.” He nuzzled against her and she nuzzled back loving him as much as a mate can. 

“yeah. it’s not, but you aren’t going nuts any time soon. al and i are workin’ on a way to get you that cure.” 

“I know you will it will happen because I am determined to see our family grow… and so much more... our story, Sans, has just begun…” 

“me too.” 

“I don’t know about you Sans but I think in a little bit… we should get home because I know three little ones who are set for supper…” 

The whole day with KC was quiet almost too quiet as KC kept eyeing Gaster and then Sarah. He was confused as why they smelled like each other. Why would his sister mate with Gaster? Wasn’t he like a trillion years old or something? Would they abandon him to start a new family? Sarah decided to make his favorites for supper. The three of them sat at the table staring at each until Sarah decided to break the ice.

“So… I know and you know that something is different between everyone here…” Sarah began as Casey talked.

“Yeah…. Why did you mate with him? Isn’t he like our dad?”

“No... well to you, yes, but to me... he is more than that… if you want him as a dad that is fine though...” 

“Gaster… since my dad died... you... are really important to me. You keep me safe... and you are the only other monster I trust other than Sarah. Is it … okay that… you are my... dad… or something like that?” Casey looked at Gaster as if he said no the world would end for him. 

*Well, that is up to you, but yes. It is fine with me. 

“Really, honest and true… like if I called you dad you would be okay about it?” Casey got up from the chair getting really excited.

“Calm down KC… you know if you get too excited you might accidentally spray the house and being a skunk monster that will stink up this place really bad…” 

“Does that make you my mom too?” Sarah flushed as she didn’t think of herself in that position. She did raise him with her adopted father since KC’s mother died at birth. 

“I am what you need of me… if you want to be my brother, my son, my friend… any of those I will be… I do know this… you mean to me more than life… and that is a love deep as this underground itself…”

“... Can I call you mom and dad then? Do you think... mom and dad would be upset I call you that?” Sarah looked at Gaster and got up and went over to KC wrapping her arms around him. 

“No, never in a million years would your parents be upset... your mother and father were the kindest monsters I know… and I know they would only want you happy.” 

*I have to agree.

“So... Sarah is no longer my sister but mom... and Gaster... is dad…” Casey verified as Sarah agreed if that would make him happy then she was okay with that.

“Well we can skip the fun stuff we already have a child Gaster…” Sarah teased as she stuck her foot in her mouth by saying that as he asked.

“What fun stuff?” 

*The fun part of raising someone of course. All the adventures of that.

Gaster replied to cover for her. 

“E-exactly…” She flushed looking at Gaster with an appreciative glance. He simply smiled briefly. 

“Should we tell Sans and Frisk we beat them with our kid being the oldest so far…?” Sarah teased. 


	48. Chapter 48

Gaster chuckles in response. KC went over from his seat and hugged Gaster crawling up his lap and sitting on his doing so. It was going to be different being his parent now then whatever they were. 

“I missed having a dad… but you are a cool dad though you got holes in your hands I saw them the other day… it is like you can see right through them…” 

*Yes.... Well... that’s due to an unfortunate accident.... It happens sometimes when you meddle with things you shouldn’t. 

“Well I think it is like the coolest accident ever… I think your hands are so neat dad…” Sarah smiled watching him admiring Gaster so much. Gaster could only smile back in return, he wouldn’t explain just how painful that had been; the boy was too young to hear the story. 

“.... Does that mean I can go with you to work too? My dad use to take me ever so often so I can learn the trade.” Sarah giggled a little.

“We use to sell perfumes… yes I know the irony of a skunk selling perfumes but damn they were good… I still have a little left… I wish I knew where he got the lilacs from…”

“Yeah he gave you a bottle… you wear all the time don’t you Sarah?” Casey asked Sarah as she nods it was her signature scent but the sweet scent that Gaster smelled, that was all her.

*That is interesting to learn. 

“I don’t know dad’s recipe… do you Sar- I mean mom….” Sarah flushed trying to get used to that. 

“Umm… I believe it is just a basic perfume spell with lilacs… like I said I just don’t know where to find them down here… besides we are getting distracted you asked Gaster if you can go with him to work sometime…” Sarah was embarrassed about talking about perfumes and stuff like that. She figured the moment she used up the bottle she will just have to get use to not wearing it anymore.

*Interesting. Yes, you did ask and while it would be interesting likely, I’m afraid you won’t be able to until you’ve reached a certain age. Some of the things that go on in the lab could be harmful to a young monster if accidentally exposed.

“Can you teach me to be like you one day?” He asked wondering.

*Well, I can teach you the sciences.

“I think you are like… really cool… and stuff…” He was really excited about this whole thing. Sarah couldn’t help but laugh a little, trying not to laugh too loud to interrupt the moment they were sharing.

*Well, you are cool yourself.

“Not to ruin the moment… I need to talk to you two about something really important… KC you remember couple of years ago when I had to go away for a day because I got super, SUPER grumpy and tried to hurt you…?” Casey nodded and rubbed his arm where she scratched him a little. He came up from behind and her instincts were on full alert when she just struck first and then looked who it was. “Well I need to go to a place… where they allow me to relieve myself of that stress… it is not looked upon kindly by the law because of several things… but I promise I will be back… I thought you both should know about this…” Sarah didn’t want either of them to get hurt. Down there… there really were no rules… or laws nor did they try to attract the attention of the keepers of the law either.

*The Hunting Grounds.... I’ve heard of it.

“Yeah… it is under the library…” 

*I’m aware of where it is, though I have never been. Sans, on the other hand... 

“I don’t want either of you two to go when I go… I … might hurt you by accident…” 

*I have no intention of going, despite the lack of laws that seem to be in place, there are some laws down there. 

“Yes… some are followed… but there are… things like a red light district, and stuff like that… I don’t want KC exposed to.” 

*I wouldn’t either. I’m surprised anyone actually dwells on those grounds, considering the danger.

“The heat… and being a predator… well sometimes... I never did it… but I can understand... to a degree…” 

*It is understandable, but it is a very.... precarious occupation in such a place.

“Yeah… I don’t understand myself. I think the only reason they do it down there like all the rest of the stuff is because the predators are probably willing to give up their souls to be able to keep that place and if anyone of the royal army or even the Judge tries to stop it… it will be a bloodbath and no one will win…” 

*I believe that it is allowed to exist, perhaps, for that purpose. Though I would not wish to see what would happen should such a clash ever occur.

“I don’t either… but I will probably go… sometime either tomorrow or the next day... I just want to let you know that…” 

*You should probably go sooner rather than later, to avoid any accidents. I can defend myself well enough... it is KC that concerns me.


	49. Chapter 49

“Yeah… I know… I will go tomorrow… at nights there it is a little more dangerous than at the daytime… the real predator instincts come out at night.” 

*So my brother learned the hard way. It is fortunate he has quick reflexes.

“If you will excuse me… I think just for everyone’s safety I am going to lock myself in one of the rooms… it has to have no windows…” 

*You can take my room for the evening then. That’s as close as you’ll get to being locked in. I’ll stay with KC. 

“Okay... before I lock myself away can I see you for a moment in your room Gaster just for a second?” He nods and follows her to the room. She closed the door behind them and looked at him with a soft smile.

“First… I like to say thank you for being so understanding… and second…” She pulled him close for a heated kiss. He returned the kiss lovingly, holding her close gently.

“God… tomorrow night… after the hunt… I am so going to rock your world… so hard…” Sarah licked her lips.

*I look forward to it.

“Although… I can probably do that tonight as well…” She purred teasingly looking into his eye lights.

*True... but then the entire “second” speech would be a lie would it not? 

He chuckles a little. 

“Would it? Hmm…. “ She nibbled at his neck wondering a little. He flushed at the feeling of the nibbles.

“You are probably right… tomorrow then… I never had a mate… after my hunts... but I heard the sex after a hunt is always amazing… maybe because our adrenaline is still pumping…” 

*That I wouldn’t know for sure... 

“Now this is the awkward part for you… you are right… I am cutting it really close this time from not going on the hunt… so I need you to lock the door from the outside… to make sure I don’t … do something stupid… I been chained to the bed before to make sure that I didn’t hurt KC anymore... I didn’t blame them…” 

*I’ll set up the spells we use for heats. Those are pretty powerful locks.

“Thank you... I love you Gaster.” She smiled at him.

*Love you too.

“Now get out of here before I eat you or make sweet love to you…” He chuckled and kissed her nose before teleporting. There wasn’t an actual way to lock the doors from the outside, but the heat spells did that. Keeping the occupant trapped inside until the lock was released.

The next day came and she was released, the urge to hunt was getting to her and she found herself eyeing things more and more. It was getting overwhelming she needed the hunt so bad. She was not going to take Gaster or KC with her as it was dangerous and despite as many safety measures they have she didn’t want to hurt the ones she loved.

Frisk woke up in the morning at home noticing the kids were gone. She figured Sans probably dropped them off at Toriel’s and a quick text confirmed it with her. Frisk called up Sans to see how he was doing. 

“heya.”

“Hey thanks for dropping the kids off so I can sleep in a little I appreciate it.” 

“yup. figured they didn’t need the drama i’m dealin’ with right now anyway.”

“What is going on now?” 

“auditions for the show, or at least a few.” 

“Oh dear… I am going to go to Chara’s place to save really quick then I am going to go to Toriel’s to pick up our kids.” 

“ok. be careful.”

“If you know a closer save point I will go to that one…” 

“dunno about closer, but there is a safer one near my station. it’s kinda tucked outta sight.”

“Where is that?”

“follow the path to Haven, it’ll be just before the bridge. the save point is behind a tree behind my station.” 

“Is that by Toriel’s place?” 

“close to. it’s a few yards from the doors that separate the forest and what’s left of Haven.”

“I will go to Chara’s place this one last time… and I will save over it if I find it okay?” 

“alright.”


	50. Chapter 50

“I love you Comic Sans… don’t kill Mettaton… “

“love you too frisk.” _ugh.. no promises there...._

“Oh look dearie is talking to his lovely mate instead of listening to that fat hippo sing... “ 

“can it ya bucket of bolts, it was important news.” He had hung up by then of course.

“Sure, sure…” 

“double standards. seein’ as you were nearly asleep with the last act. at least i had a good excuse.”

“Can’t blame me when a boring as dirt snail tries to sing the slowest song ever…” 

“says the host who’s supposed to be ‘unbiased’ for the show.” Sans shot back.

“Guys… guys… Mettaton… you been on the phone all day… and Sans has a mate with kids… if he answers the phone a couple of times it is fine… we are not even filming this. If this was being aired if it was an emergency he should be able to answer his phone… you know the role he plays down here… “ Napstabot says.

“at least someone seems to.” 

“OH MY Asgore… seriously…” Mettaton wasn’t paying any attention at all as he was watching the news on his phone and some of the surveys were coming in saying Napstabot idea of educational programming was a good idea and that he was more popular than Mettaton.

“what’s the matter? see somethin’ ya don’t like?” Sans had an idea of what this was about since he knew the robot had been keeping tabs on the survey results since finding out about it. 

“Oh… nothing, nothing at all…” Napstabot was just happy that the education channels were being approved. Sans just snickered a little, turning most of his attention from the two back to the audition, though he was still keeping a socket on Mettaton. The glare he got … would have killed if he had the magic to do so. That kind of magic, however, was reserved for a type of monster that had gone extinct even before they were forced underground.

Going through Snowdin, Frisk saw Sarah walk around the library; walking around really nervous before heading inside. Frisk was about to pick up the trio from Toriel’s. Sans was going to need a vacation after the show gets finished. She went inside and saw Sarah enter the closet door and close the door behind herself. Frisk thought that was odd and followed her to the closet opening it up herself. She looked inside and it appeared like a way to a cavern. She could see Sarah up ahead and curiosity got the better of her as she followed Sarah down. Down below in the caverns it was like another world. It was shady and a little grimy with monsters hanging out in a area that was literally like a red light district, a gambling ring in another, drugs, and anything you can think of it was there. Frisk wondered why Sarah would come to a place like this. It was beyond crazy down there. Sarah was walking by the monsters, ignoring them until she got to an arena area and she began to stretch a little before heading inside. A monster nearby spotted Frisk and smirked.

“Why hello there… red soul I believe… What brings you down here?”

“Ummm my friend... she is in that place…” The monster nodded understandingly and put his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh let me take you to her you will like it… we have a special entrance for you and EVERYTHING…” 

“No… no thank you I will just follow her through that door…” 

“I insist… this is a much better way…” She began to panic a little as she is taken into the door and took to this chamber. Inside the chamber there was a bunch of blades and nails on both sides, just to prick the person inside. She backed up and started to bleed a little wondering what the heck was this about. Sans could sense that panic, he didn’t like it and teleported out of the place immediately; instinct guiding him better than what any reference might have. He hit the ground pretty hard though upon landing. The door opened and the hunt was about to begin… Sarah, like most, didn’t hunt for blood but smelling it… it made it worse...

Sans tapped his side of the bond as he had landed near the building and went inside without hesitation to locate her. Of all the places.... What was she doing here?! How had she even found this place? He shook aside the questions. As he glanced around to locate Frisk’s soul. 

Sarah rushed forward as other monsters did to find their prey the moment she saw Frisk she turned to stand in front of her as the first monster slashed Sarah across her chest…  
“Shit…” Frisk was just in shock as she watched her friend jump in front of her. She took several more blows before Frisk’s mate arrived. A few seconds later Sans landed next to her. 

“Get her… out…” Sarah was badly wounded and the monster side could attack anyone.

“i’d be an idiot to leave you here too in that condition.” Any monster that got too close was sent sprawling. “and don’t tell me i don’t know why you’re here to begin with. you can come back in later.” Snagging them both, he teleported the three of them out of the arena. 

“Oh my god… I … Sarah… are…” Sans didn’t say anything as he flipped through his phone and pulled out a cinnabun he had on him.

“I-I don’t think… “ 


	51. Chapter 51

“don’t argue, just eat it.” He pushed it on her even as his magic was already working to heal the wound, he wasn’t good enough to heal as much as his brothers might have and it was to help. Frisk was on the phone with Gaster as Sarah smiled softly at Sans.

“I-I am s-sorry... I tried…” She was beginning to dust she could feel it as her soul was damaged.

“damn it...”

“P-pro... ow… KC please… and Gas-…” She said before the soul disappeared and she dusted. Sans didn’t bother replying as he simply sighed and stepped back. There wasn’t anything he could do, and the moment she’d become dust the only thing Frisk heard was the phone hit the floor.

“... I… I did this…” Frisk said finally as she looked at Sarah.

“it wasn’t your fault.... but you shouldn’t have followed her. and the one responsible... already is gone.”

“Is that… what happens… when you die…” 

“when a monster dies... yeah.” 

“Sans… I am going to try to load…” 

“did you save?” 

“Yeah… like she suggested everyday…” 

“i meant at chara’s.”

“Yeah… I didn’t make it all the way to Toriel’s or by your sentry…” 

“if it works.... don’t follow her.”

“I won’t… I will call you…”

“i’ll explain this later.”

“Sans… if I can’t load by myself… I will… end myself… I know that is a way to get to the load…” She wondered how Gaster was doing and it made her heart feel worse.

“not a pleasant one.”

“... Is Gaster... going to remember or Sarah?” 

“i don’t know if he will, but sarah won’t.” She nodded as she focused with all her determination on the load file. It had to work not just because of her but for Gaster as well. She reached out and clicked on the file that appeared, it opened up and loaded the newest save. The world went bright for a moment and then dark as she found herself at the save point... she was checking everything out.

Sans was back at the studio, none of the others around him any wiser about the events; he withheld a sigh. Frisk called up Sans not caring where he was or anything.

“sorry, though i think this act is good enough to compete.” He took the call several feet away.

“Please… come get me…” Frisk asked on the phone. 

“alright. I’ll be there.”

“Is everything okay there?” Napstabot asked seeing the concern on his face.

“frisk’s meds aren’t working anymore. she wants me to come get her.”

“Fuck… man I am so sorry... yeah go get her... we got this… I got this…” Napstabot smiled at him.

“yeah. I trust you do buddy.” He smiled and teleported to the save point. Frisk went to his arms and held him close shaking. He gently rubbed her back, he knew that so far they’d been lucky... things had just gone... too easy. Well, maybe easy wasn’t the right word, but never once had she needed to attempt something like that. She’d never experienced a death, much less her own.

“I-I am so sorry… I am so so sorry… please forgive me…” 

“it’s okay hun. you didn’t know.”

“I … is everyone okay?” Frisk needed to know she wanted to call everyone at that moment to see if everyone is fine.

“i haven’t texted gaster yet, but technically speaking... yes.” Sarah just arrived at the library and was about to go in. She was about to go in when she stopped, this felt … familiar and she felt a deep sadness that she couldn’t place like she needed to see her family. The urge to hunt disappearing faster than ever before. She called up Gaster to see if he was okay.

*Hello, Sarah? Everything alright?

“I was just about to ask you… I was about to go to the arena and … I was having some deja vu and I felt really sad… and now all I want to do is be with you guys… are you okay?”

*We’re fine. I was reading to KC about the basics of physics.


	52. Chapter 52

“Is he asleep?” KC was trying as hard as possible to understand but he was having a hard time doing so 

*Not yet, but he seems like he needs a nap about now. We’ve been working on this pretty hard. It’s not easy.

“Okay… I am coming home… I think my urge to hunt disappeared… I rather be cuddling with you…”

*Strange, but I trust you to know.

“I will see you in a bit Gaster… I love you and KC so much…” She needed to tell him that. 

*See you soon, we love you too.

Frisk broke the hug and looked at Sans.

  
“Do I just pretend I didn’t see her die?”

“yeah.”

“Is she going to be okay in there…”

“she should be.”

“She died protecting me… it just …” Frisk had no words.

“she didn’t want you hurt because you didn’t know what you’d stepped into. that place is too dangerous for just anyone to wander into. you have to know where you’re going. if you don’t... well... you become a target.” 

“I didn’t just walk into the arena though, this monster shoved me in there… I kept my distance and well…”

“yeah, they do that... the lost who get near the arena tend to end up as victims.” 

“Wow… Wow…”

“normally because anyone who doesn’t know where that leads is easy prey to those who are on the hunt.” 

“They put me in a room where there was sharp items and it made me bleed which probably makes it worse…”

“yup, it marks you as prey to those on the hunt. i was in that position once, long time ago.” 

“.... pffff…. I am sorry I am still in shock and guilt ridden but we have one thing in common Sans we tend to find trouble…”

“yup. well i told you i was reckless when i was younger... that was the first real shock to me. i didn’t even know it existed, i was just exploring the underground. that was before they decided to hide the entrance.”

“Me too... I thought Sarah looked out of it and I was following her to make sure she was okay…”

“she kinda was, the hunt is an urge every predatory monster gets. an instinctual thing that comes around, like heat.” 

“... She would have killed me?”

“i don’t think she was that deep in, considering she did a complete reversal that got her dusted... but it coulda happened.” 

“... This day officially sucks…” Frisk said before nuzzling backing into Sans’ body. “You should get back before the one robot goes and tells you off…”

“he shouldn’t if napsta repeats to him what i said.” 

“What is that?”Frisk was curious what he said.

“i said the first thing that came to mind that would sound like it could be an emergency... so i told napsta about the meds.”

“Good idea… it is true… well since you have a little time… can you by any chance go with me to Toriel’s….”

“sure. i’ll show you where that save point is supposed to be too... i should tell you though... i uh... am not sure which tree it is... i can’t actually see them.” 

“.... I am confused by that…”

“only red souls can see saves love.” 

“Oh you mean the saves I thought you meant the trees for a second….”

“pffffff... now that would be a problem... not being able to see trees in a forest.” 

“Well I was going to say I know one hard wood you can see…” Frisk winked at him.

“wow... you’re really branching out aren’t ya?”

“Only to cop a feel with my skeleton; leaf it to me to bring out the dirt-y jokes but to get to the root of this issue I am dealing with… the whole death thing makes me want to appreciate you more… that is all…” Frisk smiled at him just holding him close to her. 


	53. Chapter 53

“i be-leaf i appreciate you all the more too. it’s a hard thing to witness... and it don’t get better the more you see it.” 

“Sans… even though it is erased, I still feel like I have dust on my hands…”

“it wasn’t your fault. you aren’t responsible for the choice she made. for what that other monster did.”

“I know… I know… I think I just need to let it sink in a while…”

“it’s going to be hard to though. i understand and if you want to talk, you can talk to me or Paps. i dunno why or how, but he remembers too.”

“Okay… can you just hold me for a little longer before we pick up the kids…?”

“yeah.” Frisk kissed him lovingly on the teeth holding him close to her. He returned the kiss lovingly, gently. _What if I couldn’t have returned back? Would Gaster ever forgiven me? I put Sarah in that position…_ Frisk broke the kiss and smiled softly at Sans.

“We better go or I will push you up against the wall and take you.” 

“that wouldn’t be such a bad memory.” 

“Oh really?” Frisk said seductively.

“i ain’t got any complaints.” Frisk put one hand pushing him against the cool cave walls and began to lightly kiss his neck. 

“How about now?” 

“n-nope.” Frisk grinded her body against Sans moaning a little kissing him heatedly holding his hands against the wall as she did this. He returned the heated kiss.

“Good still?” This was a nice distraction.

“yup.” It was different, but he had no complaints.

“I trust you can keep your hands to yourself for a little bit…”

“can’t promise it... but i can try.” She stuck her hands down his pants and began to rub his pelvic region. He yelped a little in surprise, though it was followed by a groan of pure pleasure.

“Now the question is… which way do we do this... I can just pleasure you like this, have you fuck me, I blow you or all the above… Which way would you like it?” She was rubbing him and she felt his member forming under her hand. He whimpered beneath her touch, shivering from the pleasure. Did she really expect him to think straight when she did that?

“You can pin me to the wall now Sans… go ahead… I am, and forever am, yours…” Her other hand was working on teasing his chest as she went faster, pleasuring Sans, kissing him heatedly. He returned the heated kiss as he arched into her touch, lost to the pleasure she gave him. She smiled loving to make him happy as she got on her knees and removed his pants completely. She took his member and gently inserted it into her mouth. A whimper of pleasure rose from him. With the combination of her hand and mouth, she could feel his member getting close to the edge as she moaned trying to make the moment more enriched. 

He shuddered, the vibrations and sound only stirring up more pleasure. She started to go faster and faster she wanted him to beg for her… for her body… but she also loved to hear him moan it was a pleasure that only she can get from her mate. 

“f-frisk...” It was all he managed to whimper. She stopped for a second and looked at him. His eye lights were bright from the pleasure and lust.

“Do you want me to continue or do you want to take me? A or B if that helps…” She wanted to give him all the pleasures in this world. It was tough to think, but now that she’d stopped, it was a lot easier and he did manage it. It took a moment though before the words came out; that was a challenge too.

“i want to make love with you.” 

“Back at ya…” Frisk replies before getting to her feet and kissing him heatedly and helping him turn himself around so she is now against the wall. Her back was cool from the moisture, soaking through the material as she shivered from both that and the anticipation. “if you want we can do this at home too… I know you are not a fan of doing this like this…”

“not usually... but i’m too impatient at the moment to care.” A lustful growl rises from him before he kisses her with heated passion, pressing against her as his hands roam over her, tugging at the material that gets in his way.

“F-fuck…” Frisk moaned as she kissed him heatedly grinding against him, helping him remove any material that got between them. Her hands playing with his chest, and teasing his soul as she spread her legs, making it easier for him to get to her. She loved this monster with every fiber of her being. “l-love y-you…” Frisk kept repeating between kisses. 

“i love you too.” He purrs as he nips at her, his hand sliding between her legs to pull more moans from her. She leaned against the wall as he began to tease her making her moan for him, wanting him as she shivered from the pleasure. Frisk kissed him and started to nip at his neck wanting him so bad. The world around her seeming to disappear as it was just him and her. He slid into her as he kissed her with loving passion, focused only on her. Desiring, feeling, seeing and hearing only his mate.... His beautiful, wonderful, sexy mate. She moaned deeply as she pulled him closer rubbing up against him kissing him heatedly. This is why she wanted to live, because of these moments of them loving each other. 

It was moments like this one that let him forget about anything else in the world but what he desired most, the ability to love and make her happy. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she fervently kissed him finding herself getting to the edge as she became a moaning mess grinding against him wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed into her. The kisses and moans egged him on, he clung to her as he thrust faster and harder; pushing them both to the edge and pushing to send them both over it. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure as her womanhood clasped over his member as she gave into the pleasure collapsing into him.

“F-fuck…” She managed to say as she felt nothing but pleasure shooting through her. Sans just kissed her with loving passion as the pleasure shot through him and he shuddered, the pleasure overtaking his mind for the moment; leaving him oblivious to everything but her and the pleasure he felt.

“Wow… that… was…” She had no words as she just nuzzled into him as she got back on her feet but found walking to be a little difficult at the moment as she leaned against the wall looking at him. His phone going off seeing where and what was going on and so was hers as Toriel was getting worried something bad had happened. Frisk just sent a quick text saying that she got preoccupied and that she will be there after a while.

Napsta: Hey… is everything okay? Met wants to know if you are coming back I told him that we are postponing the rest of the special auditions for tomorrow this weekend general auditions...

Sans shook his head a little at the text and shot one back.

Sans: i’ll be along shortly, i have to settle the kids for a nap first. 

Napsta: Sounds good we have only 3 more left and we are done until general auditions… sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything…


	54. Chapter 54

“Everything okay love? Are you going to be able to shortcut so soon afterwards?” Frisk asked regaining some functions as she started to get dressed. She noticed him shaking his head and it made her concerned.

“yeah, i’ll be fine. just that tincan wondering if i’ll be back. let’s get the kids first and get home.” He dressed himself. “you okay to walk there?” 

“Yeah… I think so… you really know how to show a girl a good time…” Frisk smirked as she smiled at him. She wasn’t going to tell him that her soul stung a little and that she felt a little weakened from it. He chuckled a little and put an arm around her once they were ready and teleported them out of the cavern. 

“I think that metal guy needs to mind his own business… or lose his body, either way he is getting on my nerves… he is like a parent I didn’t want or a bad neighbor. Thank you Sans, for everything… for being my rock when I need you the most...” Frisk said going to Toriel’s door and knocking to retrieve her kids. She opened the door relieved to see Frisk was okay, having the feeling of deja vu a moment ago. 

“I am glad to see you are okay my child… and you too Sans. I can’t have my knock knock buddy hurt… the kids are set and they are ready for their naps.”

“Thanks mom…” Toriel helped Frisk get her set up with the kids putting one on her back and one on her chest and the third she handed to Sans for him to hold. Frisk took Sans’ hand again ready to shortcut them home really quick before he heads back to work. 

“Oh mom can you pack one of your pieces of pie for Sans with extra magic. He had a long day and could use a little boost.” 

“Of course dear… I will give you guys 3.14 slices.” Toriel said laughing grabbing the couple of slices and putting it into a to go container and handing it to Frisk for Sans. Sans chuckled at the response.

“i think she’s trying to butter us up hun.” 

“I think she is either saying never drop off the kids again or please leave them here…”

“Oh you two you know I want the babies here… the more the better…” Sans chuckled a little at that. 

“ya hear that? we have permission to have more an’ drop ‘em off here...” 

“Ooohhh we can have 20 then?”

“Oh my… you won’t be able to stand anymore…” Frisk and Sans just burst out laughing. Toriel looked at the pair.  
“I wouldn’t argue with you though if you did have more… or drop them off more often… I love my skelly grand babies… and they love me…” The little babies were yawning as they were starting to doze off. “I will get them to grandma soon enough… Asriel loves playing with them… oh my Asgore you guys just make the most adorable babies ever…” 

“Wow mom I never heard you go on for so long…” Sans flushed slightly, flattered by the comment.

“well, not without making a pun anyway.” 

“That too…” Frisk was blushing herself.

“You guys are easily embarrassed over flattery words it is so cute... Sans with his blue flush and Frisk with her red flush… I would swear you guys were showing your souls on your face at this rate.”

“Well technically Sans’ soul is white… but his magic is blue mom.” Toriel still laughed, thinking she was hilarious. It was around than Sans received a phone call from Papyrus.

“hey bro, what’s up?” 

“I Just… Had The Weirdest… Dream... You Won’t Believe it…” He started off as his voice seemed startled. “Remember How I Dreamt About Us In The Future…” 

“yeah, i remember.” 

“I Kid You Not... I Saw Mom And Dad... I Don’t Know How… Or Why…” 

“hmmm, not sure how that would be possible.” 

“Me Neither… It Makes No Sense…” 

“no, but than again not all dreams do.”

“True... It Just Seemed... So Real You Know… They Were In A Lab With Other Monsters... It Must Have Been A Dream…” 

“hmmmm, well you know as well as i that they were scientists and that they were working on a project together.” 

“The Weird Thing Was They Were Working To Break The Barrier From The Topside… Anyway Say Congrats To Sarah For Being A Mom... I Gotta Go...”

“will do and that is strange.” 

“What is so strange?” Frisk asked as KC and Sarah knocked on the door to drop off KC.

“brother had another dream... but it’s kinda almost impossible.” 

“Oh hang on Sarah and Casey are here…” Toriel opened the door and Casey ran up to Sans.


	55. Chapter 55

“Hi Uncle Sans! I am allowed to call him that right, RIGHT?” Casey asked excitedly towards Sarah and she rolled her eyes and nods. 

“Yes, you can... well it is actually up to Sans if he is okay with it?… Man today was a weird day… I was going to go to the arena but … well I didn’t feel like doing it anymore and since this little guy needs his homework for the day we decided to stop by really quick to pick it up.”

“sure, don’t see why not since we’re family.” 

“Sarah is my mom now…” Casey smiled grabbing her hand. “well not my real mom, but she is like my mom… and she loves me like a mom, and Gaster… is my dad now too.” Sarah flushed smiling taking his hand squeezing it. 

“Congrats mom….” Frisk says before taking her hand with her free hand. “You are a really REALLY good monster, thank you for being so… you…” Sarah looked at Frisk a little off before squeezing her hand and smiling broadly.

“I try to be, Undyne and Papyrus taught me how to control myself well… and I hope that if things go crazy that I am able to push back my instincts to do the right thing… at least long enough to make sure my family stays safe.” 

“a good thing.” 

“I like to think so… I think though the fact that the urge is gone is nice though… Gaster is teaching him physics already… I never thought I would be a mom this soon…” Sarah laughed. 

“i know the feeling.” 

“I think you planned yours a little bit…”

“Hey I am a great kid….” Casey whined after grabbing his papers for homework. “I got my homework can we go now… dad said he would tell me more stuff about science stuff…” Sarah rolled her eyes before waving to the couple as she gets tugged out the door.

“I guess we are going… hey slow down I am the one who is fast…” Sarah said closed the door behind her.

“We better get going too… Talk to you later mom.” Toriel nodded as she backed up looking at Frisk and Sans with a smile. Sans nodded, they’d other things to do. Frisk took Sans’ hand ready to shortcut home. Once they were ready, Sans teleported the group into the living room. 

“this was an eventful day.”

“That is an understatement... what was the bad dream Papyrus had or was it just that a bad dream… You seem really upset...” Frisk set the kids to bed looking at Sans with concern.

“not so much upset as just... the dream seemed pretty impossible.”

“Well… I was surprised that Sarah is now playing mom to Casey now… but I am glad that she is okay… I was concerned if she went back to the arena.” 

“i don’t think she did.” 

“She said she didn’t... Are you sure you are okay Sans?” Frisk was really concerned about her mate taking his hands into hers. “You would let me know if you are not okay right?”

“yeah, i’m okay hun. i would let you know.” 

“Okay… well you better finish those fun auditions of yours… before Mettaton blows up… although…” Frisk smirked looking at him with a onry smile. She couldn’t help but wonder what rattled his bones so much. It was like he missed all the news with Sarah and he was just out of it. He didn’t seem surprised or happy about the announcement of Gaster and Sarah adopting her brother or the fact that Sarah ended up going home or that Casey is apparently a genius in disguise … or something like that... She was wondering what was bugging him deep down. Sans snickered at that. 

“can’t imagine too many would miss him if he did.” Sans wondered about the dream but dismissed it. His parents were long gone, there was no way they could be alive on the other side of the barrier. 

“Well have some fun… I will make you some tomato soup…” 

“i look forward to it when i get back.” He kissed her before teleporting back to the studio. 

“There is our skeleton judge… pfffttt.” Mettaton snickered as Napstabot rolled his eyes.

“How is Frisk and the kids? Everyone okay we have about 2 contestants left you up for it?”

“yeah, i got ‘em all settled.” 

“Good it looks like we are going to be busy as heck…”

“Sans... darling I am glad your mate is okay…” Mettaton mutters like embarrassed if anyone catches him being kind to Sans.

“me too, now, who’s up next?” The next couple of interviews went by fairly fast as Sans got done within about 30 minutes. Mettaton stretched afterwards.


	56. Chapter 56

“Umm… good work peoples… I will see you guys this weekend for the general auditions…” Napstabot said trying to stay positive. Mettaton nodded as Alphys called Sans. 

“Y-you n-need to come here quick... y-you won’t believe w-what it is going on. I t-think there I f-found a way out of the b-barrier… but… that is not it... c-come quick…”

“be there in a moment al.” Sans hung up and teleported to the lab. She was working with the drone it was heavily damaged but it made it through the barrier to the old part of the labs.

“I-I know… it is r-rough… but l-look…. other monsters… o-outside the barrier... in the labs.” The blast that occurred long ago did something the brothers didn’t expect, it worked. Papyrus prediction was only partly correct as Sans would soon see. They were like a lot of monsters stuck in the void because of Chara. They took her out but not before she took them with her. The machine was to reverse that spell of Chara’s but they didn’t realize where they would be sent. Unfortunately they were sent off to where they were above the barrier in the old part of the lab but they couldn’t go out to the surface because none of them seen any of the ground so shortcutting was impossible at that point. The older skeleton man was looking at the drone trying to figure out how to fix it as the skeleton woman was grabbing parts for him trying to fix it. The picture was going in and out it was working barely at most. 

“S-sans… is... that…” Alphys went quiet as she couldn’t believed it if she didn’t see it herself.

“that’s... but how? the blast was enough to kill everyone....” 

“... I-I thought so … too… how many a-are up there?” The audio was rough at best but it was coming through.

“Is … can you… hear …. I, hey anyone there…” The female skeleton talked into the camera and the male skeleton looked into the camera. 

“We are stuck between the surface and the barrier… I don’t know if our boys are okay but…” The other monsters who are wearing rough lab coats came over and seemed to be just as concerned. 

“Are my kids are okay?” Someone said as they tried to rush the camera. 

“S-sans… there i-is a s-speaker on the … c-camera… do you w-want to talk to y-your parents?” Sans nods.

“we need to establish communication or... something at least.” 

“Y-you can try… I d-don’t know i-if they will hear you but y-you can try.” Alphys hands him the microphone. It would be the first time since what seems like a lifetime since he talked to his family... his parents... At first he wasn’t sure what to say or who would even answer, but he had to try.

“hey... anyone hear me?” A gasp is heard as the female skeleton pushed the other monsters away and the male skeleton was right beside her.

“Baby... S-sans… is… that you…” She was crying in the video.

“hey mom... been a long time... too long.”

“I-I dreamt… I held out for this moment… Oh my Asgore... just to hear your voice... I can dust happy…” The male skeleton held onto the female skeleton as he looked at the camera. The others were still trying to get their face on the camera. 

“Sans... the machine… I am surprised you figured out how to use it... We are …..” Clearly he was speaking but it was still breaking up. “We are between… the barrier… and we can’t get out…” 

“Sans how is Papyrus and Gaster? Are they okay? Are they mad at us? Sans I am so sorry … you had to take over for us... I... I am just so … happy to hear your voice… I want to hold you so bad… in my arms…” 

“they aren’t mad.” He wasn’t sure he could really even believe this... but... as impossible as it was.... They’d been alive all this time... Alphys looked at Sans wondering if she should have called the brothers.

“S-should I c-call them up... your b-brothers, to be here?”

“Oh thank goodness... I am so happy… and so proud of ….. you are …..” The mic was breaking up again. “We are working… to get to you guys again…” 

“I w-wish we h-had some w-way to communicate properly with them…” Sans remembered something that he didn’t think of for a long time. The little mini versions can go to the surface to any art piece if they have any form of drawing than they could go there.

“i think we do actually.” 

“S-sans… the t-thing… is … not w-working… very … w-well…”

“i don’t mean that. frisk’s magic recently has become very strong. If there’s any chance there’s even a doodle over there.... which i would wager there might be, then we can keep in touch with them via a little buddy. Lemme see.” 

SANS: hey buddy. how are you?

mini-me: feeling better thanks you?

SANS: i’m good. i got a bit of a favor to ask.


	57. Chapter 57

mini-me: for me i will do anything lmao get it... wow we are amazing...

SANS: heh, cute. anyway. got some shocking news... hope you’re sittin’ down. 

mini-me: shoot 

SANS: our parents are alive. 

mini-me: you better be telling me the truth because that is not funny...

SANS: i just talked to mom myself. i swear i would not kid about this. thing is, we don’t have secure communications... 

Mini-me: ... mom... how... is that possible… i thought… with the blast...

SANS: so did i. apparently something unexpected happen. i want you to see if you can maybe find a way to them through any sort of art that might be there... they’re in a strange space between the barrier itself.... literally inside the barrier.

mini-me: make sure they draw anything even if there is a stick figure with blood i will be there… and i will make sure to leave my cell phone on making it an open line...

SANS: well we lost communication a bit ago. so this is kind of a long shot... but dad used to doodle on his notes all the time... there’s a good chance there’s something there.

mini-me: that is right… give me a moment….

“now we wait and see if he has anything to say.” Sans told Alphys. Minutes went and about 30 minutes later a phone call came through. Sans picked up the phone.

“hello?” 

“hey... that … was not fun… dad really needs to stop sketching so much... but … I am here…” 

“sorry pal. there was no way i coulda known how rough it’d be on your end, but it was less risky than me goin’ myself.” 

“no... it is all good… this is worth it… sans… all the scientists… they are here… and victims of chara's… a lot of monsters that disappeared… are here…”

“holy... that is a lot of souls there then. how have they survived that long?” 

“what i see so far… they are producing magic to feed off of from the core… that is why there are rolling blackouts… they are feeding off the magic… and causing blackouts…”

“that explains a lot.” He put it on speaker so Alphys could hear too. “you’re on speaker now bud.” 

“S-so… wait… t-that means… there is a w-way in… if the c-core’s energy can get through… it m-means that the barrier must g-go around it… I w-wonder if we can f-figure out a way to e-establish a way to each way.”

“... i think that can work… right now they don’t see me… that is the problem… i wish i can speak to them... i just need to get their attention… but i will stay here until i do … tell my frisk i am okay will you. she will be concerned for sure… this... is just nuts….” Said the mini Sans on the phone. “they are trying to fix the droid right now…”

“hang on... i might be able to get a text through to them. i still have dad’s number.” Sans tapped his phone messenger, hitting contacts and tapping “dad” he then typed in a message.

SANS: look at your notes for a little buddy.

He then hit send, but he didn’t know if it would reach the other side.

“okay. I’ve sent it off... if it reached him then he should start looking through his notes for you.” 

It was a moment when his dad looked at his phone, it shocked him. He tried to call Sans but it wasn’t going through, it was only one way as if Sans could text and call but he couldn’t call.

“dad said call him… he said he got the text message i am looking right at him… wow… this is nuts…”

“ok, talk to you later little buddy and yeah... it is.” He hung up the phone and hit the call button for his dad’s phone, keeping it on speaker.

“Sans… can you hear me… I tried calling so many times…”

“yeah, i can. this is... man... so much has happened since...” Sans really wasn’t sure what to say first. “when we get you out of there you have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“You and your brothers… are my pride and joy… I never doubted a second you would find us… damn straight I owe you your first drink…”

“heh, you can buy us all rounds about now... that’s how much time has passed. and... you got grand-babies.” 

“.... I got grand-babies... heh…” All of sudden the voice changed to a female with a little of a struggle.

“Oh my Asgore I am a grandma?”

“hey mom. yeah... i got three and paps is going to have at least two of his own. gaster and his mate kinda adopted. long story there.”


	58. Chapter 58

“.... I missed so much… I missed you guys so much… we kept alive using the core… absorbing some magic trying not to take too much…” The emotion in the voice told Sans she had been crying.

“yeah, al thinks that’s why we’ve had blackouts over the years. nothing major though... never could figure out why they happened but now it makes sense.” 

“We… were close to giving up… until the droid came in… it was a miracle; if that droid didn’t come… we were thinking… nevermind we didn’t do it and you and the boys are alive and having babies. I have my hope back in spades…”

“al and i sent that droid in to scout out the place because i was going to make a jump... but didn’t wanna risk a blind one.”

“That's my boy… so smart… “ A proud mother commented. Sans was practically glowing with his joy at reuniting with his parents. Now he just had to get them out of there... somehow.

“You will figure this out… we now have a way to talk… it is just a matter of time.”

“yeah. speaking of, you’ve been there a while now. can you see to the other side of the barrier?” 

“You mean to the surface?”

“yes.” Alphys took it upon herself to making a few calls to Papyrus and Gaster making the first one to Gaster.

“G-Gaster… I g-got some s-shocking news… I need you to prepare yourself…”

*It’s not bad is it? 

“N-no… it is about y-your parents… they are alive… g-grab your brother and c-come here to t-talk to them…”

* . . . How? I’ll be there as soon as I can.

“I w-will explain more l-later…” 

“I can see the edge… it is fairly weak, we think we can break it but we have no tools here to go to the surface…” 

Ten minutes later Tori was watching all the children while Frisk, Papyrus, Gaster and Sarah have appeared at the lab.

“while breaking it is one thing, i just needed a point of reference to get to the other side.” 

“Yeah… I can see the sunlight and grass from here… always better from the other side…” 

“great. that’ll be a good enough reference.” Frisk followed behind as the two boys rushed ahead next to Sans.

*Dad?

“.... Gaster… I you were so … I heard you’re a dad now... congrats…” Again some rustling with the phone as you can hear it go on the mode of speakerphone.

*Yes. Thank you.

“Gaster… baby… my god… is your other brother with you too… Paps?”

“Y-YES.... I’M HERE!” 

“... My boys… my skeleton crew… all of them are here…” Sans and Gaster couldn’t help but chuckle. Frisk was beyond shocked as she stood next to Sans and Sarah was holding Gaster’s hand giving him support.

*Yes, I came with two of our mates as soon as I heard. Papyrus’ mate, Muffet, is currently napping so I thought it best not to disturb her.

“None of my grand babies?” 

“Sorry… but they can’t talk yet... they are little bones…” Frisk said as they can hear chuckles on the other end.

*Yes, they are still young yet and I thought perhaps it best to leave that meeting until we meet again.

“... I have so many things I want to talk to you boys about… your dad already told Sans he is buying everyone drinks... I want to hold each one of you as long as I can… I am so glad you guys are okay…” There was silence for a moment that met that statement. Sans and Frisk exchanged glances. He shook his head a little, probably best not to say anything... at least... for now.

“any ideas on your end how to get out?” 

“Well we thought the barrier blocked it all the way… but there has to be a hole somewhere… I thought if we all used our most powerful attacks on the barrier we might be able to break it… your dad thinks that if we can make a door of sorts we should be able to go right through…” Frisk wondered if that is possible. 

“Hmm… so if they are getting energy from the core…” 

“i’ve... an idea. but uh... it’s kinda a wild one.” 

“What is it?” Frisk asked wondering.


	59. Chapter 59

“what if it were possible to make a literal door... between here and there... and then a door there that led outside?”

“T-that should w-work… but how?” 

“that’s the wild part.... frisk... could you paint one?” 

“I think so… I might need some magic afterwards… but yeah... I am determined to do this… I love you enough to do this…” 

“let’s get some paint and clear a wall... and some magic boosters too.” Sarah ran, using her magic, to clear off the wall the fastest she has ever done ever before. Gaster shortcut, grabbing paint while Papyrus made some magic boosters for Frisk coming back a couple of moments later. She ate the booster and took her brush to the wall. Frisk focused on all the details and made sure to do this with the anticipation that on the other side was Sans’ parents. Everyone else just watched in silence. After about an hour later all the details were done and she put all her magic plus some into it and once she was done she felt exhausted. She backed up and had to sit down.

“It is done… I need to rest a moment…” Sans sat down with her, it was Gaster who approached the door first. He reached for the door knob and he could physically feel it. It was really strange to him, but he didn’t say anything as he simply opened the door.

“... Gaster…” 

*It... worked... 

Gaster’s mom was right inside the door looking at him crying… as it was like a picture on one side. Gaster stepped forward and hugged his mother. She returned the hug holding him as close as possible. 

“... You… are so tall... “ She teased nuzzling into her son. “I can’t believe I am hugging you…” 

*Time does that.

“Does that mean we can go out that door than?” Said another monster looking out to the lab, shocked. As the father hugged Gaster enveloping him in love.

*Yes, you should be able to, like any other door.

The monsters start to rush out the door and it was just amazing how many monsters were in that room. 

“Let’s go … we got two other boys to catch up on…” 

*Indeed, and new family to meet.

“Oh my goodness… my grand babies!!!” She was beyond excited as she refused to let go of Gaster's hand as they exit the door. Gaster chuckled a little, Sans was still sitting with Frisk and Papyrus was standing next to the door, hugging his mom as soon as she made it out.

“MOM!” 

“Papyrus… I missed you so much… you were always the cheeriest of them all… don’t tell your brothers…” She teased nuzzling into him as well and holding him as close as possible. “Did you ever master cooking spaghetti?” Frisk looked over at the parents and all the monsters and than back at Sans.

“Go to them… you should be hugging your parents too... I will be fine… you can hug and love me up afterwards…” Frisk teased squeezing his hand. A tall male skeleton went over to Sans and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Is this the mate that we owe thanks to?”

“yes, dad... this is frisk. the resident red soul.” 

“.... Hello there Frisk…” He took her hand and pressed her hand against his teeth.

“heh, you always were a charmer dad... though i think frisk wishes i’d probably picked up more of that.” He chuckles a little.

“Oh is that so… you didn’t just pun her into mating you?” 

“nope... won that in a chess game.” He joked.

“Smart as well… beauty and brains a deadly combo.” He winked at Frisk who flushed.

“yup. i didn’t stand a chance... hadn’t been beaten in that game in years... “ 

“Yeah … that is because you haven’t played against me in years…” He hugged his son. 

“I missed you... I can’t imagine things were… easy…” It was then when his mother came over and Frisk took in her beauty, she was thinner, and immediately hugged Sans pulling him to her. 

“You don’t even come over and say hi… is your mate with child or you embarrassed to hug your mother?” 

“no, they weren’t but i had help from the family friend. Ooofff... mom... it’s not that... she’s tired from the magic she used.” 

“She will be fine… if she can stand you she must have the patience of a saint… you should've known him as a kid... oh my Asgore…” 


	60. Chapter 60

“well... that and the reason we sent in that drone was to help her... the humans haven’t been kind to the red souls.... and we’ve been trying to get to the surface so we can cure her.” 

“She is dying?” San’s dad asks.

“.... we both are.” He murmurs.

“... How are you dying?” His mom asked looking into his eye lights.

“it’s that thing dad couldn’t figure out... the same illness... no signs... no symptoms except... a pain you just kinda feel in the back of your mind.”

“The disease caused by lack of hope... it is killer…” 

“well, that was your theory, but we don’t know if that was the cause or not... we could never prove it.”

“... Well we are here… and we will save both of you… Frisk you rest up… tomorrow or the next day you can make the second door… or is it that close she needs to do it today?” His father was nervous about making her too stressed out.

“no, we have some time... about hmmm, a little over seven years by my calculations.” 

“Good… you, my dear are resting, for a couple of days… I finally get to cook again… I miss cooking…” 

“i’m sure tori would love the help.”

“Oh, where are we living?” San’s mother suddenly asks, not sure.

*I’ve got a room you can have. 

“I would love to have you live with us... umm… by the way I am Sarah…” The mom was impressed as she looked her over.

*This is my mate, she’s training to be in the royal guard... after we had a most interesting first meeting... heh... 

“Shhh… not the first meeting… I don’t want her to hate me…” 

*I don’t think she’d hate you for being so spirited. 

“No I like that in a monster…” The mom hugged Sarah and held her close to her.

*Oh yes... even in the face of... supposedly facing the Judge with our adopted child... she was quite the fiery one. Didn’t even flinch when I had all of ‘em strung up.

Sarah flushed as she got glanced over.

“That is impressive … when your father was the Judge I did something very similar…” Gaster chuckles.

*I believe your crime beats hers mother... she was just... painting a house.

“Pffff…. Yeah my family was poor and I was shoplifting and got caught… he thought he was putting the fear of life into me.” 

*And of course you couldn’t steal from just anywhere... you had to steal from the royals... 

“Hey if you are going to rob… do it right…” Sarah was shocked but giggled. Gaster chuckled.

“MOTHER!” 

“Oh don’t worry… I gave a lot of my time back… and even showed them where they were weak in their security…” 

*Well, regardless, the Judge now has definitely lived up to the job.

“I looked at both of my captors and fell in love with one of them…” Sarah said taking Gaster's hand. Frisk was beyond happy as she watched this.

*Remind us later and we’ll take you to the royals, no doubt after everyone rests you will want to see them again and speak with the current Judge as well.

“I can’t wait to meet the new Judge and see how they are doing at their job.” The mom smiled softly as she stretches. “You know… other than meeting my grand-babies… I think a shower sounds really good… we just had the emergency shower with no soap… it is crazy how much you miss that kind of stuff…” Frisk took Sans’ hand squeezing it looking at him.

“Okay monsters… listen up!” Sarah announces getting the attention of all the monsters. “This is Captain Papyrus… and I am Sarah, trainee of the Royal Army we are going to help you get shelter food and anything else you need… please listen to Captain Papyrus.” Alphys went up to Papyrus whispering into this ear about that they will put emergency shelter up in the Judgment Hall for all the monsters until proper shelters can be made.

“My son is the Captain of the Royal Army?... Wow…” Their father commented, impressed, as Sarah stood by his side. 

“FOLLOW ME TO YOUR TEMPORARY QUARTERS!” Papyrus said and began, with Sarah’s help, directing monsters out of the lab towards the shelters.


	61. Chapter 61

*Yeah... Undyne named him Captain while she’s taking care of her own little one, they named her Zelda. She’s a cutie.

“Heh, I can’t believe it… “

*I opted to stay in the labs myself. 

“H-he is being t-too modest… he is the t-top scientist here…” His dad looked at him, impressed, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“So if you are the brains and Papyrus the brawn… what have you been up to Sans?” He teased. 

“lazyin’ around like usual.” He jokes with a grin.

“He is sooooo lazy too…” Frisk teases as well.

“yup... i won her over a chess game... she said if i could beat her she’d let me keep her.” 

“I let him win… “ 

“so she says... i beat her in under ten moves.” 

“Sure, sure… he cheated… kept flirting and that smile… distracted me…” 

“it’s not cheating if it has nothing to do with how the game is played.” 

“You two keep that flirting up and you will end up with more kids…” Frisk winced a little as she can’t have kids that way.

“that’s not a problem. tori said she’d take ‘em.” 

“20 plus... “ Frisk said with a smile.

“I didn’t think humans would want to have 20 plus monster babies?” Sans’ mom, Georgia, teased laughing and going over to them again. “Oh my goodness… we will have a mattress to sleep on … oh… that sounds… so nice…” 

“heh. yeah... all the kids would pile on top of ya to keep ya warm.” Sans replied jokingly.

“Oh I will take all the kids and cuddle with all of them…” Georgia said.

“What shall I call you guys?” Frisk asked.

“I am Palatino and my lovely skeleton of a mate is Georgia…” A light blue flush crossed her face as she smiled at her mate. He smiled back.

“when i was a kid... they were the head of the science division.”

“Wow… that is impressive maybe with them and Gaster’s and Sans’ brains put together… we can cure both of us…” Frisk said, hopeful nuzzling, into Sans. Georgia looked over and observed the love they shared.

“hopefully. we should at least be able to figure out how to snag that flower.” 

“If we thought that your parents were not alive… and you pretty much gave up all hope… and still somehow we got them here… alive and going to see our babies... Sans… you got to believe that there has to be a chance for you too…” 

“we’ll see what we can come up with. for now let’s just concentrate on the possible.”

“I say we regroup at Gaster’s place for lunch tomorrow.” Georgia commented “For now… I think we all need some rest…” 

*Agreed.

“after lunch we can head over to meet the royals.”

“I think my grand babies first… but sure… the royals is okay too…” Palatino teases Sans, nudging him a little. 

“well... you kinda have to meet one anyway, since she’s watchin’ the kids.” He replied with a chuckle.

“I guess we are meeting royalty and our grand babies…” 

“yeah... after that... incident... the royals had it out with each other... not sure if that was the real reason behind it... but they haven’t been together in years.”

“Well except for lately…” Frisk corrected as of late they been talking. 

“true.”

“Hmm…. we missed so much... I feel like, a part, like we are strangers… but I know we will pick up where last left off soon… and we will be a family again.” Palatino said with Georgia taking his hand.

“yeah, but we never stopped being family... we just lost touch.”

“Yeah… I owe you a drink still…” 

“speaking of though... dad, paps got your foresight.”

“Did he really?” 

“yup... he called me up and told me you were alive on the other side before al called me.”


	62. Chapter 62

“I knew it…” Georgia said and pointed at Palatino who shrugged. “I called it when he was younger.”

“he’s only been wrong about two things so far.” 

“That is actually pretty impressive since things change all the time…” Palatino commented as he thought about his predictions.

“yeah.” 

“I need to ask him how he received his visions.”

“in dreams.”

“That is when the mind is the most clear… I would get mine when I worked on my lab work; I would get mine because it is when I was the most relaxed… Let me guess, the visions happened around when he met his mate or became a mate.”

“technically it didn’t start until after frisk showed up... we’ve known muffet longer than that. so... who knows what the trigger was?” 

“I am just happy to get out of that room… I don’t care who could have seen me at this point…” He laughed. Georgia rolled her eye lights at him.

“i’ll bet. by the way... frisk also made the little buddy you saw.” 

“I thought it was you at first... “ 

“heh... well technically it is. frisk made a painting of me, her and our egg... and... well... it came to life. their egg even hatched before ours did.”

“Well I just painted... what I thought what our future would be… I didn’t predict that … any of that would happen or any of the art coming to life in any form…” Frisk admitted.

“Wow… that is rare magic you posses there…” Georgia commented looking at Frisk wondering how strong Frisk must be. Palatino was just as impressed. 

“Why thank you, I didn’t realize I had the power until I started to get to know Sans better…” Frisk said with a flush. 

“Sans seems so happy… I don’t know why but he just seems that way to me… What do you think Palatino?” Georgia asked and he nods in agreement.

“Well they did choose each other as mates… I think that is enough proof that he loves her…” Palatino stated the obvious as Frisk giggled.

“No he won me in a chess game…” Frisk teased back taking Sans’ hand. He chuckles, entwining their fingers. “I am proud I lost to him… he is my everything…” 

“i dunno where i’d be without you or the kids.”

“Hmmm, now where have I heard that before?” Georgia asks her own mate with a smile.

“Maybe once or twice... “ He smirked.

“Who’s counting?” She chuckled.

“Yeah but when you have such a beautiful mate like yourself… “

“i’ll second that statement.” 

“I think I want to establish our relationship again… it is hard to mate with a room full of monsters…” He purred pulling Georgia close to him.

*I don’t even want to picture that thank you.

“I can just show you instead…” Georgia giggled as she kissed her mate.

*No no no no no....

“geez dad... we know ya love mom, but have a little restraint... besides, you’ll have your own room at the house.” 

*Speaking of, shall we get KC and head home? 

“Sounds good to me… how about you love?” Palatino asked softly to Georgia who nodded.

“I am ready… I love the fact we can still embarrass our kids still…” Georgia stated as Frisk laughed, seeing a lot of Sans in them.

“So who is KC?” Georgia asked wondering.

“well, he began as Sarah’s adopted brother, but since they weren’t really related... he’s now their kid due to some... unfortunate and fortunate events.” 

*Correct.

“My first grand baby I can smother in kisses…” Georgia was beyond excited as she went up to Gaster. “Well what are we waiting for I been waiting waaayyyy too long for this moment and I am not missing a moment…” Palatino followed behind putting his hands in his pockets smiling.

*Alright, everyone gather round for the ride.

  
  
  
Sarah would show up at the house later while Palatino and Georgia took Gaster’s hand.


	63. Chapter 63

*See you at the house. 

He says to her before teleporting his parents the the house he’d been born and raised in. He knew she’d bring KC with her.

“... It is just how I remembered…” Georgia was admiring the place when Sarah was heading their way with Casey, explaining the situation to him. He of course didn’t understand much but he liked the idea that he would have grandparents. He rushed in and was looking for his dad.

“Dad… mom says I have grandparents…” He looked at the other skeletons and smiled. “Grandma? Grandpa?” 

“Oh this must be our grandson KC right?” Georgia asked getting lower so that she was eye level with him. Casey nodded as he hugged his grandma and she took him in her arms and loved him like if he was her own. Sarah smiled as she took Gaster’s hand, leaning her head against his arm watching them as Palatino sneaked in and took his grandson and gave him a quick spin before tossing him on his shoulders.

*Yes.

He smiled, watching his parents.

“He is a smart one… I can tell …” Palatino commented

“Yeah dad is teaching me physics.” Casey beamed proudly.

“Well I think his dad is sexy…” Sarah whispered into Gaster’s ear canal. He flushed slightly. “plus... I think I have a bone I like him to pick with me…” 

*Heh.... Too true.

“Does your mom and dad whisper like that all the time?” Palatino asked KC and he smiled.

*Uh oh... I think we’re busted... 

Gaster murmurs jokingly.

“They say they are just sharing secrets… you mean they are not?” Sarah freaked out a little hoping nobody would bust them really. Gaster just chuckled, he was pretty sure his parents were doing this on purpose to mess with the two of them and wouldn’t really tell the boy what the two of them were talking about.

“Oh it is a secret… I can’t tell you until you are Gaster… I mean your dad’s height.” Palatino says jokingly.

“They are talking about doing chores…” Georgia teases as KC looked at his parents weird as Sarah nodded.

“You guys are weird… I thought you would be talking about magic or something cool…” KC said kinda disappointed what the secret could be.

“We are no longer the cool parents Gaster…” Gaster just chuckled.

*I’m afraid not all of our conversations will be fascinating to you KC.

“Yeah … we are so boring… “ Sarah said glad to be ignored than have him ask tons of question. 

“Dad will you read me a bedtime story?” 

*Of course, do you know which one you want tonight?

“I want to hear the three musketeers.” 

*Alright.

KC hugged his new grandparents before following Gaster.

*Let’s all get inside, I can show you two which room will be yours.

“I am right behind you son…” Palatino said with a smile. Gaster leads the group inside, while KC gets ready for the story in Papyrus’ old room, Gaster has had Sans’ old room fixed up and leads them to the room. 

“Wow… this place actually looks livable…” Georgia teases, remembering when Sans used to have that room. “It looks really good Gaster…” 

*Heh, well I did clean up the place once both of my brothers moved out to be with their mates. Sans is in Wetlands now and Papyrus lives with Muffet in Hotland.

“I can’t believe you guys all grew up... I am so proud of you Gaster… you have a fine mate…” Georgia said gently caressing her son’s face, showering him with praise and love. “Don’t make the same mistake and miss out the moments with your kid… I would give anything to watch you guys grow up…” 

*I don’t plan on doing anything of the sort.

“Well… I see how that little boy looks at you… and he seems to adore you…” 

*Well, he did help me repaint Sans’ house and he’s had a lot of time with me even before we adopted him.

“That and I see how you soften around him Gaster… the same way your father looked at you boys growing up... you love this boy deeply…” Georgia said gently.


	64. Chapter 64

*It’s hard not to. He reminds me a lot of Papyrus and a bit of myself. I should get to that story for him. We can continue talking afterwards.

“Yes don’t keep him waiting… I love you Gaster... you make me so proud.” She hugged him once more. He returned the hug and headed off to the boy’s room to read him the story. He emerged a half hour later after the boy was sound asleep. 

“No way Gaster did that?” Sarah said at the table, listening to embarrassing kids stories while sharing tea.

“Heh... he was a curious boy, always sticking his head... or his fingers... in places he really shouldn’t. We had to keep the child proof plugs in the sockets for a long time because of it... and later had to end up putting spells on them when he went from ignorant to curious.” Palatino was saying when Gaster came in.

“Pffftttt… Oh my god… that is hilarious… more tea Georgia?” Sarah said wiping a tear out of her eyes. 

“Yes, thank you dear.” She poured the tea for her. 

“Gaster has been nothing but super kind to me and KC… I kinda told him off the first time meeting him.” 

*Yes, well, you weren’t exactly happy at being caught painting.... Not so nice things on my brother’s home... but you clearly had some integrity and, aside from spirit, maturity.

“... I think he saw just a cutie… that he couldn’t help but want to send me away…” 

*Oh yes, I imagine my brother got a kick out of messing with you with Undyne. I swear those two do that shtick every chance they get.... Which isn’t often thankfully.

“Oh my god that was scary as hell but I told them straight up the truth… like I always do…” 

*That was the point. 

“Then… my adopted father and my once my adopted brother… now my son… was used against me… I did some more bad things…” Sarah didn’t like the fact she did all that and have dust on her hands.

*Not voluntarily. You’re not held accountable for being blackmailed.

“You are referring to being LVL 2 aren’t you dear.” Georgia says looking at her as Sarah glances away ashamed.

“I killed … the monster who killed my adopted father… and I thought he killed KC as well…” 

*It was just as well, though I was a bit surprised Sans didn’t do anything himself considering the circumstances at the time... though he mostly was delaying the monster for me and the guards.

“I… I still enjoyed it… that is what makes me feel sick…” Sarah admitted.

*There is nothing wrong with taking a bit of joy in serving justice. That was certainly more mercy than the monster deserved.

“Then Gaster took me and KC in… and we took care of the triplets… Gaster had no idea how to take care of the babies… and we ended up joking most of the night...” Sarah thought fondly of that night. 

*Yes, that was a learning experience for me.

“Yeah… but I started to … feel something like I could trust you…” Sarah flushed a little.

*It was the first time I got to spend time with you, to actually see the beautiful soul you were; the same my brother had trusted. I was curious as Papyrus told me about what had transpired. I wondered what sort of soul you truly were to have managed to convince not only both my brothers, but Undyne as well. Not just anyone can do that.

“You two sound like you guys hit it off right away…” Palatino commented.

*Hmmm, yes and no. I had my reservations, mostly at first due to her actions before understanding the reason behind them.

“Then we kinda went on a date… and I got upset... about him being my warden…” 

*Yes... that was a misunderstanding though mostly my fault. At the time I was trying to figure things out... I was her warden only in the sense that she was temporarily under my care due to having no living family. What made it worse... was the timing of heat. That didn’t make it any easier for me to consider the matter with a clear head.

“Who was in heat?”

*She was.

“Oh... that would be tough especially if she considered you mate material…” 

*Not long after that I supervised her first drink. I had no idea, at the time, she was considering me as a mate as I was concerned about protecting her as I had picked up on her scent.

“I heard it is a sweet smell is that true?” Georgia asked wondering.

*I always thought it was for all females.... though I can attest personally that it was indeed very sweet and alluring. I had my problems for certain from day one. The longer it went on... the worse it got... you can understand this I presume, dad.


	65. Chapter 65

Sarah flushed. 

“Yeah… I do... how did you survive? The smell makes grown monsters fall at their feet.” 

*Uh..... I er... well. I didn’t. After a while... though I believe that was also because she was actively trying to get my attention.... Though this was her first heat so... I think it was ... less than what you say... but that first day I realized right off the bat all my self-control that I’d learned over the years from heats of my own and my brothers.... Was going to be put through the wringer... and I was right.

“I would say I am sorry… but I wanted you to be mine… the way you made me feel… it made me feel... special.” Gaster chuckles a little. 

*Well... I hadn’t done that purposely but I don’t think an apology is necessary here.

“You didn’t purposely pull me down for a heated kiss?” Sarah reminded him of that one night before the first date.

*Well... there was... that... I couldn’t help myself... it was the beginning of the end of my sanity there from your scent. I think I lasted at least five days.... 

“Well… more like 8 … but who is counting…” 

*You apparently... I think I was too into keeping myself in control to keep count by the time the fifth day came.

“I stayed at the hotel after you pissed me off… and then I did the anime convention…” 

*And that was the end of my sanity I think.

“Oh my you two are dramatic…” Georgia commented it was like listening to a soap opera.

*Alphys set us up actually. She somehow talked me into going into this anime-con she had set up, saying it was the very first one and she wanted my support and a number of other things just to get me to go.... and then talked me into dressing up saying I was perfect as some cartoon character named Skeletor... I was then handed a script by Undyne and told I’d been “volunteered” to help make the first anime-con a success. 

“Hehe, I agreed to help because I asked Alphys for a room… and she gave me a script as well… we were in this together…”

*I memorized the script because I preferred that over Alphys fussing and Undyne’s method of persuasion. 

“I didn’t know he was suppose to be there... and I did my scene not knowing that when he came out I would have to kiss him... I was so screwed…” Sarah admitted. “I was still hurt but I was already in deep... so... we did the scene anyways…” 

“I bet Gaster didn’t mind after the kiss scene though…” Palatino teased.

*I didn’t mind before actually.... The outfit Alphys talked her into.... Had I not been raised under strict hand.... We’d have never done the scene at all... at least not in public.

“Oh my… what kind of show was this that she would wear such… little clothes…” 

*An anime of course, a human show, for some reason that particular kind of human show often has the females in.... outfits that most wouldn’t otherwise wear in public. Some are worse than others. Hers was at least modest in comparison to many.

Sarah raised her arms and yawned it wasn’t that she was really tired but she decided that this whole down memory lane really made her realize how much she cares for this skeleton and she had no plans on kissing him in front of his parents. 

“I am going to hit the hay so to speak... we will tell you more tomorrow…” 

*It is late, we should all probably get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow.

“Goodnight love birds…” Georgia said with a smirk.

*Goodnight mom, dad. Don’t forget either that there’s a kid on the other side of your walls now. I don’t think he needs to wake up to what I did one evening thank you.... And I was much older when it happened so at least I understood rather than being possibly scared or scarred for life.

“Should I remind you that too?” Palatino said smirking.

*Oh please... that was Sans who was the loud one. Papyrus always thought something was wrong with him until his own first heat.

“... Wow… I am learning so much about your brothers in one fell swoop…” Sarah said with a blush as started to head to Gaster’s room.

*I’m pretty sure it’s the parents job to embarrass their kids... but I think I got in a swing this time.

“Oh you showed us all right…” Georgia laughed.

*I meant embarrassing my brothers, but that too I suppose.

Gaster put away the empty cup of tea he’d acquired during their conversation. Sarah, using her magic, already switched into her cosplay outfit now all she had to do was wait… the parents already picked up on her intentions… it was almost creepy how fast they figured it out. Gaster wasn’t too terribly surprised so much as just a little embarrassed, but he managed not to teleport to the room. 


	66. Chapter 66

“Hi… Gaster…” She was not very good at seduction but she could still look sexy. He flushed a little, closing the door behind him; at least this time he didn’t have to control himself.... He could show her just how much that thing had affected him the first time he’d seen her in it.

“... So... you said… this outfit… had an affect on you…” She was flushing as she looked up into his eye lights. His eye lights were brighter with his love and lust.

*Yes.

“.... What would you have done that day? If you could do it all over again…” 

*Hmmm, well... I probably would be a little tamer than what I have planned about now.

He moved towards her as he spoke.

“Oh really… you are going to… let me have it…” She teased as she backed up slowly finding the wall quickly near the bed.

*That’s one way to put it. 

He replied before kissing her heatedly as he’d closed the distance rather quickly, his hands ran over her, as if memorizing every part of her. She moaned slightly as she returned the kiss wrapping her tail around him as her hands play under his shirt, learning a few tricks from Frisk who taught her a couple of ways to pleasure him. One was rubbing his soul and she did so with her claws gently against it. She heard rumors that the soul is VERY sensitive but they’d never played with that yet… until tonight. A sharp intake of breath alerted her to his surprise that was quickly followed by a groan of pleasure. He had never had anyone touch his soul before for any reason, the instant shot of pleasure made him shudder.

*S-Sarah... 

She purred against him whispering into his ear canal.

“I thought you were the quiet one…” She nipped at his neck.

*I am... but I’ve also n-never had my soul t-touched... 

He whimpered softly.

“Want me to do it again?”

*Stars yes.

He quivered a little in anticipation. She summoned the soul to her as she took it into her hands she admired the beauty, it was a part of Gaster. She took one finger and pressed against his soul and went and made shapes over it. A groan rose from him the moment her finger made contact, shuddering with this new pleasure. He kissed her heatedly, one hand lightly scratching at the base of one of her ears. She felt weak at the knees feeling the pleasure hit her hard as she rubbed his soul with her whole hand as she returned the kiss. She rubbed up against his entire body, purring as the sweet lilac smell filled the air; she wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world.

“G-gaster... please... keep rubbing…” His fingers traced one ear before lightly rubbing it between two fingers. He pressed against her as he nipped at her neck, a soft, lustful growl pulled from him from the pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she pushed him onto the bed and began to fervently kiss him as she rubbed his soul. Moans came out of her quickly. He returned the kisses, discarding the garments between them between nips and groans of pleasure.

“Gaster... I love you... so much... one day… I hope….” She didn’t finish the statement unsure how he would feel still as she kissed his neck gently. He nipped at her lightly.

*I want to make your dreams come true my love... if I can.

“... You... want… to be …” She flushed unsure. He shifted a little to meet her gaze, waiting for her to finish her sentence. To be what? 

“A … dad… I mean…” Her flush deepened.

*I do.

He replies after a moment, realizing what exactly she was asking.

“... You do realize what I am asking right?” She wanted to make sure if he was okay.

*You want to know if I am ready to hold a child, our child. 

“Yes…” 

*I would be more than simply happy to hold them.

“... You don’t know how happy that makes me... to hear you say that…” She felt like crying tears of joy.

*I want a family with you my love. It would bring me great joy. 

“You are such a good father to KC... god… you are just so perfect… to me…” She nuzzled into his neck kissing him. A rumbling sound of pleasure, not unlike a purr but not one, seemed to come from him. He would love to see his mate grow with their child and share the experience with her. She kissed him deeply, there was nothing more hot than wanting to see their child grow and become a part of them. 

“I want to carry your child… our child…” She kissed him again grinding against him. He shuddered, his hand sliding between her legs to be sure she was ready as he murmured.

*I’d love to see it... to be with you... you’d become like a radiant star... 

“... Gaster… I love you…” She rubbed his soul more as she rubbed against him. 

*I love you too.

He shuddered with the pleasure, shifting to slide into her as he kissed her with loving, heated passion. She was his, she pulled at the sheets below her as she purred with pleasure. Sarah returned the kiss and arched into him wanting to make this everything he wanted and more. She wanted his children so bad… she wanted him so bad… lust filled her eyes as she moaned. He muffled most of them with his tongue wrapped around hers as he thrust hard and fast, driven by the pleasure and the desire to give her pleasure as she gave to him. She whimpered and her moans were muffled as she played tongue twister with him as she found herself on the edge quickly. She rubbed his soul between her palm and the bed pressing it against the mattress. Sarah was keeping track not to put too much pressure so not to hurt him or his soul. She grinded herself against him.

He gripped her, lost to her; one hand rubbing one ear, almost in sync with his thrusts. His whimpers muffled by the kiss. She found herself losing to him as she moaned, feeling herself clasp onto his member. As she arched deeply into him giving into the pleasure. Sarah whimpered as the pleasure was still surging through her it was an amazing feeling he gave her full of love and so much more... He whimpered, clinging to her as the pleasure slammed into him, he quaked from the force of it; loving every second of it, that he could share this with her, his mate, that she would share this with him.

“I... I love you…” She nuzzled into him wrapping her tail around him as she settled in to go to sleep.


	67. Chapter 67

*I love you too, very much.

He murmurs back as he settles to sleep himself. The next day when they woke up they heard some noise from the kitchen as Georgia was making breakfast and was talking to Palatino about last night. 

*Always early risers.

He murmurs as he slipped from the bed with a yawn. He almost felt like a kid again as he stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes, slipping on a robe to wear.

“Yeah… but this is a little different waking up to guests while you are with a beautiful lover… mate..”

*Too true, though I wouldn’t say they’re guests exactly.

“True… now that we are more in the now… than the lust field state yesterday… are you still all in… about being a dad?” She got out of the bed in the nude going up to him, playing with his robe and looked into his eye lights smiling devilishly.

*I am. 

He kissed her nose with a smile.

“That all … I think I am not done…” 

*I’m trying to get to a shower dear and unless you’re going to join me in there I think that is all... for now. 

“I will than…” She raised an eyebrow at him.

*Might want to grab some clothes then, I don’t suggest walking out of the bathroom without any.

“Pffttt… I am fast… remember… magic…” 

*Yes, but why use magic you don’t have to? Especially at this hour.

“Okay… one moment…” She threw on her robe. While she did that he headed off to the shower. She got into the shower already feeling he was avoiding her on purpose. He didn’t avoid her at all though once the shower door was shut as he’d pinned her to the wall for a more proper loving kiss. She returned it and wrapped her arms around him letting the water soak her fur as she kissed his neck.

He grabbed the soap with one hand, rubbing it along her fur and everything in between as he kissed her. Cleaning her and gently teasing her at the same time. She teased his soul using her tail as she grabbed the soap next to her washing him. He was quite aroused and only half clean from it when she did that; nipping at her neck as he allowed her to clean him as he’d cleaned her. She kissed him deeply and heatedly as she kept track of time knowing that they both had to go soon.

“You have work in… about 40 minutes…” 

*Normally... but remember I’m meeting up with my brothers and royalty today... so it’s an off day. 

He replied between heated kisses as he slipped his fingers into her. 

“F-fuck…” She leaned back as the pleasure hit her. He nipped at her neck, teasing her mercilessly as he loved giving her this pleasure; there was a sort of pleasure in the act itself that made him make a sort of purr. She purred as she allowed him to pleasure her as her thoughts were only of lust and him. She was pushed into becoming a moaning mess as she kissed him fervently, trying not to make too much noise. He returned the kiss, replacing his fingers with his member at that point, pinning her between himself and the wall as he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him easier access into her. He was able to thrust deeper and faster, he kept her up easily enough between himself and the wall as he continued to chase after their pleasure. She was purring, her smell was still as strong as if she wasn’t wet as the sweet smell filled his nostrils.

“You... are the only one… for me…” She whimpered.

*My thoughts exactly my beautiful lilac... 

He groans before he pushes them both over that edge into the pleasure’s sweet abyss.

“Fuck…. That was… every time you touch me... I find myself loving you more and more…” 

*It’s intoxicating, being with you like this.... Were you a drug I would be addicted from the very first moment.

“I think you are my drug… and I know I never, never… want to quit you… you make me feel like I am in heat everyday…” 

*I certainly never wanna be cured of you. 

“We should go… before KC or the rest finds us… loving each other like this… You go first and I will join you shortly...” She kissed him briefly on his teeth before leaving to sit on the toilet to let him go ahead. He had dried himself and dressed quickly and left the bathroom to her to head downstairs.


	68. Chapter 68

“Do you think Gaster is still an early riser Palatino?” Georgia asked as she made pancakes for everyone it took a little bit to find the ingredients to make the breakfast items.

“Hard to say dear, but if he really does have my old job as head of the department, it can’t be too much later than this I’d think. Though I wonder who was in charge before him.”

“That Sarah gal is supposedly training for royal guard too.” 

“Yes, but knowing our son he wouldn’t make her train on a day he himself had something to do that had to do with family. We taught him better than that.” 

“True that makes sense..."

*Good morning.

Gaster says as he comes into the kitchen a few moments later, freshly showered and dressed. He was in a good mood, as much from the “shower” as from the previous night’s “rest” that he’d gotten. 

*Did you both rest well? 

“We did but I think…”

“Georgia we said we wouldn’t…”

“Fine… how did Sarah sleep? Well I hope…” Palatino rolled his eye lights trying to keep out of his son’s mating life.

“I slept fine thank you…” Sarah said freshly showered herself smiling at Gaster as she sat down with Georgia smiling broadly wanting so bad to call them out.

“Palatino please…” Georgia looked at her mate almost pleading.

*Oh please, she’s no worse than Sans was.... Actually... Sans was worse.

Gaster got himself a cup of tea and some breakfast, seeming mildly amused at his father’s attempt to keep his mother from poking at him, or at least that was how it seemed to him. He was just faintly amused at the prospect from either of them honestly. 

“I suppose we will be having more grandchildren soon…” Georgia said sweetly as Sarah coughed on her tea a little. 

*Eventually, we’ve discussed the topic but have not yet picked a time mother.

“Yes… speaking of rushing… my goodness when did you guys install a second shower…” There was only one in the entire house. Sarah flushed deeper.

*We didn’t, I simply do not take as much time in my own as most do... I tend to take more time dressing actually.

He replies easily before taking a sip of his tea, he was not in the least bit cowed as he was daring his mother to challenge his claims. Aware she probably would not since she did not know his habits and thus had no ground to stand on.

“You gotten good son…” Palatino commented proud of his son.

*I learned from the best... who learned from the best.

He replies with a brief smile hidden behind the cup, though he’s certain his father likely caught it anyway.

“Sans did a great job raising you boys…” 

*Tell him that... he seems to have wondered if he did something wrong considering how I turned out.... or so he said in a matter of different words the day frisk arrived. Now that was something. Well, her arrival anyway... scared us both half to death.

He seemed to pause, as if considering his next words or considering whether he should speak at all.

“What do you mean?” Georgia asked wondering what that meant. 

“Are you talking about her dying?” Palatino asked. He didn’t know the condition Frisk was upon arriving but it must have been terrible. “Why are they sending red souls down here anyways? Was she as bad as Chara?” 

*When she came here.... She was in very bad shape... she nearly died on us just alone from what they had done to her... father... you know what it’s like to hunt for fish.... Now imagine that done to a human.... As for why... according to Frisk, the humans have feared and despised red souls since Chara. Instead of nurturing them... they all but destroy them... bringing them to an inch of death before tossing them down here. Expecting us to be their executioners, to .... finish the job.

The last words were said rather bitterly. It was clear he had no love for the humans who had harmed his sister-in-law. A growl came from his father.

“What kind of humanity is that? To kill a kind of a human like Frisk, for what? Is it because she is destined to be Queen of their world that they denounce this, Chara was evil… not Frisk… that girl… she saved us... and I will be damned if I let her die on my watch…” His eye lights were bright with inspiration and determination as Georgia stood up and grabbed their lab coats.


	69. Chapter 69

“First though… let’s go visit her… if she can get that flower… we can save her, according to Sans.” Georgia was trying to calm her mate down as he was beyond upset about the human that saved him being treated like garbage from those above.

*Correct, that is what Alphys discovered. A simple poison with a simple cure, but don’t tell Frisk I said anything. She is better than she was, but she was broken in spirit when she came down here as well and the topic is still a tender one.

“... We won’t say a word…”

*Although I only saw the resulting wounds... only Sans knows the full extent of what happened likely.

“How would he unless... did he…”

*They are soul bonded. Due to their... unique circumstances... they were soulbound before they were mates.

“.... Why?” 

*You would have to ask them that.

“We can let them tell us in their own time Georgia… I don’t want to press her if she is as sensitive as Gaster said…” 

*I only told you because I felt that, as family, you had a right to know at least the basics of what is going on.

“I appreciate it… and as family… I hope you two make me a grandma again…” Georgia outright says taking Sarah’s hand, making her flushed deeply. Gaster chuckled, sipping the last of his tea. Well, that wasn’t subtle at all... Oh well. At least it was less crude than what his brother might have said were he there and a younger version of himself. 

“We will try… I want to have his baby... just keep it from KC for awhile…” Sarah finally admitted as Georgia became thrilled, going up to her and hugging her. 

*It is something we need to discuss with him.

Speaking of, the little guy made an appearance for breakfast.

“Everyone was so loud last night… did everyone have fights…” Sarah eyes widen as Georgia just sipped her tea as she didn’t say a word smirking as Palatino sighed.

“Yeah little guy… it was a party… a dance party... we forgot to invite you…” Palatino was trying to cover for everyone at the table as KC sat at the table. Gaster shot his father an ‘i tried to tell you’ look. At least he was sure he and Sarah had muffled most of their sounds to keep them from carrying to the other end of the house.

“It is okay… I just put my headphones on Napstabot got me the other day... “ 

*That was nice of him. 

“Yeah he is starting this educational channel and he is teaching music and lessons through music…”

*I heard about that. He’s gaining a lot of followers. More than his cousin ever had.

“I bet that pisses off Mettaton.” Sarah says matter of factly sipping her tea.

*Perhaps, though perhaps you should choose your words a little more carefully dear. 

“Oh… sorry… KC don’t repeat that… word…” She flushed as she felt awful for fucking up so bad. Gaster patted one hand as one of his magical hands had appeared to serve the boy his breakfast.

“Thanks dad…” He took a bite of the breakfast. “Man this is soo good mom did you really make it because usually it is like black and stuff…” Sarah flushed deeply.

*Actually your grandparents made breakfast this morning, and she is not that bad of a cook. Do not exaggerate.

“I didn’t say it was bad… I just said it is not black… I would eat it anyways…” He mumbled eating his food.

*Son, I think you and your mother need a lesson in tact. Another time though. 

“Heh…” Georgia was about to bust a gut as she watched her son make this perfect family unit.

*Mother, don’t start. As it is, we have a meeting this morning. 

“I won’t… and I will not... I am glad you enjoy the breakfast… I want my grandson to grow up strong.” 

*Son, you’ll be staying with your Aunt Frisk while we have a brief meeting this morning. After that we’ll pick you up again.

“Okay... I will behave I promise… Oh Oh … while you are in town can you stop at the library and pick up another sciency book PLEASE please please PLEASE!” 

*I’ll see if I can find a new one, if not I will look elsewhere.


	70. Chapter 70

“He does take after Gaster do you remember Georgia how much he would want to read all those books… I bet if we look in the attic they are probably still there… a little outdated… but still there.” Palatino suggested as KC’s eyes widen. 

“... I will do all my chores today super super quick... if we can look for that…” 

“Maybe… come on Frisk will be here soon.” Sarah went over to KC and fixed his outfit.  
“Remember you still have homework Toriel will want it done by tomorrow.” He made a face like ‘really?’ Sarah was feeling that she had to present her best self at this point to her mate but a part felt that she was being forced to be someone she is not. So she swore once, does that make her a bad person? _I need to learn tact… god … to put me on the spot like that in front of his parents… well let's see him try to get some from me because I will show who has tact... tactical skills that is…_ Georgia looked over at Sarah and didn’t need to read her face to kind of understand how she felt. To be put on the spot like that especially when you are trying to impress someone new. Georgia wasn’t going to say anything though as she was told not to say anything by her son. Gaster was going to learn this the hard way, it seemed. Each of her boys had their faults after all, and it seemed this was the fault of her youngest. Well, life taught certain things.

“I wonder when Aunt Frisk will be here… she is such a cool artist… she made the sky.” Sarah smiled ruffling his fluffy black and white hair.

*She did, her talents have certainly grown. 

“That is very impressive… I wonder what her limits are if there is at all.” 

*Not sure, but I will say this much... I have heard from a source that there is more to those little creations of her than meets the eye. Though so far she seems unaware of this. Her talent has outpaced Mary’s.

“Who is Mary?” Sarah asked wondering who this person was.

*Right... I forgot to introduce you since I put her portrait away before we were together... I put her in the attic. She was one of the previous red souls and her magic grew strong enough to leave a sort of living legacy. Remind me after the meeting and I will show everyone. Um... It’s in the attic by the way. So don’t be too startled if you think you see a moving picture.

“Yeah... okay…” Sarah was wondering why he was keeping a portrait that was able to talk to him. Who was Mary to him? Were they close? How close? Did she love him or he love her? Why did he feel to move it to the attic all of a sudden? Why did this bug her? It was the tact thing, it has to be … Sarah shook her head trying to push it in the back of her mind. Gaster tilted his head a little, curious but kept his mouth shut when a glance towards his mate had revealed she was thinking of something that seemed to be bothering her... but she hadn’t spoken of it. He wondered if this was something he’d hear about later. Before he could think too much more on it there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it, but she beat him there.

“Frisk, welcome, come on in.” Sarah said welcoming as she used her magic to purposely get to the door first. “It is a good mate’s duty to make sure I am pleasant to all my guests at all times and show them the best side of me… so please feel free to sit down and enjoy yourself.” 

Wait... what? Gaster seemed a little out his element as he watched the two. It was pretty clear to Frisk that Gaster was in the dog house for something and didn’t seem quite to know what to do with himself. 

“Thank you Sarah… nice to see you guys too…” 

*Thanks for coming over Frisk while we attend this meeting. 

“No problem I hope you weren’t filling my favorite nephew too full of knowledge if he is too smart he won’t have fun…” Frisk teased as she hugged Casey.

*Not this early in the morning. Anyway, mom, dad are you ready?

“Yep just one moment I want to love up my grand babies…” 

*Alright. Have fun while we’re gone son.

He hugged the boy while his mother was cooing over the little skeletons. He would have kissed Sarah too but he had a feeling he’d regret the action... 

“They are so adorable…” Georgia commented. The three giggled up at their grandmother. Palatino was doing his eye trick he used to do with his own sons where he made his eye socket dark and bright again to make the kids laugh. There is something about a baby’s giggle that is pure and brings joy to oneself. In spite of his misgivings about Sarah, Gaster still smiled a little at the sound of his niece and nephews’ laughter.

“We need to go Georgia or we will be loving these kids for all eternity.” She left, leaving Frisk in charge of the kids as Sarah and the rest were getting ready to leave before she got to the door Georgia looked at Sarah.

“You know you can just hang out here if you want… you don’t need to come…”

“Oh…" 

*It is optional. I’m sorry if I gave the impression of otherwise. 

“Yeah… nevermind… I will see you later then…” She was not surprised really. 

*What you do is up to you today. 


	71. Chapter 71

“I will just think of something… go, I will talk to you later…” _So is Frisk here because I need the company or because I need a babysitter as well… Are you telling me you said that Frisk is going to watch over over KC and than tell me that I am staying home? Oh screw you... I took care of KC way before you came into the picture mister and I been there since day one… The way you go on about Frisk how great she is… What about me? I mean you thought of a million ways how great Frisk survived things but what the stuff I did... which is absolutely nothing… fuck… fuck fuck fuck… see I can swear in my head … what are you going to do about that?_ Gaster was concerned, but he figured he would speak about such concerns to his father later. For now, he teleported the three of them to the Judgement Hall where Sans and Papyrus were already waiting.

“hey bro.... something eatin’ ya? you look a little tense.”

*Later. 

Georgia pulled Sans aside and whispered in his ear and told him the situation. Gaster followed Papyrus to the other room, smart as he was, Papyrus missed the subtle cues Sans picked up on all the time.... He’d forgotten, in his absence, just how astute his elder brother was... 

“oh boy... and with her temperament... he’s in deep about now cuz she’s got undyne’s temperament.”

“I was going to warn him but he is as stubborn as his father sometimes….” 

“mmmm... i tried to curb that... didn’t really pan out well for me either. but he’s also a bit oblivious too... smart as he is... he’s out of his depth when it comes to emotional attachments... this is probably going to be a common thing for a while. even i was out of my depth when i met frisk... and that’s sayin’ somethin’ since i know half the girls in snowdin tried chasin’ me once or twice.”

“By the way… your babies… oh my gosh… they are adorable… just like you boys all over again…” 

“heh... yeah, they really are. although having three all at once was a surprise that’s for sure. i thought maybe twins... but three... ” 

“Frisk adores them all, I can see it in her eyes... and I know that look… it says give me 4-5 years and I want more skeleton babies…” Georgia teased. 

“we’ll see, fate’s still uncertain for us, but... she gives me hope of at least today.” 

“You know Sans… despite your terminal disease, to be honest… who knows when our number is called... you and Frisk just have a date possibly listed down… but you wouldn’t want Frisk to give up hope as she probably wouldn’t want you to give up either.” 

“she pretty much is my hope now. i’d given up long before she ever came. didn’t even tell anyone outside paps and gaster because... well, there was no point.” Georgia hugged her son close to her. 

“You have three beautiful children… who have so much depending on you that you don’t even know it yet…” 

“no... i think i kinda do, but i just can’t guarantee i’ll be around long enough for them to even know who i am when they have their first memories.” 

“Well before you dust yourself off… you thought I was dust… and look, still kicking... well walking…” 

“i’m still not sure i understand how that’s even possible. let alone a hole like that in the barrier to begin with.” 

“Well… when the initial explosion happened… it was caused by me… me and your father were trying to reverse the magic Chara was using on all her victims. I may have accidentally hooked the wires up wrong... reversing the process... and it caused us to basically go to the same place where all the victims did… one last victory for Chara... Somehow one of you guys or some monster messed around with the machine and fixed it… right, by the way your father reminds me ever so often how I caused all this mess... and sent us outside of the barrier; that I think it is caused by the magic being destabilized caused by the machine… like someone tugging at paper. When the machine ran it caused a pull on the barrier but since it can’t be removed it caused it just to be weakened… when it was used the second time it must have made holes throughout the barrier not big but enough that is deforming the barrier itself… Then again your father might understand better than me...” Georgia shrugged.

“makes sense to me.” 

“You are too kind. I wanted to ask you something… Who is Mary to Gaster?” Georgia saw the look in Sarah’s eyes as doubt seemed to be there for a brief moment.

“you mean who was she? she isn’t around anymore... she was a former red soul. she and gaster were good friends, but that’s it. everyone thought the two might be mates... but she surprised everyone and chose another. Her closest living relative is Alexander.”

“Did he have feelings for her?” Sans shook his head.

“everyone thought he did, but he never showed any true sign of anything beyond friendship. we just all sort of assumed... and we were wrong.”

“The reason I ask… if Sarah is alone in the house with a picture that can say that…”

“shit... i see where this is going... that could be a problem if she finds it. granted, the portrait wouldn’t purposely antagonize her... and would likely deny any relationship beyond friendship but still... “


	72. Chapter 72

“... Yeah…”

“a jealous mate is like playing with plutonium...” 

“One that is about to explode…”

“he’s in deep shit... i don’t envy him.” 

“Well in her defense he kinda started it this morning but let’s get going…” Sans sighed, nodding. Of course his brother had... it was always that way even when they lived together... If anyone could ever antagonize him, it had been Gaster.

“Relax, Gaster will be fine… she likes him well enough…”

“the first part of that is debatable... she’s a predator mom... there’s no telling what will happen if he pisses her off too a deep degree. even if on accident. and he knows it too... explains why he seemed jumpy when you arrived.” 

“Because she might strike? Nah… I don’t see her being that bad…” 

Sarah went to the attic after excusing herself from Frisk claiming that she was looking for the science books up there which was partially true.

“Ahh… I think I found it…” Sarah wiped off the portrait of Mary, who sneezed as she removed the dust.

“Bless you Mary…” Sarah made observations of the painting. The painting rubbed her own nose before looking at this new monster before glancing around looking for Gaster.

“Thank you. Ummm, hmmmm. I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Good morning Mary, I am Sarah I am really close with Gaster. He told me sooo much about you... so how close were you two?”

“Well... like brother and sister. We were family to each other... I think everyone assumed we’d be more than friends, but I never saw him that way. He was kinda like the kid brother I never had.” 

“Why did they think that…?”

“I think it’s because I didn’t speak much, up until I met my mate anyway. The things I went through.... That Frisk has gone through as well.... It leaves deep scars and getting over those things isn’t easy. I was here for years before I stopped waking up screaming.”

“No, I don’t imagine so, but why make a painting like this and not for your mate or love one…”

“Because it was requested I only make one and... when I was sick... he refused to think this would be my final work... so I said to give it to my best friend. He did.” 

“I see… Why didn’t he claim it afterwards…” 

“We were soulbound. Do you think he survived?” 

“I didn’t know… some monster’s mate without being bonded to those they unite with…”

“We loved each other enough that we didn’t want to be without the other. I knew I wasn’t likely to have enough determination to break the barrier... so it would never be an issue. We’d never be far apart.” 

“Must be nice… being soulbound meant you trust them 100%.”


	73. Arc VI

“I cannot say for sure. I am only a copy... sort of like a robot but in a painting. I don’t have feelings, only memories.”

“Well what was her feelings about being soulbounded?”

“The only thing I know is that she did not hesitate to ask him when she found out about it.”

“Hmmm… never mind… I don’t understand any of this anymore… it is pointless…” Sarah was looking for answers in the bottom of a whisky cup, so to speak.

“Have a good day.” The portrait says politely as she leaves. _Well that solves nothing... and I still feel pissed off... I was hoping she would be like I was in love him so I can chew someone out..._ Sarah joined the rest downstairs.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gaster was entering the throne room with the others, he knelt with them as the three royals entered the throne room. There was a sense of respect for the royalty as they passed. Asriel with a very discreet hand movement waved at Sans as he passed. Sans smiled slightly in response.

“Rise friends.” Asgore says kindly and the group does so. It had been such a long time since he seen most of these faces and even longer since this room had been so full.

*Your majesties, all these monsters come to greet you... they are the ones we feared lost so long ago but have been found. 

“It warms my soul to see them with us once again. I welcome you back my friends with open arms. I know most of you probably feel lost even though this is your home but we will try to help you as best we can.” King Asgore was trying to make sure that he made them feel welcomed but at the same time he had so many questions.

“Does one among you know how or why we couldn’t find you?” Georgia told Sans what happened essentially but felt ashamed still that she caused the scientists to disappear that day. She still stands.

“Yes your majesty... I am Georgia and I was one of the lead scientists working with my mate Palatino to reverse the magic Chara used on her victims. I made a mistake while reading my mate’s work and made the critical error which caused the explosion in the laboratory taking all the scientists to the same place where all her victims went. It wasn’t until some monster fixed or came upon the machine and fixed it we were released. We were then sent beyond the barrier in a sense but we were stuck in a bubble. It was because of Sans’ mate Frisk we were finally released and we are here with you today.” Georgia was ready to be punished if that was going to happen. She didn’t know how the royal family felt about it but she knew some of the scientists were still not happy with her despite trying to fix it. Some of the scientists started to pipe up about she should pay for her crimes. They lost time… their families...their mates…

“She should pay, I say have the Judge judge her.” Said one monster and Georgia winced, trying to stay strong. The King took a moment and looked at Toriel. He had grown a lot since they last saw him in many ways… One thing he has learned is mistakes happen. She lived away from her family as well and suffered just as much as the rest did probably more since they most likely didn’t let her live it down. He stood up and the room went deathly silent.

“Who amongst you never made a mistake? Georgia is a brilliant scientist who always went up and beyond her call of duty. Did she not pay for her crimes when she too was separated from her family? I feel making her go before the Judge is too strict of a punishment and if anything we should start with a fresh start. A clean slate… I can’t give your time back but I can help you find your way again.” The crowd did not like that as they were demanding justice for their anger they had held onto for years. He glanced at Sans wondering how he was feeling. He didn’t want to put him in that position of judging his own mother. Sans, of course, said nothing as it wasn’t his decision but also since the position was meant to be kept a secret he couldn’t really speak up either except as one of the Gatekeepers.

*I do not understand what you lot hope to accomplish. The position of Judge is meant to deal out punishment to those who are guilty of a crime. Yet, as a Gatekeeper, I cannot see any crime that has been committed here. A mistake, perhaps, but it is against no law to make a mistake. Even were she to face the Judge what would that accomplish? You cannot regain what was lost and any further punishment that the Judge may dole out would not give you anything in return. Time is not something that can be returned. 

“Why should I be punished for something she screwed up on? I had to live in agony to come back and find out my mate not only dusted but I don’t get any justice for myself.” Said a monster.

“exactly what sort of justice are you expecting for something that wasn’t done on purpose? it would be a different matter if what happened was done with the purpose of actually causing such a disaster, but that is not the case here. as a gatekeeper i don’t see what you are expectin’ either bud. as for what happened to you, it was unfortunate that you were caught up in it, but why should you be so quick to blame someone for something they didn’t mean?” 

“She should do something... like volunteer work or something… some sort of justice must be had and isn’t that the Judge’s duty to do that.” 

“you wanna be the first in line for that pal? ‘cause the way i see it, if she ends up being judged for a mistake.... then technically all you scientists are in the same boat she is since you were there and you had just as much capability to either succeed or fail as she did.” Sans did not particularly like what this monster was implying. 

“Sans… they are just expressing all the anger let them get it off their chests.” Georgia whispered to her son.

“there are better ways to do such, as a keeper of the law as a gatekeeper, i can’t allow injustice of any kind.” Though he lowered his tone as he continued so only she’d hear.

“can’t back out now, this is just kinda the way things are... the law isn’t something i can budge on... we’ve had enough troubles before we freed you and the rest of the underground wouldn’t be happy if i allowed someone to simply have justice out of anger simply because of circumstantial events.” She nodded understanding but she finally resolved what she is planning to do.

“I cannot change the past… but I control my future to a certain degree... I will help if you are financially struggling, burial costs of your loved ones and help all of you start again… I too lost so much time… and you know how hard I worked with my mate to get us out… I still feel so much guilt on my soul for each one of you that had to suffer from my mistake… if I do this… if I help rebuild your lives again will you forgive me?” The crowd seemed to murmur about this. According to the gatekeepers she doesn’t have to do this at all but yet she volunteer to do so.


	74. Chapter 74

“If… you help me find a new home... yeah... mine got burnt down…”

“I forgive you Georgia… I know things got tense... sorry.” Said another. There were only about 15 requests from the whole lot.

“Then I believe this matter is settled.” Toriel spoke. The monsters were then dismissed from the room. The only ones who lingered behind, besides the royals themselves, were Sans, Gaster and his parents.

“Weew… that was fun... I say we don’t do that for another century or so…” Georgia said finally relaxed. 

*Agreed.

“I can’t believe the nerve of some of them… but I am glad you got things straightened out Georgia.” Palatino said. 

“i have to agree.”

“I presume the two of you already have guessed that my husband and I chose your eldest son to be the Judge.” 

“I hoped that was the case…” Georgia admitted as Palatino nodded.

“I recommended him long ago… but you never know.” Palatino added admitting that with time things have changed.

“Your son has been a fine Judge. You would be proud of all the good work he has done. Just like his parents, always up and beyond the call of duty…” The parents smiled at each other proud of their sons just in general. They grew up to be fine monsters.

“i’ve served the crown since i was a young monster. it helped pay for things. they’ve been very kind to me in return.” Sans admits.

“You have been kind to me and my family as well… you and your family helped Toriel with the red souls and making them feel welcomed. To help you in a little way was the least I can do.” King Asgore said coming down to them, not as royalty, but as friends.

“it’s been an honor to serve, and not the burden most might have considered it in the past.” King Asgore came up and hugged his friend bringing him in close. Sans was a little surprised, but smiled as he returned the hug.

“You should give yourself more credit… “ King Asgore said with a chuckle. 

“i think the hardest part of the job is probably bein’ professional. such an effort.” 

*Brother, really now.

Sans chuckled a little. King Asgore laughed.

“You listen to this little skeleton… I swear I seen you in the camera feeds you know… I think you had at least 7-8 gigs going at once…” King Asgore was teasing but he knew that Sans was constantly everywhere. Georgia and Palatine felt bad that he had to work so hard because they were absent.

“nah, it only seems that way cuz i’m usually traveling. i only have four different ones.” 

“Weren’t you charging kids at one point ½ g to look into a telescope?” He chuckled as Toriel looked at Sans with amusement.

“Really Sans? Did you do that?” Georgia asked laughing a little. “Boy you are being cheeky by doing that…” 

“heh, nah. that was Gaster, i just bought the thing.” 

*He is correct.

“I can’t keep all the stories straight…” King Asgore laughed as he looked over at his mate. 

“I guess now we are all related since Frisk is my daughter…” Toriel admitted.

“yup.”

“Wait… doesn’t that make Sans a prince?” Georgia asks wondering.

*Technically it would make us all princes but, Asriel still would be first in line by blood... after that, Sans would be in the running by being the eldest.

“not a responsibility i’m looking to take.”

“Prince Sans… ha…” His mother laughed a little. Palatino chuckled as well.

“I guess we should treat him better now… he is royalty, the gatekeeper and Judge… he has the trifecta…” Palatino teases. 

“funny.”

“I don’t know about you guys but I have grandchildren I just got to meet this morning that I need to catch up with.”

At home Sarah had tried to cool down but her son, who admires Gaster with a passion, had to remind her every couple of seconds on how his dad did things with him. It wasn’t bad at first but some of things were just being nit picking and with his age. Sarah was trying to be understanding and kind but the more he went on and on it just was like nails on a chalkboard. Frisk tried to defuse the situation by giving KC a task to do which was paint a picture so that Sarah wouldn’t blow a fuse.

“Are you okay?” Frisk dared to ask to Sarah feeling that she might come out and attack everyone in her path.

“... I am fine… I am just being dumb is all…”

“Dumb? For what?”

“Look Frisk… I know what you are trying to do and I honestly appreciate it… but if I say the wrong thing... and if it comes back to Gaster… it can make the situation much worse... I just need time…” Sarah loved her new family but she knew monsters and people in general. That was a bit of a confusing statement, what exactly was Sarah afraid would happen?


	75. Chapter 75

It was her fear of being alone and rejected again. She was happy Gaster had his parents back but she still would never get hers back and she already felt that she was already being shamed in front of new in laws didn’t help either. It wasn’t like she had anything to contribute to the family, it felt like. She was, at this point, just a leech that was using Gaster for her own needs. Not only did that feed her depression but made her that much more jumpy around him… because there is always a better tomorrow. 

“Did anyone teach you Frisk that being a mate is not quite a permanent thing?”

“What do you mean by that?” Frisk asked wondering. 

“If two monsters decide they are not right for each other afterwards there is a couple of things they can do to end that relationship… like for instance they can suck out the magic they insert into you… I heard it hurts like a bi-...a lot.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Frisk asked curiously.

“I… I … Just for conversation…” She was going to say something different but changed her mind last second. KC heard a little but didn’t ask her what she meant either because she looked hurt, instead he went up to his mom and hugged her instead.

“Don’t be sad mom… I am here…” Sarah smiled hugging him back.

“I know…”

Gaster had pulled his father aside to talk to him, needing a bit of advice he was certain his father would know more about than his brothers at this point.

*I have to ask... do you think something is wrong? I felt like something was off when we left the house but I’m not sure what.

“Other than the fact that she didn’t kill you?”

*Please don’t joke about that.

“Who says I was? Man she was pissed…”

*And I don’t know why... I’ll admit I don’t know her possibly as half as well as you knew mother.... And I have... issues still when it comes to reading others.

“You make me sound like I dated your mom for years… I courted her for two months.”

*I’ll admit I didn’t even get that far... I’ve only known her for about two or three weeks. I don’t have any regrets, but I realize I also don’t know as much as I should. Have I stumbled somewhere? I don’t know. 

“You made her feel like a child earlier… she made a mistake and swore instead of taking her aside later and talking about it you instead lectured your son and her saying that they both need to learn tact… in front of her new in-laws…” He sighed.

*Sans always did say I needed to think more before I opened my mouth.... 

“That is why she was being “over-polite” with Frisk… She is your mate Gaster not your child…”

*I will have to speak with her and hope I don’t end up as sushi as a result. 

“Look this is not the worst thing in the world… I been in hot water with your mom before, boiling sometimes…”

*Fair enough, but skeletons aren’t known to disembowel others simply because they’re beyond the point of normal anger.

“I think you should also not be going around comparing her to a feral beast either…”

*Maybe not... but the notion does scare me a little.... The most recent deaths in families, outside the odd incidents with our own recently... has been because of that. I’ve had to stand there with Sans and explain to children that they have lost a parent because the other one couldn’t control themselves. It makes me uneasy, but it has yet to make a coward out of me.

“There are always some kind of crazy out there… but you need to decide if you think your mate Sarah has that same kind of crazy… if you can’t trust her than you should let her go… it is not fair to either one of you. She will sense that in you and feel more insecure and the more insecure she gets the more anxiety and the more anxiety… well than it builds up to deaths…” He sighs.

*Yes, I’m aware of that... I’ve always had trouble with relations.... I don’t even know why she considered me in the first place honestly.... Aside from just being kind to her and helping her out. That’s part of my job though... not that I wouldn’t do it even if it wasn’t since I was raised to be good to others... I just don’t know. Sometimes I just feel others mistake what my job is as... who I am... and it’s not. 

I might not have been the most social.... But I always knew what others were saying... how they wondered why it was I was always off by myself... why I never really had any friends except those books.... I don’t even know the answer to that myself. 

“... Gaster… you are putting too much pressure on yourself… I don’t think Sarah would stick around because of your personality with your job… when you told me about how you two met it wasn’t like she jumped on you.”

*No... she was too independent for that sort of thing.

“Did you guys not joke around? Not have fun? Because I got to tell you a little secret about the mate scent that most scientists won’t tell you… It is only if the other potential mate is interested in that monster in a way that they will pick it up… so let’s say some Joe had the same qualifications but didn’t like her because of her hair or whatever, he wouldn’t smell it at all… even if he qualified in all the things she is looking for… funny huh…?”

*... 

He considered that. How was that possible? 


	76. Chapter 76

“You may think you can separate yourself from the job but it is hard to do that… a part of you will come through… Gaster, your kindness is not something to be ashamed of or feel that it is used just for a job, it is a part of you… and I am so proud of how you’ve grown as a monster and as a father yourself. You have a mate who just wants to be respected and to do that it is easy to say, hard to do… just treat her like you would wanted to be treated… Sure you will fuck up sometimes but that is life... and you know what, if she is as good of a mate as I think she is… she will forgive you and one day she will fuck up and you will forgive her. That is what life is all about…” Palatino put his hand on his shoulder squeezing it a little. He nodded a little, though he realized he couldn’t entirely follow it; he was just so used to being told what to do in certain things that he expected the same correction he’d given out... even if it had been wrong... It was just what his teachers had always done. So he had assumed it was right... He was still a little confused, but one thing was for sure at least. He needed to talk with her and... hope for the best. 

*I appreciate the advice.

It was all he could think to say.

*I’ll head back ahead of you... hopefully I’ll get this straightened out.

“You will son… just be kind…”

Gaster was less certain himself and only nodded. The uncertainty shifting in his soul, making him feel a little frightened of the confrontation... but he knew he needed to do this. He teleported back to the house, the apprehension a little stronger now even as he walked up the steps. Did she hate him for that mistake? Would it change anything? He hoped not but he knew he could not be certain of what would happen even as he opened the door and stepped inside, trying to maintain the calm he’d always done; why had it seemed so much easier to do when he was younger?

“Oh Sarah you don’t need to cry…” He can her Frisk soothing Sarah as KC was always her weakest spot. 

*Hello? 

He calls, what was this about? 

“Hi Gaster…” Frisk said as Sarah sat up wiping her tears trying to look tough but was failing miserably.

*Um... Frisk... can you watch the children while we talk? 

He seemed uncertain now more than ever. 

“Yeah no biggie… Sarah it will be okay… just talk to him.” Sarah nodded as Frisk went to get KC and take her kids to Sans’ old room to hang out.

*Thanks.

He sat down, feeling off balanced at the moment... this was... He wasn’t sure he had a word for it. 

“I need to know... do you see me as a mate or do you see me as a… child…” She was blunt and right to the point. He flinched. That hurt. 

“Because... because… I fell in love with a monster… who was like my equal… and loved to have fun and joke around... not this jerk I met today…” Sarah could feel tears in her eyes as she brushed them away with anger. “If you don’t… want to be my mate… and is indulging in some sexual thing… than let me go... I will move out… and I will figure out something... but I won’t let you hurt me... I am tired of being abandoned…” 

*I would never do that.

He says quietly after she had finished speaking.

“Than tell me... do you love me? Do you love me for me? Am I just a charity case that you feel sorry for? I didn’t fall in love with you because of what you did for me…” He felt a little worse than before, but he also had figured beforehand that he would. He wasn’t sure what to expect entirely.

*You’re not a charity case. I am sorry about this morning. I never meant to hurt you... and what I said was not what I should have. I realize that. It is difficult, sometimes, for me to keep such thoughts to myself. To not treat others or say things that were how I was treated or what was said to me... It was careless of me.

“... I understand. I get that a lot… especially growing up… even now… monsters see me and they see a monster who is going to rip them to shreds if I get a little upset. It really bothers me... I am not that kind of being… sure I get upset but… I was raised by KC’s father, Rick… and he taught me to be kind… and understanding for the most part. ... do I act out… yeah, but I never would go out and try to hurt another monster."

*I think that is just fear... mostly because of recent years’ events. There’s been too many cases where one monster turned on another... though I don’t think many have understood that not all of those cases where that was true were predatory. I’ve seen my fair share of those cases among a variety of types of monsters. The possibility of it... makes me uneasy, but I would not think it fair to presume just any monster would be that sort due to their genetic code.

He considered his words a moment before speaking again.

*I’ve never really had the chance for much acceptance, even if the reason was different from you own... I’ve always had this problem. I don’t understand as much as I want to... it’s so easy to understand numbers and theories... but when it comes to understanding the thoughts and feelings of others... I tend to be at a loss.

“... All I ask … if you do want kids or a future with me… is to take me aside and talk to me… if I was a coworker maybe… just so I don’t feel like I have to be so defensive…” Sarah didn’t like being put on the spot like this as much as he did. She always felt like she was the bad guy. “I-I tried so h-hard to impress your parents… last night… and today trying to make sure all their needs were met… and you made me feel like I was a burden to you... that I was just going to make your day worse... even though less than 30 minutes beforehand we just made love. Do you know how confusing that is to a monster who adores the living daylights out of you?” 

*I wish i could say I did... but I can say I didn’t mean to. You never had to impress them.


	77. Chapter 77

“I did it because I love you… I did it because you are the most important monster to me and because they matter to you they matter to me too…” Sarah put her hands to her chest trying not to cry again… maybe he doesn’t really love her after all and that all they ever had was lust for each other. He didn’t even say he loved her... She may care deeply for him but maybe they needed to… she didn’t know what to do at this point. Why was it so complicated? She loved him and was trying hard to understand him… can’t he do the same for her? Why did he feel that he needed to correct her? Did he think he needed to fix her? 

Why was it optional when his family was going to the meeting that she didn’t need to go… ? It dawned on to her that he truly didn’t see her as his equal… and until she met his standards of what he considered his perfect mate she will never be right to him. He will use all the excuses in the world not to take blame for himself. No, she won’t just let him get away with it. She always, ALWAYS took responsibility for her own actions. He knew who she was when he met her… and she will be leaving with that same persona, if he is not willing to change why should she? What was she thinking when she thought he was the one for her? 

*Maybe that’s the reason I was drawn to you. I could simply say that I love you but I don’t honestly think that the words alone really express how you really affect me. How you’ve affected my life.

She wanted to slap him and make him realize the pain he had caused her. Sarah was not going to make KC’s life miserable because of her. She needed to think clearly before she ruins her son’s life because of her rash decision. Unlike him… she thought of the emotional welfare of KC... but what kind of life would it be if she just let him treat her like this? He can’t just keep claiming that he is not emotionally there. Sarah glanced at him and found herself heading towards the door to leave. She wouldn’t expose KC to this.

*I’m not the most experienced with things.... I know I will mess up from time to time, but that doesn’t always comfort anyone.

“... I … I …” She was eyeing the door trying to figure out what the right move as she found herself forgiving him like a fool. She tried to regain her stance he was taking her anger from her by a few simple words. “It would help... still to hear you say you love me... even though you think … it is pointless…” Sarah felt tired and weak at this point she was either going to forgive him or she was going to get drunk off her ass. She looked at him feeling so vulnerable not sure what he will say or do. 

*Then... I suppose if I have to say it every day to try to express what you mean to me... I will.

“That will be nice…” Sarah wasn’t sure what to do as she was standing by the front door. 

*I don’t want you to ever feel that anything we have shared, that anything we have... is just because of my job or anything like it.

“... You swear?” She needed him to be completely honest with her no bullshit.

*On my soul.

“You know I am not perfect… I will swear sometimes… and screw up… I need you to accept me with my faults too.” Sarah moved over coming up to him keeping a certain distance like testing the waters. He nodded, watching her, but he wasn’t sure if this was resolved or not and he simply couldn’t take her hand because she wasn’t close enough.

“...I need you to talk to me… and even though you claim you don’t emotionally understand you can always ask me…” 

*Well... it’s more like I don’t even understand my own emotions... but I will try because I know that no one has ever come close to meaning as much to me as you do.

She went a little closer to the point she was standing right in front of him. He looks up at her.

“You mean everything to me... and I want so much more with you. I might have gotten a little… okay… I was jealous of your relationship with Mary…. and I may have asked her couple of questions… nothing bad... just curious... the thought of you loving someone else... it wasn’t a nice feeling and she is just a picture... well now she is...” She flushed admitting what she did. Sarah didn’t like the fact her mate could have been someone else’s mate and the feeling of jealousy wasn’t a feeling she wanted to experience. She put her hand loosely into his unsure how he was feeling as she felt.

*I see, I was unaware you even knew of her.

“... You told me about her this morning... you even told me where to find her. Thank goodness you are so cute…” 

*Right... I forgot about that. It’s been a long time since it’s really mattered. She was a good friend, and I like to remember her, but I do tend to forget sometimes. 

“It is fine… she seems nice... but I just had to see if you and her… ever thought of …”

*I understand. I think. You would not be the first to ask that question.

“Who else would ask that question?”

*My brothers asked me... on several occasions, until she chose her mate.

“Ahh…” She flushed feeling that she put him in that certain bind again. 

He entwined their fingers gently.

*I don’t blame you for thinking along the same lines. So many assumed we would be something more than friends because she was the first friend I ever truly had. They did not think that it would be weird if we did but to me she was just like a sister. I never did or could think of her in the same way I do you. 

She flushed harder as she looked down, embarrassed for having those thoughts that maybe they were once lovers or more than friends. Sarah found herself squeezing his hand gently as she leaned into his chest. 

“I am glad you didn’t become her mate… I know… it sounds greedy as fu-...he-... all else... but I don’t see myself without you or with anyone else… I tell you what… I will forgive you if you forgive me for acting like a jerk this morning... does that sound fair?” 

*It sounds fair... and honestly, I only said what I did this morning because the thought that occurred was that we probably shouldn’t use such language with KC around. 

“... You are right... I … should be more conscious about what I say… around him…”


	78. Chapter 78

*I probably should have just said that instead of what I did... Next time I have a thought like that... I’ll start with the thought before going for... whatever comes next I suppose.

Sarah let go of his hand and pulled him in for a sweet and loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her gently as he returned the kiss. 

“I say… whatever means we are even... I hate that you smell so freakin attractive... all the time… and you say all the right things… makes me a lovesick fool…” 

*It seems we are in the same boat for the most part. 

“Which part is different?” She asked looking into his eye lights smiling softly.

*The saying things part... because half the time I’m trying to just concentrate on the words themselves... I tend to miss them sometimes because I’m so distracted by that sweet scent.

“I am glad you still smell it... if you didn’t that means… you don’t love me anymore or you don’t feel the same way as I do for you.” 

*Or I’d have to be terribly sick too, that might do it. Though I’d rather not.

“Or you don’t have a sense of smell?” 

*Pfff... I think we established I have a sense of smell... or something like it at least.

“I don’t see a nose... so...” Sarah shrugged jokingly.

*No, I don’t have a physical one, but magic is strange about substituting for lack thereof. After all... I can kiss you but I don’t have lips per say.

“Hmm… that is true... you lack a lot of things…” Sarah laughed a little. 

*Hey... just what are you implying?

He was joking this time though, pretending to be offended, but the slight smile gave it away if the tone didn’t.

“Hmm… I could do a head examination and see if you have a frontal cortex or not but I am guessing no…”

*Oh well it’s already been established that I’m rather bright for someone who doesn’t have any brains.

“Plus you lack courage too… because you have no…” She didn’t finish the line as she giggled. 

*Yup... no guts either..... And yet strangely I do have a tongue.... 

“Hmm… I should see how well that actually works sometime…” Sarah flirted a little as she giggled again. “I guess we can’t just have a movie night can we?” She liked that one day when he popped in the movie and even though she didn’t build up the courage to cuddle with him she had so much fun with him.

*I don’t see why not. 

“We will have to ask Frisk to watch KC…” 

*I don’t think either will mind.

“I wonder how much of the movie we will actually see…” 

*Depends on the movie I suppose.

Sarah leaned near his ear canal.

“That was me seducing you Gaster…”

*Hmmm, somehow I think that was only the beginnings... 

“You would be correct but … I have to wait until KC is asleep before I show you what else we are doing on our date…” She closed the distance between them as her mouth met his teeth for a passionate kiss before breaking it. “Hmm... who needs to drink when I can can drunk off of you…” 

*Indeed... 

He agrees quite a bit with that assessment. 

“I think we should save Frisk… and maybe take KC and go for a walk... just the three of us…” 

*Sounds like a good idea to me. Any destination in mind?

“Any place is good with me…” 

*How about the echo fields?

“Sounds perfect.” She nuzzled up to him.

*Ever been?

“No… well yes… I was found around there… but I haven’t been there to just hang out…” 

*Well, first for everything. Let’s get our son and be off.

She loved the fact he called KC their son. It was, of course, now fact that he was their son but she just enjoyed hearing him say that. There was a pride in his voice that she could hear when he said it and made her smile brighter hearing him say it. She went upstairs and knocked on the door. Frisk was trying to convince KC of something.

“No they are fine… Casey calm down… your mom and dad will be back any moment I swear they will be your parents no matter what happens.” 

“What is going on?” Sarah asked and Casey ran into her arms.

“You… are … not going to be… dad’s … mate anymore… because of me…” He sobbed somehow believing it was his fault they argued.

“No no no… I was just a little upset… but me and your father are okay… see… we love each other... and it is not your fault… right Gaster?” 

*Of course. Where did you ever get such an idea son? 


	79. Chapter 79

“Mom said that… to Frisk… about how one can not be a mate…” Sarah flushed.

“I was explaining that because…” 

*It doesn’t matter what the reason was. Son, you can’t simply assume that anything that happens between your mother and I has anything to do with you. It’s not fair to anyone for you be blamed for such things.

“Exactly… I love you with all my soul… and the last thing I would want to do is hurt you. I shouldn’t have said anything…” She admitted she need to learn some tact as Casey looked at the pair.

*Maybe, or maybe you needed to tell someone lest it end up just making you feel worse. We all say things we don’t mean from time to time. 

“So… you guys are going to stay my parents?” 

*Of course. We love you and that will never change.

Casey’s face brightens as he hugs his father as tightly as he could muster which was not that much. Gaster gently hugged the boy in return.

“Thank you Frisk… for giving us a time out.” Sarah said kiddingly as Frisk nodded.

*Yes... we most certainly needed it.

“No problem… you should ask Sans how many timeouts he’s gotten so far… and me too... hmm….” 

*Hmmm, I might do that next time I talk to him. 

“Yeah… so don’t worry about… you are working through things. Relationships are hard…” 

*Indeed they are.

“Well I better get going… Sans called a little bit ago and I need to call him back. I guess his mom and dad want to see the kids and love them up... so I got to get going.”

*Heh... they’re going to spoil our kids rotten every chance we give ‘em. See you later Frisk and thanks again.

“Ooohhh… and here I think I found out the best gossip of them all now… with you, Gaster, wanting to have kids…” Sarah flushed as Frisk exposed him.

*Uh... w-well we have only j-just started discussing that actually.

He flushed slightly.

“Casey how would you feel about a brother or sister?” Frisk asked to him as Casey’s face brightened up.

“I can be a big brother like Sans?” 

*Well... yes, that is probable. 

“More like maybe… I don’t know yet squirt don’t count your eggs before they hatch…” Sarah smiled at him Casey who just gave a weird look like he had no idea what that meant. Gaster chuckles.

*It’s a saying, son. It means do not have too much hope before you are certain of an outcome.

“Oh... yeah… okay… “ 

*An infant is a lot of responsibility, so even if we did decide to have a child. We would need to do a lot of prepping.

“Hmm... makes sense…” Casey was thinking and pondering sticking his tail under his cheek like if this was a tough puzzle for him to solve. “Can’t you just do it the same way you got me?” Sarah laughed a little trying to hide it not to embarrass him.

*No, son. Having a child between the two of us happens differently. I will explain further when you are older.

“Yes much MUCH older… okay… we got to go…” 

*Yes, we don’t want to burn too much daylight before we reach our destination.

Sarah took one of Casey’s hands as Casey took Gaster’s free hand as well. He gently held the boy’s hand as they headed out of the home on their walk. Frisk watched them leave as she already called Sans to have him pick her up. She couldn’t wait to tell him the news. A few seconds later Sans arrived.

“heya beautiful.” 

“Ooohh… scoring big points as he enters the ring… the champion… Sans… the crowd goes wild… “ Frisk pretends to be the crowd. Sans chuckles.

“How are you love?” 

“little tired today, but nothing too unusual.” 

“I have some… big news…”

“oh?”

“Oh… yeah… well first… Gaster and Sarah had a HUGE argument... man it was as bad as that one time with the hotel room…” 

“yeah... i heard about that earlier this morning before the meeting. he was certainly in hot water. he talked to dad after the meeting. probably to get some advice.” 

“Smart move…” 

“yeah, well dad has ‘been there, done that’ so he’d be the most experienced of us.”

“I don’t know you are getting really good at it too.” She snickered.

“practice makes perfect, helps when i have someone who’s really patient with me too.” Frisk smiled at him and squeezes his hand gently.


	80. Chapter 80

“You make me sound too good… I wish I was more patient…” 

“you’ve been more than patient enough with me.”

“Oh… you are distracting me from the big news… when you seduce me like this I just want to kiss you and love you… you are so good at that…” 

“whoops. though i ain’t sorry about the seduction.” He wraps his arms around her gently. She flushed nuzzling into him. He purred a little, softly.

“They are planning to have children…” 

“already huh?” 

“Mmhhmm..” 

“that is definitely news.”

“Yeah… she was telling me that she wanted to have his kids earlier but thought that he didn’t want to be her mate any longer too…”

“wow... where did she get that idea?” 

“The way he treated her like she was a child… She presumed…” 

“wow... i know he said something careless... but that’s quite the presumption.”

“Well… there is something I am pretty sure she didn’t tell him not yet… and you get first hand gossip… so here it is… see women have a time a month where they are more fertile than other days…” He nodded, he already knew this from studying human biology, which was why the concept of her cycles hadn’t been strange or awkward... at least not for him, when she had asked that one time in dealing with what remained of a cycle for her even if she was too damaged to have children that way.

“Well she started hers yesterday... and apparently she has been trying to you know…” She avoided saying sleeping with Gaster every 5 minutes. 

“trying to have a kid, yeah... i got it. what’s that got to do with the presumption though? or was that just a change in hormones?”

“I think it is a lot of hormones… because she, most likely, might be carrying his child… or will be soon… and with the thought of him leaving her… it didn’t help, making her think she would have to carry that burden alone.”

“explains why the situation snowballed so fast. i knew he was in for it when i heard from mom what happened, but i didn’t think it would be that bad.... geez.”

“Exactly... I am glad they are getting along now…” 

“musta reconciled then.”

“Yep went for a walk... Gaster is a good father… man he loves Casey... they bonded so quickly…” 

“yeah, it kinda shows honestly. i think he just has a soft spot for kids, which was why he wanted KC to stick around when they first met.”

“He is a good kid... oh he is taking after Gaster it is so cute…” 

“heh, yeah, that is.”

“Well technically… dad says I should…” Frisk tried to mimic Casey’s voice. Sans chuckled a little.

“that was a pretty good imitation.” 

“Thank you thank you… I will be here all week…” 

“good, i’d be confused if you weren’t.” He jokes.

“I think your mom and dad might be… since they live in your old room now…” 

“that too. i was wondering which room they’d end up in.” 

“This is your room… I know it doesn’t even look like it anymore…” 

“pff, well it was... he cleaned it up some, changed the sheets... but it’s mostly the same... except for the papers everywhere.”

“I guess I didn’t recognize it, I was more horizontal when I was there…” Frisk teased laughing.

“little hard to get a good look when you’re lyin’ down on the job.” He teased back.

“You were working “hard” Sans…” The kids were just cooing, unaware of their parent’s conversation, not yet able to understand words.

“you were more than worth it.” 

“You too... you are worth everything to me…” He nuzzled against her, enjoying the sensation of being close to her.

“You know… we are being watched by three little mini perverts…” Frisk teased quietly.

“eh, let ‘em watch.... not like they know how to be jealous yet.”

“Oooo… you kinky little skeleton…” Frisk could stay like this forever and be happy. A chuckle was the response as he held her close. 

  
  
  
  


“Mom how much further…” Casey whined as they got to the edge of the echo flower fields.

“Umm… I think we are there aren’t we Gaster?” 

“Ummm... I think we are there aren’t we Gaster?” Her voice bounces back faintly. Gaster chuckles. As they move into the fields of luminous flowers.

*Yes.


	81. Chapter 81

Several flowers around him reply with his voice. It was like a new world opened up to Casey and he was running to several flowers and saying words letting them repeat it. The first words were simple like ‘hi’ and ‘hello’ after a while being a typical boy he had them repeat words like ‘fart’ and ‘toots’… Gaster simply watched his son run around and mess with the flowers in the field. Sitting among the many flowers with Sarah. She nuzzled into him, cuddling under his arm. He held her close to him gently, enjoying the moment; watching his son with his mate close at hand.... He felt a sense of peace. That this was right.

“Pee…” 

“Pee” said the flower back as Casey laughed his head off. The flowers echoed his laughter.

“Oh his vocab is very vast indeed Gaster.” 

*So it seems. Endless I’d say.

“Yes… I wonder what fascinating word he will come up with next.” 

*We should listen and find out.

“Poo... poop…” 

“Poo... poop…” Casey was having so much fun with this as the flower repeated it back.

“Fascinating. A true genius in the making…” Sarah giggled. Gaster chuckled softly. She rubbed his leg gently as she watched Casey. After a long moment of watching the boy, Gaster let out a contented sigh. 

*I think, this is what life should be like... mostly. 

“Really poo poop?” Sarah teased understanding exactly how he felt.

*And everything in between.

He responded, gently teasing back.

“So you said mostly… what does that mean?” Sarah wanted to know what he was thinking.

*This sort of thing... it brings a feeling of peace. Calm.... it just... feels right. I don’t know how else to express it.

“I get it... this is really nice... Gaster I should have told you last night… but the reason I am a little touchy… is because I am really fertile… around this time of month… and…” 

*Hmmm, that is why you asked me about having children then, no? 

“Yes… that is why… A part of me felt I was still deceiving you; that is why I kept asking over and over again…” 

*That explains why your scent is so strong... normally it isn’t supposed to be consistently, outside of heats... I didn’t consider it. I probably should have. 

“I could have easily have told you too… don’t worry I don’t think… this time we are going to have any... kids… it kinda bums me out though… a little.” 

*How can you be sure? 

He murmurs, so not to catch Casey’s attention. 

“I just have a gut feeling is all… I am not very lucky at things either... so I don’t know…” 

*Luck has nothing to do with it. 

“Oh... I don’t know know still…” She rubbed her stomach wondering what it would be like to be pregnant. 

*I think that when we decide to have a child... we will have one.

“Not a moment before.” Sarah teased.

*Hmmm, wouldn’t know.... intent has a lot to do with the creation of a new soul regardless of the method used.

“Well I am just happy in the now… and if you want to try… I have about two more days left…” 

*Hmmm, perhaps we should make the most of the time then and see how well intention works.

She flushed and smiled intertwining her fingers with his, purring. Casey was oblivious to all of this going on as he was having the time of his life.

*Such a soothing, lovely sound.

“... You keep this up... I might take you right here…” Her eyes were already clouded with lust for him as she smiled. “I could just take your soul too… and play with it for a bit…” 

Casey was running around and stopped to glance over at his parents who seemed way too distracted into each other and didn’t seem to paying attention to him. He decided that he was going to make something but what he wasn’t sure… Sarah purred as she was so happy and content though as she kept an eye on their son. He used a string a stick and some wire he found and made himself a fishing pole. A really poor fishing pole with no bait… but it was a fishing pole … in a sense... He ran up to his parents, who were really getting distracted by each other when he brought up the pole he made.

“Look dad I made a fishing pole now we can go fishing!” 

“Oohhh that looks like fun... we haven’t gone fishing for a long time have we KC?” 

“Nope not since…” He went quiet as he thought of his biological father and he began to tear up a little. Sarah saw this and grabbed him pulling him close to her and Gaster wrapping her arms around him. 

“Hey those are happy memories… you don’t need to feel sad about them… it is okay…” 

“I know… I just miss him every so often… Dad is such a great dad… but sometimes I miss my other dad…” Sarah’s heart broke as she knew that feeling.

*It’s okay to miss him. 


	82. Chapter 82

He put an arm around KC, he knew what it was like; even if he hadn’t known much about his parents, he had still missed them. He had been younger than KC age when the incident had happened. Sarah and Gaster wrapped their arms around Casey and each other. 

“Look I know Rick… your dad… he was such a great monster he would want you to be happy… and to remember him like that … that is a good thing… and you should remember those times… because it is like keeping him here with us…” Sarah didn’t know what to say but she hoped that helped.

*Yes. As long as we remember them, they are never truly gone.

Soft little sobs came from the boy as he sniffled them away as he nods. This is not something one gets over in one night. They all knew that and both Sarah and Gaster had lived a lifetime full of missing their parents. 

“Hey... let’s see this fishing pole you made…” Sarah said feeling tears come to her as she tried not to cry, taking the fishing pole and looking at it. “Wow… I bet we can catch Undyne with this one!” 

“Really?“ 

*Heh... she might put up a little fight... but sure.

He was trying hard not to laugh at the mental image he got of the captain of the guard being “caught” by a fishing pole.

“Oh yeah… She will go.” Sarah pretends to be Undyne and struggles. “Oh… go get Alphys you punk….” Casey laughed at the joking nature of his mom. Gaster chuckles a little at that. It did seem like something she’d say.

“What are you all looking at? Haven’t you seen a catfish before?” Sarah laughed making fun of herself a moment as Casey busted out laughing.

*Oh but such a fetching cat “fish” here.... quite the catch.

Casey grabbed the pole and gave it to his dad as Sarah pretends to be a fish. Gaster holds the wire over her head, pretending to fish for her.

“Oh look… what fine bait we have here… looks like ooohhh cat nip….” 

*I think she’s fishing for ideas on this one son....

Gaster says in a loud whisper.

“Mom do you have one?” Sarah stopped as she laughed at the little insult her son just used on her. 

“Ouch… yeah… I think so… I think … for bait I should hear compliments… because you are trying to catch me… you need to attract me…” Sarah says in a jokingly mater.

*We’ll net this one yet.... Fur real... this is going to be a battle son.

“Yeah… but she is easy to make happy…” Sarah was impressed and felt that burn...

*Reeled in by the little one.... 

He jokes.

“Fishing for compliments around here is so hard…” Sarah teased back.

“I think mom is really pretty… and her breakfast is good…” 

*She’s a purfectly fine cook I’d say.

“She also can sing pretty too... that always helps me sleep…”

*Me too actually... sort of like listening to an angel... as the saying goes.... So sweet we should probably have cavities by now.

“Angels sings?” As Sarah ‘swam’ up to the ‘hook’.

“Oh yes… they can…” Sarah pretends to latch herself to the ‘hook’ by grabbing the string and tugging it a little. Gaster tugs back with the pole gently, careful not to harm it.

“Did we get her? Did we get her?” Casey said with such enthusiasm. 

*She’s a fighter, you might need to help me tug her ashore son.

He went over and placed his hands on the pole to “help” his dad pull Sarah in as she pretends to fight them.

*Yup... she’s a fighter... must be a keeper catch with this kinda fight. 

“Yep … a fighter…” Casey repeats wanting to be just like his dad as they pulled Sarah in. She laid next to them kicking her feet pretending to be a fish out of water. 

*We got her! Now we gotta sustain her.

“YES!.... How do we do that?” Casey wondered.

*With a shower of kisses of course.

“I CAN DO THAT!” Casey ran over and started to plant kisses all over her face making Sarah flush as she returned the kisses lovingly. Gaster smiled, watching the two.

“Oh … you know I need to make sure my mate… your dad doesn’t get too jealous… he sees a great fisherman like yourself… get all the kisses and he might want a turn.” 

*I was wondering if I’d get a turn.

“Oh… ummm but I thought I won her…” 

“I think you both did…” 

*Our fish lives off both our kisses.

“Okay… but no gross stuff…” Sarah looked at him wondering what gross stuff was. Gaster had an idea of what it meant and only chuckled as he pulled Sarah close to pepper her gently with chaste kisses much like their son had. She giggled against his kisses and returned them back affectionately. 

“I love you Gaster…” She whispered to him.

*I love you too.

He says gently, nuzzling against her.


	83. Chapter 83

“See gross stuff…” Sarah laughed, realizing he thought the nuzzling was more than just nuzzling.

*Oh I see how it is... you’re just jealous.

He picked up the boy, nuzzling against him too. 

“Hey I want in on this fun!” Sarah teased nuzzling him as well as Casey laughed enjoying the affection his parents were giving him. 

“S-stop y-your tickling me…” He teased.

*Oh this is ticklish?

Gaster tickled him a little. He laughed grabbing his dad’s hand not really stopping him but laughing. 

*Maybe here then or here... 

Gaster tried different spots, gently tickling his son a little. Sarah watched this moment and wanted to frame it in her brain for anytime she would have a bad day so she can recall this moment. This was her ideal of a perfect moment. The boys were having so much fun and by the time things were all settled and done it was getting late. Casey laughed so hard though he did accidentally spray the flowers a little. 

“... I forgot you are a skunk… weew….” Sarah said plugging her nose.

Gaster chuckles a little.

*Times like these it’s good to not have a nose. 

“I think we should go to Grillby’s and get a hamburger on Gaster. What do you say?” Sarah asked the boys wondering how they felt. 

*And a milkshake too I think.

“I can have ice-cream with my meal?” 

*Sure, it’s a good drink.

“Oh it is great combo with fries… gosh I haven’t had that forever…” 

*Makes a good dipping sauce. I haven’t had it in a while myself.

“Yes… you are one of the few that actually like if I mention it that had it that way... especially with a chocolate malt… HEAVEN….” 

*Chocolate is the best. 

Casey smiled at his parents and took their hands and held them. 

“I love you mom and dad… I had fun today... can we go fishing again soon?” 

*I don’t see why not.

“We can catch your father next time… but he is mostly all bones…” 

*The rare skelefish... 

“Do you think I will have a brother or sister by then?” Casey asked as Sarah flushed.

*Probably not son, that takes longer than the time between your fishing trips.

“Hmmm…. Yeah… maybe a week… that seems long enough…” 

“A w-week?” Sarah chuckles. Gaster laughs.

*A week for your fishing trip maybe, but your new sibling will take far longer.

“How long?” Casey asked.

*At least eight months.

“Are they being made by Alphys?” Sarah chuckled at that.

*No, son.  
  


“I saw Alphys make all sorts of stuff like a thing that does this one thing and I was really, really like wow about it…” He was making all these hand gestures that and the incoherent story that went with it.

*Well, she is a great scientist. She can make a lot of things, but she will not be making your sibling.

“Who will be?” 

*Your mother and I will make your sibling. It takes two.

“Can’t I help?” Sarah laughed as she covered her mouth immediately. 

*No, son; it is something only adults can do.

“Trust us you would be BORED out of your mind…” 

*And possibly rather grossed out.

Casey looked at them weird.

*Don’t worry, we have all we need.

“You do?” Casey asked wondering what was needed to make a brother and sister.

*Yes, you’ll understand more when you’re older and into more advanced studies.

“Hmm… I will ask Uncle Sans he will tell me…” Sarah looked at Gaster with a little concerned look.

*Heh... I imagine he’ll give you an interesting answer, but not necessarily the one you want.

“He wouldn’t actually tell him would he?” Sarah murmured into his ear.


	84. Chapter 84

*Doubtful.

Gaster murmured back, by the time they got to Grillby’s it was rather late but it was still around supper time. The trio picked a booth inside as the local bartender came over to take their order.

“Hello it is lovely to see you two back again… and who is this fine young gentlemonster?” Grillby asked to Casey who proudly introduces himself.

“I am Casey, Casey Gaster; my dad is like a super scientist who can do a bunch of stuff… and mom, that is her right there… she is like super fast… we had a fun day fishing for mom today.” Grillby laughed a little listening to to Casey ramble on about his family.

“I see kids grow up so quick lately… I didn’t even know you even had one.” Grillby teased.

*Well when you feed them on tickles they grow like weeds. 

Gaster replied jokingly.

“I didn’t grow up on tickles… I eat food… duh!” Casey points out as Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. Gaster chuckles.

*That too. I believe we are here for your fries, hamburgers and chocolate shakes.

“I will get those. Will that be all?” 

*For now, thanks.

“You got a nice family there Gaster. I am happy for you.” Grillby said smiling.

*Thank you.

“Mom… I want a brother … make it three brothers… and hopefully they can be about the same size that way we can all play together and we can play tag… yeah… like what me and Frisk did the other day.” 

“I will take it under advisement…” Sarah said listening to him. Gaster sat next to Sarah as Casey sat on the other side of the booth. She intertwined her fingers with his under the booth smiling. Grillby soon brought their meals out as Casey watched his mom dip the fry into the shake and eat it that way and he soon tried it himself. His face was one of shock and bliss as he began to dip more and more of his friends into the shake. Sarah laughed as she dipped another fry offering it to her mate.

Gaster smiled at this and took the offered treat. 

“I want to try that too…” Casey took a couple of fries and put a quite of bit of shake on top of his fries making it drip all over as he put his body over the table for Gaster to eat out of his hands. Sarah giggled to herself as he tried to mimic her as she looked at Casey with a little stern face.

“KC don’t lean across the table… you might get hurt or you will knock something over…”

“Yes mom…” He said backing up settling down a little. Gaster chuckled a little and leaned a little himself to take the treat.

*It’s good.

“I think you are spoiling him KC… if you keep this up and he will want you to feed him all the time.” 

*I’m spoiled by you both.

He chuckles before taking a sip of his shake. She found herself wanting to expand their family more and more as the night went on, just to add another little version of themselves sounded really nice. Sarah giggled as she looked over at Casey, whose face was covered in chocolate shake after he lifted the cup to his mouth making a mess. 

“Oh no… Gaster if you don’t mind I think I need to clean his face or do you want to do that?” Casey didn’t seem to notice nor care as he continued to eat his meal finishing off his hamburger and fries. “I guess... we can also wait ‘till we get home too…” 

Gaster chuckles.

*Or at least wait until the end of the meal I think.

He settled into his own meal, enjoying the evening with his family. 

  
  
  
  


The only thing Mettaton hated more than not being in the center of attention was the fact that he might lose all his fan base all at once with Frisk taking everyone to the surface. He needed to make sure that was not going to happen. He first hacked into the system and glitched the cameras so that it would look like it was a power shortage again. Than he went in and set up explosives so that room would be destroyed ruining the exit for everyone but before doing that he used acid on the wall where the door was destroying the door and the art it was made of. Frisk at home felt an extreme pain not sure what was going on. 

“hun, you okay?” Sans could sense it.

“No… my soul… it really hurts this is not the usual…” Sans took a look to see what was happening. The soul looked like it was white-washed a little like someone took an eraser and rubbed it against her soul. 

“someone... has done something to something ya made... i’ve seen this happen before.”

“Who… and why?... Wait maybe Grillby accidentally ruined the …. Ow…” 

“dunno. let me ask everyone who has access to the art besides us.” 

Sans: heya grillby, frisk isn’t feelin’ well... that piece you got still okay?

Grillz: Yeah, it is fine in fact it is at home…. is my home on fire? Is that what you are telling me?

Sans: i dunno. but one of her pieces has been dunked on. tryin’ to figure out which.

Grillz: Just texted Sophia and she said the art and my house is fine… sorry that is bad.

Sans: yes, but that narrows it down, there’s only one other piece that might do it that isn’t here at the house.


	85. Chapter 85

Sans looked over at Frisk.

“there’s only one other now. has to be it. i’ll check it out.

“The d-door but why?” She was rubbing her chest.

“dunno.” He kissed her cheek and teleported to the lab to the door. The tripwire inside was to make it look like an accident as it would make the computers go up into flames destroying that room and not Mettaton’s stuff. He wasn’t going to ruin his things for the world. Sans looked around from where he’d landed, looking at the door itself first.

“man... no wonder... this door is half melted...” He flipped through his phone and pulled out a base chemical to spray on the door, neutralizing the acid. He knew this wasn’t an accident. No one just spilled acid like this. Suspicious now more than ever, he looked around the room slowly, looking for anything that might be out of place He also sent a text to Alphys.

Sans: al, i’m at the door... someone tried to destroy it.... dunno who yet there’s no evidence but i have a feeling there’s more to this than meets the eye make sure no one comes into this room. 

Al: I w-will be there i-in a moment. 

Sans: i wouldn’t put it past whoever did this to have a plan b... don’t enter the room itself.

Al:... O-okay…

Alphys was just arriving as she just threw on her lab coat and was about to open the door when she got the next text.

Sans: if you can, have the cameras in here scan around, see if you can see anything i might not.

Al: I c-can’t do t-tha...S-sans… the cameras… t-they are glitching…

Sans: looks like this was an inside job then. 

Al: C-could it b-be a power s-surge?

Sans: considering the door was melting from acid that you just can’t spill.... no. this was orchestrated.

Al: ... W-why would they d-do this to F-frisk?

Sans: any number of reasons. until we know who did it we can’t figure out the why. bet the cameras around the lab outside this room can tell us who the culprit is, since they would have caught who was last here before the glitch. 

Alphys began to work on the feed and the feed seemed like there was nobody was there. It was beyond strange to her as she looked closer to the time stamp. The hacker cycled the footage over and over again and it was still looping that image. 

Al: ... S-sans… no g-good… it is a l-loop...

Sans: not many monsters would have remote access to those cameras al, that narrows down our suspects and it wouldn’t make any sense for you to be the culprit.

Al: T-that leaves anyone f-from the scientists who m-may have a grudge against Georgia, Napstabot, Mettaton, and Roy.

Sans: actually it narrows it down further to the bots. because even if those scientists had a grudge they wouldn’t be able to get into your system by remote without knowing your access codes and that group has no way of knowing that. you made those codes after they disappeared.

Al: I-if it is … Mettaton... be c-careful that place is p-probably booby trapped...

Sans: i figured that it would be, i haven’t moved from the spot i arrived in except towards the door itself and to turn around... there could be any number of trip wires in this place. it’s a little too dark to tell.

“Oh dear… looks like Sans is in my room… a little early and Alphys was just supposed to open the door… I guess I can always do a segment where I can comfort the widow…” 

Sans: i’m going to need help to disarm this place.... i know just who to call.

Al: J-just be c-careful...

Sans switched from text.... This was going to be an interesting conversation....

  
  
  


Meanwhile... 

Palatino was relaxing with Georgia in the echo fields. They had taken a leisurely stroll to acquaint themselves with the place when the phone rang.

“Hello Sans how can I help you?” 

“well, i’m in a bit of a spot... the gist of it is i went to neutralize an acid on the door and turns out this entire room is rigged to explode.... and you were always the best i knew when it came to explosives...” 

“I tried to be... okay I am going to ask several things before we start... and if things get bad if I tell you to leave… you leave got it…” 

“yup.” 

“Do you see anything that seems to be taking a lot of energy…. magic?” Sans scanned the room, trying to locate the source. The main computer seemed to be flashing several images speeding through them at an extraordinary rate. 

“computer seems to be putting out a lot..."

“It is a great cover… nobody looks at something we use everyday twice... okay… it is probably set to overload and set off a surcharge nearby… see if there is any source of fuel or chemicals near the computer which can set it off.”


	86. Chapter 86

Sans slowly and carefully made his way towards the computer, keeping an eye out for any trip wires that might trigger something else. He trusted that bot less than the distance he could pick that tin can up... which wasn’t very far to begin with. He made it to the computer without problems. He looked around, trying to locate what he’d been told, in a low tone he said over the phone.

“have mom call paps and the rest of the guard to apprehend mettaton. we’ve pretty much narrowed him as the culprit based on fact.” 

“... If that is the case… get out of there… if he can see you he might set off the trigger just to eliminate you.” It was around then a ticking noise started to go off the fuel was a bunch of acid right under the computer it was going to eliminate the rest of the door plus anyone there.

“he’s too much of a drama queen... if he could see this he’d broadcast it first... just for the ‘views’ before he tried to set it off... which means i have about twenty minutes at the very least from the time i got here... leaving me right now about ten minutes.” He murmured back.

“Ooohhh Sans… you really know how to make things interesting… best show ever… this will be…” Mettaton was eating popcorn watching this as if this was an action movie. “It would be better if I was in it though…” He figured out how Alphys made him into a usb and when Napstabot was shut down to recharge he put him in the same situation.

“found the fuel... it’s the same acid that was tossed on the door. i don’t have enough base to neutralize it all though... “ 

“... He was going to blame the acid for hitting the door saying whoever caused the explosion also destroyed the door.”

“yup. okay... there’s some wires here... talk me through this.”

“Okay… tell me the colors of the wires…” 

“blue, green and pink.” 

“Okay does the pink wire have a white stripe through it?” 

“dunno... this bot likes pink too much.. It might not be a real pink... lemme check.” He ran a finger along the wire, scratching at it a bit.

“Ohhh Sans found the fake pink wire…” 

“just as i thought... it’s not even pink... it’s red. he painted it pink.”

“Rub the other wires just to make sure if they are the real things… than it is blue… damn he almost made me kill my own son…” 

Sans rubbed the blue one first.

“blue one is green... “

“Sansy really is doing too good...hmmm… I wonder if he will find the fourth wire…” 

“looks like the green one is blue.” The last wire the fourth wire was way in the back hidden from the rest as it was a true pink wire with a white stripe through it. 

“you said to look for a pink.... hmmm, maybe there is one.” 

“Yes… a pink wire with a white stripe through it…” 

“that bot wouldn’t make it easy to find then if that’s the one we need. I’ll have to dig a little likely. damn... this could eat up time.” 

“No fair… he is ruining my fun…” Mettaton said whining a bit. Sans kept a mental note of how much time had passed, he was down to three minutes when he found the wire. 

“got it.”

“Make sure it is the real deal… if it is that is your wire…” 

“i did. no paint.”

“Carefully strip it just… to make sure… the real wire underneath will be blue…” Sans used some magic to sharpen a nail to cut through the plastic. The blue wire underneath shown through.

“blue wire, this is the one.”

“Okay cut it … Mettaton should be getting visitors any time now…”

“good.” He cut through the wire with his nail.

“Oh I won’t let him cut my wire…” Mettaton pressed the button and nothing happened. He kept pressing it over and over again. “Fuck…” The door opened behind him. Now he really was in for it.

  
  


“got it. i’m gonna dunk this fuel now... dunno how the hell he even found this much... “ Sans teleported with the acid, dropping the thing into the void before he landed in the living room next to the door of his home. Frisk was laying on the couch waiting for her mate.

  
  
  


“Come any closer and I will destroy Napstabot… see his empty shell there… I have him in this usb where I hid somewhere…” 

“YOU REALLY ARE A NASTY THING.”

“Oh you are just jealous you didn’t get to tap this piece…” 

“JEALOUS? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A PIECE OF RUBBISH?” 

“Look at you Papyrus so tense… is the missus not satisfying your needs… like I could…” He narrowed his sockets. A blue bone slammed into his soul. Now Mettaton was trapped in place.

“Give Me A Reason... I Dare YOU....” Papyrus growls. 

“You kill me and you will NEVER find Napstabot…” 


	87. Chapter 87

“Some How I Doubt That.” 

  
  
  


“hey hun, how are you feeling?” 

“Sore… but… I am here. I will be … umm, okay… I think.”

  
  


“good to hear, it was the door... that junk heap is at it again... even rigged the room to blow. oh... uh heh... almost forgot.” He was still holding his phone and had it on.

“thanks for the help dad. the bomb is safely in the void.”

“No problem… sounds like Mettaton is giving your brother a hell of a time… holding this Napstabot… hostage somewhere?”

“that’s a new low... i’ll get alphys to help and call gaster too. it’s time this thing faced judgement....” Gaster, Sarah and Casey were heading home. Casey was still a mess but they were going to fix that soon.

Sans: hope i’m not interrupting, but we have a situation.... paps is facing down metta who is holding napsta hostage and it’s time for that bot to face judgement... 

Gaster: Understood.

“What is going on Gaster? Is everything okay?” 

*I have to help my brothers. There’s a hostage situation.

“Be safe out there…” Sarah said concerned as her grip on his hand tightened a bit.

*I will be. I will see you home when this is all over. 

He kissed her lovingly before drawing back and teleporting to Sans’ house.

“Gross… that was disgusting…” Casey commented as Sarah walked them home to wash him up for bed.

“Hey Gaster… sorry you had to see me like this…” Frisk was laying on the couch, sore, the color of her face was pale.

*Nonsense sister. There’s nothing wrong with how you look... aside from pale. Sans you want to fill me in?

“i’ll explain that later, right now dad says that metta is giving paps a hard time. we need to back him up.” Gaster nods. 

*Where are they now? 

“i’ve asked that of paps.” Mettaton put Napstabot in the place he thought most appropriate and ironic, into the computer at his old house. Papyrus’ phone went off, letting him know he had a message.

Sans: we’re coming, where are you exactly? 

Paps: Mettaton’s studio...

Sans: got it.

“they’re at the studio. i’ll take us both since you haven’t been there.” Gaster nodded.  
“but first...” He pulled out the robes that had been sent to him a few days ago, cleaned again. He wrapped himself in them and held out a hand to his brother who nodded and took the offered hand. The two teleporting. 

“You know Paps… you and me… and this floor we can get rid of all that anxiety you have…” 

“I’D NEVER LAY WITH TRASH.” 

**“you have a lot of nerve.”**

“Hmmm… to ask for onesome instead of a foursome… you are right…” Mettaton felt beyond their reach.

*You’re disgusting. 

**“you were given a chance. and you do this...."**

“You and your mate were going to take away my audience… opening the underground to all the monsters... I need them…” 

**“you’re a sad excuse for a star.... I went easy on you the first time because of my best friend... i won’t make that mistake again.”**

“Well I have an ace up my sleeve… your friend Napstabot…” 

“He Says He Has Him Somewhere In The USB.”

**“that isn’t going to save you. as for napsta... well... that’s what my best friend is for. she knows this trash heap better than anyone else in the underground... she can find him.”**

Al: He u-used the same c-code I used for him… had a t-tracking device… h-he is at his house... s-somewhere.

Sans: since the shell is here... probably in the usb port or the computer then. 

Al: M-most likely… my f-friend… Mettaton… died… a l-long time ago...

Sans: head there and see to it that napsta is okay. i’m sorry about your friend though. it’s a shame what happened to him. 

Alphys was mourning her friend as she asked Undyne to do this for her. After a while Sans got a call from Undyne.

“Yeah punk found the usb… in the computer where he did his dj stuff…” 


	88. Chapter 88

**“good work.”** The tone he used let Undyne know he was taking this pretty seriously, since he only used that tone when he wore the robes. Undyne found herself not sure what to say, on one hand she would love to see the robot turn to dust, and the other her mate really cared for him; it wasn’t easy for her to decide how to feel.

“I... okay… do what you think is right... I will comfort Alphys in any decision you make.” 

**“as she said... her friend died long ago.”**

“What does that mean dear?” Mettaton asked wondering what he meant.

**“it means, you don’t have friends.”** He ended the call, putting the phone back.

“Oh so you planning to dust me then... after everything we been through…” 

**“like i said... you don’t have friends. no one is going to miss you.”** His magic flared to life.

“I am sure someone will... I am the most beloved star down here…” 

**“not any more. now you’re nothing.”**

“No one got hurt…” He would have been happier if Sans and his mate would just dust.

**“i was lenient once. i gave you the chance to be good.... to be the one everyone had looked up to once. this is how you repaid me... all of us. by trying to destroy everyone else’s happiness for your own selfish reasons.”**

“I... I saw everyone… and they were going to leave… I would be nothing... nothing… I don’t have anything to give anyways…”

**“you could have had everything... but you squandered it.”**

“... It Is Time…” Papyrus said knowing that this was just as painful for him to do this. He knew his brother didn’t want to dust anyone.

**“you’re right captain. i’ve stalled long enough.”** A blaster rose into being.

“You know… if Frisk ends me… she can walk right out the door…” 

**“we know, but i’m not giving you that kind of honor... and our resident red soul doesn’t want to sully her hands with your dust.”** The blaster then fired, dust was all that remained of the once famous Mettaton. 

“Are You Okay?” 

**“i... think i need some rest... but i’ll be fine captain.”** That hurt... Sans winced. It wasn’t unusual though. He’d gotten used to the pain that came with dusting another monster.... Or rather, he’d come to expect it every time it happened.

Frisk waited for Sans, feeling his pain and several other emotions he was feeling. She didn’t get up from where she was but she tried texting him instead.

CheckMate: Hey are you… okay? I feel your pain... 

5AN5: happens... every time i gain exp. 

CheckMate: I am so sorry Sans... I don’t want you to feel that kind of pain.

5AN5: kinda used to it now. it’s not as bad as the first half a dozen times.

Frisk looked at the text and couldn’t imagine him dusting so many monsters. She just had to be strong for him trying to send her love through her soul so that he could feel some sort of peace. 

5AN5: thanks. gaster will bring me home. 

CheckMate: Anytime...

**“thanks for your hard work captain.”**

“Thank You Judge… For Everything…” 

**“i expect you know what to do with the dust. our friend napsta is likely in alphys’ possession at the moment and she’ll probably head here to get him back into his body.”**

“Yes I Will Dispose of It…” 

**“good. gaster, follow me please. we have other things to see to.”**

*Of course. 

Gaster followed Sans out of the room and only when they were far enough away did Gaster wrap his arms around his brother and teleport them back to Frisk. Frisk got up, even though she was sore. She went up to Sans and put her arms around him holding him close to her.

“It is okay Sans… you are home now…” Gaster helped Sans to a chair to sit down after he’d pulled off the robes. Gaster took Sans’ phone and put the garment away. 

“thanks bro.” 

*Of course.

“Sans are…” Frisk went and sat next to him in the chair concerned about him. “I am glad you are okay…” She nuzzled into him. He nuzzled back, his soul was sore but the pain had receded mostly. 

“I will take care of him Gaster… if Sarah is anything like me she is probably worried about you…”

Sarah got Casey into bed and Georgia and Palatino decided to head home soon after they heard everything that was happening to let Sarah know everything is okay. Georgia and Palatino tried to comfort her but she refused to go to bed until her mate was safe at home, as did Muffet, who was getting closer to term with her pregnancy. Sarah paced back and forth debating about running to find him. She trusted that Sans and Papyrus would keep him safe. The fact is her hormones were a little more erratic than usual and that didn’t help that hearing from Georgia how upset Sans was about the situation was.

_I should be with him to help him with whatever situation he is in… but I can’t let KC be here alone… even with his grandparents here… I am the last line of defense for our child. He would want me here…_


	89. Chapter 89

Gaster appeared back in his own living room. Papyrus let the guards finish with the clean up as he too went home. It had turned into a rather long day really. What should have been simple had become... not so. Sarah hugged her mate, bringing him in close as she looked into his eye lights making sure he was okay. He hugged her back with a small smile. 

*It’s fine. I’m alright.

“Not even soulbound and you can tell that…” She nuzzled into him.

*It was in your eyes. 

He murmured, nuzzling back. 

“Hmm… remind me to teach my eyes to have you fetch me nice cream sometime…” She joked lightly with the same look of concern still in her eyes trying to make sure he is okay. “Georgia and Palatine are upstairs in bed so is KC… He was asking about you wondering if you are okay… I told him you would be okay... but I was still concerned for you.” 

*I hoped that it wouldn’t have to come to the result it did... I missed you.

“I am just glad you are okay…” She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up to him. She whispered into his ear canal. “What did you say about possibly intentions and having a kid….” He wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

*Hmmm... I believe that intentions help make the child possible. Should two souls want a child strongly enough... they can even overcome infertility in one mate and have a child. Magic is about intention and it is very sensitive to it.

“Are you suggesting… what I think you are suggesting?” Sarah looked at him surprised and shock. _To be soulbound to a monster is the ultimate commitment. It does a lot of things and once you are committed to this there is no going back but there is a danger behind that... if one of us dust… the other might dust right there and then… what would happen to our kids..._

*Depends on what you believe I’m suggesting.

“Soulbound to me….” 

*Hmmm, the idea of that has crossed my mind, though my main train of thought was on creating a child.

“So what is the main idea you have there Gaster…” Sarah nipped at his neck teasing him. A part of her was curious if he actually had an idea about it but at that very moment she was just glad they can even be holding each other. He nipped back with a soft pleased rumble rising in him. 

“Next time when we have the house to ourselves I want to hear you roar…” 

*Hmmm... we could always go out... 

“Do you want to…? Your parents are in now….” 

*I’m sure they’ll have no trouble watching their grandson for a few hours.

“Should we knock on their door or should we call them?” 

*I’ll send a text.

Gaster: Sarah and I are going out on a miniature date tonight, please keep an eye on KC.

Palatino: No problem… You guys have fun. See you tomorrow morning. 

Gaster: See you then.

“Are we good?” 

*Yep, ready?

She took his hand and nods.

“Always.” Gaster teleported them to the hotel. 

“Welcome to … we go through so many name changes... Botel.” 

*So it seems. 

“Well anyways… what kind of room are you looking for we have been quite busy with all the new monsters released…” 

*There should be one under reservation. The name on it should be Punmaster.

“Heh…” The gal laugh behind the counter as she looked at the book. “Of course welcome 'Punmaster.' " 

There were always at least two rooms open for that, it was originally made by their father so that the kids could be close by when they had their dates; both rooms were equipped to be flagged as heat rooms when needed, but weren’t solely that.

“Does that make me Mrs. Sarah Punmaster?” Sarah asked as the gal gave Gaster the key to the room.

*Heh... no, that was the name my father registered the rooms under.

“What is our family’s name?” 

*Hmm, well generally speaking skeletons don’t take surnames, but also, technically speaking, if you consider my entire name then Gaster is the closest thing to a surname.

“Well… I am used to our species not really having a permanent mate too…” They walked to their room it was off from the regular rooms. “I never been the type to follow what others consider normal either…” 

*Fair enough. I think, like Comic, it became a habit for others to simply call me by the last name I had. My full name is actually Wing Ding Gaster.

“Mrs. Sarah Gaster… I like it… How about you?” She smiled at him. He smiles. 

*It has a lovely ring to it.

“Oooh… you know what we should do… Frisk was telling about a tradition that humans have called carrying over the … door… entry…. threshold… I think it is to show how superior their males are or something…” Sarah said thinking that it.


	90. Chapter 90

*I have heard of that tradition, but I don’t think that’s quite it... I will have to ask Comic what the meaning behind that really is some time. 

He scooped her up and carried her to the elevator, carrying her to their room.

“So now what does this resolve other than I don’t have to walk… I got to admit though… it is kinda sexy to see how strong you are though.” She began to kiss his neck as he carried her, she purred. Couple of monsters pass them going to their room giggling pointing at the couple but Sarah ignored them. They meant nothing to her and the only one who mattered was Gaster and no one else. He didn’t seem to notice either as he carried her down the hall to the room, opening the door; it was kicked shut behind them. 

“Ooo… Wing Ding… this room is amazing.” The room had a miniature fridge, the bed was a king sized in the shape of a soul with silk covers and there was a large bathroom and even a hot tub. 

“Hmm... What to do first?” Sarah asked her mate nuzzling into him loving him. “I believe you owe me a roar…” 

*True... you never said what kind.

“I didn’t know you had multiple roars… I just want the one that comes natural to you…” Sarah purred as a slight growl came in her tone of voice. She began to kiss his neck once again as she leaned into him as he held her. Her hand began to go under his shirt to tease his soul with her claws.

*Hmmm.

It was a thoughtful response that was followed by a groan of pleasure; he honestly didn’t know if such a sound or anything like it came natural to a skeleton. She was going to show him how natural it came to her though. She growled into his ear canal as she wanted him to show her affection back as she began to kiss the side of his head. He shuddered before he moved over to the bed, plopping her down on it before crawling over her and nipping at her neck with a rumbling purr-like sound. She pulled him down to her mouth so she could kiss him with heat as her hands played with his soul. His tongue mingled with hers as he shuddered with the pleasure she was giving him. She flipped him over letting herself be on top. Sarah roared showing off her dominance as she began to tease the soul more and more. His soul quivered in her hand, the sound reverberating through him even as he whimpered a little; his soul bright with the pleasure. 

“This will be a night you will… never forget…” She smiled as she grinded against him fully clothed still as she kissed his soul with love. He returned the gesture even as he quivered from the pleasure of the kiss. He had little doubt of her words. Her hormones and the pheromones were not helping either one with keeping their thoughts straight as she teased his soul grinding hard against him.

“Ooo… Gaster…” She purred. “Your soul is so beautiful… it tastes like you... sweet.” She liked giving Gaster this kind of pleasure. That she alone can give to him. He nipped at her neck, tugging at his clothes to get rid of the garments before doing the same for her. She helped him take off her clothes slowly to tease him even further as each garment she made sure to make it part of an act. When she was taking off her top she placed the soul into her mouth teasing the soul with her tongue as the shirt came off and the bra came soon afterwards. He shuddered with the pleasure, groaning with the teasing; the soul was so sensitive and he drowned in the sensations that she caused. 

“Ooohh… I love the noises you make…” She purred grinding against his pelvic region as she pulled him up to her for a heated kiss. One hand took his soul, that was in her mouth, and teased it. She wanted to make him think of no one else but her. The thought of pleasure and love should be synonymous with her name. He returned the heated kiss, he could barely think, let alone of anyone else even if he wanted to; he quivered beneath every touch. Barely aware of anything but her, the taste of her, the feel of her beneath his fingertips, the sounds she made with every little touch.   
“F-fuck… Gaster... I want you… so bad... and today... was such a great day..” She kissed him fervently wanting to hold him close to her. He rolled them over again, kissing her with a hungry passion, he wanted more days like this. Not that he was thinking it so much as just a feeling that rose in him in the far back of his mind; the rest of him preoccupied with her, desiring to drive her crazy with the same pleasure she gave him. She looked up into his eye lights with lust as she moaned for him. She was his to do with as he pleased, she rubbed her fingers against his soul. The sweet smell mixed with lilacs filled the room as she grinded against him. He shuddered, magic swirled at his command; he desired to give her the same pleasure she gave him. His magic gently tugging at her soul. 

“I… I never seen… my s-soul... please... be g-gentle…” She flushed.

*I’d never hurt you.

He says gently as the soul is drawn out. Like most monster soul’s it was white and upside down it had one feature that neither of them could figure out, which was a large scar across the soul, unknown to them it was from the time skip back. It had left a mark still there. He lightly traced the edges of her soul. She arched her back, moaning deeply from the pleasure that he was giving her by teasing her soul. The pleasure went up through her body making him want him just that much more as she kissed him and any part of his body that her mouth made contact with. 

“Oh… my... mmmm Gaster….” She purred with a growling undertone. He lightly traced the scar with his thumb, he’d heard about such things, but he didn’t know what it actually meant. She arched into him deeply as she her breathing started to become erratic her claws came out as she scratched the mattress below. She had let go of his soul somewhere along the way when he started to pleasure her, but she couldn’t even think straight to even realize what had happened. Sarah whimpered for him, letting him be dominant and her being the submissive. She loved him so much and to have a kid with him would be so amazing and is everything she was working towards with him. A rumbling purr of pleasure came from him as he slowly drew his tongue along her soul, his own hummed brightly with the pleasure of hearing every sound she made, the pleasure of sharing this with her. 

“F-fu…” She quivered as his tongue went across her soul. Lust was all she could think of at this moment as Sarah pulled him down for a heated and deep kiss as she shoved her tongue into his mouth, tangling her tongue with his. Sarah grinded against him wanting him more. Her arms went around his neck pulling him close to her. He clung to her, releasing her soul as he shuddered, his tongue sliding along hers as he slid into her; fueled by his love and desire for her. She moaned clinging him close to her and her claws scratching his back. Sarah growled.

“P-please… I need…” Her eyes looked at him lustfully as she spread her legs more to let him have easier access to her. He slid deeper into her as he nipped at her neck, slowly torturing them both. She growled at him as she arched into him, wanting more as her body craved him.   
“F-fuck…” She whimpered and moaned into this ear canal. The pace was slow but the next thrust was harder, he trembled in pure delight at hearing her pleasure, the whimpers and moans had his soul glowing like a small star. She grinded against him, the pleasure was building slowly like a flame but he found a spot that made her moan deeply and arched into him. Besides her and her soul she'd never felt pleasure like that before. She liked it a lot. 

“Oh my Gaster ….right …ahhh…” He loved that sound, so he made certain to repeat that again. She quickly became a moaning mess as she gripped the mattress below her ripping into it as she rubbed up against him to continue to feel that sensation. It pushed her near the edge quicker as she whimpered for him alone. Egged on by her pleasure and driven by desire, he drove into her hard and fast; chasing after that pleasure he knew they both craved. The pleasure hit her hard and fast as her womanhood clasped over his member as she moaned giving into the ecstasy he had given her. She couldn’t even think straight as the the bliss she felt was still was going through her. He kissed her with heated passion as the pleasure slammed into him. He quivered with it, the force of it as much as just its presence. They soon cuddled on the bed nuzzling into each other. She can only hope that it worked. That their love for each other was enough. She leaned up against him purring as she felt herself fall asleep against him. She loved her mate so much. Sarah dreamed what a skeleton baby and/or cheetah baby would look like. He drifted off to sleep next to her, his soul humming with his satisfaction and love.

  


The next day the couple woke up nuzzled intertwined into each other. Sarah was purring against him.

  


“I love you Gaster…”

  


*I love you too.

  


“Do you think… in 8-9 months we will be saying hello to a little Gaster?”

  


*I do.

  


She purred as she rubbed against him holding him close to her. He nuzzled against her, loving the sensation and the sound of her purring filled his soul with happiness and joy. 

  


“You are the expert here… how long do we need to wait to find out?”


	91. Chapter 91

*Um, actually I’m not.... 

“Really? Who should I ask?” 

*Comic. He majored in biology... I ... kinda got bored with it... 

“Well if you ever interested in biology we can always do one on one courses…” She flirted.

*I think that’s only the advanced studies.

He teased back.

“Well it will be awkward but for Sans and for Science…” Sarah teased back.

*Oh my stars... 

“I can’t imagine it being too different you are both skeleton monsters…” Sarah picked on him.

*With different types of magic, I assure you it would likely be a different experience and then we’d have to deal with a very pissed off/upset red soul.

He said, half joking. 

“Oh I would just get some sleeping agent and use a tonic that would seduce Sans problem solved.” 

*Except for that last part... most things that work on organics are completely ineffective against a skeleton. I don’t think a tonic would work on us.

“Hmmm… okay I would improvise and use a spell.” This was so much fun for her.

*What sort of spell?

Now he was just curious.

“Hmmm…. well a heat spell is always a good choice but I think maybe using a spell to bound him would be the best.”

*Hmmm, a heat spell would take a lot of magic to do. A binding spell? Heh... go luck there, he can teleport.

“Okay… I would use the combo of the heat and binding… I will have to get a magic booster but bam… me and Sans in bed…” She raised her hands like she won the game.

*Hmmm, probability is still only 50/50.... I can’t say I know how far my brother’s self control extends... that would be a best case scenario.

“I might also use a spell to change my appearance too to look like Frisk…”

*A nice trick, but he can see your soul so that wouldn't work on him.... On any other monster, sure.

“The only wild card I really have is you… what would you do if you found out?” She of course would never go around cheating on him but she wanted to hear it anyways.

*Hmmm.... That would be telling, wouldn’t it? 

He replied, half kidding.

“No fair…” Her face made a sour look like she admitted her side. He chuckled. He honestly wasn’t sure what he would do.

“Well it ain’t going to happen… but you can still play biology with me…” 

*Honestly.... I have no idea what would happen.

“I have seen bad things happen under those circumstances… dustings and blood…”

*I’ve only heard rumors of what happens, normally by the time I hear of it and go to investigate... one or even both are dust. 

“So I just want to re-establish this to you… I love you alone, not your brothers in the sense I love you. I am and forever will be your mate and I belong to you as you belong to me…” Sarah didn’t want him to start getting nervous or jealous of others because of that teasing. He gently brushed a bit of hair back from her face.

*I’m devoted only to you. I will only ever be your mate. 

“... I-I…” There he did it again with a few simple words she was a stammering fool who would trip on every stick and branch in her way. Even though they said pretty much the exact same things back to each other.

*I love you with all my soul.

“M-me too…” She flushed like a teenager. He smiled.

*You’re so cute like this.

“...” She smiled shyly as her flush grew darker.

*And that just makes you cuter.

“No it doesn’t… “

*Oh yes it does.

Sarah playfully pushes him away as she smiles. He chuckles.

“I think you had too much to drink if you think my crazy face is cute in the morning…”

*But I haven’t had anything at all today.... Hmmm, I think a dip in the hot tub though sounds like a nice relaxing thing.

“It does sound nice…” Sarah admitted as she got out of the bed, still nude, and went over to dip her toe into the water. He got up from the bed and went over to the hot tub, turning on the jets and testing the water before climbing into it.

“How is it?” 


	92. Chapter 92

*Very wonderful, even if I am just a bunch of bones.

He joked. She laughed as she climbed in and nuzzled up to her mate enjoying the warm water. 

*If we’re not careful... we’ll make steam.

He says with a bit of a chuckle. 

“But I love a good steam bath…” Sarah teased back.

*I guess we’re already in hot water.... 

Sarah chuckled as she let him decide on what they do this morning as she leaned against him. He nuzzled against her, relaxing in the water. 

“I think so… my soul… I didn’t really look at it closely… but did it look okay? I was always taught that only the mate you choose for all times should see or touch your soul…”

*I was taught that only that or someone who was trying to help you should, namely a doctor if something was wrong with you. Your soul is as lovely as you, it seems though that you have a scar from something.

“... I… nevermind it is just a bad dream… I think I been watching too many animes with Alphys.” The day she dusted she began to have a dream about going to the arena and for some reason Frisk was there and all hell broke loose. The dream ended with her becoming dust, leaving her mate and son behind.

*One should never dismiss a dream as just that if it occurs more than once. After all, my brother sees the future in his dreams.

“True… hmmm… You know the day I was going to the arena…” 

*I remember.

“In the dream. I went to the arena and everything seems to go alright until the event begins. They were trying to rig the arena with an actual victim… it was Frisk. I stopped myself from hurting her and stood in front of her to protect her but… I got hurt and cut deep. Sans shows up and we get out of there but… it was too late, my soul was dusting and I felt nothing but sorrow that I was leaving you and KC behind... than nothing. It is an awful dream.”

* . . . 

Gaster contemplated this, why did it sound familiar? 

“What is wrong?” She looked at his face noticing him looking as if he was thinking. “Are you okay?”

*I just feel like... it’s familiar some how. This dream of yours... if Frisk was involved.... It might not be a dream, but the only one to know for certain would be Frisk or Comic.

“Are you saying the power of the red soul is real? That they can manipulate time?”

*Yes, they can.

“So… there is a chance… that I actually did dust… oh my Asgore and I really did leave you… and KC…” Sarah turned to face him to look into his eye lights to try to memorize every detail as she felt tears start to come to her eyes.

*That day.... I felt something was... different... I couldn’t understand why I felt so much pain until I saw you again but this dream.... It could explain it.

“Should… we ask them? Call one of them?” Sarah needed to know the truth behind this feeling she has.

*I think we need to know for certain.

“I… I will be right back… I will call Sans really quick.” She can’t enjoy the soak with this new information weighing on her soul as she got out of the hot tub. Sarah grabbed her cellphone and called Sans.

“hello, sarah?” 

“Hey Sans… umm… I need to ask you a question and it might sound strange so bear with me okay?”

“ok.” 

“Did I dust and Frisk somehow reverse time?” There was a moment of silence, Sans seemed to have covered the phone to talk to Frisk as there was a murmured conversation. Frisk didn’t know if she would recall or anything of that moment but she wondered since that day if she should have told her the truth.

“Are you going to tell her?” Frisk asked to Sans.

“well, she has a right to know i think, but at the same time... is it right to burden her with the truth?” 

“I know, I’ve been debating that this whole time… but she is family… and she deserves to know the truth now…”

“yeah... you’re right, no secrets from family.” He lifted the phone back up.

“sorry about the delay there.”

“Is everything okay?” Sarah asked wondering.

“yeah, we’re fine. this isn’t easy, but the answer to your question is... yeah... it did happen.”

“I… I was pretty sure it was true when Gaster said… about his feeling but… now…” Sarah looked over at Gaster with a little pained look that confirmed it all.

“so he remembers something too then?” 

“Did I force her there or was there some kind of agreement?”

“no, she followed you; not knowing what she was getting into.” 

“I dreamt that I protected her and that I got seriously hurt.” 

“you did. i tried healing you, but i’m not as good at it as paps.... i’m sorry.”

“Sans... I am here now and here… and you didn’t do it on purpose to let me die. You tried your best. I am just glad to know the truth… thank you for trusting me. I can’t imagine this was a easy burden to carry...” She knew that burden too, as she had to keep everyone in the dark to try to save KC from the blackmailers. “The question is … why did she reverse time?”

“she felt guilty over what had happened and she cares about you.” Sarah wanted to hug her sister as she nodded, knowing full well he can’t see that gesture. Gaster put an am around her, having come out from the tub and got a towel to gently dry them both off.

“I owe you and Frisk so much... thank you for giving me this future... this hope…” Sarah looked at Gaster as she thought about how much the family has impacted her life from how they met until that moment. 

“nah, you don’t owe us.”

“I do… but I will make it up by always being there for you and your family Sans. I pledge my soul to protect your children like my own...” Pledging of the soul is never to be taken lightly as it was saying if she failed that she would forfeit her soul to the one she promised to for him to do what they wanted. Neither skeleton seemed to know what to say.

“I think I broke Sans…” Sarah said after a moment. Gaster chuckled a little.

  
*I don’t think he was expecting something like that.

“But I would still probably jump in front of his kids anyways to protect them just as if I pledged that…” She forgot to cover the mic. 

*I think he already knows this. Though you know, that’s what family does, even without such a pledge. Family always protects, loves and forgives. 

“Should I make cookies instead?” The last time she made cookies she almost burned down the kitchen.

“ketchup cookies.” Gaster chuckled. Sarah looked at the phone a little shocked and flushed.

*Guess he heard you. I can show you how to make them.


	93. Chapter 93

“Okay… umm… yeah I can do that…” Sarah said with a smile. 

“seems fair to me.” Frisk was heard in the background laughing.

“I think I can use some free babysitting as well... ooohhh and nephews and nieces.” Frisk says.

“i think that last one is a bit of a tall order hun.” Sans replied with a bit of laughter.

*She’s as bad as mom... 

“Yeah… Georgia is really pushing the kid thing... I can only do so much… Which reminds me… Sans… how long does one wait to know if you are pregnant?” 

“well, normally it takes three days for a soul to form, but if you know what to look for you can check a soul before then and find out. it’s a very tiny speck.

“Umm… maybe later on… can you come by the house and….” 

“sure. just send me a text and i’ll be over.” 

“Thank you Sans… Thank you Frisk… for everything…” 

“yup.” Sarah hung up on Sans as she wrapped her arms around Gaster appreciating him and wanting to show him her love for him. He nuzzled against her gently.

“I am sorry I left you... I... I was thinking what Papyrus and Undyne and what I was taught was right…” 

*You did what you had to, what you’ve been trained to... and doing that in the middle of something like a hunt is not easy... you have no reason to be sorry.

“I do… because I could have missed out opportunities like last night… to be with you… to be with our son...” 

*Can’t argue there, but at the same time you did the right thing so, you shouldn’t feel guilty for that.

“I won’t… especially since I got my time back… and I got that opportunity and more... I also am proud to say that at when all chaos comes to a head that I can still have control over myself to do the right thing…” He nodded, hugging her close to him gently. That was something to proud of.   
“So future potential father of my child... should we head home or what do you want to do?” 

*Hmmm, let’s snuggle for a little while, then head home.

“Sounds like a perfect idea…”

*Maybe get some breakfast too between the two.

“Ooohh… that sounds really good… are you trying to seduce me? The way you are at it I might fall more and more in love with you…” She teased. He chuckles a little, settling on the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

“I can dust here… this is so nice…” Sarah nuzzled into her mate, satisfied. He nuzzled against her, just enjoying his time with her. 

“Hmm… I wonder how many kids we will have?” She purred as the sweet smell mixed with lilacs filled the air. 

*As many as we can handle, I think.

“So negative 5 kids than?” Sarah teased.

*Cute. 

“I would be happy with one child as long as they are healthy...” Sarah called in some room service and the door rang before the service attendant left. She ordered them a Belgian waffle to split with sausage, eggs and fresh fruit with hot golden flower tea with a sprinkle of honey in it. Sarah got up and retrieved the food.  
“Oh you must have told them you are in heat… they are not even here for a tip.” She brought the breakfast over and started to feed it to her lover. Sarah wanted to spoil him as much as possible. She set his tea on the end table next to him. Gaster chuckled a little, leaving the tip on the plate to be put on the tray after they had finished eating.

*I didn’t, they probably just assumed.

“Well I am kinda always in a heat around you… so they weren’t off too much…” Sarah flirted to him.

*Better safe than sorry in their case. 

“True… hmm… I wouldn’t want them to see me boning you…” She tried another flirt a more direct flirt as the other one went over his head or was he just getting used to the flirts. Sarah just shook her head but she was still okay with everything as she just laughed it off. He was just amused at that one, snuggling against her.  
“Oh … you understand that one… hmmm… okay… how about ribbing it in?” She joked. He chuckled a little.  
“Should we go home then or do you want to go one more round?” 

*That sounds like a nice way to spend the next hour or so... 

She pulled him close for a heated kiss as she began to love him all over again.

Meanwhile Frisk was trying to paint that day but it was really hit and miss, 98% of the art didn’t even move as Sans spent time watching the children while she attempted to paint. She didn’t want Sans to worry so she kept fairly silent about it. Not that she didn’t trust Sans or anything it was just the fact that she knew he would say it would take time. After a couple of hours of trying she gave up and decided to make lunch for them. It was then a phone call came in for Sans. Sarah and Gaster were at home and wanted to know if she was pregnant or not. Frisk was beyond excited for the pair and only wished them the best. 

Sans had taken a shortcut to their place to check on the two. Sarah was nervous as she chewed on her claws. What if she can’t get pregnant? That is a possibility, but Gaster did say that even with those who can’t get pregnant naturally can with magic. He might have just said that to make her feel better though. Sarah answered the door. KC, Georgia, Gaster, and Palatino were sitting at the kitchen table.

“Is mom okay? She keeps walking around acting really weird…” Casey asked his dad.

*She’s just nervous son.

“Why?” There was a knock on the door. Sarah rushed over and answered the door. 


	94. Chapter 94

“heya.”

“Hi Sans… thanks for coming so soon. I appreciate it.” She let him in as Casey ran over to hug his uncle.

“UNCLE SANS!” 

“hey KC.” He hugged the boy back with a smile.

“Are you here to tell me another funny story about dad?” 

“Funny story about Gaster?” Sarah asked.

*Comic... what have you been telling my son? 

“eh... heh.. nothing much, just stories of when you were younger.”

“Like how you got stuck in a tree... because you forgot how to get down…” Casey laughed thinking it was funny. “Or how you got fooled into doing Sans’ chores…” 

“Oh… those kind of stories…” Sarah said with a chuckle. 

“i don’t even wanna know what you thought i’d tell him.” 

“I was thinking you were telling him stories about your other jobs… adventure stories… I am not that big of a pervert.” 

“eh, he’s not as interested in my stories about hot dogs and jokes.”

“I just want to hear stories about dad… He is so cool…” Casey admired Gaster so much. Gaster shook his head a little as he ruffled his son’s hair a bit.

“anyway, that isn’t why i came by bud.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“KC… why don’t you go play with grandpa and grandma for awhile… okay? I will tell you what is going on later.” He made a face like he wanted to know now but he nods and left to do as he is told.   
“Okay Sans… tell me the news… good news I hope…” She closed her eyes saying a small prayer to herself.

“depends on your idea of good news, if you want... i can point it out but... that would have to be if you allow me to bring your soul out.”

“Yes that is fine…” She trusted him. Sans glanced over at Gaster who nodded as well. Sans’ magic had a different feel about it when it grasped her soul; it was not something one could describe, but there was a difference between the feel of the two brothers’ magic. With a gentle tug he pulled her soul out.

“P-please b-be gentle… “ 

“holy s-... okay... i wasn’t quite expecting that.” Sans admits.

“What … what is wrong?”

“nothing is wrong. just... didn’t expect that it’d leave a mark... anyway... “

“.... From when… I dusted…” 

“yeah. er, um, anyway, what you’re lookin’ for is right here... it’s barely the size of the head of a pin for now.” He points close to the left side. It was a very tiny speck indeed.

“I… We… are?” She wanted to confirm before celebrating.

“yup, that speck will be a fully developed soul soon.”

“Gaster…” Sarah took his hand as she was so excited. 

He wrapped his arms around her, beaming with joy. 

“Will my soul… be okay with the baby Sans?” The soul didn’t seem like it was stressed out but the scar did leave that area weaker than the rest. She will need to be more careful not to get into fights or do too much magic until the baby comes to term so that her soul doesn’t rip apart. 

“you should be fine, the baby will take a lot of magic, but as long as you don’t do anything too stressful you should be just as fine as any other mom.” 

“Can I do my training still?” 

“up to a point in the term, yes, but you will need to speak with undyne and paps about that.” 

“Okay… No offense Gaster but I need to exercise or something because if I don’t… than my predator side… it can get to be a little too much… Oh I can’t wait to tell KC the good news...” She pulled Gaster in for a loving kiss. The love they have will be shared with another equally with their son, KC, and their baby to be. 

*No offense taken.

“Should we keep it from KC? Make it a surprise for him… his birthday is around gryftmas and since Papyrus and Muffet are due around then it can be a really special one for him. It is only two months away now… Oh Sans are they still going to have the singing contest since Mettaton is...?” It was then Sans phone went off it was Alphys with a text message for him.

Al: Sorry to i-interrupt but me and U-undyne are m-monitoring the door of it’s m-magic and I think we need to g-gather as group to d-discuss what the plan is. I c-contacted the King and Queen and we are all m-meeting in the room with the d-door.

*Sounds like a good idea.

Sans: i’ll be there soon.

He switched contacts, sending a text to Frisk.

5AN5: al needs me for something hun so i’m heading over there from gaster’s place. by around gryftmas our kids are gunna have a playmate.

CheckMate: Oh my god>< YEAH!!!!! 

5AN5: they wanna keep it quiet though until gryftmas as a surprise to KC.


	95. Chapter 95

CheckMate: Wait… They are having their baby the same time Papyrus and Muffet?

5AN5: well, probably after gryftmas to be more exact, but still close to the same time.

CheckMate: Oh this is such great news… tell them congrats...

5AN5: yup, tori is gonna be tickled when she finds out. there hasn’t been this many births so close together in a long while.

CheckMate: This is such a blessing... I can’t wait for all the new family members..

5AN5: yeah. same. so much new hope... 

CheckMate: You got that … and diapers… X3 I hope Alphys doesn’t have a too hard of a job for you…

5AN5: heh, yeah. hmm, well it sounded important, but i doubt it’ll be difficult.

CheckMate: Okay… let me know whatsup later… Love you 

Frisk smiled at the text message so excited this will be the best Gryftmas ever.

“How did Frisk take the news about the little one? I can always tell when you are talking to Frisk, your face gets that certain softness to it and you seem so much … I don’t know happier?... Yeah happier.” 

“really?” 

*She’s right.

“oh... heh... never noticed. but she’s happy for ya. she’ll keep it quiet though until you two tell KC.” 

“I can’t wait… he might notice my stomach getting a little bigger but I will just say I been eating Gasters’ cooking for too long…” Sarah teased. 

*Or my brother’s. 

He chuckled a bit.

“Hmmm… I haven’t had much of Sans’ cooking before…” Sarah admitted as she looked at Sans. “but I will blame him just the same…”

“pff, he meant paps... but yeah, i can cook too.” 

“Oh Captain Paps is an amazing cook… it slipped my head for a moment.”

“exactly.”

*Exactly. 

The two said at the same time.

“Jynx!” Sarah says to the pair. The pair merely laugh.  
“I guess we will see you later Sans unless you need to borrow my bony mate…” Sarah nuzzled up next to Gaster putting his arm around her shoulder. Alphys texted Sans again.

Al: W-we are a-also going to ask that you g-grab stuff for us too… if y-you make it to the s-surface… I g-got several phones f-for you to take back a b-bunch of stuff… s-since this is p-probably be one of the f-few times we will be there.

Sans shook his head.

“unless somethin’ amazin’ happens or what not, no.” He looks at the text.

Sans: headin’ your way. we can talk then.

“i better get goin’. i’ll see ya two later. tell kc i’ll have more stories for him next time i see him.”

“Will do… I want to hear some of them.” Sarah teased as she took Gaster's’ hand into hers and squeezed

“sure thing.” With a chuckle, Gaster rolling his eye lights, Sans disappeared in a tiny flash of magic. Sans landed at the lab doors, off to the right this time. He stuck his phone in his pocket and headed to where “the door” was that Frisk had painted. 

“Y-you see I f-figure… there is e-enough magic for one g-good trip and that is it… for one m-monster back and forth…” Alphys was explaining this to King Asgore and Undyne. 

“heya al.” 

“H-hey Sans… W-welcome to the party!” 

“Shhh… punk… Zelda is sleeping… “ Pointing over to the portable cradle that Zelda was slumbering in.

“party?” Sans asked, though in a softer tone.

“Not really… King Asgore is here… and she has been clambering on how this might be the ultimate time to get stuff from the surface... “ Undyne rolled her eyes. 

“exactly what else would i be getting besides a flower?” 

“W-well…” Alphys began but was cut off by Undyne.

“Revenge! Those… scientists… they keep sending down those red souls… damaged because they are cowardly and they deserve judgment...” 

“only one problem with that undyne... i have no idea where they’re at... they could be anywhere. i only know where Frisk was tossed down.” 

“I-if you are r-really interested in that I h-have a way t-to back track her t-tracker to the scientists… but t-there are more i-important items to get…” 

“even that’s no guarantee.. for all we know that group coulda made a special trip across the surface with her and even with a back tracker it wouldn’t guarantee i’d find them even if i found the lab.... plus there’s also the fact i could end up accidentally hurting innocents. no. much as i’d like to do that undyne it’s not only not feasible, it’s just not worth it.”


	96. Chapter 96

“Sans while you are on the surface. I would like if you can grab seeds of all sorts of fruits and vegetables for our people.” King Asgore requested.

“that i can do. that’s a lot more likely in terms of success.”

“D-does Frisk want a-anything from the s-surface…?” 

“that’s ... a good question.” 

5AN5: do you want anything from the surface? 

CheckMate: Are you going now? 

5AN5: we’re discussing plans to, i’m not going right this moment.

CheckMate: This will sound super greedy… but educational material for our kids, art supplies… and … I know this is a stretch… but … can you somehow… bring my parents with you… I miss them… and … I haven’t seen them over 10 years… I will text Sarah, Gaster, Papyrus and Muffet to see if they want anything… but that is my request… 

It was a little bit but she received requests from the four and none of the requests were really that bad.

ChessMate: Fishing poles for Sarah, science and other books for Gaster, Cooking books for Papyrus and Muffet thinks you should grab a bunch of movies and stuff since there is no entertainment down here… 

5AN5: i can’t guarantee i can bring anyone with me... but, the rest shouldn’t be too hard, i think.

“i have a bit of a list now... al you got some paper handy?” 

“I do… h-here..”

“thanks.” He began to jot down on the paper the various requests:

Asgore - seeds for food

Sarah - fishing poles

Gaster - books

Papyrus - cookbooks

Muffet - movies

Frisk - art supplies, educational supplies, flower

  
  


CheckMate: I am sorry I put the world on your shoulders all of a sudden… just get my flower and I will be happy...

5AN5: nah, it’s fine. i already had some other things i had to get anyway.

CheckMate: When are you leaving?

Sans looked over at Alphys and Undyne.

“anything you two want to add?” He showed Alphys the list.

“J-just grab some m-manga for us… and a-animes… and v-video games..” 

“i’ll see what i can do.” He added that to the list.

“I am good… honestly…” Undyne said, not really needing anything.

“i’ll get double the educational supplies so you can have some for Zelda.” 

“Thanks punk… I appreciate it… I just didn’t want to burden you more… you already have a mountain of requests.” Sans chuckled.

“nah, it’s not a burden. is there anything else you think i should bring with me your majesty?” He showed the list then to Asgore. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to grab medical books because of all the children being born so that we can make sure they are healthy. A smart community is a safe community.” 

“too true, maybe some medical supplies as well.” He added those to the list.

“That would be great… How about you my young skeleton friend?” King Asgore asked. “Going to have a real hot dog?” 

  
  


The finished list included: 

Asgore - seeds for food, medical books/supplies

Sarah - fishing poles

Gaster - books

Papyrus - cookbooks

Muffet - movies

Frisk - art supplies, educational supplies, flower

Alphys - manga/anime/games

Undyne - educational supplies

  
  
  


“maybe, i don’t plan on being up there any longer than i need to though. if what happened to Frisk was any indication... i’m going to need to be quick and stealthy about anything i obtain.” 

“I g-got the p-perfect thing for that… an i-invisible pill but it w-will only give you about 30 minutes at a t-time…” She handed him 10 pills and several cell phones. 

“i’ll definitely need those. humans might ask too many questions otherwise.” 

CheckMate: You are not leaving tonight are you? 

5AN5: dunno. we haven’t discussed a time yet, just the trip itself.

CheckMate: If you leave… and plan to stop by my parents place here is there address.

402 East Mt. Ebott Dr. Luke and Marsha are their names… mention me...

5AN5: i’ll stop by, but i make no promises sweetheart.

CheckMate: Thank you...

5AN5: of course. and i am not leaving without a kiss goodbye first.


	97. Chapter 97

CheckMate: You best not… or I will be very upset with you Mr. Sans… 

5AN5: perish the thought mrs. sans.

“Is everything okay punk?” 

“yeah, she just had a last minute comment. wanted to know if i’m supposed to leave tonight and what not.” 

“T-the sooner t-the better…”

“why do you say that?” 

“Well she is afraid it will stop working… but it has been stable for a while now so I don’t know…”

“hmmm. well it relies on frisk’s magic. but with the attack... i can see why you’d be nervous al... it might be best.”

“M-me and Undyne w-will keep putting magic into it… just to m-make it stronger…”

“i’ll make the trip as fast as possible. one question though here al... what’s with all the phones?” 

“S-storage…”

“got it. thanks.” 

“I u-updated that b-black one to b-be able to hold h-huge items… for I-instance if y-you are shipping a t-ton of manga for us…”

“got it.” He put the other phones in his opposing pocket. “i’ll be back, gotta say goodbye first. or i’ll be in the doghouse.” 

“See ya tomorrow punk…” Undyne teases.

“funny.” Sans teleported back to the house, landing in the living room in front of the coffee table. Frisk was tucking in her babies making sure all of them were okay. 

“hey honey i’m home.” He joked.

“Ahh…. wait I got this…” She entered into the living room like a fifties sitcom and up to Sans kissing his cheek.

“Welcome home honey. Was work okay? Did the boss yell at you again? That mean old Mr. Asgore…” Frisk teased back. Sans laughs.

“cute sweetheart. anyway, i came for that kiss.” 

“Ahh… so you are going… promise you will come back to me… that is all I ask… nothing I request is worth you dusting on me…”

“i promise i’ll come back in one piece. al’s got some magic that will help me get what we need without anyone bein’ the wiser.” 

“Going to knock out my parents?” Frisk teased as she looked at him.

“nah. that’ll be my last stop though. hopefully it goes well.”

“It will… just tell them about me… they will understand…”

“hope they believe me. anyway, i’ll do what i can.” He put his arms around her, drawing her close for a gentle, loving kiss. She held him there for an extra second before letting him go.

“I love you so much… Mr. Sans… wait I have an idea…” She grabbed Sans hand and pulled him over to where the kids are, took one of his cellphones and took several selfies with him and the kids. Some of them with them kissing and some just with her and the kids.

“This… this will convince my parents…”

“good idea.” He smiles, then turns to the children and gives them each a kiss too, causing them to giggle.

“Can mom get one more…?” 

“yup.” He turned back to her, kissing her lovingly again.

“Now go before I keep you here all night…” Frisk said backing up after they kissed. She was flushing a little, but a little excited. There was a chance… that she might see her parents again. A part of her was still worried as this was her mate going to the surface and she had no idea how they will treat him. He chuckled and teleported back to the labs.

When Sans got back Undyne retrieved an old gps for the surface that had some locations built in like where a flower shop and the library was for the humans. Alphys also got some smoke bombs in case Sans needed to do a fast shortcut too. Sans stashed everything but the GPS into his phone, he was tapping it to look at the map.

“It was a recent dump… only about 7 months old… so it should be pretty accurate…” 

“looks like the have actual visuals of the streets.... this is gold al. thanks.” 

“A-actually… that is a-all Undyne… S-she found it w-when trying to find a n-new anime for u-us…” 

“a good find undyne. much appreciated.”

“If you find half of the stuff on that list you will be making up for it punk.” 

“i’ll see what i can do. if anything changes, you let me know. i would hate to cut the trip short but it’d be even worse to be stuck on the other side.” 

“N-no prob… I f-figure at this status a-about 12 hours… o-once you go t-through…” King Asgore hands Sans some magic boosters.

“Toriel sends her regards and is glad you are grabbing educational things… she wants to be the teacher of her grand-babies…” King Asgore smiled at him. Sans nods and puts away the boosters.

“appreciated. don’t think i’ll need ‘em but never know.” 

“G-Good luck S-Sans…” Alphys hugged her friend as a little fear was there that he might not return.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually one of my favorite parts of this story. I had a great time figuring out this entire "quick trip" to the surface.

“thanks al.” 

“Geez this is the skeleton with a plan… if he can’t do this I will personally come over and kick his ass…” Undyne winked at Sans having all the confidence in the world for him. The door was waiting for him it was mostly there but there were chunks missing in it. Alphys has no doubts in her mind that her friend can make the small shortcut out of the barrier to the surface because he wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing this for Frisk, his mate.

Sans waved at the group then went through the door, he really wasn’t sure what to expect of the place his parents had been trapped in for so many years. He shifted a little nervously as he gazed around the place. The place was a wreck and it smelled awful in there but there was a pile of lab coats that they used for beds and a couple of bone cages that Palatino had made for monsters in heat. It was not a pretty sight for sure but when Sans got to the edge of the room he could see a crack in the wall; when he peeked through he could see moonlight coming through.

Sans summoned a bone to widen the crack, hacking at the wall; he needed to get a better look. The wall soon gave way as he could see it led to a cave right outside that wall and the barrier was thin there. The moonlight was bright and gave Sans hope. _let’s hope this works..._ He thought and fixated the furthest point he could see into his mind firmly before making the attempt to shortcut; worst case scenario... if he failed his fail-safe destination would kick in. He came tumbling into the grass as he rolled a couple of times and when he finally stopped and he looked up; he got to see stars for the first time. He simply stared a moment. They were.... beautiful. Frisk tried to paint them as she remembered but the real thing to her work was nothing in comparison.

“i... made it... i actually made it!” He laughed with relief before rolling over and getting up. He still had a job to do. He tapped the GPS device and focused on an alleyway behind the first stop. The library. He landed behind the building, found a dumpster and started there, looking for books that wouldn’t be missed. He soon had half a phone full of educational books and a few others for his brother. There was even a cookbook that had nothing wrong with it except a bunch of highlighted text. Sans didn’t know why people threw these out, but whatever. As the saying went, one man’s trash was another’s treasure. He stopped off at a flower shop next and picked up some seeds he found in the garbage there, but as he figured he only found flower seeds, still, it was something he was certain Asgore would appreciate. There was a local garden center that wasn’t in the GPS but he could see it. The store was getting rid of their old plants because the winter season was coming and there were several there.

Seeing that, he pulled his hood up and put on a pair of gloves, in the dim light he’d be easily mistaken for another human as he walked closer, but he was careful to still keep out of sight mostly. He left some cash he’d found when he made off with a few of the plants. He had a big find when he got some apple seeds and some tomato seeds. He knew he’d need to find some seeds, but he wasn’t going to find them there. Not in a place he could easily get to anyway without just outright stealing... and he wanted to leave that as a last ditch option.

The stop following that was a sports goods store, he really didn’t need anything from this store on the list, but he decided to dive into the garbage in the back just to see what he could find. He was a little surprised to find a few fishing poles. They were damaged, but nothing that couldn’t easily be fixed with some magic. So he put a couple of those away. Though he was surprised a store like this would have such things, didn’t normally only general stores sell those? Oh well, time had probably changed that. He looked at the GPS device and spotted a clinic nearby. That’d be a good place to get supplies... but this was the tricky one... he’d not be able to just rummage in the garbage... he’d have to actually steal supplies from this place. He didn’t like that, but there was no other option. He teleported close to the clinic, then fished out one of the pills. He swallowed it then after a count of thirty seconds he headed into the clinic behind a person.

“Okay remember stay with your resident…” A doctor orders the young doctor behind him. “You will keep your educational materials in your locker and when you are done with your shift you can than pick them up… you got to learn to go around the place without it… You been on the beat for awhile now… either you will sink or swim at this point kid.” The young doctor sighed and nodded. He walked away with his backpack, which is probably what he meant. _tough, break kid... but he’s probably not wrong._ Sans thought as he slipped past the younger man. He had considered lifting a few books from the other but had decided against it. There were other places that he could pick up such things. Like the local book store. For now he was just here to snag medical supplies. Things he couldn’t get elsewhere. He ran through several different rooms looking for the supply closet. He lifted some boxes of latex gloves from each room, sterile needles, a couple different sizes of devices he knew where used for checking... parts on women that Alphys would find useful likely. He only took a couple of items from each room and never the exact same thing. He took a lot of sterile needles though.

It took him several tries to actually find the right door... and of course it was locked. That figured. So he had to teleport behind the door... then he had to find the light switch. Yeah, that was fun... he knocked over several things... which his magic caught so they didn’t hit the floor, before he found the light switch. Inside the room was the pharmacy pills. Tons of pills all on shelves stacked 4-5 deep. _bingo._ He thought as he took out a phone he’d been using and filled it with as many different types of the pills as he could. Alphys could always duplicate many of these so he didn’t take enough for it to be really missed, just a couple bottles of each; including liquids and he was careful to make sure that the liquids were labeled correctly before he stashed them away. There were some things, however, he decided were too volatile or unnecessary to take and thus left them alone. He looked at the GPS then at the list to see what he still needed. 

_books, movies and that flower... that’s all i need to get now._ He located the local convenience store and teleported to there after shutting off the light. No point in wasting electricity. Sans glanced at a glass window nearby, he was still invisible it seemed. Well, that was convenient. He headed to the back of the store to look for the garbage, it wasn’t easy to find, however, it was hidden from plain sight behind a wooden fence and to make things more annoying... it was locked. _seriously? why are humans locking up their garbage?_ He didn’t understand it or really care. He used a couple bones as steps and hopped over the fence and began to rummage through the thing. He even spotted a camera looking down at him... boy, someone was going to shit bricks when they saw this... It made him chuckle to himself. He found a lot of nice books... and several copies of them to boot. He stored them all in a phone and had to bring out a second to finish storing all the great books he found that were only a little bent. There was nothing else wrong with them.


	99. Chapter 99

What was wrong with humans? _i don’t think i wanna know._ He saw magazines still in plastic bindings and he grabbed those too without looking too hard at the stuff, he’d sort it out later he figured. Plus it wasn’t like he had a lot of time to just pick and choose; though it was really surprising all the great stuff humans just tossed.... He looked at the GPS again, what the heck was a Game Stop? Well, it sounded promising for the games Alphys wanted... He took a look at a visual of it from a back street and teleported there. He found the dumpster easily enough, but getting into it was another thing... the damn thing was padlocked! With a sigh he summoned a very small bone and spent a few minutes picking the lock. It wasn’t easy, and he was actually unsuccessful... so he summoned a tiny blaster the size of a marble and shot the lock off. The reward was well worth the trouble. There were movies, video games, toys, books, consoles and more, it was crazy. Sans could barely believe it. He’d struck gold. Even if half this stuff didn’t work he knew Alphys could get it to work or could use the spare parts. He emptied half the entire bin filling up at least two and a half phones with all the stuff he found. He looked at his list, the only thing missing now for sure was the flower. Where was he going to just find a dandelion though? He used a phone like a flashlight as he had teleported to a nearby park. The things grew wild... no one wanted one in their yard... so, finding one wasn’t going to be half as easy as everything else. He heard a dog bark nearby. 

“Rover shush… just go to the bathroom I am tired…” The man was wearing a hoodie but he was distracted by the dog and his cellphone. _fuck._ He thought as he glanced over and saw the owner. Well... this could be awkward, but at least he looked like another human... if he looked like he was oddly shining it at the ground to find something.... The guy glanced over at Sans.

“Damn.. ummm see I forgot my doggie bag… please don’t report me okay? I had a long day…”

“long as you don’t tell anyone i’m lookin’ for my kid’s toy... i think we’re even.” It was the first thing that came to his mind that seemed to be normal. There was no way he could just say he was looking for a flower. 

“Heh… I feel yeah… lost and found is over by the bench there…” He pointed.

“i checked there already, didn’t see it, and it’s kinda small too... one of those army men... he loves carryin’ it around so... yeah... green against green.” 

“Hmmm… maybe it got lost in the weeds over by the lake…”

“good thinkin’ thanks.”

“No prob have a good night.” 

“you too pal.” He headed over towards the lake. The man waved off as he walked away with the dog. The lakeside had several different weeds like cattails and what he was looking for, dandelions. They were in the mucky area but there they were bright orangeish yellow dandelions.

“there you are... “ He murmured with relief and began gently plucking several samples. He then put them in the phone. He had everything. The sun was just starting to make things brighten around him when he finished gathering the samples. He’d been gone several hours. He flipped through the GPS quickly and found an image of the base of the mountain. He memorized it before he tapped in the address Frisk had given him. He had said it was his last stop... but it was a heck of an hour to be knocking on the front door... he hoped this went well... He ducked behind a nearby tree and teleported to the neighborhood, using another tree to walk out from. He went over to the house and knocked on the door. It was very early in the morning likely, he had no idea if anyone would even answer.... 

A older lady that looked like Frisk answered the door after a couple of minutes.

“Hello?” She was in a sleepy daze standing there. “What can I do for you?” She didn’t look at him close enough to realize he was all bones as she just was focusing on his hoodie. Not to mention he still had the hood up shadowing most of his features.

“if you don’t mind, ma’am. i’d like to speak with you about your daughter, frisk.”

“If you are here to yell at me about my daughter… you can just go to hell…”

“no, nothing like that. please... do you mind if we talk inside?” 

“... Okay… but… please I can’t take hearing how awful it is to have a daughter like that anymore..”

“i would never speak so ill of her. she has been a blessing.” He says gently. That caught her off guard and she felt way more trusting of this stranger than she should as she let him in. Her husband, Luke, came into the living room stretching. He followed her further into the room.

“I am Marsha and the sleepy guy is Luke… Frisk’s father.”

“it is an honor to finally meet you... the name’s sans... and... i’ve got an interesting story to tell you.” He pulled back his hood.

“How is this possible? I thought monsters were sealed away?” Luke said shocked backing up a couple of steps.

“that’s a longer story than i have time to get into. i’m not sure how much time i have.” 

“Is Frisk alive?” Marsha asked concern took the forefront of her mind.

“yes. i and my brother found her, we cared for her along with the help of our queen. she is, to the best of my knowledge, happy. it’s my responsibility to see that she is... as her mate.”

“What do you mean mate?” Like said standing by Marsha looking at him wondering what he means.

“hmmm, well it’s not unlike human marriage i believe.” 

“She is married… do you keep her happy then?” Marsha asked. He nods.

“speaking of, she insisted on taking some photos before i left.” He fished out the phone and tapped it, to the gallery.

“Whose babies are those?” Marsha asked.

“ours. they’re about 6 months old.” 


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The whole scene with Luke/Marsha was one I didn't know what to expect out of, but I loved it as much as the rest of the trip.

“We have grand-babies…” Luke said in shock, but he couldn’t help but see the happiness in his daughter’s face as he looked at Sans.

“she asked me to try and talk you into coming back with me. i told her i’d try.” 

“I want to go Luke… I am tired of living with everyone constantly being assholes… saying our daughter is cursed; look, she is happy and we can finally be with her too…” Marsha missed her daughter greatly as she was literally pulled away from her.

“it won’t be any trouble. the underground might be smaller than the surface, but there’s room to set up a place for you nearby. frisk and i have a place in wetlands currently.”

“I will live in a broom closet if I have to…” Marsha said.

“heh, nah, we have a room for you.”

“I miss her too… okay I am in just let me grab my doctors bag and we can go.”

“grab anything you think you need or want.” 

“Okay… how much time do we have?”

“i don’t know... frisk’s magic is sustaining the door that helped me get here... but it was damaged before i used it and my friend said that it is only good for one full trip, even with her magic keeping it up and open.” 

“10 minutes give us that and we will be back…” They ran upstairs and shoved their whole life into 5-6 boxes. Bringing them down.

Sans patiently waited, he was rather pleased the way things had gone. Alphys texted him.

Al: N-not to r-rush you but … I think y-you have a-approximately 40 minutes left...

Sans: i’m at my last stop... it won’t take long, we’ll have to trek up the mountain though... we might end up coming through the other way... or they might... we’ll have to see how this pans out.

“We are ready.” 

Al: W-What?

“okay, we’re going to take a shortcut..... it’s a little trick of my magic. So you’ll have to hang on to me, but first let’s put away the stuff.” He pulled out one of the empty phones and pointed it at a suitcase, it disappeared into the phone first. They handed him the boxes it was filled with clothes and books. Plus a laptop with a cord. Everything they gathered he put into the phone.

“Damn I could use one of those…” Luke commented.

“i’m sure al won’t mind giving you both one to use. you’ll meet her soon.”

“So that makes you my son-in-law huh…”

“yup.” 

“I didn’t even have to threaten you or anything.” He winked. Sans chuckled, he liked this guy. That was good. To Luke anyone who would accept his daughter for who she was and made her happy was a good person to him.

“okay, i think we got it all now. anything else?” 

“I think we are good… wait…” Marsha grabbed the photo album with all of Frisk’s baby pictures and family memories. Sans put that in the phone too and then stuck it into his pocket with the others.

“Sorry that… is very important.”

“nope, i got it. we got one too for our kids.”

“I can’t wait to meet them…” Marsha squeezed Luke’s hand smiling. She pretty much given up hope to seeing her daughter alive. Now… she is alive and had her own family... it was a miracle. 

“Do you want me to drive us wherever we need to go?” Luke offered. “Heh put that in your phone our minivan can you imagine…” He chuckles.

“i actually could do that... but no. the shortcut is faster.”

“How do we do that?” Marsha asked Sans wondering.

“take hold of me and don’t let go.” Marsha and Luke take one of his hands and than each others, gripping hard as they didn’t know what to expect. In a flash, Sans had teleported the three of them to the base of the mountain.

“Wow…” The pair said in unison as it was just crazy how his magic worked.

“okay.. that... was a heck... of a jump.” He fished out his phone and took one of the magic boosters Asgore had given him.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked. 

“give me a minute, the king gave me something to help my magic reserves. didn’t think i’d need it... but glad he gave me some.”

“I can give you some of my magic if you need it… I am a doctor but I specialize in therapy.”

“i can see why you’d go into that doc, considering your soul, but i’m good. thanks for the offer though.” He glanced down as he smiled at him.

“I guess you don’t need an X-ray huh.”

“to see souls? nah, it’s a special talent of mine... helps me with my most important job... i’ll explain that later, after we get you settled and everything. there’s a lot to tell.”

“Sounds good come on let me help you.” Luke wouldn’t take a no for an answer as he put an arm under his shoulder to support him. Even with magic boosters it would take a bit for the magic to fully kick in. After several minutes he patted the man’s arm.

“i’m charged again, we have one more jump, it’s not as far, but it’s a little more stressful than the usual one.” 

“Okay… you ready Marsha?”


	101. Chapter 101

“Ready as I will ever be. I want to see my daughter…” Sans nodded.

“one thing though... you might want to hold your nose for this jump... the room we’re aimin’ for doesn’t smell too pleasant.”

“Okay… bad smells… is there a reason- you know what I don’t care as long as my baby is at the end…”

“the reason being it was a former prison. but we won’t be there long.” 

“Oh my…” 

“i’ll explain it further later. long story behind that.” 

“Got it… “ Luke took Marsha’s hand again as she and him both took Sans’ hands, bracing for the smell and the jump. Like the one before, it was a quick jump, he didn’t feel it quite so much though as the jump from their house to the mountain.

“this way.” He led them through the door where Alphys was waiting. The door was reverberating shaking as if it was barely hanging on.

“H-hurry…” Sans pulled the couple through the doorway quickly. The door melted as they made it through. 

“that was a little too close.”

“S-Sorry… I thought y-you had more t-time.”

“so i noticed. it’s fine, we made it through.... ah... al... this is marsha and luke, frisk’s parents... this is alphys. my best friend and one of the best scientists in the underground and over there is undyne, recently on hiatus captain of the royal guard and alphys’ mate.”

“Hi... I am sorry I didn’t mean to be rude but, this is a lot to take in….” Luke admitted. 

“Hey punk you brought more humans!” Undyne said teasingly.

“yup.” 

“Is Frisk here?” Marsha asked.

“she’s at our home with the children.” 

“Oh… Hi Alphys and Undyne…” Marsha said to the couple. Sans went through the phones, putting the one empty one off to the side while setting the others down and doing a quick transfer of the couple’s things to his personal phone, as well as flipping through the inventories to find what he needed to take to his family and leaving three phones on the table, taking the other two as they were filled with the supplies Frisk and the rest of his family had asked for.

“those three should have everything you and the king requested except for the flower.” He pulled all the samples of the dandelion from one of the phones he still had.

“Oh t-thank goodness w-we can make the c-cure…”

“yeah. i got plenty of medical supplies and stuff too.” Sans turned from Alphys back to the couple who seemed to be taking in their surroundings with obvious curiosity. “we have another jump to make. this time to the house.” Sans smiled a little as he pulled out his phone.

  
  


5AN5: i’m back sweetheart. meet me in the living room would ya? promise this is worth it.

He stuck the phone into his pocket again, not waiting for a reply. 

“she’s waitin’ for us. so let’s get going.” The couple took his hands again and he made the jump to his home. He knew this was going to be a day to remember. They landed in the living room in front of the coffee table. While the two were looking around the home he retrieved the things they’d requested that he bring for them before shooting off a text to Alphys.

Sans: hey al, mind if the two phones i used for storage are given to her folks after i empty ‘em? 

Sans knew the two probably had a lot of questions and he’d wanted to get them out of there before Alphys accidentally revealed that the cure she was going to make was for Frisk... which would have led to questions that he wasn’t sure Frisk wanted her parents to know before they saw each other again. He figured though that they were too excited, for the moment, to see their daughter again so they wouldn’t think anything on what Alphys had let slip. Frisk came into the living room and she began to immediately cry as she saw her parents, it had been so long. 

“Mom… dad…” She said running up to hug them as Marsha had the same facial expression as her daughter. Luke’s face softened as he ran up to hug his daughter with his wife. They didn’t know about the experiments… the pain… the life that their daughter had to experience. All they cared for at that moment is the fact their daughter was there in their arms. Marsha kept looking all over her daughter for any physical damage. The pair were still in a shock taking in that one, their daughter was alive, she was married, had kids, monsters were not evil nor vengeful, and the fact they took care of their daughter and did not kill her. They didn’t know how a monster and their daughter could even conceive children since they were obviously different species but it wasn’t their concern. They had their daughter and that was the most important thing to them. Frisk somehow broke from the hug and proceeded to hug her mate.  
“Thank you! Thank you... I was so worried about you… You never cease to stop amazing me Sans. I picked the best mate for sure when I picked you.” Frisk nuzzled into Sans before kissing him lovingly. She held him close and the only reason she stopped kissing him was because Luke coughed into his hand to remind Frisk they were right there. Frisk flushed as she took a step back. She hadn’t been called out like that since high school, when she got caught kissing her boyfriend at her house. Sans just chuckled a little. 

“it was well worth the trip. i also got everything on the list too, so i got some art supplies and some educational books, didn’t find much in the way of toys though unfortunately and i didn’t wanna rob any place while i was up there.”

“Oh mom and dad… I know you met Sans but let me introduce him properly… this is my mate and basically my husband. He is the one that makes me so happy. He is my everything… and I can’t live without him.” Frisk took Sans’ hand intertwining her fingers with his. Luke and Marsha looked at each other and back at Frisk. The love their daughter had for this monster was beyond anything they could ever imagine.


	102. Chapter 102

“That is what I understand… plus that we have some grandchildren. I can’t believe you have been down here for 10 years.” Marsha commented sitting down on the couch with her husband. Frisk looked over at Sans unsure if she wanted to tell her parents about what really happened to her. Not yet.

“Well I have been in the underground for about a year... before that I was a prisoner…” Frisk didn’t want to worry her parents about what had happened to her.

“let’s just say it was a rough time before they decided they were done feeding her and tossed her down here. assuming we’d do their dirty work and dispose of her. truth is, for as long as i’ve been a gatekeeper, we haven’t ever killed a human. i don’t think we ever have honestly. frisk is the eighteenth human to have been tossed down here since i gained my position.” 

“... We've been taught you guys sacrificed them for what Chara did…” Luke started a little confused. 

“sacrificed humans? to what purpose? it is true that chara was killed after a battle that lasted for years on end... but... we don’t hold other red souls accountable for what she did. only you humans seem to be doing that.” 

“Luke and I thought Frisk was already dead… killed by you guys… I am sorry.” Marsha added.

“a fair assumption, frisk assumed my brother and i were her grim reapers when she saw us.” 

“I was in bad shape... but mom, dad these monsters... they are kind and I think of them as family. Heck they are family… and what happened to me on the surface was…” Frisk trailed off as images of everything she went through flooded her head making her shake a little. “It was bad…” Sans gently squeezed her hand.

“I am so sorry Frisk that you had to go through whatever they did… your mother and I tried everything to get you back that day of graduation. We were sent to prison ourselves for a couple of months and by the time we got out... we presumed the worst…” Luke felt a sense of failure that of a father to protect his daughter. He didn’t know what happened to her but it couldn’t be good if she seemed so distraught just talking about it.

“Hey… I know what will cheer all of us up… how about looking at those precious babies I saw a picture of hmm…?” Marsha said cheerfully. “Now I think I saw they looked like their father am I right?” 

“Yes mom… they got Sans’ good looks but my crazy attitude.” Frisk said squeezing Sans’ hand as she guided them to the bedroom where the kids are. They were all asleep still. Marsha went over to the babies looking at each one taking in their little faces as they slept while Luke stood by Sans and Frisk.

“They do got their father’s good side... do they “shortcut” as well? That would make changing diapers a pain…” Frisk laughed as she had a an image of Sans trying to change the diaper of shortcutting baby. Sans chuckled softly.

“nah, they won’t get control of any of that until they’re at least five years. at least that’s what my dad told me. apparently first thing i did when he tried giving me a bath at five was i shortcut around the house to avoid it.”

“Oh boy… I don’t look forward to that day then…” Frisk laughed.

“heh, it’s fine. dad told me he’d teach me how to neutralize the power before they come of age.” Frisk looked at Sans and realized how long he had been gone. It had been over 24 hours since he last rested.

“I think though… we should all rest up… especially my mate Sans. He has been up all night doing all these chores… Mom … Dad I will get you situated in our bedroom while me and Sans sleep in the living room for now.” 

“Nonsense... if he has been up all night. He will want a good night’s rest. Me and your mom may have not raised a monster child before but we raised you… and you were kinda like a monster at times…." He winked. "You and Sans go to bed rest up… “

“there’s still that bed in the kid’s room actually. if you wanna take that one.”

“I think we might take that offer.” He yawned. “I haven’t been up that early in a long time… I was wondering who in the hell goes to a person’s house at 7 am.”

“pff.. didn’t plan to be there that early in the morning, but it took me a while to gather some stuff.”

“I guess… we will all take naps then.” Marsha said with a smile. 

“sounds good.”

“Now keep it down in there…” Luke teased as he went back to the kids room leaving Frisk flushed.

“Dad!!” Sans chuckled a little. 

“Oh my god…” Frisk was like a teenager all over again.

“c’mon, let’s go take our own nap.” He headed to the bedroom. She followed closely behind. She crawled into the bed next to Sans and nuzzled into him.

“You have no idea... how much I missed you. I am so glad you are okay. I wouldn’t even care that you brought home the flower back at this point as long as you were okay.” 

“i got everything we need. flower too, only a matter of time now before she has your cure.” He murmurs as he settled next to her on the bed.

“I swear Sans you are my angel in disguise. A little demon in bed but an angel who saves me over and over again.” Her arms went around his body settling down falling to sleep. He smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around her and settled to sleep himself. Frisk woke up several hours later entangled in Sans’ arms and smiled. She heard her baby crying and her mom trying to coo at the baby but with the baby not recognizing the new face, crying in fear. Sans shifted a little in sleep at the sound of his son’s crying.

“Good morning… afternoon. Plantin is awake I can hear… I am going to see how things are going… you can sleep in my skeleton hero…” She got up and checked on the babies, picking up Plantin and breast feeding him. 

“Oh my… I had no idea on what to do… I didn’t even know that they take milk…” Marsha admitted as Frisk laughed knowing the exact feeling.


	103. Chapter 103

“Don’t worry mom when I first got here I thought for sure Sans and his brothers were going to kill me. We played chess instead. A lot of the food down here is made with vegetables and fruits. The few actual meats down here are cloned and are watched closely.”

“So they are all vegetarians?”

“Basically… but there are predator monsters.”

“Hmmm… that is interesting.” Luke said, thinking about how this world works, trying not to look as his daughter breastfed her child.

“There ya go little one. Can you say mama?” The baby gurgled a little after feeding and Frisk burped the baby before trying again. He just laughed.

“Da… da…” Plantin said whole Frisk pronounces.

“Ma...ma… she is the better one… she lets you suck off her nipple… hmmm?” She teased Plantin.

“Dad…” He said defiantly. There was a soft chuckle from the doorway.

“that’s my boy.”

“He said his first word… I mean official whole word I mean…”

“i know what you mean.” He went over and kissed her before kissing the top of his son’s head.

“Dad! Dad!” Plantin raised his hands towards Sans.

“your sister shouldn’t be far behind, and your brother.” He said as he gently took the little hand.

“I can’t believe it… this is such a wonderful day…” Frisk leaned into Sans while Luke and Marsha stood by smiling feeling privileged to be seeing this moment.

“You said you had parents Sans? You mentioned a dad?” Luke said trying to learn more about the monster who made Frisk so happy. 

“yeah, my parents are living with my youngest brother at the moment. they’ve only recently settled there. see, there was an accident years ago... everyone thought they were dead along with the scientists with them.” Lydian started to cry in the crib seeing her parents.

“Mo… da da…da da…”

“You must make some sort of impression on your kids Sans… they seem to love you.” Marsha said watching the kids that seemed to be all waking up. Carlson stirred and started to whine as well.

“Moma… ma mom…. Mom!” Frisk smiled and picked up her other son, handing Plantin to her mate before picking up Carlson.

“I always knew you would be my favorite…” Frisk teased to Carlson cuddling close to him. “We should take you guys to grandma and grandpa’s so we can see what dad got for the family!” Lydian never liked being outdone by her brothers pouted.

“Sa… Sas… Saz Sad…. SANS…” Her hands waving from the crib towards her dad like she was sinking in a ship. She heard her mother call her dad this over and over again. This left Frisk speechless as she wasn’t even practicing this with her daughter or sons.

“welp... that’s different.” He says as he looks at his daughter.

“Well we know who the favorite is …” Frisk teased picking up her daughter who was squirming to be in her father’s arms. “Calm down… you will end up getting hurt…” Lydian whined and pushed out of Frisk’s arms going over Frisk’s shoulder as Frisk tried to grab Lydian from falling. The baby toppling over the shoulder heading for the ground as Frisk and the rest tries to catch her. Sans gently caught the child in his magic.

“okay wiggle worm. enough of that.” He gently floats her over to him.

“Oh my god… thank you Sans... I think I need a new heart by the time they hit their twos…” 

“we probably all will.” He chuckles a little. Lydian nuzzled into her father satisfied with the results. 

“welp, she’s a daddy’s girl looks like.”

“I see that... I will only feed one of you three and we will see how you guys feel about mom then…” Frisk teased. She laughed tucking in Carlson and Plantin in. Sans gently rocked his daughter. Her lavender eye lights looked at him with love and almost like he was everything to her. Her hands wrapped around his finger holding him close to her as she sucked on the finger cooing softly. 

“Oh I know that look… it is the same look Frisk gave me when she was the same age… it means 18 years of being wrapped around that finger… They just hold you to it…” Luke smiled but found his voice cracking just a little bit because a part of him still felt he failed as a father to protect his own. The same baby trusted him to protect her and he failed to save her when he was needed the most. He needed some time as he just patted Sans shoulder and walked out of the room. Marsha watched her husband leave and understood where he was coming from. It had been such a rough transition for them. They had became ostracized by the community all because they refused to let their daughter to be taken away so easily. Sans chuckles a little.

“yeah... well, she isn’t the only one.”

“Sans… he is gone…” Frisk said quietly to him. He looked up, he had missed that.

“hmmm.” 

“Your father… he just feels… a little guilty about what happened to you... about not being able to protect you.” Marsha said quietly. 

“from what i understand, it wasn’t like he could have known before hand. but, i think i can understand... if only a little, the scar somethin’ like that might leave.” 

“... I tried talking to him after the incident… he just can’t forgive himself especially now that he knows that he could have been involved more now…” 

“i don’t blame him.”


	104. Chapter 104

“I don’t know how we can help him though mom.” Frisk admitted. 

“maybe my dad can help... after all, he probably feels similar. mom too.”

“They would but weren’t they here with you all?” Marsha asked. Sans shook his head. Frisk took Sans’ hand and held it.

“they were trapped in that room we came through for many years. “i was barely a teenager when the accident happened. i ended up raising my brothers for the most part... gaster was barely a toddler.”

“Oh you poor child... I can’t even imagine…” Sorrow was in her voice as she tried to relate.

“i had help, so it wasn’t like i was alone, but it wasn’t easy either. still, i think things turned out alright even so.”

“You will meet the brothers mom… they are fine skeletons and they have mates of their own. You know they turned out great…” 

“and children on the way too. honestly... we haven’t had this many births in a while... the royals are pretty happy with the turn of events.” 

“I bet... I wonder if they would need help. Luke was a pretty good doctor before he did therapy. He does mostly physical therapy now but… he did love to help patients.” 

“i’m sure there’s plenty you both can do to help around here. first, let’s see if my parents are at home.” Sans shifted his daughter a little to retrieve his phone and shot off a text to his dad. She fussed being moved around and tugged at his shirt.

“you’re okay sweetheart.” He gently coos even as he typed the text.

Sans: hey, you at home? 

Palatino: Yes, by the way congrats uncle. Sarah told me the news but we are not suppose to tell KC yet.

Sans: yup, so frisk told me. got some folks who’d like to meet you... might need a bit of help from someone who can relate.

Palatino: They have a bone to pick with you too? Someone ribbing you the wrong way?

Sans: ha ha... no. little bit of guilt trip mr. funny bones. 

Palatino: Who would that be? One of the scientists?

Sans: no, frisk’s parents. they came back with me.

Palatino:.... Came back with you? From the surface? I am glad you are okay. I didn’t think you were leaving so soon. Sarah asked if you found the fishing poles for her, Gaster and KC to go fishing for real.

Sans: yeah, we’re coming over with them and the stuff you guys requested. i got everything. 

Palatino: I will get Papyrus and Muffet over as well. 

Sans: sounds good, see you soon.

Palatino: We will have a buffet of food when you arrive so come hungry.

Sans: alright.

“looks like they’ll have lunch ready for us by the time we get there.” 

“Oh that will be good… I can’t wait to show your parents how talented our kids are…” Frisk was making faces at her boys. Sans chuckles and turns to Marsha.

“it’s a bit of a walk from here. but it’s got some nice scenery. make sure to dress warmly though, you’ll need it.” 

“We can do with some exercise and Sans, thank you so much. I can never be able to thank you enough for the gift you had given us… a chance to be with our daughter again.” Marsha hugged Sans holding him close to her. 

“no thanks needed. family looks after family.”

“Well… thank you anyways….” She kissed his cheek before breaking the hug. Frisk smiled at them.

“Should I be jealous of you mom? You and I do look alike…” Frisk teased as Marsha waved her off laughing.

“I think he prefers you over these old bag of bones.” Frisk laughed a little. 

“heh... you’re a little younger than me actually. If we go by years rather than just maturity.”

“How old are you Sans? You said you saw over 18 humans… did they die young or what happened?” 

“you wanna tell her or should i?” 

“Mom… he is over 300 years old…” 

“.... No way…” 

“do i look that young?” He chuckles a little.

“How can you even have kids at that… age?” 

“magic. plus monsters are biologically different.”

“In their kind… he is a young adult like me… well in a sense…” 

“in terms of maturity for monster... i’m about seven years older than her, but no more than that.”

“How old are you than Sans?” Marsha asked to know the exact age as Frisk and Sans exchanged glances.

“well, like i said, monsters are biologically different... so 300 years have passed, approximately, but in terms of our years, i’d be between 35 and 37.”


	105. Chapter 105

“Oh okay… so my daughter isn’t dating a pervert then… I mean married to… I am still trying to get used to things... I am so happy to be back… with Frisk’s birthday next week we can finally celebrate it like a family like we used to.” Frisk winced as her birthday wasn’t a day she liked in the laboratory. That is when the worst of the worst experiments came out and they test how well she did in comparison with the previous year. It was not something she looked forward too and if her scars on her stomach were still there it would show it too. They would cut her gut and try all sorts of things that day. It was definitely not a day she liked to celebrate. 

“Don’t you remember those parties we would have just the three of us?” Marsha continued unaware of the nightmarish thoughts Frisk was having at the moment.

“Yeah… hey we should get going… Palatino and Georgia are waiting for us.” 

“i’ll get the carrier for this one.” He grabbed the carrier for his daughter and settled her into it and around himself so she wouldn’t fuss too much. Frisk grabbed the carriers for the two boys and Marsha retrieved her husband and they got dressed in jeans and sweaters, like Sans recommended. Frisk had gotten set with Marsha helping putting one boy on her back and the other on her front side.

“Are you sure you got this sweetheart?” Luke asked trying to be helpful.

“Yeah dad… but if you want to help can you take the baby things… I can’t carry it all. I would give you one of the boys but they can be a little fussy when around new people or monsters… plus you haven’t seen it when they try to use magic yet.” As she said it Plantin’s fingers zapped a little magic out of their fingers and it caused Luke to jump back in shock.  
“Don’t worry dad. It doesn’t hurt and it is just them feeling out their powers. Whatever they are…” 

“That is a little shocking…” Luke teased as Frisk laughed.

“Oh we are going to meet the whole family… I know this might be a little overwhelming so if you want or need time just tug on Sans arm and he will shortcut you out of there. Okay? I been there… it is overwhelming…” 

“It is... but it is all worth it to see my little girl grow up to be a fine young woman that she is before me.” Luke said gently hugging his daughter around his grandchild.   
“You have grown so much. I am so proud of you.” Frisk felt a tear come to her eye as she smiled at him.

“I will have to introduce you to Palatino and Georgia… they are Sans’ parents, you guys will have a lot in common trust me.” 

“all set now?” 

“We are…” Luke said with a smile as Marsha threw on a jacket just in case.

“Off to Gaster's house!” Frisk said with a smile. Sans nods and leads the way past the waterfall that covered their home’s entrance and onto the main path that they would take to get to Snowdin.

Sarah, Palatino and Georgia were cooking up a storm they were making enough food for at least 10 monsters. KC helped himself to some, making himself the official food tester. Gaster helped by keeping KC busy, but only for so long before he would have to sneak away again and again to get some more food.

“I swear Gaster you have one job… keeping that boy from our meal.” Georgia teased at him. 

*Can’t distract a hungry child forever unfortunately. 

“It is because you cook too good Georgia.” Palatino teased as he licked the spoon for the marinara sauce. 

“Hey don’t use the same spoon to stir it again that is gross.” Sarah teased watching him about to do just that. 

“Fine, fine… let’s see spaghetti, lasagna, garlic bread, salads, vegetables, and a fresh tomato basil soup… I think that should do it …”

*Sounds good.

“Grandpa… you said you would also make the triple chocolate dessert…” Palatino laughed as he nodded.

“Are you sure?” Palatino teased.

“YEAH... tell him dad please…” Casey was curled up in Gaster’s lap brushing up against his chest begging. 

*Can’t fool him I suppose. Kid knows what he likes.

“I suppose not… for my grandson… sure one chocolatey goodness coming up.” Casey was beyond excited as he jumped up and was about to run in to help when Gaster just tugs him back in by pulling gently on his tail. 

“Hey…” Casey replies to his dad. “I will grab you cake too if you let me go…” 

*Heh, sorry but bribing me isn’t going to be so easy. Besides, we’re waiting for your Uncle Sans and Aunt Frisk to arrive with your other grandparents.

“Grandma Toriel and Grandpa Asgore?” 

*Not this time son. These are your blood relatives, they’re frisk’s parents.

“... Isn’t Grandma Toriel... her mom?” Casey said confused. 

*Not by blood son. 

“It is like how you are with us KC… you may not be our blood but you are our child by soul… our choice together…” 

*Exactly.

“Ohh… Why was Frisk mom and dad not with her this whole time?” 

*That’s a question for them son. I do not know.

“I don’t think you should ask that right away… KC they probably are as scared as Frisk was when she just arrived… Frisk told me how scared she was.” 

*A good point love. We should let them settle, as we have given your grandparents, Palatino and Georgia, time to settle. 


	106. Chapter 106

“They will be here soon boys… can you dress up a little?” Sarah teased like if she was a primp and proper lady. “We can only make an impression once… might as well make it a good one.” Sarah was covered in sauce and other stuff which made Palatino laugh at her comment when looking at her. 

*Too true, come on son. Let’s help your mother. She needs a new makeover too, i think she’s a little too saucy... so we need to clean her and ourselves up.

He joked.

“I am beautiful… one can say radiant… and tasty-fully dressed.” Sarah teased as KC grabbed her hand dragging her to her and Gaster’s room.

“Nuhuh… you miss need to get dressed.” Casey said like he was the adult. Palatino grabbed Casey and lifted him over his shoulder.

“I think we should let your dad dress your mom... he too likes to take nibbles like his son.”   
“Palatino!” Sarah said with a shock in her voice as he put her hand into Gaster's’ hand while Georgia busted out laughing. Sarah flushed a deep red as Casey looked at his mom and dad with a confused look. Gaster just laughed at this.

“Why didn’t he nibble in the kitchen like me?”

“Because he is a proper monster KC and does that stuff in private.” Georgia teased giving her mate a high five making Sarah flush darker. 

*Mother, really now. Don’t be filling the boy’s head with that stuff yet. At least wait until he was my age when I ran into your room that one night.

“Oh please… at least we were covered mostly…” Georgia blushed a little.

“What are you guys talking about?” Casey asked as Sarah glared at the whole lot.

“Umm… they… are talking about late night snacks?” Sarah was working on nothing trying to cover things.


	107. Arc VII

Gaster shook his head a little and helped Sarah into new clothes, though not without a few teasing kisses, but he mostly kept them light since he knew company was coming and didn’t go too far. Sarah moaned lightly into the kisses though and rubbed up against her mate, purring. Despite what her in-laws said she did love to make him happy. 

“Hmm… at this rate our upcoming child will have sibling in no time…” Sarah teased him by guiding his hands to her ears letting him touch them gently as she purred against him. He chuckled, but only lightly scratched her head gently so not to rile her up too much. Like he thought they wouldn’t have time to fool around when the door got knocked.

“Aunt Frisk, Uncle Sans!” Casey yelled from downstairs. 

“A... skunk?” Luke looked at Frisk and Sans a little off as he and Marsha took a step back when initially seeing this monster, thinking he was going to spray them. He was wearing a little striped sweater but under the sweater he was wearing the shirt that Sans got him saying “I am a little stinker.” which he flashed at Sans with a laugh. Sans laughed at that.

“that’s my nephew!” He ruffled the boy’s hair. Casey jumped into his arms hugging him. 

“Yep! That is my nephew KC! KC these are my parents, your grandparents... go ahead hug them…” Marsha was a little hesitant at first but Casey didn’t hesitate at all as he jumped into their arms, hugging them. Luke hugged his other grandson thinking to himself that if his father was like Sans, a skeleton monster, that his mother is probably a skunk monster. 

“Mom and dad will be down soon… dad is grabbing a nibble I guess… That is what grandpa said.” 

“A nibble?” Frisk asked, wondering as Georgia and Palatino laughed. Papyrus and Muffet soon showed up behind them. Muffet was being carried by Papyrus.

“Darling you can set me down… I just tripped. I didn’t break anything.” 

“I Just Want To Make Sure My Babies And My Mate Are Safe!” Marsha and Luke looked at the giant spider and at each other, what kind of world did they walk into?

“Hi guys … Papyrus, Muffet this is my mom and dad, Marsha and Luke. Muffet is going to have children soon and Papyrus is Sans’ brother.” 

“A Pleasure!” 

“he’s the second eldest.” Sans says with a small smile. “gaster is the baby and he’ll be here soon.”

“Oh Sans, darling, I was going to ask you if you can do an update on the baby count. You don’t need to do it now but later if you can…” 

“yeah, i’ll do that after we eat.” 

“Thank you… and it is a pleasure meeting you two… Frisk has been a darling and she makes our Sans glow when she is around.” Muffet teased Sans gently as she smiled at the parents who seemed a little more shocked than usual. “Is it something I said?”

“N-no… I am a-adjusting to all of this… sorry.” Marsha admits still not sure how to take of it. “So Casey’s mom is a skunk?” Luckily KC was helping Palatino and Georgia in the kitchen putting things out so that he was out of earshot of this as Sarah and Gaster joined the rest downstairs.

“I am his mom… I am Sarah and this is my mate Gaster.” 

“... Genetics work differently down here then on top… aren’t you like a cheetah?” Luke asked.

“Yes I am a cheetah and I adopted my son. I would ask that you would not ask questions like that in the same presence as my son… it is a sensitive subject…” Sarah didn’t like talking about it either as it was a sensitive subject to her too and made her a little upset. 

*If you wish, I will explain later when the little ears are not in company nor those who still feel some harm from the past. 

“I… I am sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” Luke said realizing Sarah’s tail twitching more as she tries to control her anger and be patient.

*There are many stories you have yet to hear. Not all of them are easy, but it’s made our lives the way they have been and we are happy with the way things have become even in spite of the trials. 

“It is true... I can’t live without my mate Gaster…” Sarah said with a slight purr, her tail stopped twitching as she smiled.

*Nor would I wish to live without her.

He took her hand gently, entwining their fingers.

“Ahhh… Everyone to the table lunch is ready…” Palatino announces as Georgia puts the last of the food on the table. “Welcome, welcome… come in… everyone standing by the door. I know Sarah helped cooked but she did a good job I swear.” Sarah laughed.

“Ha ha… bad cook I got it.” Sarah teased as Casey came to her defense.

“No mom is a good cook... I can eat it and not get sick. Plus I love her pancakes she makes in the morning they are always smiling.” Sarah smiled picking up her son hugging him close.

“You know just what to say to make your mamma feel good. Can you go help Sans put up the travel cribs for your cousins? He will need a pair of strong hands to help him.” He flexed his non existent muscles as he went over to Sans to offer his help. Sans chuckles a little. 

“can’t pass up good help.” 

“Gaster will you help him too?” Frisk whispered into Gaster's ear canal. 

*Sure.

He followed Sans with one of the boys. The rest, except for Frisk, sat at the table for lunch. Frisk waited until Sans was ready and set the babies in the cribs when he was done


	108. Chapter 108

“Wow… you guys outdid yourselves. People will think I am pregnant by the time I get done with your meal.” Frisk teased as she sat at the table.

“Ahhh… a full belly is a happy monster make or in your case, human.” Georgia teased. 

*Agreed.

Gaster replied when he sat down.

“I have not seen so much food in such a long time.” Luke said amazed by the assortment of food before him. 

“we don’t do this often, but family gatherings are good reason.

“You are in for a good treat Palatino is as good as his son Papyrus, but not by much.” Sarah teased winking. “Captain Papyrus if you were here earlier you could have helped make lunch.” 

“He was too busy carrying me here hunny.” Muffet teased her mate. Marsha ate some of the lasagna and was impressed by the taste of it. 

“Oh my… this is one of the best pastas… I ever had.” Luke looked at her and ate some himself thinking very close to the same. It was very well done with homemade pasta and sauce to go with it. 

*We do have some good cooks here at the table.

“Hmmm... I think the worst cook... is probably KC because he is too little to cook yet.” Frisk teased as Casey puffed his cheeks. 

“I can cook eggs... if Gaster helps.” 

“I stand corrected… I am sorry KC we are all talented chefs at this table.” Frisk enjoyed her meal laughing a little. “Sans after this can we see all the little goods you got?” 

*Well, we have varying talents in cooking.

“of course.” 

“KC, Uncle Sans has a special surprise for you but you have to say thank you and help do dishes.” Sarah said with a smile. She knew the fishing poles would be nice for the three of them to bond and have a similar day like last time. It didn’t take very long for the family to laugh and joke around especially when most of the family is made of jokers and Luke joked along easily. Frisk introduced Palatino and Georgia to her parents properly and they seemed to hit it off pretty well.

“You see dad… Palatino and Georgia were in a very similar circumstance as you were with me... they were separated from their kids as well. Maybe the four of you can get together and talk about stuff.” Luke looked at Palatino and smiled.

“I would like that if you are up for it?” 

“Sure you seem fairly interesting. What did you do on the topside?”

“I did therapy but I was a licensed doctor for a long time too.”

“Ahhh a man of science and healing… suits you well.” Palatino smiled at him. “How about the young lady next to you what did you do up on top?”

“I... what I did is not important now... I am just glad to be here.” Marsha said eating her meal. Frisk really didn’t know what her mother did, she never did talk about work before but she is not going to question it right now… it was a mystery still. 

*Fair enough. We all do what we must and there are some things best left unsaid.

“Exactly… my past is just the past now... thank you Gaster.” Marsha said with a smile. The food soon disappeared as an anxious young monster demanded dessert.

“Please please grandpa, I need it…” Casey whined as Palatino 

*Be patient son, you will have your share.

“I know mom, she will take a huge slice… mom is getting a belly…” 

*Now son, that isn’t nice to say to anyone, let alone your mother.


	109. Chapter 109

“Exactly… I am not big either… am I?” Sarah said looking down at her gut. 

“No, no you're not big.” Frisk said trying to make her newly found pregnant friend calm. She could understand her concern though. 

*Not in the least dear, you’re quite healthy.

Sarah smiled as she decided to skip dessert just in case. It was Georgia who cut up the desert and gave everyone a piece. Casey dug into the dessert like he was starving as chocolate got smothered all over his mouth.

“It is AWESOME!” Everyone chuckled at his youthful enthusiasm. 

“Oh my… now if that is your son. I can’t imagine what a baby of Gaster's would sound like.” Frisk teased not revealing that Sarah is pregnant but came pretty close.

*Who knows? Perhaps in the future we will see, but that is still a topic for discussion, no?

“yeah, you keep sayin’ that we might be bustin’ the barrier before that even happens.” Sans joked.

“Hmmm…. I can wait that long. How about you Gaster?” Sarah teased. 

*Well, we should make preparations first, that will take at least a tenth of that time if not less. I dunno Sans... you’ve been on the other side, how fast you going to get the rest of us there?

“funny.” Gaster chuckled.

“How was the top side?” Sarah asked wondering. It was interesting to Luke and Marsha about their views on the topic.

“didn’t get much of a look, it was dark out, but the stars were beautiful.”

“You got to see the stars?” Frisk asked and smiled. “Did... my stars … compare?” 

“yup. that’s what i got out of the trip.” 

“I tried to make my stars the same… for you.” Frisk explained as her parents didn’t quite understand what is going on.

“you did a fine job hun.” 

“Frisk has the power of paint. She can paint something and it comes to life with magic. You might have seen the sunlight over by her place, it is because she painted it.” Palatino explained. 

“I never heard of such magic…” Luke stated.

“probably because it’s very rare to begin with. she’s only the second one we’ve seen in all the time since the barrier was put into place. used to be a little more common, mostly among souls of perseverance. seems though that’s changed over the years, much like how you treat the red souls has.” 

“Sans…” Frisk didn’t want an argument to break out.

“Well we were only doing what we had been passed down from generation to generation to do… red souls were considered an ancestor of Chara and should be destroyed lest we have a second massacre by her hands.” Marsha explained.

“i won’t say much more... not mine to say... but your fear of that doesn’t justify the condition we find red souls in.”

“What condition is that? They are suppose to be tossed down here.”

*Nothing for young ears to hear. 

“like frisk said, she’s only been down here a year.” 

“Sans... mom, dad… we will talk about this later. KC is at the table and please… just not now…” Frisk was feeling her heart pace as anxiety started to build as she felt like she needed to step away. “I think we should look at the items… or I need to get out for a while…” Casey looked at her aunt and at Sans and at his new grandparents.

“What is wrong with Aunt Frisk dad?” 

“yeah, i did promise to bring a surprise for the kid.” 

*Nothing son. It’s nothing you need worry about that’s in her past.

“Come on gang… let’s go sit in the living room and see what Sans brought.” Georgia said sweetly guiding them to the living room. Sans fished out his phone from his pocket and flipped through the inventory as the others headed towards the living room. Frisk stayed behind as she put her head into her hands feeling overwhelmed at the moment. The least he could do was send reassurance to her along the bond, and a sense of being sorry for stirring it up.

“It is okay Sans… I know you didn’t mean to.” Frisk murmured as she leaned over to nuzzle with him quickly. “I love you Comic and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” 

“never intentionally.” He kissed her forehead before heading to the living room to pull out the various items he’d found. The first item were the tangled fishing poles.

“once ya get the lines untangled you should have decent enough time.”

“Oh MY ASGORE!!!! UNCLE SANS YOU ARE THE BEST UNCLE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!” He chuckles a little and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately. Casey took the poles and took them over to his dad to have him look at it. He then pulled out some educational books that he handed over to Sarah, he had copies of them for Frisk as well and some for even Muffet and Papyrus. 

“Oh my dearie, thank you for the educational stuff… this is perfect. You are always thinking of the future.” Muffet said looking through the books. Frisk smiled and so did Sarah.

“Sans this is so amazing thank you.” Sarah commented. 

“i got a few copies for everyone, got some for tori and alphys too, i left that stuff with them though. also i found some books for you that i thought you’d enjoy pap.” He handed off some puzzle books he’d picked up. 

“They Will Be Solved In No Time Flat! I Will Make Sure To Solve Not Using The Pages So They Can Be Reused By Others.” 


	110. Chapter 110

“i’m sure your kids will have fun with them when they’re old enough. i also snagged a couple of prints for you muffet.” He handed over a book filled with sewing designs and prints. 

“Darling… this is… more than I can ever hope for… thank you... I will make you amazing outfits for Gryftmas for you this year… well next year.” It would take time to make the clothes but she was already looking through them and the smile on her face told him everything he needed to know that she was happy.

“Did you find any other books or magazines Sans?” Frisk asked. 

“found a lot actually.” He pulled out some magazines, a stack. It looked like a woman’s magazine.

“Ooohhh… I haven’t read a good magazine in a long time.” Frisk started to go through the magazines and Casey came over to look at the magazines as well. Frisk gave him a small pile to go through halfway through Casey looked at Sans.

“Why is this girl showing her boobs…” He held a magazine up with a topless human. Sans took the magazine.

“that’s a mannequin magazine.” He said quickly and tucked it away shifting through a few others to try and find anything else. Hustler, Playboys, Playgirls. 

“huh...” He sorted those from the others and stuck them back in the phone.

“well... that explains why they were tossed...” He mutters.

“I think we should keep them… for science…” Frisk mutters back to Sans. He snorted a little in amusement. Science... right... 

“What kind of magazines were they Aunt Frisk that they have mannequins on the cover?” 

“yeah... that’s a good question.”

“A store magazine?” Frisk said with a questioning tone.

“must have a lot of different models then for clothes sizes i recon...”

“Some are bigger and some are smaller… Sans…” Frisk teased back as Sarah intervened.

“Some are going to get their foots up their… if they keep up this act…” She said while Frisk continued.

“Well I think we are boned…” 

“yeah.”

“Anything else you got stashed away Sans.” Sarah said ignoring Frisk’s comment.

“hmmm... think i might have found some other things...” He pulled out a stack of bound magazines... it was a stack of unused ads for the store.

“Ooohhh… That is so cool.” Sarah said looking through the ads. “We can use this for educational and maybe Alphys can make some of the stuff. Great find Sans!” Sarah twisted into a positive to which others might see trash.

“It is trash…” Luke stated looking at the ads… “I mean… it is just ads…” 

“well, to you, but this kinda stuff helps us keep up in terms of technology and informs us of current interests.” 

“Plus I can take one of these so called ads and KC can learn math this way. He picks two items and he has to add or subtract them…” 

“yup. nothin’ we find in good condition is wasted down here.” He summoned a sharp bone and cut the plastic binding.

“KC if you want you can look through the ads and see if you see anything you might want for Gryftmas... just don’t get your hopes too high okay... I might not be able to get it.” Casey nods as he came to understand that over the years. He looked at the magazine and sees a remote control car. 

“This is so cool… can we make something like this Uncle Sans?” 

“why don’t you get a crayon to circle the things ya like bud? then we’ll see what happens afterwards. you can have your own copy too after you’re done.” 

“Really?!? WOW …” 

“yup, got enough here.”

“I can rewrite it if I have to Sans too.” Frisk said but there was at least 100 copies of the ads with 30 pages per ad at least. The second bundle of ads are for a huge megamart type of store for Christmas. It was huge with hundreds of pages with clothes and more.

“Sans… look at all the designs…” Muffet looked at the catalog. 

“heh, yeah, there’s plenty here for sure.” Sans said, looking over at the ad that Frisk had picked up and was thumbing through. He flipped through his phone to see what else he could find.

“Oh look at that piece of jewelry …” Muffet commented as Frisk looked at a piece. She flushed. 

“I... I don’t need anything like that…” Muffet huffed as she made a mental note of that page for Sans. Sans pulled out a few more ads for various stores, some coloring books too and there were a few flyers as well advertising events around town. He also had some science books that he passed off to Gaster.

“I will get Alphys to make copies of the coloring books and ads right away.” Muffet said. “The kids will love it…” 

*These are nice, thank you Comic.

“yup. also, i think i grabbed a few story books to... but not sure which phone they’re on...” 

“.... You did!... You are the best Uncle EVER!” There were chuckles as Sans pulled out another phone and pulled out some books that were of KC’s reading level about various animals and things. 


	111. Chapter 111

“The cow goes moo and various other farm animals too…” He opened the book and began to read it to himself. It talked about the life of a farmer and the various different things farmers have. Frisk nuzzled up to her mate. 

“Sans… this is beyond anything I can imagine. Thank you…” 

“this is just part of what i got too... i imagine al is havin’ a hay day with the electronics haul i found, tons of manga and stuff for her to play around with. had to bust a lock to get it... but it was worth it. not like anyone in the building was going to use it.” Alphys called up Sans excited. 

“he-” That was a far as he got.

“Y-YOU ARE THE B-BEST! I have t-to fix some things but I g-got next gen consoles here, a l-laptop, tons of v-video games, manga galore, anime… so much of it … Y-YOU ARE … A G-GOD!!!! Now that I h-have the stuff I should be able to replicate it for others… thank you Sans… and the m-medicines … are out of this world. G-Gaster needs to look at t-them too… Oh… best n-news of all… the c-cure is done… F-Frisk can get it anytime now... M-Merry Gryftmas Sans!”

“and that would be al...” Sans said, having held the phone away from him as she’d nearly screamed his non-existent ear off.

“Wait… did she say that she had a cure for Frisk? Why?” Luke asked as Marsha looked at Frisk with concern.

“Umm… I was poisoned… by the scientists and I am dying… that is the reason he went to the surface. To save me…”

“Aunt Frisk… you are dying… like… dad... like… mom…” Sarah took Casey into her arms comforting him. 

“No, no… she is going to be fine… Alphys called with good news. It will be alright. Gaster and I will be here…” Sarah rocked Casey back and forth as she looked at Sans.

“Got anything for a little boy to get distracted by quick…” Marsha looked at Sarah and Gaster. 

*Not to worry, it’s not going to hurt her anymore. 

Gaster reassured the boy.

“yeah, that was the reason i went.” 

“You mean you can’t go back to the surface?” Marsha asked.

“with the door busted... no.” 

“It was a one time pass mom… I am sure Sans probably even said something along those lines to you…” 

“yeah, and even if i could return there was no point unless it meant breaking the barrier completely.” 

“I just figured you visited there before… You found us so easily…” 

“no. that was my first trip. i had some help with a gps device to get around.” 

“Well… I am actually okay with it…” Marsha admits while Luke didn’t know if he could accept that as well but he was trying to get use to everything anyways.

“So, so… Aunt Frisk will be okay.” Casey sobbed into Sarah’s arms.

“yes kc, she’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t know what prison you were given to Frisk but you shouldn’t have been poisoned.” Luke said with common sense. 

“Dad… I will explain that later… KC is a sensitive soul… like me, so we need to be wary what we say around him... okay? I am sorry Sarah and KC on what I said… forgive me?”

“Already have sister… I know you didn’t mean it and KC will be fine. Won’t you KC? You are as strong as your father aren’t you?” Casey wiped away the tears and went up to Gaster posing like he is flexing. 

*It’s alright Frisk, it wasn’t your fault. Alphys should have known better than to just blurt out something like that.

“I think she was a little excited.” Sarah said with a smile watching Casey crawl up into his father’s lap and sit there looking up at Gaster’s face, smiling, taking his arms and making him hug him close. 

“Speaking of wrapping around fingers…” Luke laughed from earlier pointing out what Casey is doing to Gaster, to Sans. Gaster simply smiled.

“Oh that is so cute…” Frisk commented.

“They are really quite adorable together.” Muffet admitted to Frisk as Sarah looked at the Gaster and her son with a deep affectionate look. 

“They are my boys… I love them so much…” Sarah says finally. Frisk went up to her to whisper into her ear.

“I am so happy for you and your upcoming child… congrats Sarah.” Sarah smiled, taking Frisk’s hand for a moment, smiling widely. Sans flipped through his phone, seeing what else he had.

“mmm, remind me when we’re back home to give you those painting supplies.” 

“Will do I won’t let you forget anytime soon.” Frisk teased. 

“good, knowin’ me i might get distracted.” 

“By the mannequin magazines?” Frisk teased as Sarah rolled her eyes.

“nah, why bother with that when i got somethin’ much better?” Frisk flushed as she intertwined her fingers with him when she sat next to him. He gently squeezed her hand.

“Hmm... Ketchup you mean?” Frisk teased. 

“very tasty ketchup it is.” He teased back.

“Remind me to remind you to let me try some of this ketchup…”


	112. Chapter 112

“Okay guys… remember I don’t want Gaster to feel jealous… of ketchup…” Sarah said trying not to say knock it off you perverts. Gaster chuckles.

“Gaster gets jealous of ketchup now? It is a very good condiment…” 

“Yeah… to hear your daughter flirt like that … is uhhh… interesting to say the least…” Luke admitted.

“Nah… it is a good thing it means they are happy and in love with each.” Palatino explained. “Georgia and I would flirt like this all the time and the kids grew up... fine…” He stopped himself a little since he really didn’t raise his kids to adults. 

*It’s how you flirt under the radar. I didn’t get a lick of that sort of thing that Sans said all the time until I came of age.

“Heh… thanks… I tried. I think that is the best you can do in the end. You try to be the best parent you can be and hope for the best. Hope that they will see that you as a parent are not perfect and that they will see not your flaws but the best side of you possible…” There a silent understanding amongst them. Frisk appreciated the words as she could see the wisdom behind them.

“But my dad is perfect…” Casey said calmly after the room went silent. “Aren’t you dad?” 

“Boy you are sucking up for a reason. What is it?” Frisk asked giggling.

*A good question.

“.... I might want that little t-rex toy I saw in the ad Sans showed me… and Uncle Sans says that the best way to get to a monster is flirting or complimenting them.” Frisk busted out laughing as he was using Sans’ technique against Gaster.

“I still think dad is awesome… even though he isn’t perfect... he is close to it though.” 

*Well, he’s not wrong there, about the technique anyway.

“I still love you dad… I am sorry you are not mad at me are you?” Casey asked up to his dad wondering. The babies started to cry as it was getting late in the afternoon. Frisk got up from Sans' side to check on them. Lydian can be heard screaming “Sans” over and over again. The other two, Carlson and Plantin, were crying hungry for their lunch. Gaster reassures the boy he’s not mad while heads turn at the crying automatically.

“If you have anything else to show Sans this might be the time, if not we will wrap up soon and head home.” Frisk commented as she heads to the room. Muffet grabbed the catalog that Frisk was looking with the necklace. She brought it over to Sans it was a fairly simple necklace with a gem with a light blue stone that is the same color as Sans’ magic.

“You know you can easily make it… and instead of finding the blue stone just put a little of your magic in it... won’t it be pretty?” Muffet suggested. “For Gryftmas?” 

“yeah, but the effort is worth it.” 

“Do you think you can find a stone like this down here?” 

“if i can’t i can easily get the word out covertly to someone else who can.” 

“Oh Frisk is going to love you… more than she does… this is so beautiful, Papyrus… I want one… but in your magic.” Muffet shows off the necklace to Papyrus and he flushed. 

“M-Maybe But N-not The Same… I Would Want Yours To Be Special… Like You…” 

“i think i know a monster who can get some hands on some gems that would hold his magic.” 

“That Would Be Great… Shhh… Frisk Is Coming.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Frisk asked coming in with Lydian in her arms who immediately tried to escape to get to her dad. “There is no love from this girl for her mom…” She gave Lydian to Sans, who immediately nuzzled up to him and showed him unconditional love.

“You know my adopted father use to tell me if you love your father you will end up mating someone like your father.” 

“dunno if that’s scary or not. i was a bit of a wild one when i was younger.” 

“I don’t know... look how you turned out though Sans…” Frisk said with a smirk. “I love you... so you did something right.” He flushed a little.

“I think Sans would have been fun to have met if I met him at a earlier age.” Sarah commented. “Although as a wild child myself… things might have been quite different.”

“Yeah… no… Sans is mine…” Frisk commented taking his hand a little jealous of her comment. 

“Frisk, I don’t think Sarah is going to steal your mate.” Marsha tried to calm her daughter down as she didn’t understand why Frisk was so possessive of Sans. How little she had left since she left the labs. That Sans was her sanctuary and the thought of him leaving her made her feel that she would be stranded on a island by herself. 

“You are right… “ Frisk let go of Sans’ hand and went to sit by herself feeling embarrassed how she acted. Sans reassured her over the bond. She smiled at him and texted him.

CheckMate: Sorry… I acted like a fool there. I should be better about this but… you are the most precious thing to me… and I can’t help but want to make sure that… we stay together. That sounds awful now that I am reading that out loud...

5AN5: it’s fine sweetheart. i don’t blame you for the reaction and honestly... i’m kinda ... hmmm... not sure what the right word is. but i know things like that aren’t as common in humans as it is in monsters to have that kind of a reaction. 

CheckMate: Jealousy Possessiveness 

5AN5: not jealousy. but possessiveness to the point of only wishing to be partners with that other soul. 

CheckMate: That is how I feel about you... so I am not… like being obsessed or anything...

5AN5: no. that sort of thing from you is actually quite the turn on... 

CheckMate: ... Really?


	113. Chapter 113

Frisk flushed, reading the text; looking over at Sans wondering if he was kidding or not. She didn’t want to come off as a creepy mate or anything. His eye lights met her gaze, the magic flaring a little as he flushed slightly.

CheckMate: ... You do… You are always on my mind... I can’t stop thinking of you. I am like a teenager anytime I am around you… I am obsessed by everything you do. You are truly my everything...

5AN5: you’re the only one i’ll ever want or need by my side.

Frisk smiled at her text and up at her mate.

“Hey mom and dad… me and Sans need to grab a couple of things we will be back to pick up the kids in a bit… Is that cool?” 

“Really Frisk?” Luke said like ‘are you seriously thinking we are that dumb?’ 

“That is fine dear... just don’t forget us…. or your kids.” 

“we won’t do that.” 

“You can always just go to your old bedroom…” Palatino suggested teasingly.

“let’s not dad.”

“It is creepy… how many know…” Frisk said.

“creepier that dad thinks i’d take you upstairs when he’s probably marked those sheets himself.” 

“... We will be back…” Frisk took Sans’ hand kinda weirded out by the family at that moment. Not that he blamed her, but it was all in good fun really that they ribbed one another.

“So where you guys going then?” Marsha asked Sans and Frisk. 

“to pick a flower. we’ll be back soon as we can.” 

“Lead the way….” Frisk said squeezing Sans’ hand gently. He nodded, teleporting the two of them. They landed in the living room. Frisk turned to her mate pushing him down on the couch kissing him with a heated passion. He returned the kiss with a flare of passion, pulling her against him as the desire flared in him.

“I don’t want you to think of any other mate but me… I can’t… I won’t be able to stand it…” Frisk whimpered to him between kisses.

“never was anyone else... never will be.” He replied between kisses.

“I am so… fucking obsessed with you…” Frisk muttered as her hand went under his shirt to tease his soul. “Every sound… every move… it drives me wild…” He whimpered the moment her fingers touched his soul, shuddering with the pleasure of it, he nipped at her neck; she was the only thing for him at that moment. Frisk moaned as she rubbed up against him. She loved the feel of him against her. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and started to explore his mouth. Her hand played with his soul, teasing him more. She wanted to pull more sounds of pleasure from him. It was her obsession, her passion to pleasure her mate. His tongue met hers, he tugged a little at her clothes when they parted from the kiss; with an impatient growl he tugged at the material to get to her. She helped removed the material between them her shirt and bra came off in a rush as she focused on pleasing and pleasuring her mate. He nipped at her collar, a rumble of lustful pleasure rising from him as he did.

“Anything … you want… I will give you…” Frisk muttered in his neck as she kissed it.

“you’re all i want....” He purrs lustfully. “all i need...” She moaned, heating up as her body was so turned on by his love and attention. Frisk grinded against him as her hand kept pleasuring his soul. She would feel like a half of a being without him. He made her feel that she is the only one in the world. That kind of special feeling that only he can make her feel.

“S-Sans…” She moaned into his ear canal as she rolled him on top of her. He pressed her into the couch, discarding his own clothes before tugging at the remainder of hers. His soul pulsed hotly with his love, his need and desire; his hands skimming over every part of her as if he was trying to memorize every detail. She shivered under his touch and moaned against him as she arched a little into the feeling of him. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she grinded against him trying to pleasure him more before she lost all sense of control.

He trailed nips along her neck and down from there to one breast as he pressed against her, shuddering; he moaned between nips as he seemed intent on driving her crazy. She moaned deeply as she shivered under him feeling so hot against him. She was turning into mush under his touch. The sounds egged him on further as he pressed against her, loving the feel of her against him even as the pleasure swept through them both from every contact, each touch only sending more pleasure through the other. She pulled him down to kiss him fervently with a deep hunger for him. Frisk moaned as she held him there, wrapping her arms around him and teasing his body against hers. He shuddered, the pleasure fogging his mind, he returned her fervent kiss with a heated one; desire taking over as he nudged one leg aside to slip into her. He needed her. She complied, moving to make it easier for him as she moaned. Frisk kissed him as he moved inside her. She was lost in this moment as she gripped his chest pulling him closer to her.

“F-fuck… Sans… mmm...” She moaned wanting more of him. He thrust deep into her, kissing her heatedly, groaning into the kiss. She was the only thing he thought of, could feel, smell, taste... she was all there was in the world to him at the moment and each sound she made only egged him on more. She was in pure bliss as she whimpered and moaned against him; especially when he found the spot that made her go crazy, she arched into him deeply. She whimpered loudly as he hit it. Her thoughts all disappeared when he did.

“Mmm… Sans…” She whimpered and moaned as she found herself grinding against him wanting him to pleasure her by fixating on that spot. He drove into that spot, a sound that was a mix of a lustful growl and a purr rose from him. She found herself on the edge as she moaned deeper and she held into him. Her womanhood clasping on his member as she gave into the ecstasy. He shuddered as his release slammed into him a couple thrusts later. He nuzzled against her, trembling.

“God… you… me… I love you…” Frisk was breathless and couldn’t string a sentence even if she wanted to at that moment. She nuzzled up to her mate placing his hand over her heart to let him feel how fast her heart was beating. It was like a drum. It was going so fast. He smiled a little as he felt that.


	114. Chapter 114

“I was going to ask you… but I think I know what you meant but I need to know for sure… you said your dad marked the sheets… you meant that he and your mom… had sex right?”

“yup.” 

“Gross… I mean yeah, your mom and dad, but gross that he wanted us to do it there…” He laughed.

“well, i can’t imagine that being in that place for so long... especially when heats came, was pleasant, so i imagine a bed was a nice change of pace.” 

“I guess that is true… I can’t imagine having sex right in front of someone would be… comfortable…”

“i don’t think it was... and when heats get hot enough, as some of them likely did... the whole line of... what word am i looking for here... “ His brain was still scrambled from their session.

“Animalistic?”

“no.. something like comfort but not... like uh... correctness? anyway, any of that kinda goes out the window after a certain point. and likely the other monsters didn’t want to be affected anymore than that... so probably not only kept their distance as much as possible but also probably did whatever they could to distract themselves.”

“That would suck… so bad…”

“yeah... that’s a kinda hell i’m glad to not have lived through.” 

“I would try to think of a way to do it in secrecy… somehow…”

“with a room full of monsters... not happening.” 

“Yeah… man I can’t blame your parents then…”

“it’s a wonder the lot wasn’t completely insane when we found ‘em... they musta come to some sort of agreement or something to keep their sanity... and it’s likely one or more monsters ended up as mates that way just because there was no other option and close quarters and what not.” 

“... That would be hell... I think that is worse than what I had to go through; at least I had some room to myself…”

“dunno which was worse hun, but i wouldn’t go about comparin’ the two.” 

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. That was wrong… I just don’t know how your parents stayed so… friendly and kind… even after all that happened…”

“dunno.” 

“You lucked out… I don’t think I would be that sane after an ordeal like that.” Frisk nuzzled into Sans. “You… have been so good to me… I love you for so many reasons but everyday you give me more and more reasons to love you more.” _I wish I can show you how much I care for you… making love to you it is simply not enough._ Her soul resonated the love she had for him. She rubbed her hand against his ribs, memorizing him as she gently showed her affection. He nuzzled against her, a rumbling purr coming from him.  
“You also saved my life again… you found the flower... beyond all the odds, you did it…” Frisk was beyond in awe and admiration for this skeleton.

“there’s almost nothing i wouldn’t do for you sweetheart.”

“Hmmm… something Sans wouldn’t do… now you know I will try to think of something you won’t do… I know drink mustard.” Frisk teased knowing he was not a fan of it. He chuckled.

“depends.”

“I can see it now, me and the kids drowning in mustard and the only way to save us if you drink all of it…” Frisk laughed thinking how funny the scenario is. 

“sounds like an impossibility to me, but i think i could stomach the stuff if that were the only way. not the worst thing in the world.”

“I thought for sure you would figure a way around it… like convince your bros.”

“if it means savin’ you and the kids, i’d do it. you’re my whole world.”

“You are my soul… without you I cease to be...” She meant it in both senses. He nuzzled against her not sure what to say to that.

“I guess the next place is to get my medicine… than we work on curing you… because I want to grow old next to you…”

“yeah.” He lightly threaded his fingers through her hair, he loved the feel of it as much as he loved everything about her.

“You keep that up… and we will never leave this couch Comic.” She chuckled a little as she flushed.

“sofa i don’t have any complaints about that.” He joked lightly.

“I think I will let you win this round… I can’t think of any lounging around puns... hmmm….”

“guess that means your pun-ishment is a kiss.” He teased.

“Oh so me not coming up with puns is making out… I should keep quiet more…” She teased back kissing him. “Please stop… this punishment so harsh…” Frisk gave him butterfly kisses all over his face and over his skull. “You are so cruel… so mean…” She continued as she teased him. He laughed a little at the feeling of the kisses as much as her teasing.

“okay, we should get going before we spend too much time away.” He nips at her nose lovingly.

“Alright alright… you win this round boney…” Frisk got up and gathered her clothes putting them on and got ready to go to Alphys’ lab.  
“Is it a shot?... or what do they do for the cure…?” Frisk asked Sans wondering if he had a clue.

“dunno what form it takes.” He admits as he dresses, once they’re both ready he teleports them to the lab. 


	115. Chapter 115

Alphys was sitting on the couch surrounded by manga, toys, anime and video games. She looked like a teenager as she played her video game next to Undyne who was holding Zelda and found herself moving side to side like if she was playing the game herself.

“heh, heya... look at that... a family playin’ ta gether. ain’t that cute hun?” 

“Oh it is adorable… but with three kids and one of them obsessed with you it might make it more difficult to play.” Frisk commented as Alphys waved her hand at them. Her eyes not leaving the monitor.

“H-hi guys… t-thanks again. I should be a-able to reproduce all these v-very easily for everyone. Oh… Oh!” Alphys finally paused as she realized why they might be there for and hands the controller over to Undyne who took over as Zelda kept patting the buttons trying to help. 

“C-come with me…” Alphys says to the couple. Sans chuckled and followed her.

“J-just don’t get m-my character killed okay?” Undyne sighed as she let Zelda play with the controller as well.

“i think your wife has this well in hand al. she can handle a video game and a kid.”

“B-but…” 

“Alphys it is a game… it is not the end of the world.” 

“she’s right, plus she’s the former captain... she’s faced a lot tougher challenges than a kid that wants ta help and a bunch of digital data.” 

“A-alright I k-know when I am outvoted… C-come on let’s do this… Frisk… we are going to have to put you u-under for a bit and cut into you. We will i-inject this in your soul and around it to make sure it f-fully absorbs the c-cure.

“... Will… it hurt?” Frisk was trying to put a brave face but the thought of needles scared her.

“that’s why she’s puttin ya under.”

“I g-got everything s-set up… if you want S-sans can get you t-the injections... w-with my help of course.” 

“i’ll be here. promise.”

“I trust you Sans… and I trust you Alphys… Thank you for letting Sans be here though…” 

“T-there is a chance…” Alphys went quiet as she didn’t want to scare Frisk as it wasn’t a long delay but there was a chance that she could go into a coma for about a couple of months. “Y-your soul m-might put you into a c-coma state…” 

“How would it do that? My soul is down here my brain is up here…” Frisk pointed at the logical spots at where they are.

“the soul is the core of everyone’s bein’ sweetheart, but don’t worry about it. we won’t let it happen.” 

“E-even if it does… y-you will be fine… you just will h-have a long nap is all… The o-odds are r-really low… but I thought y-you should know s-still.” Frisk was not liking this but she could trust Sans, that he will be okay.

“I need a moment with Sans before we do this…” Alphys nodded understanding going into the room prepping it for the surgery.  
“Sans… if something would happen and I go into a coma or worse... Promise me you will take care of the kids and my parents.”

“i’ll take care of everyone, you included. promise.”

“Okay… I love you…” She pressed her head against his forehead just in case wanting to prepare herself mentally just in case. Frisk kissed him lovingly before they headed into the room. Alphys gave Sans the first needle to help put her to sleep.

“W-when you w-wake up… you w-will have a f-full life ahead of you…” Alphys assured her. 

“i’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“I know... I love you…” Frisk said reassuring her mate through their bond like he did over and over again for her. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see the needle. 

“i love you too.” He carefully inserted the needle, careful to keep it from being really felt as he injected her with the dose that would put her to sleep.

“O-okay… now I w-would understand i-if you wanted to l-leave for this part…” Alphys had to cut her open at the location where the soul is residing to coat the area with the cure so it doesn’t reinfect the soul. Alphys removed her shirt and bra then took a scalpel to cut into the flesh to get the area. It wasn’t all too complicated but Alphys still had to use some medical magic on Frisk to make sure she didn’t bleed too much as she did the procedure. She took the needle to inject around the area. Sans sat at her side, watching Alphys work.

“D-do you want m-me to… or... ?” She had the syringe ready to inject around her soul and it was exposed. The poison darkened the area around it. 

“i trust you.” She nods as she injects several areas around the soul and then injected into her soul itself. 

“I a-am done… I j-just got to s-stitch her up…” Alphys stitched her up and used magical medicine to fix her wound up now the moment of truth if she wakes up or not. Alphys just had to wait until she wakes.  
“S-she should be a-awakening soon.” Frisk began to stir feeling drowsy and tired.

“it all went well then.”

“S-she will need t-to come back for a checkup but yes… S-she will lead a f-full life.” Frisk looked over at Sans groggily. 

“good.” 

“F-frisk will need r-rest though… j-just for a d-day or two… no h-heavy lifting and stuff like that.” Alphys commented looking at Frisk and checking her vitals. While Frisk slowly moved her hand over to Sans taking it into hers, relieved it is all over… for her... Her mate is next to cure… somehow.


	116. Chapter 116

“Hey… Sans... It hasn’t been several months has it?” Alphys chuckled and couldn’t help herself.

“Y-yes… it h-has been f-five months… your k-kids are w-walking and talking about too…” Frisk’s eyes widen a bit looking at Sans wondering if that was true or not as Alphys began to laugh. 

“oh come on al. don’t pull her leg like that.” 

“O-okay… fine y-you would have w-went along if it was Paps on the t-table…” Alphys said with a smirk. 

“yeah, but paps woulda just been annoyed and wouldn’t put me on the couch for a week for it neither.” 

“Oh…. Okay…..” Frisk said still groggy. “Yeah… couch… whatever…” 

“Y-you might w-want to take her h-home... she is going to be e-exhausted.” Sans nodded.

“S-see she won’t e-even remember me saying anything so…. oh… umm… N-napstabot… is putting the s-show on hold for now… u-until the first of the y-year… He h-hopes to do something… I am n-not quite sure what…” 

“i see, but probably a good idea with all that’s happened.” 

“Y-yes… indeed…” Frisk was giggling to Alphys response. “I t-think … s-someone is ready to go h-home… if Frisk h-has any problems p-please contact me.”

“right.” Sans took Frisk home after that. Since her parents were going to live with them for awhile it was going to be a huge adjustment. It was just a blessing that he was going to have a little time to adjust. During this period Frisk and her parents had several obstacles to get over, but for the moment they were all playing nice. The next couple of months went by pretty fast and it was about a week before Gryftmas when things got a little crazy again.

“Hey Gaster… am I … big... honestly tell me…” Sarah looked in the mirror looking at the bulge about the size of a beach ball. 

*In comparison to what sweetheart?

He asked as he went over to her, standing behind her and lightly rubbing his hands along her stomach. The baby was kicking and it made her wince in pain but she was happy that he could feel it. 

“... Not as fun as people say it is… with the kicking part…” 

*It seems junior is very active.

“Did Sans ever tell you what the final number of kids that Muffet is planning to have or not?” Sarah still felt like she looked like she swallowed a beach ball. She kept looking at the mirror as she kept feeling her stomach. “Sans said he was going to see how many kids she was going to have a while back but… I do not know if he ever did or not…. Last time I heard they were having twins is that still the official number?” 

*He did. He mentioned twins as the official number of formed souls.

“Hehe…” Sarah started to laugh as she realized something. “You do realize… we are decreasing on pregnancies… Frisk had three, Muffet two us one…” 

*Heh... yeah, but I think one is enough for us and Papyrus will have his hands full with twins. 

“Well technically we already have one already… and KC will be such a big help… KC thinks I am fat… but…” She made a face as she had to keep convincing herself that she isn’t fat that it is the baby growing inside her. Muffet was already in bed rest until she gives birth. “I am... like a giant balloon… by the gods… I haven’t been this emotional since I was a little cub… and we still need to get KC his Gryftmas gift… I am a terrible mother to be…” She was sobbing again… this had become a usual event since she got later into the pregnancy. Luckily for the pair that she will be having her baby in about a month.

*You’re not a balloon sweetheart and we have plenty of time to get that gift. Alphys said she’d help.

“*sniff* Really?... I d-don’t suppose you are n-not saying that because y-you are my mate and you t-think I will hurt you or something…” 

*No, I’m saying it because I think you’re beautiful. 

“... *sniff*... Okay… I still need to get you a Gryftmas gift… I just haven’t been feeling the best *sniff*. You won’t be mad if I get *sniff* Frisk to help me will you… I know personal gifts are important especially around G-gryftmas…”

*No, I won’t be mad sweetheart.

“Do you think… KC knows I am … pregnant?” KC asked Gaster about what was wrong with his mom, but Gaster hasn’t said anything yet for their surprise for Casey for Gryftmas.

*No, but I think he’s getting suspicious. He’s been asking a lot after you.

“We are so close… I just want to… surprise him…” Sarah hadn’t been able to do anything like that for awhile for KC. “You… know we should go fishing after Gryftmas as a family before the new one comes... What do you say Gaster?” 

  
  
  


Frisk had her own problems, as it were, as her parents were taking quite a bit of time to readjust down there. Luke was watching the kids and he and Marsha had been meeting up with Palatino and Georgia. Luke and Marsha were close but lately they haven’t been that close. In fact before Sans showed up they were discussing separating; they loved their daughter but the relationship between them had strained because of secrets. Marsha had a couple that she wouldn’t part with and it was driving Luke insane. He loved his wife once but they been emotionally separate for years. Georgia was talking to Marsha alone for this reason.

“So... things have not been, ideal.” She set up some tea for them both.

“Tell me about it... I been… having some troubles…” Marsha took a sip of tea.


	117. Chapter 117

“Mmmm, so Palatino tells me. It seems the two of you have been in some disharmony for some time. Why is that?” She added some lemon to her tea before taking a sip.

“... So Luke told him… huh?” Marsha kept it quiet to herself this whole time as she been down here but Luke had always been the type to open up to others about things. “I think… don’t tell Frisk but we been thinking of separating…” 

“Why is that? I have never understood why humans find partners only to leave them when things turn out bad or don’t go the way they think things should. I understand leaving someone who harms you emotionally with words or physically with violence... but the rest... it seems ... trivial.” 

“I would agree… I ... I don’t think we just feel the same about each other is all. We love each other but… we don’t see each other the same way as we use to.”

“And that’s a bad thing? Do you honestly think I see my mate the same way I saw him when we first met?” 

“I mean... is that I am pretty sure that my past… and what happened with Frisk tore us apart.” 

“I see... and why did you allow this?” 

“Allow my past hurt us or allow what happened to Frisk to tear us apart…” 

“Both.” 

“... This stays here... promise me... This... is about Frisk…”

“Is it? Or is it truly about you? Whatever you say I won’t repeat here, that’s not the point of this.” 

“It is both…” 

“You’ve obviously kept things quiet for a reason before now. The question is why you have not trusted your family with it.” 

“Because It will tear it apart…”

“Will it? Are you afraid of what you think will happen or do you know this for certain? Because as far as I see things, it is often fear that leads a soul to keep secrets from the one they have pledged their life to.... That causes them to lash out without knowing how they will hurt someone.”

“... Luke went to college and we just got married. He got out of college with the doctors degree but with loans and everything, he was in deep debt… so I tried to help and I did several part time jobs and full time jobs but the debt never seemed to go down… I got desperate and so… I started prostitution… next thing I know I got pregnant and I couldn’t tell Luke about him not being the father and… well that is pretty much the story; the moment I found out I made sure to try to convince Luke that he was the dad while I try to make sure not to be left all alone…” Georgia sipped her tea as she listened without interrupting. This was the first individual to know the whole story.

“Let me ask you something, if you do not mind.” She says after a long moment of thought. 

“Sure… I am already spilling my guts…”

“If, let’s say... you found yourself in your daughter’s position.... Unable to bear a child physically.... Do you think he would be the type to just leave if he found that out? If, instead, adoption... much like with Sarah... was the only option?” 

“I wish it was that simple… that the guy I slept with is a dna donor and not just some guy I slept with for money.”

“I didn’t ask that.” 

“No… you didn’t… No Luke is a decent man and father…”

“So, then. Knowing his character... that he would not mind having an adopted child, can you honestly say to yourself that he would care so much if he came to find out his daughter was not his? Has he not raised her as such?” 

“He would still love his daughter very much… but for me… I betrayed him. I slept with others.”

“Did you? I can see how many would see this as a betrayal... some monsters would never consider such a thing because of our laws... but... they also have not been in the situation you were in. Many monsters I have spoken with since coming here, are disconnected from me and the other scientists simply because they cannot understand what we went through. They do not know the desperation we felt to get back, the trials we went through day and night to try and return to those we loved. To ratify our mistakes and try to set things right. Just as you did what you did to try and help your mate, the things I did with mine were meant to help the whole of monsterkind. To free them. In both instances our goals were meant to be selfless acts, but the results of our acts were not what either you nor I hoped.” 

“....*sniff* I … I… what happened in your case?” Marsha felt like crying and tears started to come to her eyes.

“In trying to use a machine to break the barrier... I destroyed lives by sending us to a place between it.” 

“At least you didn’t desecrate your body or bond by what you did…”

“ . . . Let me just say that we came to an agreement while in there that whatever happened during heats there.... Was to forever stay there. Do not presume what happened.” 

“I am sorry…” Her hand reached over to Georgia’s to take into her hand.

“I did what I had to. Sometimes doing what you have to isn’t always easy and you cannot always justify it based on the morals of the society you live in.” 

“... I never thought I would meet someone who would truly understand my circumstance.”

“I think that’s because you underestimate what is. You also underestimate your family; if anyone deserves to know the truth, it is them. I do not know the whole story of what has happened since I vanished... but I have gotten this much from my son. He and Frisk have shared their lives with each other, in every way possible... neither one has had it easy, but they are stronger for it... knowing that the other is there for them.”


	118. Chapter 118

“I’ve always been there for Luke... just afterwards I got blackmailed and I was stuck in a dark place… for so long…” Marsha signed. “Frisk thought I was going to work at a normal job when I was… I will try telling Luke. I want to thank you for hearing me out. No matter what happens between me and Luke… I will be there for Frisk no matter what.” Marsha felt morally empty and that she was trash. She did things she felt horrible for.   
“When Frisk disappeared… I refused to take part of it anymore and I ended up staying in the house, becoming a prisoner in my own home because I didn’t want to admit to my husband I am a cheating whore… who wanted to help us out of debt…” That is when she broke down crying, her hard stance came tumbling down as she just cried. Georgia set down the tea and moved over to her, putting her arms around her. 

“Y-you are being t-too kind... I can’t imagine with y-you… what you had to go through. Frisk told me what heats are b-basically… but you, somehow, are so much s-stronger than me…” Maybe because her mate… her husband understood what was going on that they were a team while she and her husband drifted away because of her shame and anguish. 

“I would not call that strength... but, in the eyes of others it is. You understand that if word about what went on in there got out to the underground.... We would both be subject to death.” 

“I won’t say a word… I just told you my darkest secret… I haven’t even told my husband over 30 years…”

“I trust family. Even if I say nothing to anyone in my family... I’m sure the boys already are aware what likely happened during those many years.” 

“... You raised fine boys… and your mate and husband loves you so much… you have a trust with him despite everything that happened…” Marsha couldn’t help but comfort her, it came natural to her.

“Yes, though it was not easy. Things were not easy between us during that time when the first arrangements were made. We did not easily dismiss the laws we once lived by, but to see others suffer, we could not bear it... so we did what we had to.” 

“I… I wouldn’t know what to do in that circumstance…”

“My mother, rest her soul, when she was still here she told me something that I believe every mother should pass to their daughter... no matter what race they may be or what they look like: Your mate should be your pride and joy, your children be your blessing and the family that surrounds you be your shield against the wilds of life.” 

“... She was a wise woman…” Marsha went quiet.

“Yes, well... she was the last of the line of ruling skeletons... back before the underground. Many assume we had a monarchy... but the truth is that each species had its own ruler... until the war. Forcing us to collaborate with other monsters for our survival... and leaving us with only one actual ruler once it was over.” 

“I have to ask… and you don’t have to tell me if you choose not to because even I think this might cross a line. You… didn’t get pregnant while you were down there… Did you?”

“Fortunately, no. Though that is because with monsters... the intent to create new life must be there or no life begins. I would not- no... I dare say none of us wished to bring new life into the horrors that we were facing. We had little to no hope that we would ever escape... but we continued to try... There was nothing else to do.” 

“... I am sorry I didn’t mean for you to relive your past… it is not an easy road…”

“Marsha. You’re family. I don’t know about other monsters, but to me and my family... family means that we trust with even the hard things. Trusting that the support will be there, that we will be sheltered even in our weakest moments.” 

“I hope Luke is that understanding… if not… well…”

“He has been waiting a very long time for you to trust him with this. I think that, if he is still the man that you first devoted your life to, then he will not disappoint.” 

“Okay… but when do I do it… Gryftmas is just around the corner I don’t want him angry and ruin it for the holidays for everyone…”

“I can understand this and I’m sure he will to. Perhaps what you should do is tell him that you wish to give him the gift of truth, of the past, but that because you value your daughter and family, you wish to wait until the time of celebration has passed because you do not wish for them to have sour memories.” 

“I will try… I imagine my words won’t be as flowery as yours but… I will try…”

“They do not need to be. Sincerity is what is needed here. My eloquence only comes from hearing my own mother speak such... it has always stuck with me to a degree.” 

“... I can see why they would think you would be in line for Royalty… “

“Hmmm, I suppose, but I have no inclination to rule and King Asgore does well enough, though I believe his mate has a little to be desired. Even if one is to have an argument or a deep disagreement... it is cowardly to simply turn one’s back on family like that.” 

“Who is his mate?” 

“Toriel.” 

“I heard that name before… where have I?” 

“Perhaps at the gathering last. I believe someone mentioned it. Toriel has a habit of adopting humans. She did so with the first human who fell after Chara... nasty business that one, but she set the precedent for how we are to treat all humans.”

“... Wait she adopted my daughter?”

“Most likely. Since she has been hiding herself in Haven, the first city to be created in the underground long ago, and one of two closest to the surface.” 

“I don’t like that my daughter has been here for less than a year and somehow… convinced her that she needs to be her mother…” 

“I think it happens simply because Toriel is a caretaker by nature. As to why this happened... you should ask Frisk herself. It was not something imposed on her. It was her decision and a matter you should take up with her as well as perhaps see if she will explain her own past.” 

“I swear… my whole family has secrets…” 


	119. Chapter 119

“Yours isn’t the only one. Sans has his secrets as well... just as much as the other boys do. The only reason I know what they are is because I’m their mother. There are things, however, they have not shared with each other, despite that they were once all they had.” 

“... I should get going… I think Luke is at Grillby's.” Marsha sighed unsure what to do.

“Fortune be yours.”

“Thanks… you too…” She found herself bowing a little before exiting Gaster’s house. _Hmmm... wonder how she will react to hearing her daughter is practically royalty? Not to mention San’s true job... well.. That remains to be seen I suppose. For every time under heaven...._ With a deep sigh Luke sat at the bar. He liked this place it was quiet for the most part. Grillby was nice and most of the monsters didn’t give him much of a hard time. Sans was supposed to meet him there. He looked at his watch wondering if the kids kept him busy or not. 

  
  


Meanwhile.... 

Sans wondered why Undyne thought this was necessary. It was a case of theft, not murder or anything... why the heck had she insisted he meet this soul as the Judge? Really? He did have better things to do... but here he was standing in the Judgement Hall with Undyne pushing the culprit in front of her because Papyrus was off doing paperwork so she had volunteered... 

“Yeah yeah punk… you tried to steal medicine… for Asgore’s sake we would give some of you needed it…”

**“why is this even necessary undyne?”**

“Because he is making Cherry Blast… that one drug that causes monsters to go crazy…” It was powerful stuff.

**“... is this true?” He frowned behind the hood. That stuff could be dangerous.**

“Look… I needed the g… and it is easy to make…” The monster was twitchy getting off it himself as he was coming down from the high.

**“there are better ways.”**

“But… but the feel, the rush…” The smile on his face was of a monster who was beyond obsessed with the drug.

**“no buts! that toxin is dangerous to monsterkind! undyne... take this... thing... to the rehab lab. he’ll be no use to anyone until he’s clean again... after that we can figure out a fitting punishment.”**

“Yes Judge… I just needed someone to sign off on that. I figured that would be the case…”

**“very well.”** _undyne, i swear to asgore.... and why didn’t paps come himself? or do it himself for that matter... as the new captain he should be able to..._

“Come on punk…” Sans watched as the monster was dragged away.

Papyrus was standing next to his mate as she screamed.

“Fuck fuck fuck… oh my Asgore… I can’t believe it…” Muffet was having her babies but she was in pain. Papyrus was holding her hand while Alphys was trying to help relieve most of the pain as she’d arrived too late to administer the usual drug. The magic helped, but it couldn’t take away all the pain unfortunately.

“Ahhhhh…..” She screamed squeezing Papyrus’ hand. He winces, but doesn’t let go.

“Where the fuck are those kids…” Her manners went out the window. Two seconds later, which felt like forever to her, the first wail of a child pierced the air as it protested being cold. 

“... Oh… we did it… “

“Y-you have a b-baby girl!” Alphys quickly wiped off the young spiderling monster that had her father’s eyes but looked like her mother mostly. She then handed the wailing infant to her father while she turned her attention back to Muffet to try and help with the second child.

“Heh… ow ow ow ow… “ Muffet was pushing the second child who was hurting her coming out as she wailed in pain. _Please let it be okay… I rather dust than my child..._ Papyrus winced at the sound, seconds later there was a plop. Some silence, then a wail, that sounded different from the other, seemed to pierce the air. 

“Are they okay?” Muffet asked wondering.

“I w-will need to w-weigh them b-but they are p-perfectly f-formed! T-the s-second one is t-tough to t-tell its gender. Um... “ 

“Oh thank Asgore… Paps please help her…” Muffet felt exhausted.

“Of Course Dear.” He places a kiss on her forehead and walks over to Alphys who is cleaning off the other child.

“Oh! No Wonder. It’s A Girl.” 

“Twin girls… that is nice…"

“Yes... The Younger One Looks Kinda Like Me Though...” 

“That is fine my love as long as they are healthy… that is the most important thing.”

“True!” Alphys weighed the children and made sure they were perfectly healthy before handing them over to their mother for their first meal and clean up the sheets.

“Hello my darling angels…” She helped them with their first meal. The two girls greedily suck down their very first meal. The young skeleton seems to finish first, yawning; finally content she doesn’t make a sound, her little sockets closed.

“She is adorable…”

“T-they both are! C-congratulations!” 

“We should call the family…”

“Y-you should r-rest a d-day first.” 


	120. Chapter 120

“I am… *yawns* not tired…” Muffet said.

“I Think The Children Are Though.” He points to the sleeping babies.

“Okay… just text everyone to let them know… Paps…”

“Of Course Dearest.” 

“Paps… I love you… I would never have this gift without you…” She looked at her two beautiful girls with a smile.

“I Love You Too.” He smiles with loving pride at his new family. Once the three are fast asleep he begins to shoot of texts to the various family members, pretty much all saying the same thing: I Have Two Beautiful Baby Girls!!!

“I swear I think I am going to go nuts…” Luke said finally. Sans had just teleported to Grillby’s after having put away his robes when his phone went off. 

“hmm?” He walked into the bar restaurant reading the text with a grin. “about time.” He mutters to himself even as he sent a ‘congrats’ back. 

“No Grillby 4 monster drinks is not my limit… I can do 5…”

“i wouldn’t argue with him were i you pal. sorry i’m late.” He stuck his phone back in his jacket. 

“Sans, my good friend pal… tell Grillby I can handle a fifth drink…”

“hmmm... i dunno, why don’t you stand up?” He stood up but stumbled back a little rubbing his eyes before sitting back down.

“uh huh... no. you’re just now feeling it all pal. it’s going to hit you hard... c’mon, let’s get you back home... the long way.” It was then when Marsha came into the bar to see if Luke was there and she sighed as she saw him drinking.

“Hi Sans…” Sans went over to Luke to help him up.

“heya, we’re on our way home... he said to meet him here but i got held up so it looks like he ended up drinking instead.” 

“It is okay… I haven’t been making it easy on him lately…” Marsha recalled the conversation she had with Georgia.

“really? hmmm.”

“I think we need to sit down when he is sober with you and Frisk… I have news…”

“okay.” Frisk was hanging out at Toriel’s with her babies. Sans talked a little with Marsha he helped walk Luke to the entrance.

“you heading back to the house?” 

“I will… I will make sure he gets there fine I think Frisk said something about taking the kids to their grandma’s place. That would be your mom and dad place right?” Marsha asked. Frisk hasn’t really come around and told her mom about how Toriel and her adopted each other as daughter and mother and to avoid any pain until they got adjust to everything Frisk decided to hold off on that information.

“maybe, or she could be talkin’ about Toriel.” 

“I see… Okay that can be it too…”

“i’ll ask her, but after my day’s work... i almost want a drink myself... “ He grumbled a little.

“What’s wrong Sans? I may not be the expert on monsters but I still have two ears to listen to problems with. Help me get Luke to bed and I need to tell you something... I want you to be able to trust me… and I haven’t been the easiest person… to you or the family… and I need to change that...”

“hmmm, alright.” The pair got Luke into the bed and Marsha sat on the couch. Similar to Frisk she patted the spot next to her offering the spot to Sans as she smiled softly. He settled down next to her, wondering what this was all about. Yes things had been a little difficult, but no more than he’d expected. 

“I am going to rip this off like a bandaid… it is going to hurt and most likely I will be answering a lot of questions afterwards…”

“fair ‘nough.” 

“Luke is not Frisk’s father… I was a prostitute to pay off his medical loans and I got pregnant. Then the guy I used to work with blackmailed me to being his prostitute until Frisk got taken away. Neither of them know of my past… that is the secret I had. I just got done talking to your mom about it... she is a very kind soul.” Sans was silent as he considered what he’d been told. 

“hmm.” 

“Not exactly what I was expecting but okay…” She admitted.

“well, you don’t exactly know the full truth of what i do. so it stands to reason you’d expect some other reaction.” 

“What do you mean?”

“what i do is a closely guarded secret... no one is supposed to know, except for family, the royals, and a select other few individuals who need to know. you’ve been down here long enough you’ve probably heard, at the very least, monsters warning other young monsters to behave or else.” 

“They see the Judge… I feel so sorry for that monster whoever has that job. It is too much pressure for one monster to be burdened to have it.”

“that’s why it’s kept secret, though i appreciate the sentiment.” 

“.... I had no idea… Oh you poor thing…”

“eh, it’s not half as bad as most would have you believe. and i didn’t say anything originally because i didn’t want to scare the two of you... especially likely since warnings about it would be something you’d have heard a lot of your first few weeks here. but that was why i was late to the bar.” 


	121. Chapter 121

“It makes sense… I am not mad at you Sans, he is an adult who makes his own decisions… I made really dumb ones... I had been unfaithful to my husband and family…”  
  


“you were just trying to help the best way you knew how. can’t fault you for that even if i can see fault in the ones who took you up on that kinda offer.” It seemed that he would have his work cut out for him on the surface if it was full of people like those scientists and such... 

“I still made my choice… nobody forced me until I did it…”

“we all make choices we regret... but you don’t really have any LV... so.. you really have little to worry about.”

“You can see that too?”

“i can see souls. it tells me everything a check does... which includes identity, type of soul, stats... LV... EXP... and current emotions.”

“How bad is my soul? What LV I am?”

“heh, it’s dim from your experiences... but you never gained any LV or EXP. those are acronyms, by the way.... LV stands for LOVE... which is also an acronym for Level Of Violence... while EXP stands for Execution Points which you gain when you hurt someone. the more you hurt someone the more LV you gain and the easier it is to distance yourself, making it easier to hurt others. you might not be naive... but like Frisk... you’ve never hurt anyone either. not on purpose.” 

“... I still have hope then to redeem myself still… my husband is he clean? I shouldn’t ask but being so dirty… it made me wonder…”

“i’d say he’s about the same. i can’t say for certain... but because your souls are weaker than normal... you have less HP than normal. the normal amount for humans is 20... his is currently at 15.”

“... Is it because of me?” 

“that i can’t know. i can’t read into lives. i can only read what’s shown to me.”

“That is true… I am sorry… Sans what is bugging you… I complained too much about myself.”

“it’s fine. we all have times we need to complain about things, even the small things, just so that we don’t get overwhelmed. the only thing i have to really complain about is that i got stuck showing up to a kid who was crashing from a high and had been arrested for theft. something that small shoulda gone straight to paps, but for whatever reason... i got pulled into it. apparently he needed to be signed off for rehab, but i guess paps couldn’t find the time to do it... so i was the next best thing. i’m guessing. though why he sent the former captain i’ve no idea.” 

“I think she probably was doing the scare tactic… Where you put the fear of the law into someone…”

“maybe, but this kid was too messed up for that little stunt to work.... worked like a charm though on Sarah... heh... that was fun.”

“Maybe she thought you needed a pick me up. I have been making your life hell… I am sorry for that…”

“i wouldn’t go that far. to be honest... it’s been better than my imagination. believe me... things could be so much worse. i was just glad that morning you let me talk to you. i wasn’t sure how that was going to go and i was kinda prepared to zip outta there if you flipped on me.” 

“Heh… the moment I saw my baby I was going to cling to you like glue… like I imagine you would if the roles were reversed. Frisk… and you are so… I can’t describe it. I am so happy she found a love like yours.”

“it’s a blessing i didn’t think i’d live long enough to see.”

“You have three beautiful children as well… I think that Lydian is your daughter for sure…”

“heh... well, she was the hummer in the egg... i am not much of one to sing a lot... but i did for her once... and i did hum a bit around the egg so... eventually one of the kids started hummin’ back. i think i got a recording of it actually... “ He flipped through his phone before he found the short video. He angled the phone so she could see as he hit play.

“Oh my god… that is how you had your babies? And the humming is so precious…”

“yeah. magic is kinda versatile.” 

“... Is it because Frisk is human that you guys had it this way?”

“no. that was due to... something else. it’s hers to tell, not mine. but she wanted to have a child... so i created the egg between us with the magic of our souls. it wasn’t until a few weeks later when it was abnormally big did we realize we had more than one child inside.”

“Heh I don’t imagine triplets was the original plan then?”

“nope. speaking of original plan... there’s something else... i haven’t exactly told frisk yet about them fully... knowing more than she does... but uh... here, you’ll just have to see for yourself to believe it.” He stuck the phone in his pocket and then got up, motioning her to follow him. She followed him. He led her to his and Frisk’s room towards a painting, he pulled out his phone again.

SANS: heya, long time no see... hope you’re decent. cuz got someone who wants to meet ya.

mini-me: ooohhh is it a millionaire? 

Sans snickers and pulls off the cloth from the painting that Frisk had done. The little Frisk waved at her mother.

“Marsha... meet mini-me and little miss.” 

“They… they are moving…”

“they can hear you. they’re perfectly sentient, tiny copies of us.”

mini-me: we also have news. 


	122. Chapter 122

SANS: oh?

Little miss rubbed her stomach and winked at big Sans.

“wow... you HAVE been busy haven’t you?” 

mini-me: the heat won… 

“yeah, i imagine it did. which reminds me i’ll have to quit putting mine off...” 

mini-me: you better or you will end up making out with frisk’s mom.

“oh hell no... i have more control than that!” 

mini-me: remember about 109 years ago when you pushed it off and you almost tried to screw grillby...

“i was an inexperienced kid then! don’t give me that! besides.... it was his turn too.” He muttered the last bit.

mini-me:.... wow i can’t believe we just said that...

“we? You’re the one who brought it up.... ah crap... uh...” He looked over at Marsha then, realizing she was only getting half of this conversation... which he was sorta grateful for actually.

“... I … What…” 

“oh, um... they communicate to me on my phone with theirs... since they aren’t capable of vocal... at least they haven’t been yet... dunno if they’ve ever tried.”

mini-me: you might want to say your heat is making you loopy at least it is true...

“it is not.... and if you weren’t magical i would be loopy for arguing with a piece of artwork.”

mini-me: says the one who asked me to remind him over and over again about frisk necklace you plan to make her... did you forget?

“a lot is going on. no i didn’t forget, i just got the final stone.”

mini-me: sorry… i been under a lot of stress over here...

“no, i asked you to remind me so i wouldn’t forget. what kind of stress has been on you?” 

mini-me: well my frisk is the same as your frisk… we have the same problems and she has the poison also in her system...

“ah shit... i forgot about that... at least you don’t share my problem since that’s not something you can copy in paint.” 

mini-me: i suppose i don’t know… honestly.

“your soul is whole. you’re fine. hang on and i’ll paint ya the cure.” 

mini-me: thank you … 

“i forgot that frisk painted them to be near as like us as possible... which means i gotta paint the guy a flower.” Sans says as he moves over to the art supplies sitting on the dresser.

“I see I thought Frisk can’t have kids… but if she is pregnant in the art and she is supposed to be like Frisk…”

“they don’t reflect us completely. i snapped a photo of the original intended art before it came to life... i’ll show you what it looked like. and since they didn’t go through the stuff we did... they physically aren’t like us, but they have the same personality and abilities otherwise. so little miss should be completely capable of having kids the normal way.” He says as he grabs a small brush and some paint. He walks over to the artwork and paints a flower pot, wipes off the brush and then paints a small dandelion in the pot.

The little Sans picked it up and before leaving with Frisk sent a text.

mini-me: thank you… i mean it. 

SANS: yup. i know.

Sans set the supplies back and set the brush aside to be washed off.

“That is truly amazing…”

“yup. frisk brought them to life before our kids were born.” He flipped through his phone again and showed her the painting as it had been just before they had come to life.

“Wow… she is so talented…”

“yeah... she uh... also doesn’t know they’re actually living though.”

“She has to, they are moving…”

“eh... movement doesn’t mean they’re alive.”

“... You mean like she brought LIFE to them…” Marsha was in shock.

“i mean they are actual, living, breathing beings. with their own souls, which i actually can’t see unless they let me... because the painting itself.... is just kind of a window to the world they live in. but it’s not limited to that single image.” As if to prove his point, a tiny Toriel came in through the door, watching the toddlers.

“I… I… Wow… so that is…”

“yup. well, the small version.” 

“Did she miss us?” Marsha asked watching the little Toriel cuddle with the toddlers. 

“no... but she doesn’t have my cell number either. so she can’t communicate with us except by hand signals if she wanted to say something."

“I meant Frisk… did she miss us over all this time.”

“oh. yeah. before we bonded, she would tell me about you two and the life she had on the surface during her school years.” 


	123. Chapter 123

“... I need to ask what happened after… in prison what really happens.”

“i dunno if she can actually speak about it to be honest. i wasn’t actually told about it... i learned about most of it when we soul bonded. it... well. i’ll say this much. if i ever find out who did that. they’re going have one bad time... ” 

“How bad Sans?” 

“... depends on who i catch up to first... at least one of them will wish they were dead before i’m done.”

“That bad… was she raped? Did they physically hurt her…”

“like i said... it’s not for me to tell.” Him refusing to tell her was enough proof that was probably a yes to both.

“I will kill them myself if I ever figure out who did this to my daughter.” 

“nah, not worth sullying your soul for. i’ve already dusted enough it won’t matter if i do it.”

“Aren’t you worried you will lose your being? I know there is a limit before humans just go insane…”

“there’s one for monsters too... but it’s actually lower... and i passed that mark a long... long time ago... if i was going to lose my being... it would have already happened dozens of times over.” 

“What LV are you?”

“you really sure you wanna know the answer to that?” 

“I can handle it… you know all my dirty laundry…”

“hmmm, that being said... i guess i’ll allow a check then. only fair.” Marsha looked at him and she did a Check to see his LV. 

  
  


Sans

HP 10/1

LV 632

* He seems to be a punny guy most of the time.

“Heh… your description is right on the money… your hp caught me off guard 10/1.”

“does for most.”

“I am surprised your health is more than your quantity amount you can have.”

“sleep does that. if you sleep when you’re at full health you tend to be over... the highest you can go over though is 20... like right now your hp happens to be 18/12.” 

“Well it looks like we are in the same boat with low hp… “

“yes and no.”

“Why you say that?”

“i was born with a low hp... not 1 mind you but it was lower than normal. so it was a lot easier for me to hit the bottom faster.” 

“Ahh... that is terrible…”

“most monsters start out with an hp of 100, as a buffer while they’re young and they get stronger as they grow up, depending on how they chose to live can either strengthen or weaken them.”

“I think you are stronger than you appear and your LV shows it… despite having less health.”

“no doubt about that... but i had to earn that strength the hard way.”

“I am surprised that your HP is not higher by at least 4 points… with Frisk and your children…”

“well... thing is... it’s never been proven that one can recover hp after it drops...”

“That is true… Luke has been researching about it for therapy.” 

“i think the thing is, no matter what happens... if the base number drops... it’s permanent... at least from what i’ve seen. so my hp doesn’t actually reflect my hope, like many used to think. it’s just not that simple.”

“Well we need to figure a way to raise that HP for your children’s sake… somehow…”

“that’s something else i haven’t told you about actually.... the reason frisk and i soulbonded before being mates... was because we wanted to share what time we had left together...” 

“... You are dying… as well… well, as well before now Frisk isn’t dying…” He nods.

“we don’t really know the cause... and there’s no cure.”

“Luke is smart… maybe he can work with some of your scientists and they can all come up with something,”

“he’d have to talk to alphys and gaster... they’ve been working on it for years.” 

“...” Marsha wrapped her arms around Sans as no words came to her. She couldn’t put herself exactly in his shoes but she can sympathize with him. He hugged her back gently. 

“the only thing we think we know for sure... is that we’ll get to the surface before the kids turn ten. it’s possible i’ll be around at least that long.” 

“I am glad to hear that… I wish there is a way for you two can live for so much longer…" 

“yeah, me too. it’s been so slow though that i might live long enough to at least see them grow up.... that’s the hope.” 

“How long will Frisk live in comparison?”


	124. Chapter 124

“what do you mean?” 

“Is her life going to be shortened?”

“... it is possible. i can’t say for sure since i don’t know when my time will come.”

“Will it extend the normal reach of human lifespan with the use of magic?”

“hmmm, no... i don’t think so. because of the soulbond... her life will not be extended... but rather in that case... mine would be shortened.”

“But it seems children here take years to progress to adulthood…”

“no longer than a human does usually. depends on the species.”

“You said you are 36 and you are over 300 years old… if that is the case…”

“the normal span of a skeleton is... if i recall right... anywhere from 600 to 2,000 years. depending on lifestyle.” 

“What I am saying is how do you expect to see your child to get to adulthood if you or your mate only lives to see less than 1/10 of it…”

“because until a skeleton’s 20th year, they grow just like any normal human baby. the only way we wouldn’t see them to adulthood would be if i dust first.” 

“I … okay… I think I did it again… I tried to protect Frisk from something she already chose for herself…”

“can’t say i can see how. but, i don’t blame you for wanting to know.”

“Yeah… I am not a fan of the future… I try not to think about it... it scares me... death does. I have seen so much of it... and I try not to think of it.”

“huh, my brother does too from time to time in his dreams. it’s not always accurate though.”

“... Yeah... I wouldn’t want to think of it either... but sometimes… it gets stuck in your head… that there is no point to going if you are just going to die…”

“hmm, i wouldn’t know... every time my bro sees something i get to hear about it. he did dream once though that i was dust.... but it didn’t happen.” 

“So your brother can see the future… and it sometimes happens…” Marsha was still wrapping her head around all the information that she was taking in. Death and her, was a deep fear, and no understanding between the two.

“mmhmmm, dad has it too. it’s not a common talent to have foresight, but it does happen. the thing about death... is that’s inevitable. we all have to face it some day... just some do faster than others. so... why worry about it?” 

“I know... I hear that all the time... and I try to tell myself not to... I am just constantly thinking of things I miss out… and the things I lose... so I try hard to not miss anything.”

“i imagine my folks are thinking the same thing... considering they were away for so long. but you can’t change the past and ya can’t regret things that weren’t something you could do anything about. you can’t live the rest of your life feeling guilty for something you couldn’t stop or things you didn’t do because of circumstances beyond your control.” 

“... You are right... you are wise like your mom…”

“it doesn’t come easy. that’s for sure... and i been down that road... knowing what it’s like to be so focused on the inevitable that you forget what’s around you. that’s how i lost my hp. don’t make the same mistake.”

“I will try… go. You have a mate waiting for you with your kids… or you will watch an old woman cry for awhile feeling sorry for herself.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with that... long as you remember you have family and friends around you who wanna help.” She nods as she knows that. Despite all that she has done she knows that when life gets her down there was someone there for her.

“this has been a helluva day, maybe some tea will be good.”

“I can use that… or some kind of drink…” Sans nodded and headed into the kitchen to make some tea for them both to help calm them down; if he was going to go fetch his mate and children there was no point doing so agitated over nothing.

“Any good news Sans?” Papyrus sent a text about tomorrow having the family see the new additions to the family.

Paps: Hey Tomorrow When Muffet Is Feeling Up To It I Want To Invite You To Meet The Twin Girls! 

Sans: sure.

  
  


“yeah, there is. paps’ kids have arrived, twin girls.” Sans says as he gets the cups for the tea, the water starting to boil.

“That is great news… congrats that is something to look forward to… new life is always something to cherish and love.”

“agreed.” 

“Isn’t your brother the chief or captain and isn’t he the reason why you were upset that he didn’t take care of something? The case you had to deal with? Maybe that is because he was dealing with his mate in labor…” Marsha asked while waiting for her tea.

“well, i was more annoyed than upset really but apparently that was his reason and it’s perfectly understandable.” He shrugs a little. “i annoy him all the time... guess this time the joke’s on me.” 

“That’s family all right… one minute you can’t stand them the other you can’t help but want to be there for them… at least it was a good excuse and he didn’t just drop the ball on you… I was going to ask you, when you were on top, none of the cameras saw you did they?” 


	125. Chapter 125

“don’t think so. i kinda stayed away from most places that had cameras ... except when i was invisible and broke into the one trash bin.... Heh... probably just think that a ghost went through their stuff.” 

“Good… with cameras so small and our technology so advanced I just feared the worse.”

“it might be advanced, but your everyday stuff is still leagues behind al’s stuff. we planned this out pretty well.”

“Okay… I believe you…” Sans brought over a cup of tea for himself and for her, handing her a cup. She took it gratefully and sipped it.

“Thank you Sans… you are an amazing individual… and I can see why Frisk chose you for her husband. I wish I was there when you two got married or mated…” Marsha thought there was a ceremony like a wedding.

“heh.. somehow i am not sure you would. there really isn’t a ceremony thing like you humans do. it’s mostly just a choice between two souls.”

“Oh… what did you just go around saying 'hey guys I am mates now'?” He chuckled a little.

“not exactly. when monsters choose a mate, they mark them. it’s perfectly painless, provided the mark is done with a willing recipient. anything less is... a crime with harsh consequences. at any rate... this mark can be both seen and either smelled or sensed through magic by all other monsters.”

“What happens to those who are marked against their will? The victims I mean…”

“hmmm, well, i wouldn’t know... the last time that happened was a very very long time ago.... I wasn’t the Judge then... and the one responsible was dusted.” 

“Does the victim have the mark yet? Does it follow her like the scarlet letter?”

“no, a mark only stays as long as the one who made it is living... the marks are magic driven... each is unique to a monster... like fingerprints. no two monster have the same exact mark.... but every monster knows what their mark will be. once a monster comes of age, their magic will present them with the mark that will be their own.”

“So I can’t mark anyone… at least I never tried, did Frisk mark you?”

“no, humans aren’t capable of it as far as i’m aware. but anyone who thinks i’m anything less to her would be a fool. the mark is a formality these days... in older times... it was more to ward off rivals. to let others know to not get too near or they would have to deal with the one who made the mark.”

“Would you mind… if I ask a favor? I know ceremonies is a formality and you two don’t need to get married or anything… but maybe when the triplets turn around 3-5 years old… can you do it for me? It is a dream of mine to watch my daughter walk down the aisle… me and Luke got married in Las Vegas in one of those quickie places. Even though it was a fast place to get married... I never been so in love with person in my entire life… I was going to wait until after Gryftmas to tell him… but I think the truth needs to come out before then… so that we can start everything over… not for me and not for Frisk, for the whole family. I should ask Alphys to do a blood test on Frisk to see if Luke is or not her biological father. To be honest… I only think he is not because I can’t see much of him in her… but she looks a lot like me… and acts like me… “

“don’t see why not. and i’m sure al would be happy to help with that test. she already technically has frisk’s. she’d just need a sample of his.” 

“Okay… so can you text Alphys to set up an appointment so I can give her my DNA.”

“If you want, though i’d think it’d be his dna she’d need to confirm a match.”

“Oh… you are right… hang on he is drunk so…” She walked into the room where he was sleeping and a little yelp of pain came from him.

“Wha… what are you doing?”

“Just pulling out a grey hair out, sorry love… go back to sleep.” He grumbled a little, turning over and falling back to sleep as Marsha came out with 5-6 strands of hair.

“Will that do?” She tried to get as much of the root as possible knowing a little about DNA samples that they require that kind of thing.

“not bad.” He flipped through his phone and pulled out a small bag that he had her put the hair in and he then sealed it and put it back in his phone.

Sans: can you run a dna test on the item i’m sending? see if it matches up to frisk.

1 Attached item

Al: S-sure I can do t-that … give m-me about 10 minutes… f-finishing b-boss level on FF… 

“How long do you think it will take Sans?” 

“not too long. al’s good at stuff like that, probably an hour or two tops to go through all the strands.”

“Okay sounds good…I am nervous… but I am still going to tell Luke the truth still about everything...I did things that he should know about for better or worse we are a team… hopefully he will me when I was at my worst. I am feeling much better Sans… you mentioned earlier… about putting something off… what was that about?” 

“you mean what i said about the miniatures?” 

“Yes you were talking to the little art people through your text messages and you mentioned about putting it off long enough… what do you mean?” 

“oh, that.” He flushed a little, he’d almost forgotten he’d been talking to them about that...

“Oh that... you are flushing a little…” 

“well... being a non-organic... i can... delay my heat for a period of time. due to all the recent events, i’ve been pushing it back.” 

“...The heat… is it the same as dogs and cats go through?” 

“mmm... to a degree. though mine tends to last a few days and monsters in heat can be very dangerous to anyone who isn’t their mate.”


	126. Chapter 126

“... My Gryftmas gift to you… and from Luke is we will watch the kids for a week so you and Frisk... don’t tell me any details…. do whatever the heat does to you.” She didn’t want to think of her daughter having sex nor the image of her daughter having sex. As kind and loving this monster is she wouldn’t want to envision her daughter with anyone having sex.

“I will see if we can bunk at Gaster's place so that your parents can even help… Oh by the way… Sarah, the poor dear is having image issues being pregnant… if you can please drop off some flowers while you are heading to pick up everyone… I think she will appreciate it.” 

“that’s probably a good idea. i can do that, and the hotel has a place we can go so you guys can have the house to yourself for a while with the kids.” 

“I think that will be fine… whatever makes it easier for you two... Sans you deserve to be happy… so do I… you are a fine young monster who I had weird suspicion that he may have at first brainwashed my daughter; but turned out to be the best thing in her life… I am ashamed I didn’t open my eyes and my heart sooner.” Marsha sipped her tea, thinking about all they talked about. It was a long conversation that was meant to take 10-20 minutes but took much longer.

“sometimes we need help seeing what’s been in front of us.”

“I see that now… I just hope Luke will be kind enough to forgive me…”

“guess we’ll find out.”

“By the time you get back… the results will mostly be here… and I will tell Frisk either way… or you will tell me and then I will tell her.” 

“it’s your story. i don’t tell other people’s stories if i can help it.” 

“I mean you will get the results from Alphys… then you will tell me I hope.” He nods.

“speaking of actually.” His phone had gone off and he looked down at it, seeing that the text was from Alphys.

Al: T-the DNA was n-not a match… I d-don’t know w-who you were testing a-against but it w-wasn’t a match… 

Sans: don’t worry about it. Thanks for the help.

“Well… is it bad news?” Marsha looked at Sans with some desperation. 

“al says it wasn’t a match. so whether that’s good or bad is all relative.”

“Frisk is a great child... and I never regretted having her... but this might put a strain between me and Luke. Hopefully he will forgive me…” 

“maybe, but we’ll see what happens. you need to tell him first what you did... then worry about what he thinks of the facts. don’t assume.” 

“I will try not to... I know he has been a great husband so far but again I am assuming... I just need to wait.” Marsha knew things would be interesting at best with her husband but she worried that she wouldn’t be accepted for what she did.

“i’m going to go get the kids. good luck.” 

“Thanks... I will need it…” She walked into his room as he slept. Marsha slowly stroked his hair wondering how long he would stay with her knowing the truth. She pressed her head against his and in her mind begged for forgiveness. It is not like he can hear her thoughts anyways.

Sans landed outside the home, rapping on the door. Frisk answered the door with Toriel playing with the kids inside. 

“Hey Sans… mom is just trying to help the kids walk…” Toriel was holding their hands, guiding them.

“having any luck or are they walking all over her?” 

“A little bit of both I think…” Sans chuckles a little and steps inside. Lydian, spotting her dad instantly started to crawl over to him. 

“San SANS…” She began to crawl up his pant legs trying to balance herself. He gently steadied her with one hand.

“hey there baby girl, how are you?” Lydian bouncing up and down smiling at him. She giggled at the attention she was getting from her father. She loved everything about him. He was her hero. Plantin and Carlson were on the other side of the room. Carlson still had trouble with speaking but crawling and walking… well he was closer than the other two. He wobbled to his feet and would take a step or two before flopping back on his butt. That is as far as he gotten so far.

“Oh dear… are you going to introduce me to your biological parents?” Toriel asked Frisk again for the third time since she visited.

“I hope too... I am just hoping they don’t kill each other first.” Frisk admits as she watches the kids.  
“Dad and mom haven’t been that close and I have no idea what is going on.” 

“let’s just say that they’ve got an issue like you had an issue with asgore.” 

“I see… if it gets bad… she or he can stay here.” Toriel offered.

“don’t think that will solve anything... but i’m hoping for the best once the story’s been told.”

“... What story?” Frisk asked wondering. “Should the kids stay here… how emotional is this going to make me Sans?” 

“hmmm, on a scale of one to ten... i’d say at least an eight.”

“Mom can you watch the kids… I think this is going to be a rough night…”

“Okay dear… just remember they are your parents they are not perfect…” 

“I know…”

“Just be understanding… okay sweetheart…” Frisk nodded. Sans nodded a little in agreement. He offered his hand to his mate, waiting patiently for her to be ready to leave. She took it but wasn’t sure what to expect. 


	127. Chapter 127

“not sure how long this is going to take honestly... but... hopefully your dad will be up soon. since the stuff he took moves fast through the body usually.... i was, unfortunately, late to meeting him at grillby’s and when i got there... he was drunk.”

“I see…”

“not sure why he did. but i can hazard a guess.”

“Because he is becoming an alcoholic?” Frisk didn't know.

“nah, nothing like that. it’s more complex, but i’ll let your mom tell you.” 

“Okay… I will see you later mom…” Frisk says to Toriel as she squeezes Sans’ hand. He teleported the two of them back to the living room where he’d left Marsha. Marsha came into the living room and looked at Frisk feeling overwhelmed again. 

“Give me a second… I will see if Luke is even up for this…” She want to the bedroom and he stirred awake. He went into the living room a little hungover but there in the moment.

“Okay… you both know… that I been… not as honest as I could have been and I been hiding something from the both of you…”

“What is it mom?” Frisk asked feeling nervous and impatient.

“I… I've been a prostitute to help pay off Luke’s college fund and I got pregnant and I had you Frisk…” There was a stunned silence between the pair there. Sans was just sort of there for support.

“Is Frisk my daughter?” Luke asked with a little underlying anger there.

“No… but-“ 

“No buts, you went around and screwed others for money… and you didn’t even have the decency to at least use protection?!?”

“no offense... and not to butt in here... but from what i was told... she wasn’t given a choice in the matter. and far as i could tell her reasoning was sound... even if the method was an undesirable one.” 

“No offense but your mate is not a whore like mine is…” Luke was beyond angry and felt betrayed deeply. Marsha felt crushed, this is what she feared would happened.

“look. i don’t know what you’re thinking, because i don’t read minds, but i read souls. far as i can tell she was doing everything she could for you and maybe it wasn’t the best of things for her, but she was trying to save you some trouble. like a decent mate is meant to.” 

“You put a nice spin to an awful tale Sans but right now… I need my space…”

“maybe, but consider this... if the roles were reversed... would you have done any less?”

“Selling my body? I am not lowering myself to that level… and she didn’t neither… she chose that…”

“oh i imagine she didn’t have to do it... she coulda simply walked away from the prospect... but she didn’t. if you consider that low for yourself... what do you think she felt when she made that kinda choice? what do you suppose she had to be feeling when she decided to cross such a line?” 

“.... Sans… I am in deep pain… anguish and if you think for one moment I am going to go up to Marsha and hug her and forgive her for over 20 years of that bs hiding it from me... you know one time she left Frisk alone while she was six because she had a 'job to do'.”

“well, at least one thing is true then. you now know why she was hiding it and you know... raising a kid isn’t a job... it’s a responsibility and i’d be one to preach to say it’s an easy one... it’s not. but you know... i thought maybe you’d be a bit more... hmmm, what’s the word i’m looking for here...” He considered things.

“I wouldn’t have cared if she would have told me, that she was leaving her unattended was uncalled for…” 

“probably, but when your worst fear knocks at your door... can you say that you would stand up against it when you could choose to leave?”

“Sans… I know you are trying to play the middle guy… but for once can you see my side of the story, your little girl, Lydian right… what if Frisk left her alone around the age of 5 in the house with no notes or anything…”

“like i told your wife. it’s my job. doing anything less would be an insult to those who have put faith in me so no. i can’t take your side. i can’t take hers. but i already passed judgement on the situation as a whole given she told me a lot more than she’s said to you in the past few minutes we’ve been talking.”

“... I am going to go to my room…” Frisk finally spoke as she took in all the information. She felt so many emotions, from sad to unable to understand who and what her parents were anymore. She went to her room and curled up into a ball on the bed. Sans didn’t blame her. He shifted his gaze from his mate back to Luke.

“the reason she never said anything before is because this was her fear, that you would simply be too overwhelmed by your own anger and ideals that instead of trying to understand you’d simply walk out. she lived in constant fear for several years and it shows in her soul.”

“Maybe if she would have told me years ago I could handle it better…”

“maybe? somehow i doubt that you could have handled it better then because if there’s one thing that 300 years of living has taught me is that the worst of things bring out the truth of the soul.” 

“Oh you telling me how I should handle the situation?!”

“nope. i’m saying your true colors are showing. that who you are right now... couldn’t be anymore clear.” 

“That I thought that little girl… I raised to be a young lady… and…. and held in my arms…. was told all my life she was my daughter…. I give up so much… I wanted everything for her… the day she was taken I died that day… I failed as a father….”

“since when does blood have a say of who is or isn’t family? she’s going to be your daughter no matter what genetics say because you were her father to her. you didn’t fail anything, you simply were thrust into circumstances beyond your control.”


	128. Chapter 128

“But for you to say you know me because I am upset… it is so wrong… I don’t think it is fair… that you can pass judgment when your whole world is turned upside down. Don’t I deserve a moment to just try to understand… I tried to take her to marriage counseling… and just sat with her one on one… I am now being conflicted by the strong sense of anger and sadness but I am not a bad man… “

“i never said i knew you, simply that who you were was showing... because it is in adversity that the core of us all begins to take over... whether that core is angry or not... wounded beyond repair or fighting... it will be true to itself. our words and actions are fueled by that core. i never once said you failed at anything... you said that yourself.” 

“No but you said I was showing my true colors… and I never once raise my voice to her…”

“well, i can see souls so yeah... you are. though perhaps in a stranger sense than what you might consider.”

“He is right… I just didn’t want to admit… what I did was wrong because him finding out and him feeling disappointed in me and leaving me… would be the worse; he talked me up so highly to Frisk… like I was this supergirl… and I was doing all these grand things for the family when I was just trying to get by…”

“we all do things, to a point, we aren’t proud of just so we can “get by” while others spin tales about how great we are... i’m not the greatest brother ever... but you wouldn’t know that from talking to my two brothers... i made plenty of mistakes while trying to raise them and it’s easy to say that an individual is greater than they are... or to even feel that you are... the thing about having a relationship, regardless of what kind, is realizing that sometimes when the “take” is high... the “give” might be higher in price than the “take” was actually expecting it to be.” 

“Look Sans I am just stepping out to spend the night at Gaster's. I am not leaving Marsha but I need this… I think… we all do…”

“i think, at this point... only you need to make a choice here. because whether or not you make one choice or another... frisk’s relationship with you isn’t going to change.”

“I will always love my daughter… and I love Marsha, I just need space; if I could shortcut to a library and just read a book I would, but I am not going to go around getting drunk or find a new wife… I just need time to process my feelings.”

“speaking of that... i assume that was the reason you drank too much to begin with.”

“Yes… I was tired of the lies. She says so many.”

“welp, now you have a bit of the truth. question is, what will you do with it?”

“I told you… I need to just let myself not be so emotional and come back tomorrow.”

“that was a rhetorical question.”

“Sans I don’t know how monsters handle matters but, right now I have 20+ years of information I need to process the information.”

“depends on the monster i think. some end up dustin’ the other.”

“I love her Sans, I love you Marsha… I am just angry and I need this; just one day I am asking not 20 years just a day…”

“i’m not stoppin’ ya pal.”

“Sans… it is okay. I know him he keeps his word. Can you show him where the motel is?”

“That would be great… one night…”

“pretty far from here, but i could take you.”

“That is fine… or just give me directions a walk will help clear my head too…”

“I will take him…” Frisk said coming out of the room. She had been crying, it was a long day and she still her own secrets to tell. This was not the right time though. It was not an easy tale to tell. She took his hand and he squeezed her hand gently. This was his little girl, despite what anyone would say. Sans nodded a little, it would probably be good for the two to talk.

“You know that I love you, right Frisk?” He cupped his daughter’s face with his free hand and she nodded. 

“I love you too dad… You are my dad no matter what. I also love mom… I know that wasn’t easy for you to tell that and I appreciate all that you’ve done so that I can be safe… because you could have decided not to have me as well. I am glad you did… because I got to have my own family and make a difference in my own way.”

“I… I am also sorry for making you feel that you had to do something like that; to sacrifice so much for our family. I truly love you… I am just mostly upset at myself for not stopping you sooner, or making you feel safe enough to tell me; the only good thing that came out of it was Frisk. She is my light…” Luke squeezed her hand gently.

“Is there a possibility that I can come for this walk…?” Marsha asked still feeling exposed.

“It is up to dad but I don’t see why not... dad?”

“You can come but promise me you will never keep a secret like that from me… I love you so much. I rather be homeless and in the gutter than have you in that situation. I am supposed to protect you, not the other way around.”

“Family is a shield, we protect each other... I loved you since college when we were learning magic together. I dropped out because I wanted to support you. You are my pride and joy. When Frisk came to be despite how that it was she loved and taken in by you… I didn’t want that image of pure love to be destroyed so I went silent but I got blackmailed to go back into the business. I chose not to tell you in fear that you would never look at me and Frisk again the same way... I love you Luke and I am so sorry I hid that secret from you. Please don’t leave me… I need you.” Luke let go of Frisk’s hand and went over to Marsha embracing her holding her tight to him. Was she always so fragile? She always was so strong handling all that came at her, but with Frisk disappearing for so long, the harassment, and the fear of blackmail coming back to haunt her... She held him close feeling the tears fall down her face.

“I love you so much Marsha… you have no idea what I am willing to do to keep you. I just want to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to blackmail you and our family. I will try harder to make you feel safer around me so that you don’t have to hide from me.”


	129. Chapter 129

“It was never you Luke it was me… I was just scared… and that fear is what made this happen. I love you…”

“Frisk would you be so kind to take your mom on a romantic date… I think we need that. What do you recommend?”

“Well the Botel has a really nice romantic restaurant but you need reservations… but I bet Sans can pull some strings. I know that they have really nice rooms there and you two can enjoy yourselves.” Sans nodded, he could do that.

“Or…” Marsha whispered into Luke’s ear about the heat and he laughed nodded.

“We can do that… and we will make up then… Well we can makeup now too but it is a little awkward to do it in front of the kids. I think a kiss won’t make them throw up.” Frisk smiled and turned away to give them some privacy as Luke drew in his wife for a loving kiss. Sans didn’t say anything himself, but was pleased that things were back on track. Not just for his mate’s sake, but for the two of them as well as he went over to Frisk, he needed to tell her about that... 

“Luke and I think that we need to talk to your parents Sans so that we get a place on our own for the four of us. We are family but you are all starting lives of your own… and we can’t be in your way. Plus we seem to help each other in our way.” Luke smiled feeling a little better about the situation between him and Marsha.   
“So what do you guys think… is it okay if we move out maybe after the first of the year or do think that is even possible… though Georgia did say there has been a shortage of housing and they have been trying to find space for all the monsters." 

“it’s fine with me, but as family, you won’t ever be in the way. i’ll see what i can do to find a place, or maybe even just find some materials and help build one nearby if you like.”

Georgia and Palatino had been working hard to find places for all the monsters but at that moment the supplies being low it was impossible to make shelters for everyone. They been living in the Botel and with other monsters until they could figure out a more permanent solution. 

“That would be great. I would appreciate it. We know that you will have a loud house and your parents already got lectured about being loud so just having a place where neither of us have to worry about anything would be nice.” 

“yeah... heh, i bet they have been. not that i blame ‘em. the trouble isn’t just space... but also materials... maybe you can help with that in terms of creativity on how to build a shelter out of stuff we find in the dump.”

“If we can make a place big enough for four individuals that would be good enough, but I don’t even know where to start…” 

“hmmm, let’s get you some trash clothes then and take you on a trip to the dump. that will be a good start.”

“Not today… today has been such a long day… and I am so tired…” Marsha replies.

“didn’t mean now, just when you’re ready. it has been a long one today. i can at least find you the clothes tomorrow.” 

“That will be nice. Thank you.” 

“yup.” Luke and Marsha went to sit and talk in the kids' bedroom while Frisk sat on the couch. She just turned on the TV and watched it while she waited for Sans to speak with her. She didn’t know how to feel about her parents situation nor did she want to think of it. 

The following day the whole family gathered around the twins named Stella and Grace. Stella was the skeleton girl while Grace was the spider monster. Muffet was loving her twins up, giving them love and attention.

“They are beautiful.” 

“they’re a-door-able bro, just like you were at that age.”

“HEY!” There were some chuckles. Georgia picked up her granddaughters lovingly and held them close. Missing the feel of holding a newborn in her arms. This made her think of all the time she missed out with her boys. The time she lost that she can never get back. 

“Hello babies… I am your grandma, you do look like your father when he was baby bones too.” The infants blink up at her, one already sucking at her tiny fist. She smiled at them, feeling her depression rising handing them over to Papyrus.

“Don’t miss a moment… for they will be grown up and you will miss a lifetime of memories…” Georgia needed to leave the room for a moment, as if she stayed any longer she would be caught crying. Marsha followed her and sat next to her taking her hand. 

“It is okay... you can cry; no one here will judge you.” A soft chuckle came from Georgia thinking of her son’s profession as sobs soon came with and the two held each other, mourning for all the missed time they had. Each one saying memories they missed out on to each other. Neither one able to really understand each other but an understanding passed between them, that both of them won’t ever forget the shoulder they got to lean against during this period. It wasn’t like they were being heard really by anyone else anyway.

Sans and his dad both knew that the women needed this time, to bond and to be there for each other. Palatino seemed to share sentiments, somewhat, with Luke. 

“I am so glad for you Muffet…” Frisk said looking at the children. She wondered how they will grow up. 

“yeah, it’ll be interesting to see who grows up to be most like who.” 

“They will be who they will be… that is who they will be.” Luke stated remembering an author once saying something like that.

“True that.” 

“indeed, but still be interestin’.” 

“I imagine the kids will pick up the parents personality like it or not we all have a little bit of our mom and dad inside of us. It may be just dna or how we walk either way we will always carry a part of them.” Luke looked away as he realized that wasn’t the case for him but he forced a smile anyway, since no one else but Sans knew about this situation as far as he knew. 

“Are you ready for Gryftmas?” He asked Gaster, Casey and Sarah. Sarah flushed when asked when Casey screamed.


	130. Chapter 130

“YEAH! Mom and dad said they have a big surprise for me… I think mom is hiding it under her shirt…” Sarah flushed wondering if he figured it out.  
“It is either a basketball or a stuffed animal because it is too big to be anything like a toy car.” Sarah’s eyes twitched as she felt her claws came out. 

“Yeah… I am hiding coal…” Sarah seethed, still feeling fat. 

*Calm down sweetheart.... He’s a child, he doesn’t know. 

Gaster murmurs softly, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

“I… I know….” She was trying to stay calm because this could cause her to go into labor. That was the last thing she needed to do. Casey went up to the twins and wanted to hold one. Papyrus looked at Sarah with some skepticism. Sarah sat on the couch.

“Come here KC… if you want to hold the baby we will do it together.” Casey was going to argue but decided that he wanted to hold one of the babies. Papyrus brought over Stella and placed it in Sarah’s arms. She was in awe of that moment, as she knew in about about a month this was going to be her. Casey gently cupped the child’s face and the baby fussed a little but was falling asleep.

“Wow… she looks like dad…. and Uncle Paps and Sans….” Sarah giggled.  
  


“I would hope so… she is a skeleton monster like her father.” Sans nodded in agreement as did Gaster, he’d followed the group because he’d wanted a quick word with his brother. He watched Gaster with a slight smile as he placated his mate. Sarah was much better now as she held the baby with Casey, just humming the lullaby she always sung to him, to Stella. The child already almost asleep, her eye lights disappeared as she fell asleep.

“Well look at that, you have my gift of putting monsters to sleep.” 

“Pfffttt…” Casey started to laugh, covering his mouth.

“What so funny?”

“I told Aunt Frisk I wouldn’t say…”

“Oh please… for me…” Sarah pretend to beg and Frisk eyes became wide as she took a couple of steps towards the door as she didn’t know how Sarah might take the joke at this state.

“She said it isn’t the song that puts monsters to sleep it is your boring stories…” Casey laughed as Sarah’s eye twitched looking over at Frisk as she shrugged a little as she mouthed “I’m sorry…” 

*Come on now. That isn’t nice Casey.

“But... Mom wanted to know, so I told her; it isn’t my fault.” Sarah sighed as Casey was correct. She did beg for the story behind it and she indeed got the reply. It wasn’t what she was hoping for but it was still there.

*Sometimes telling the truth isn’t the wisest course.

“It is okay KC, but sometimes… the truth can come back to hurt others. I think Frisk was trying to be funny but it came off a little rude is all... I am not mad.” Sarah took a deep breath as she handed the baby back to Papyrus with a smile. Napstabot, Undyne and Alphys showed up soon after. Undyne came up to Papyrus.

“Congrats Captain on having two beautiful daughters.” Undyne said with a huge grin after she watched Alphys holding Grace. “I see Queen Toriel is pretty busy today, watching all the babies today.” Frisk laughed as the triplets were there now. She volunteered to watch the children so that everyone can see the new kids.

“Sans… Sarah and Gaster, just the monsters I wanted to see.” Napstabot stated. “I wanted to ask Grillby to come along but I don’t know if he wants to or not… I heard this rumor there are monsters who live by the waterfalls."

*Hmmm, strange rumor there.

“indeed... not one i’ve ever had a mind to get an answer for on my own.” 

“I been doing research for the educational classes and I love folk songs so I was listening to one... it talks about a city that didn’t believe in the rulership of Queen Toriel and King Asgore so they separated themselves. I think we might find a place for all the scientists and maybe new friends. What do you say guys?”

“I am in!” Sarah says excitedly as it would be nice to get out to do something. “I think Grillby would agree to go if you ask him though…” Sarah looked at Gaster wondering what his opinion was. 

“Do you really? I don’t know how dark or wet is it down there… I never been on an adventure before… but I want to be braver.” 

*I do not think Grillby would go... being a fire elemental. It would be too dangerous for him, but if there is a group... then it could not hurt. 

The quick look he gave Sarah though made it apparent he wasn’t sure if she should come along to such a place. She caught that glance and flushed, making her think twice.

“... I-I...umm… might not be going but I will talk to my mate first…” Sarah flushed deeper as she felt a little embarrassed. “I still want to…” She stopped before saying else before Frisk came over.

“What are you guys talking about?” 

“The guys have an adventure to go to see a potential underground city… which is underground.” Sarah explained avoiding eye contact with her mate for a moment. “We are just debating who is going and who is staying.”

“Wow… that does sound like fun… maybe I can get inspired for my new art project…” 

“Umm… Frisk I don’t even know if the city is there…” Napstabot replies to Frisk.

“makes sense that not everyone can go.” Sans says after a moment.

“I would… still…” Sarah glanced over at Gaster who kept glancing her way and she went quiet.

“Sarah is quite strong I think she would be fine… I can stay home with the kids Sans.”


	131. Chapter 131

“not about strength though.” Sans murmured. Frisk didn’t understand what he meant as he tried to observe the body language of the pair. Sans opened his phone and shot of a quick text to her.

5AN5: he probably doesn’t want her to go since she’s carrying... the trip could be dangerous.

CheckMate: Ahhh… but doesn’t she still do those fighting classes with Undyne everyday still. I think she is hard as hell...

5AN5: yes, but undyne also knows how to pull power out of a lot of those fights... she knows how to give sarah the exercise without endangerin’ the kid. same can’t be said for a trip to an unknown city... a monster that’s carryin’ is a lot more vulnerable than one that isn’t. especially in unknown waters.... 

“True…” Frisk said out loud as she read the text and looked over at Sarah who glanced down at her belly. She could be missing a lifetime opportunity. Gaster put his arms around her gently, murmuring quietly to her. Sans was indeed right. He was concerned about the safety of the child and her as well. 

“I am not going…” She finally said in a voice saying 'I didn’t want to say that but I am saying it so that everyone will back off.' Gaster kissed her cheek, he knew she would want to go and he’d promised her he would let her go later, after it was either deemed safe or the child was born. As he did have faith in her skills to at least protect herself when not in a vulnerable state.

_Woopdie doo.. I will be able to visit the place once he deems it safe…. Congrats to me… stupid fucking hormones… I can handle it if I wanted… hell I ran into places far more dangerous and he's never seen before. Whatever just smile Sarah… and pretend you are okay with this..._ They all knew she was more than capable... but being pregnant weakened a monster because they didn’t have access to their full magic since so much was being sent to the developing child to ensure the soul was healthy. This made them more vulnerable and was why, in the war against humans, there were so few births. It was simply too dangerous to carry at the time. Humans had already had an advantage as it was.

“Sarah… you and me can hang out at my place… How does that sound?” Frisk offered sympathetically. Sarah tried to be optimistic, honestly she was, but a part of her felt that this was a nice way to find someone to babysit her to make sure she didn’t go off and do something stupid. She didn’t know how to reply at that moment as she glanced over at Casey and back at Frisk.

“Sure... why not... KC likes the fake sun... maybe I can lose some weight or something…” Sarah felt she lost the battle and she wanted to go. “Hey KC I am going home want to stay with dad or come home with mom?” Casey shook his head as he wanted to watch the baby a little longer. 

“Can I stay just a little bit longer mom?”

“Yeah… it is fine… your dad will be here for a bit longer... I need a walk…” Sarah went up to congratulate the couple once more before leaving.

“... Boy... she seemed depressed.” Napstabot said after a moment. “Is she going to be okay?” 

*It’s the hormones. She will be fine. 

“can’t be helped buddy.” Sarah decided to just lie in the echo field and just talked into a flower to amuse herself. She wouldn’t be spotted by any monsters and she could take them on either way.

“I am a strong monster.”

  
“I am a strong monster.” The flower repeated back. By all that is holy she hated her hormones. It made her upset and tired. She also couldn’t do half of things she liked to do anymore. Instead of helping her she gets a lot of the sympathetic looks like she lost a leg. 

A flower nearby was accidentally activated, a voice she didn’t recognize comes from it.

“Remember to have hope when all seems lost.” 

“Easier said than done… I do have hope that someday at least my kids will be able to do more than me… but what kind of dream is that…”

“A beautiful one.” The flower seems to answer. Sarah felt like crying as she curled up and letting her tears fall down. Is that all she will be a conduit for her kids to achieve so much more than her? She closed her eyes as she just wanted to sleep just for a little bit. It is far easier to ignore the pain for a little while.

“Sleep if you wish, but it is always fair easier to sleep away our troubles than to face them head-on... because sometimes the waking world is the real nightmare.”

“Who is talking?” Sarah sat up with her claws.

“No one you know... and hopefully no one you will ever have reason to meet with.” 

“... Just… I am so tired… I am physically and mentally drained l… need to sleep… just for a moment please…”

“You will be safe here. Feel free to rest.” Sarah closed her eyes still crying a little but sleep came soon. 

“Do you feel better?” The flower asks when she wakes up again.

“... Who are you?”

“My name is Aria.” 

“Aria… weird plant name but okay…”

“I am not a plant. The plant is simply a conduit I am using to speak with.”

“Oh great, my mate is fucking right, I am just a walking time bomb… I shouldn’t just sleep around monsters like this… what the fuck am I doing here?”

“I do not think Gaster would mind too much. You came here, likely, to try and settle your own mind. There is nothing wrong with you.”


	132. Chapter 132

“Look… I am not a fan of speaking to ghosts of monsters who is not showing themselves.”

“I’m not a ghost young monster, this is a spell that allows me to speak with you. As for showing myself... well... that would be more difficult since I am not actually near you in any physical means.” 

“... I appreciate the chat lady but I am heading home before something more ludicrous happens.” 

“Oh don’t worry too much about that... I’m watching too closely for anything too unusual to happen.” 

“Great…” 

“And I didn’t mean you personally. I meant your world.” 

“... I am losing my mind… “

“You’re perfectly sane, ask your mate if you have concerns.”

“Sure…” Sarah walked slowly then using the remaining spare magic used to run home by the time she got home she was exhausted and she flopped on the couch glad to be home. _Fucking crazy day..._

An hour later, Gaster arrived with Casey. 

“Mom” Casey went up to her and hugged her.   
“I missed you…”

*Hope we’re not too late.

“Nah… KC go to your room for a moment. I need to talk to your dad for a second.”

“But mom I just got back…”

*Do as your told son. It shouldn't take too long.

Casey sighed and went upstairs as Sarah put her face into her hands. She hated this to be so vulnerable and she hated the fact that everyone was babying her. A part of her debated to even telling Gaster about the talking flower because she is sure that she is just not getting enough sleep. Gaster knew she was upset about earlier. He had already made his case for why she should stay, why he didn’t want her going but that didn’t make things any better. He waited for her to speak.

“I am never going to have an adventure with you guys will I…”

*What makes you say that?

“Tell me Gaster after the baby is born. Would you seriously look at me and say “Sarah I would love for you to come with me to a new area where we never explored before and we are leaving the kids with Toriel.”

*Assuming that you were back to full strength... it would be ... rather callus to not at least consider that you might wish to come.

“That is BS and you know it…” She seethed. 

*I did not ever say I wished you to stay home with the children. I would not wish to force that on you nor even suggest such a thing unless you wished to stay. I might not know everything about you, but one thing I do know is that you have a very free spirit and to try and tether that against its will for any reason beyond protecting a vulnerable life... is unthinkable.

“See that is thing you say that now… but soon you will say well I am doing it for the kids sake… well I am doing it for your own sake… I was told by a fucking flower that my best dream of my kids doing better then me is a great thing…”

*... A talking flower told you that? 

“Fuck me… I just I am so tired… it is so tiring now.”

*I find it curious a flower would tell you that, but if you are tired then by all means you should rest.

“Flower… echo fields… Aria… preachy… I just want to live my life… but no one will… not even you Gaster…” 

*I see.... Yes she can come off as that I imagine.

Sarah just lay on the couch as the baby kept kicking her. She hadn’t had a decent night’s rest for what seemed forever. Not counting the nap in the flower fields which was okay at best. The ground was not a comfortable place to sleep, but she hadn’t been disturbed; not even by the baby. She had stupid urges and on top of it every monster either asked to touch her belly or asked when the big day was. Some ruder monsters even made a couple crude comments about her losing weight. She just sighed and walked away. Her ego was as small as a thimble at this point and she didn’t even care anymore. The only person who's supposed to be on her side is acting like a parent again. Having to bribe her into doing what he wants. She just wanted to be treated as his equal and she knew that is just not going to happen anytime soon.

Gaster wasn’t sure what to really do. He headed for the kitchen to make some tea. He really needed to control himself... he didn’t want to irritate her any further... and ... scorch it, but this was really hard... especially when the hormones were making his mate act like a child. He knew it wasn’t fair she wasn’t able to go, but he could sense the turmoil of emotions beyond and it was really all he could do to not simply lose his own temper because of it. It wasn’t right to feel this way... at least... he thought it wasn’t... did Sans ever feel this way? His father? Papyrus? He hadn’t really thought to ask them and with so much going on right now he was almost afraid to... feeling that it was just something else they’d have to deal with as if the chaos from recent events wasn’t enough.... He should be able to handle this on his own.... Right? A quiet huff of stress left as he settled into the motions of making the tea. He was so focused on his own thoughts though that he accidentally brushed his hand against the side, scolding himself. _Damn it..._

He moved over to the sink and pulled off the glove he wore, running the injured hand beneath the cooling water. 

“Are you okay in there? I smell something burning…”

*Yes, just scolded myself on the tea pot. I wasn’t paying as much attention as I thought.


	133. Chapter 133

Sarah went upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit. She went into the kitchen.

“Come here and sit at the table and let me look at it…” He turned off the tap water and sat down at the table. Presenting the injured limb. She looked at his hand it was pretty scorched on one spot; like the magic hands he used to sign with at times there was a hole in his palm. Unlike the clean ones in the magic, however, the holes in his hands were a little jagged upon close inspection. She cleaned the wound not asking about his hole as she knew if he wanted to tell her he would. He didn’t say much about himself. He sighed a little at the sensation of relief as she tended to it. 

*I never did get around to explaining... did i? 

“No… but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She wrapped gauze over the wound after she put medication on it.

*You have a right to know. I just don’t usually speak of it... it was my greatest failure. I was a teenager at the time. A little younger than you really, I was doing it because I wanted to know who sang that song... and... I wanted to bring my parents back too. I talked Sans into helping me build a time machine... Well, that was what it was supposed to be anyway.

“Ahh so you fixed the machine your mom talked about…”

*Yes... and no. 

“Well technically you got your wish…”

*Yes... and the machine did work... but what happened was not what I had intended at all... 

  
  


*flashback*

_*Is everything set? Are you sure that the readings are stable?_

_“yeah, everything is working fine so far. no abnormalities or anything... “_

_*Good. You have the date inputted correct?_

_“yup.”_

_*Alright... let’s do this then. It will be a moment history will not forget if this works._

_“definitely not.” Sans hit a few buttons on the side of the machine. The “doorway” to the machine glowed white with the magic that was powering it. As the seconds ticked by, Sans checked the readings._

_“it’s stable no-” He was cut off as an alarm went off._

_*What is that?!_

_“i don’t know... something... something is coming through!”_

_*Wha-_

_Before he could even begin to ask what was coming through a force neither could see sent them flying across the room and black spikes slammed into Gaster, pinning him against the wall by his hands. Sans’ eye flared to life and the machine was blasted by a blaster, along with whatever had attacked them... leaving the machine a molten heap and the dark spikes had faded away._

_“shit... we need to get you tended to...”_

_*Sans... please... don’t... tell anyone about this..._

_“i promise... it will stay between us... i’m... so sorry it didn’t work out... about the machine... i...”_

_*Forget it. It might have killed us... whatever that thing was. You did what you had to. I am not mad at you._

*end*

“I see…” Sarah was quiet the whole time he spoke.

*After that... I took to wearing gloves to hide it... I didn’t really want anyone to know what had happened because I feared that any soul with the wrong inclination would pursue it. I couldn’t risk it... or the shame that might come along with the failure in the face of destroying one of the greatest things my parents ever made.

“Well you didn’t fail first of all... you saved all those monsters indirectly, second, even if you failed you did what the most logical step would be and that is destroying the gate to prevent an enemy inside which can cause more harm than good and third… just because you got hurt shouldn’t mean you should be ashamed of yourself…” Sarah said calmly as she stirred her tea.

*Well.... I did fail to achieve my goal, even if the machine did work... and I won’t take credit for what my brother did. 

“You do this quite often Gaster. You never take the credit you deserve. Either you are all in or you give out…”

*The only thing I achieved... aside from proving I wasn’t invulnerable... was that the machine could work. It just probably shouldn’t.

“Ouch… and I and KC not that great anymore?”

*I meant with that experiment. In the past, which has nothing to do with the present.

“So you may have fucked up then but you grew as as a scientist. You helped figure a cure for Frisk right?”

*I’ve been ... very careful since that time... 

He subconsciously traced one palm but shook his head at that.

*My work has not included Frisk.

“Well you done plenty… as a gatekeeper and scientist… I still have achieved a whole lot of nothing.”


	134. Chapter 134

*I wouldn’t say that... just that most small achievements get overlooked most of the time.

“Huzzah she made breakfast and it wasn’t totally burnt this time…” Sarah sipped the tea and sighed.

*Not just that... but you have given a young monster a home. Even if I had not been around, you would have still cared for KC. You’ve kept him safe, helped him learn things... small, every day things that not everyone is equipped to do. He might look up to me, but I’ve found teaching is certainly not something I’m particularly good at.

“Thanks… but I will never really get to explore around here like I wanted… and I will probably will be a burden to someone at any given point at time. KC picks you to protect him not me.”

*How do you figure that? I never saw you as a burden.

“Oh really… so you coming to the kitchen a minute ago wasn’t because you were angry…”

*Just because I am unhappy with a situation does not make you a burden. A burden is a troublesome thing that never ceases to be anything but. You are not that.

“If I didn’t piss you off then you wouldn’t have hurt yourself…”

*If I had been paying attention I wouldn’t have hurt myself.

“What is making you so angry Gaster?”

*I am simply frustrated that I can do nothing to help you. It’s beyond my control, but that does nothing to ease the stress of it.

“There is always something you can do… I am so tired of people using that excuse. You can offer a message… try to understand not to pressure me in social situations to make me feel like I am that 10 year old who just can’t get anything... I mean I was so embarrassed... I felt you didn’t trust me… that you couldn’t see me making the right choices... It sucks….”

*I didn’t mean to pressure you, this whole situation is just stressful... I’ve seen what happens to those who think they should do something while they are carrying and it ends up being the wrong choice. Everything from simply taking a walk down a longer path to poking into places they shouldn’t even be poking into even if they weren’t carrying... The thought of that being a possibility terrifies me. More than I can really put to words. 

“I… I just don’t want to be lost in your shadow… I am not claiming I wouldn’t listen to you and probably would stay home but Gaster… we had this conversation before about how to treat me and again you do this to me…”

*I was trying to save you the embarrassment by speaking with you quietly... I wanted to make thoughts clear.... I had no intention to hurt you or embarrass you. 

“... I am just hormonal and fat and gross… I just need to sleep…”

*You’re only hormonal. I wish I could help you get to sleep but I am not sure how to do it and my past attempts seem to have no effect... unlike with Sans who can get his children to sleep when he hums.

“Well either your brother hums to me or you try to make me feel beautiful, either way seems like a mountain I don’t want to climb…”

*I wish I knew how to do that beyond trying to convince you that I see you as beautiful... this particular puzzle... I’m afraid... seems to be beyond what I know.

“I say you need advice from Sans… until then I am going to bed.” Sarah stood up and went to the bedroom leaving him with his thoughts. _That would be too easy though... and my brother has enough of his own problems. He should not have to deal with mine on top of things. I need to figure this out... and this tea, while calming, isn’t enough._

With a sigh he put away the cups into the sink and left a quick note on the table about going out for a bit. He teleported to a place deep in Snowdin Forest. He hadn’t needed to come here for a long time. Well... not since that failure... and he had spent years after that failure jumping at shadows and trying to pretend that everything was fine while he and his brother had barely gotten much sleep from the nightmares... Then of course, he’d been unable to feel he could do anything and had simply let the other scientists do their projects while his own had been put on a back burner. Gaster had spent several months doing next to nothing because he feared if he did anything... that it would result in another failure that might hurt some other monster. In the end, after he had at least stopped jumping at shadows, he tinkered with a few things, but nothing of consequence. His projects he’d put on the back burner had become nothing more than scrap. He’d dismantled them all. He might be the Royal Scientist, but he hadn’t created anything of his own design in a very long time and any time he began something the nightmares would haunt him and he’d be forced to scrap it. So, the last five years or so he’d been living in the shadows of others. Taking minimal credit in helping them with their things, but not making his own things and if they ever asked he had simply shrugged and said he was stuck in the blueprint stage.

Eventually they’d stopped asking. After a while... he’d begun to feel like he wasn’t really doing anything worth the title besides supporting the team. He seemed more suited to just be the silent gatekeeper than a scientist. Hours later he was exhausted, but he still felt the same. He sat down in the snow. _Did I make a mistake? Is it really the hormones or is it just me screwing up again? How can I ever be sure? I love her so much.... It hurts... Why won’t she believe me? Does she not trust me to tell her the truth? Maybe... maybe it was the job all along.... Or maybe it was just the jokes she fell in love with... I don’t know anymore if I’m even doing the right thing...._

He was exhausted from venting his emotions out on a set of old targets meant to take the abuse, to absorb whatever magic was thrown at them and use it to keep up the target’s stability. An old invention he’d made as a kid. A long forgotten thing he’d made for his brother to use. The targets didn’t really look like anything but round lumps on sticks. _All of that... and I still feel the same... this didn’t work either... talking didn’t work... tea didn’t work.... What did I do to make karma hate me so much? I’ve never been a bad monster... I was a good student... I’ve tried to be a good father.... a good mate... what more is there? I know I’ve failed in that final one... is that what this is about? Because I’m not ideal? Because I’m not like my brother? I wanted a child... am I suffering because of this? Was I too greedy?_ There was no answer. He didn’t expect one as he closed his sockets and fell into a troubled sleep, the exhaustion taking over him. His last thought being that he should probably stay behind as well... there was no point in going if it was just going to make his mate unhappy... and there were other reasons to stay behind as well, but her well being was his top priority.

  
  


_*So... you’ve decided to leave._

_“yeah, i mean. i don’t mind helping out and i like science, don’t get me wrong, but there’s other things to do that my time is better spent on. it was more your thing anyway._

_*I see._

_“besides, you made some interesting things... or were working on some. you said you had a sort of dream machine was it?”_

_*I scrapped that idea. It has no real use._

_“oh. okay... what are you currently working on then? the shortcut bracelet?_

_*Too risky and impractical in use of energy._

_“uh... what about the transporter to get past the barrier?_

_*Scrapped. It would take too much energy even if it did work and was too risky._

_“you do realize science is about taking risks... right?_

_*I have taken enough risks already._

_“so... what are you working on then?”_

_*Nothing at the moment. I am helping Alphys with minimizing hazards on the MTT oven line._

_“that... kinda seems like a waste of your talents._

_*Hardly. It’s beneficial to monsters. That’s not a waste._

_“okay... if you say so... just... don’t give up on your dreams because of one mistake.”_

_*I am not going to repeat that mistake ever again._

**_I must leave childish dreams in the past where they belong... the well-being of others is more important than some silly invention I might come up with. I will not make the mistake again of creating something with these hands... what’s left of them. I wanted to save them.... I failed. I’m nothing more than a disgrace to science now... and you had to clean up my mess big brother... How humiliating. ... Why would anyone love something like me?_ **

****

**_I can’t even save my own brother... What could I possibly have to offer anyone?_ **


	135. Chapter 135

Sarah woke up the next morning realizing her mate wasn’t there. That was beyond unusual and scary. Her heart and soul were beyond freaked out by this. She did this, she pushed him away. Her thoughts finally made her say something so stupid that she pushed away the only monster she loved. She ruined it all because she thought he could handle the crazy her. Sarah started to cry as her stomach began to hurt. She needed to stay calm, not for herself, but for the baby. First things first she went over to Georgia and Palatino’s room and knocked on the door. It was still really early but Palatino was just getting up.

“Hmmm… what is wrong? Are you okay?”

“No I am not… my mate… Gaster… he disappeared and… and I think he left me…”

“Calm down… if you keep this up you are going to hurt the baby or go into labor…” All the thoughts of him possibly hurt or dusted rushed through her as she began to breath faster. Indeed at this rate if she kept going she would go into labor. 

“Young lady… you must control your emotions not for yourself but for the young one inside of you… come now think logically for a moment do you think Gaster would leave you like this?” Georgia said. Sarah shook her head no. 

“I am going to see if Gaster left a note. You stay with Georgia and I will be right back just breathe…” Palatino went to the kitchen and indeed there was a note. It didn’t say much but going out for a bit. He sighed, the pair was beyond stressed because of the new kid coming. The fact the two haven’t killed each other was a miracle because they both are talking over each other. He went upstairs with the note to show Sarah. As she looked at it her panic grew as she thought the worst happened to her mate. Is this the same fear he has for her? The same worry of him suffering and being in pain? Has he dusted?

“Is he…”

“He is alive my child… you have your mark still, please calm down or we will be forced to give you a sedative… if you have a child now it might be in danger of being sick or you dying in birth as some monster babies when being born prematurely literally suck so much magic to make sure they survive it dusts the mother then and there…” Georgia was trying to calm her down but it only made her panic more. She was in pain and she was worried. Georgia looked at Palatino and he knew what to do. He quickly texted Alphys.

Palatino: Don’t ask questions send me a strong tranquilizer for Sarah.

Alphys: ... I c-can’t send a t-too strong of one b-but I w-will send a s-spell to put her in a d-deep like sleep for awhile. 

Palatino: Do It then

Alphys: Sent 1 spell potion 

Palatino had Georgia distract her as he tried to administer the drug. She was distracted but not that distracted to not see out of the corner of her eye the needle. She jumped out of the way.

“What are you doing? I am not going to relax until I find my mate! Either you are with me or against me… I am going out there to find him. He is my everything…” Sarah said rushing into her room dressing in warm winter clothes.  
“You two contact everyone else… I am going to find Gaster one way or another…” Georgia didn’t like the idea of a pregnant mother looking for her mate but she didn’t have much time to argue as she used her magic to rush out of the house. That day the weather was worse than normal it was snowing fairly hard and it seemed it wouldn’t stop.

“Gaster… please be okay…” She put her hand on the mark hoping wherever he was he would be able to feel her. Thus she started on her journey and adventure.

_I got my wish… I got myself an adventure but why do I feel so empty… maybe it wasn’t the fact about the adventure I wanted but more the fact that I wanted to do that underground adventure with him… to see everything with him… now I may have wrecked it… please be okay… please please I am willing to give myself up to be dusted to see you again._ Sarah began to look for Gaster as Palatino started to call everyone himself with Georgia. She left her phone behind at the house because she wasn’t thinking straight nor did she think to call his cell. So she set out into the blizzard looking for her mate blinded by her own emotions and the feeling of being lost herself. She put her hand on the mark and even though she couldn’t see two feet in front of herself she let it lead her somewhere. 

Meanwhile…

Frisk, Sans, Palatino, and Georgia gathered together at Gaster’s place as much as Papyrus wanted to be there to look for his brother it was far too dangerous to be out in this weather. Especially since he was worried about his newborns. Undyne and Alphys were going to maintain contact with everyone and Undyne volunteered if need be to go out and rush to wherever they needed her.

It was bad enough to have one monster lost but two… especially a pregnant one is a dangerous situation all around.

“we need to find her first. she’s going to be more difficult... gaster might have gone to any number of places but at least he isn’t likely lost. i know him. he wouldn’t just get lost even in weather like this.” Sans knew they had to find Sarah and fast because the weather was most likely to get to her even if she had a layer of fur. She was endangering the child. 

“What was she thinking?” Frisk commented worried about Sarah and the babies.

“She wasn’t… I should have used my magic to block the door but she was too fast…” Palatino commented.

“don’t blame yourself, she’s quick so there’s no telling if you’d have even had the reflexes to get the door shut before she was even gone.”

“I just hope they are okay…”


	136. Chapter 136

Deep in Snowdin Forest...

Gaster shook off the snow and spit some out. Looking around. When had a blizzard started? What time was it even. _Great... I got myself buried in snow... which means I’ll need to change clothes._ Gaster stood up and began brushing the snow from himself, he looked like a white ghost. After a moment though he stopped and looked around suddenly. _Something isn’t right... I ... what am I feeling?_ He closed his sockets a moment, trying to focus.

Sarah was walking blindly in the snow cursing herself for being so dumb to leave her phone, but never letting her hand off her mark. She just wanted to be okay. She didn’t even care about what they argued about or anything anymore. To see him gone and not around scared her. What would she do without him… the fear was overwhelming as she fell into the snow. Her fur and the clothes can do so much as she shivered. The fur was warm enough it melted the snow but it was cold enough that it kept freezing back on. She was in so much pain but she wasn’t going to give up because she needed him and he… well hopefully needed her. The baby was not a happy participant either as it made her gut hurt worse and the worry about Casey didn’t help either.

Gaster focused after a moment, it was hard to piece it all together through the turmoil of emotions. He plunged blindly into the blizzard, hoping that the feeling would be true to course and he’d run into her. He didn’t know if it would work, but he had to try.Sarah just wanted to see him one more time; if she can save him that is all she would ever want. She shivered into the cold as she slumped against a tree. _Maybe this is just wishful thinking... but ... if it’s not wrong... this faint call... I have to take the chance...._ He stumbled blindly towards the direction he felt the sensation the strongest, he wasn’t sure what was even leading him, but he felt it was the right way. She was getting desperate and she couldn’t move too much as she did what she felt that might help. Sarah sang her lullaby as loud as possible as she tried to keep warm she curled up into a ball thinking for a moment that she dusted not only herself but her unborn.

_Is that a voice?_ He plunged through the snow towards the sound. Calling out.

*Hello? 

“I-I am sorry…” Sarah didn’t hear Gaster as she apologized to the newborn as she felt so cold. The sensation was starting to fade, but he stumbled forward, calling out.

*Is anyone there?! 

“G-Gaster... is that you?” She screamed hearing a voice.

*Sarah?!?!

“O-over h-here… I a-am so c-cold… I was so w-worried about y-you… a-are you o-okay?” Gaster followed the sound of her voice.

*I’m fine! Just keep talking I can’t see a thing in this snowfall! 

“I a-am so s-sorry when I w-woke up… y-you were not t-there my whole w-world crashed… and I left trying to find y-you... I a-am so s-stupid… y-you were just t-trying to protect me… I j-just… I am s-sorry…” He nearly tripped over her when he finally got close as that was how blinding the snowfall was. She was being covered in snow and she shivered against it. He brushed it off and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

*Hold on, okay?

“... I… I can do t-that…” She tried to wrap her arms around him but moving in general hurt as hypothermia was kicking in. He held her as tight as he he could and teleported them both to the house.

“Should we go out to find them?” Frisk said a moment before they teleported to the house.

“looks like we don’t have to. let’s warm them up.”

“Sarah… is she okay?” Sarah was shaking hard against him.

*I don’t know... she was out in it a good while and not properly dressed... 

He sneezed. Dang it, he was cold too.

“We need to get both of you to the labs… call Alphys Sans and we will teleport then both over.” Palatino said.

“i’m bringing al here, that’ll be quicker.” He teleported to the labs to grab his friend while Georgia was grabbing some blankets, they needed to get the two warm as quickly as possible.

“Frisk boil some water…” Frisk nodded as she left to do that. Casey woke up by this point and walked downstairs wondering what all the commotion was about. Georgia took one of the blankets and began to rub warmth into Sarah’s limbs, working to help her blood flow to the various parts. Hoping that healing magic wouldn’t be required and there was no telling what damage was done to the unborn, if any. 

“What is wrong with mom?” Casey asked as went over.

“She was out in the cold too long, we’re just warming her up a bit.” Georgia reassures the boy.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“That’s why we’re making sure she’s warmed up.” The fact that Sarah was shivering was a good sign, it meant that her body was still able to fight the cold off.

“I-I am s-sorry.” She murmured as she shivered against the warm blankets.

“Hush now.” She says gently as she rubs one arm to send more warmth into it before switching to the other arm.

“Is G-Gaster o-okay?” Sarah asked her eyes still closed.

*I’m fine. 


	137. Chapter 137

He sneezed again, he probably had caught a cold though. He took a cup of tea his father had made for them and sipped at the warm liquid to help warm him up again. Being non-organic was a plus sometimes, made it harder to catch things like colds.

“What the h-e double hockey sticks were you thinking Sarah?” Frisk said noticing Casey was in the room. She was worried sick about the pair but more so about the baby growing inside of her. Gaster had brushed off some of the snow and his dad had come down with a towel. He handed it to Gaster.

*Thanks. I should probably get a change of clothes too. I will be back.

He set the cup down and moved to head upstairs to get a change of clothes.

“P-please d-don’t leave me…” Sarah whimpered it was faint and weak. At the faint whimper he stopped and looked at her.

*I will get you a change of clothes too... then we will talk. I’m just going upstairs. 

“... O-okay….” She was unusually quiet as Casey went under the blankets and cuddled up against his mom.

He headed upstairs with a sigh. This was a mess in more ways than one. He changed into some fresh clothes while upstairs and shifted through some drawers before finding some fresh things for her and coming down with them. By that point Sans had returned with Alphys.

*Come here son. Dad... Comic... let’s go to the kitchen for a bit.

He handed off the clothes to Frisk, picking up his son and the other two followed.

“Okay… I will take care of her… I will get her dressed don’t worry…” Frisk said trying to comfort Gaster.

*I trust you. 

He said before he disappeared into the other room with his son.

“What made you leave overnight son?” Palatino asked Gaster because he saw the note.

*I was frustrated. I needed to blow off some steam so I went do so at the old grounds.

“ah... i remember that spot. the one in snowdin right?” 

*Yes.

“Frustrations… Ahh hormones, makes a mate kinda crazy the fact you can’t do anything about it.”

*Exactly. So I needed to get rid of it because it was only going to make things worse if I didn’t release it some how. 

“Was Frisk bad for you Sans?”

“no... but then again... she can’t physically carry a child. she didn’t go through the hormones because of it. our children were born through an egg because of her condition.

“Such a shame… those humans took away a moment like that from her… but on the upside no crazy nights or pains.”

“right, but she did have one change.... though i at least was able to warn her so it wouldn’t surprise her too badly.”

“What was that?” Palatino was wondering.

*I’m assuming he’s talking about the change in mammary glands because she is an organic and that is what happens to organics when they have children. 

“Ahh… that makes sense, well yes I imagine that part probably was more of a shocker.”

“yeah, even knowing it was still a bit of a surprise. especially since she had three mouths to feed.” Alphys walked in and she wasn’t that happy. Gaster turned the moment Alphys walked in.

“O-Okay… so I w-will need to s-stay around for o-observations for at least a w-week. Y-your child sucked a l-lot of magic f-from her thinking s-she was going to d-dust so she is really weak. The b-baby is fine but she w-will need to t-take pills to make up the m-magic and she w-will be bedridden for the rest of the p-pregnancy.”

*I understand... at least this means the child will not take much from her for a while if anything.

“I-it is true… the b-baby will be s-self sufficient for a w-while.”

“guess that means you aren’t coming with us then.” 

*Most definitely not.

“hmmm... dad, you wanna go?”

“That would be fun… I haven’t explored an unknown society before…”

“it’s settled then. i’ll keep you updated on how things go.

*I appreciate that.

“Y-you may see h-her now… she h-has some meds in her to k-keep her warm.”

*Thank you Alphys, for everything.

“N-no prob…” Alphys smiled softly at him as she sat with the guys. He returned the smile briefly before leaving the room to see his mate. Sarah was sitting up and looked at her stomach feeling so lucky to be alive before looking up at Gaster.

“I am so sorry… I am so so sorry…” He settles next to her, wrapping an arm around her gently. She put both of her arms around him nuzzling her face into his chest.


	138. Chapter 138

“I thought I lost you… I … I never want to feel that again… it hurt so much…” 

*I’m glad I was able to find you. 

“I still ended up failing to save you… didn’t I?”

*What exactly were you supposed to be saving me from? 

“I thought… I thought you might get dusted… and the thought of being alone… having lost my parents and raising our child alone, I was not thinking straight.”

*You would never be alone, even if that happened. My parents would not have let that happen.

“Don’t you talk that way… don’t you ever talk that way. I need you… you are not a sperm donor or a friend… you are my mate. I chose you over all because you… only you… make me feel things no one else can… if you leave me, I would be dust…” He shifted a little to kiss her loving. She returned the kiss holding him close. Sarah wondered if he was going through hormone changes himself.

*I would never leave you. I love you. You are the one I chose to be with. The one I chose to be my mate, to stay by my side. 

“I went out there because I am willing to risk it all for you… and I realized what you felt about the whole mission thing... You are not trying to control me… you are trying to protect me. I just am so stubborn sometimes… that I didn’t see the forest from the trees... if you want to go you can go…”

*I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you. I never said I was going on that mission, just that I did not want you to go because I didn’t want you to over strain yourself. I didn’t want to endanger you or the baby because there was no telling what sort of trials that trip would bring.

“I am so dumb… I was so sure that… Wow… I need to get this baby out of me so I can think more clearly…”

*It’s just hormones, it happens. I am not angry because of it I was just frustrated about it and everything that’s recently happened was not helping the stress. I have a number of reasons to stay here. You and Casey are the most important of those reasons. 

“Baby?” Casey asked walking into the room as he wanted to see how his mom was doing getting the all clear to go in. 

*Well... so much for a private conversation I guess... 

“I am sorry... I wanted to see if mom was okay.” Sarah smiled softly at him.

*It’s alright son. Come here.

Casey ran over to Gaster and looked at his mom with curiosity.

“It was going to be Gryftmas surprise but it is close enough now so… I guess it is okay…” Sarah said smiling as she took Gaster’s hand and looked up at him. He entwined their fingers. “Go ahead Gaster… you can tell him. You deserve this…” Sarah knew she been hard on him and to give him this moment.

*Well, it involves you too sweetheart.

“... Is dad having an- a baby?” Casey asked. Sarah chuckled. Gaster chuckled a little in response as well.

“No… but I am… and I am not fat it is the baby… They have been eating very well…”

*Your little brother or sister has been starting to take up a lot of space in your mother while growing.

“I swear this kid though needs a better apartment…” Sarah said feeling another swift kick in her gut. Casey looked at his mom as she winced in pain.

“Is my brother or sister being a bully mom?”

“Yes they are and they are grounded until they are born for that…”

*Your sibling is very active and likes to kick, unfortunately. It is not very comfortable for your mother. 

“... It makes mom a very mean monster and your dad has been a saint through this whole thing... I don’t know what I be without him…” Sarah said towards Gaster as she squeezed his hand. He gently squeezed back.

“So you two will stop arguing now… “ Casey asked wondering.

*Well, there’s no guarantee of that son, but none of our arguments are serious. 

“Exactly and none of it is about you or this little one… it is little things… and we make up and make another sibling..” She teased.

*We’re still learning things about one another, so it’s just inevitable that we butt heads about things sometimes. 

“Fights lead to having babies? I am glad you guys are not fighting still… I love you guys… I hope it is a boy so I have a brother to play with…”

*Heh... no son. Fights do not lead to babies. We love you too son.

Sarah let her son crawl up next to her and he placed his head on her belly and he got a swift knock on the head from the baby kicking.

“Ow…” Gaster chuckled a little.

*Seems you’ll have some competition son... they’re not even born yet and they’re already sparring with you.

“No fair… he is not playing fair…” Casey lifted his fist about to punch the stomach as Sarah put her hands to cover it.

*They do not know the meaning of fair and don’t hit your mother.

“B-but… the baby… and hmmmppphhh…”

*I know son, but the baby gets in one free hit until they know better. Just like you didn’t know better until you were old enough.


	139. Chapter 139

“Let’s just say mommy is getting hurt both ways… so don’t hurt her… she is already in lots of pain…”

*That too.

“Thanks for that…” Sarah winked as she chuckled to herself. 

“So no punching mom and the baby has one free hit… does that mean I get to hit it back when it is born then?” Sarah chuckled as she could see how Casey was being logical like Gaster is and was being more and more intelligent on some subjects. 

*No son, like I said, you have to wait until the baby knows better before you have the choice to retaliate.

“... Hmmm… if teach him at a very young age though that I am the dominating monster he won’t fight back though afterwards… didn’t you teach me that is how it works in the animal kingdom…” Sarah looked at Gaster wonder what his response would be.

*We aren’t animals son.

“... We are not but you said monsters do the same thing all the time… and humans too…”

*We have similarities to animals, that does not make us animals. Animals do not have intelligence son. They do not have the capacity for reason, to think. They only react based on instinct. 

“Hmmm... I… but…” Casey was trying to come up with a counter argument but was lost for words so he sulked instead. “You win this time…” He said to Sarah’s belly.

“They are shaking in my belly in fear KC… I bet they only kicked you because they thought you were going to hurt them…”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah a big strong monster like yourself… I get scared sometimes and knowing you are around I feel safer. How about you Gaster?” Casey looked up at his dad wondering how he thought of him. Sarah smiled softly at Gaster as she squeezed his hand hoping he understand what she meant.

*Not just strong, smart too... that’s a dangerous combination alright.

“I am just like mom and dad… I got mom’s speed and dad’s brains… watch out villains the mighty KC is going to beat you up.” He threw punches in the air kiddingly and smiled.

“Is it safe to join the rest of you guys or do you want us to sneak out back?” Frisk asked with a slight tease. “I swear mom is going to think we never take care of our own kids at this rate…” Which is okay with Marsha because it gave her and Luke time to get bond with her grandchildren. She let them crawl over the place, the sparks still freaked them out, but they were really getting the hang of walking.

*You’re fine Frisk.

“Mom just texted me… me and Sans got to go… I am glad you two are okay… snow more stupid stunts okay?” Frisk teased as she showed Sans a picture of Lydian attempting to walk that her mom sent via text.

“heh, she’s gettin’ ahead of her brothers it seems.” 

“We better get home… I have a good feeling about today…” 

“sounds like a plan. see you later bro, kc, sarah.” 

“See ya Uncle Sans and Aunt Frisk I love you!” Casey called out before they left.

“love ya too.” He smiled as he put his arms around Frisk and teleported them back to the house. 

“She is so close…” Marsha stated as Lydian fell on her butt again. The moment she saw her dad though… it was a whole new ballgame and her determination to get to her dad inspired her to be the best she can be. She used the coffee table to stand up and she “walked” more like stumbled but she made it all the way to her dad hugging his leg.

“look at you go.” Sans chuckles and scoops up his daughter after she makes it.

“I knew it… I knew today was the day… and you were here to see it…” Frisk said with a huge smile.

“wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He kissed his daughter’s cheek then did the same for Frisk with a smile. 

“Sans Sans…” Lydian gave up calling him dad as that seemed easier for her. She became jealous the attention he was giving to her mother. Frisk glanced over at Lydian and laughed.

“Okay… she gets that from me… I better give my love and support to my two other boys…” Carlson was playing blocks making a stack and knocking it down and Plantin was playing with Luke, doing patty cakes, but kept spooking him with his magic flares and it made him laugh. Frisk made her way to watch Carlson as Lydian snuggled into her dad, feeling she won the war. Sans just chuckled and kissed her forehead before following Frisk to his boys. He wasn’t going to leave them out. 

“Oohhh nice tower Carlson… it was a nice tower…” Frisk commented as her son laughed at his own fun he was having knocking down the tower and building it up again. Making some sounds as it fell.

“heh, havin’ fun there sport?” He asked as she sat down, sitting his daughter in his lap.

“Da..” He knocked over all the bricks laughing, crawling over and handing him a brick to have him help make a tower. Sans put the brick on top of another one. Frisk laughed as she watched her son’s face glow with excitement and wonder. Lydian, being jealous of any attention her father gave to anyone else, crawled over taking one of the bricks and knocked the blocks down. Carlson mouth quivered before he bawled it was his tower fun not hers.

“Oh not that is not nice Lydian... your brothers deserve love from your dad too…” She pouted as she crawled back into Sans’ lap. “Wait… did she understand what I mean? I mean look she is upset I lectured her…” Frisk was beyond amazed by this.

“you be nice to your brother.” Sans says and uses his magic to rebuild the tower for Carlson. Carlson watched the tower rebuilt itself and laughed as Lydian hit her dad as if she didn’t like his tone.


	140. Chapter 140

“Lydian don’t you hit your father… Sans seriously… does she understand what we are saying or am I just paranoid?”

“You are being paranoid dear…” Marsha said reassuringly as Lydian glared at her grandmother. She didn’t understand the words but she understood the tone. Lydian had a distinct goal to get her father’s attention all to herself. She nuzzled into him trying to gain it back whimpering a little. 

“hey, you cut that out. i got enough love for you and your brothers.” She made a face that said otherwise. 

“i don’t care what ya think, it ain’t all about you missy.” Lydian shook before she started to bawl. Her dad rejected her in her mind. She raised her hands up to him one last time to see if he will hold her.

“okay, okay, but you ain’t the only one in this house that gets my attention.” He picked her up. Frisk made a whip noise making the gesture laughing at Sans.

“heh... don’t want her bein’ too spoiled... besides, at some point she gotta learn girl stuff from you while i handle the boys.”

“Mmmhhmmm you held out for a whole 5 seconds… Sans it's okay I think you two are adorable…” Frisk laughed as Carlson crawled over to Frisk and pushed her, wondering if she can fall over like the bricks. She laughed and pretended to fall over by the push.

“Ahhh… the mighty Carlson has triumphantly beat up his mother…” Carlson freaked out thinking that something happened to his mom as he crawled over and started to cry as Frisk just laid there with her tongue sticking out. 

“Ma… ma...mom….” Frisk looked at him but closed her eyes when he glanced at her. He was in full panic mode.

“awwww... he loves his mom. it’s okay buddy.” Sans reassures to poor child. “hun, i think he’s a mama’s boy.” 

“Good I have one kid on my side then…” Frisk teased as she takes her son into her arms loving him up. Sans laughs.

“looks like your dad has the third.” Plantin, oblivious to his parents’ antics, was happily waving his fists at his grandfather.

“Yep… I am keeping him… I will make him faster, stronger and better…” He teased as Plantin laughed.

“the million dollar skele-man?” Sans joked.

“Yes… I wondered if you would get that reference.” Luke said as Frisk looked at the pair confused.

“i’m about 300 years old, it’d be questionable of what i don’t get.” 

“You know… constantly reminding me that you are over 300 is not a turn on Sans.” Frisk said. “I feel like I am screwing my great great great great grandfather.” 

“i said about sweetheart, and you are not. i’d have to be a hybrid for that and i’m not.”

“Still… I think it is a little m-”

“Sweetie… I don’t know if you forgot or not but me and your father are right here… we rather not hear about your sex life…” 

“heh... sorry.”

“It is okay... I know those babies didn’t just come here from storks…”

“Ours came from a giant egg….” Frisk said laughing it was true but it still struck her funny bone making her laugh. Sans chuckled, he thought the idea was funny as well.

“Speaking of babies how is Sarah and Gaster? Are they okay?” 

“hmm, well after last night’s scare they seem to be doing well... since gaster is staying here though dad is tagging along for the expedition of napsta’s.” 

“Oh that seems like fun… and very dangerous. Hmm… is that Undyne fish monster going with you?” Marsha asked thinking how strong that fish monster looked. 

“dunno, haven’t heard back from ‘em yet.” 

“When are you planning on going Sans? Will it be a one day thing?” Frisk asked him.

“dunno the details yet, napsta said he’d let me know once we had a group assembled.”

“Umm… Sans… remember the Gryftmas gift me and Luke are giving you..." Marsha was referring to Sans mentioning he had put off his heat for so long. She volunteered not only herself but Luke to watch the kids. Frisk looked at Sans wondering what she is talking about.

“i haven’t forgotten.” Frisk looked over at Sans holding Carlson in her arms. It seemed Carlson got bored and started to yank on Frisk’s hair. 

“i’ll send him a text and see if i can get more details, but no promises there.” 

Sans: hey, you got any more details on that trip for me cuz gryftmas is awfully close you know.

Napstabot: Well I wasn’t planning until after Gryftmas… if that is okay with you. 

Sans: works fine.

Napstabot: Oh Merry Gryftmas Sans. 

Sans: merry gryftmas napsta.

“So… what did he have to say? Frisk asked coming up to Sans who was trying to get Carlson to stop pulling her hair. “Well… I thought I was your favorite…” 

“heh, i think you are hun, but he said he planned for it after gryftmas.”

“... Sounds good… ow ow… come on now… sweetie please…” Carlson like the feel of her hair in his hands and he stuck the hair into his mouth thinking if it felt so soft it should taste good too. “Are you hungry? Is that it? Come on give mom a sign?” Luke couldn’t help but make a joke.


	141. Chapter 141

“I know a sign everyone knows…” Luke flipped off Frisk as she rolls her eyes. 

“Ha ha… dad… very funny…” Sans snickered.

  
“I thought so…” Luke said laughing. 

“i knew i liked this guy for a reason.” Sans jokes.

“Here I thought it was because of my good looks but I like you Sans because of your distinct bone structure.” 

“pfff.. really? you an expert in skele-fashion now?” 

“I have boned up a few books. I knee-d to keep up with the trends you know.” Frisk rolled her eyes, sitting next her mom, letting the guys just pun each other.

“that’s a skele-ton of work if you ask me.” 

“You know … they will be doing this for awhile... Have you thought of a gift for Sans for Gryftmas?” Marsha asked in a whispered tone as she helped Frisk with Carlson, removing him from eating Frisk’s hair.

“You hungry little man?” Marsha asked as she snuggled up to her grandson. Carlson laughed as he got tickled by his grandma’s face. 

“I haven’t… I don’t even know what Sans’d want... He is like dad in that way. I know he will probably say… Frisk I don’t need anything I have you... but I want to give him something... What should I do?”

“Just watch the expert dear…” Marsha said as she looked up at Sans.

“Sans… Frisk wants to know what you want for Gryftmas. Don’t give me the usual I really don’t need anything but her… just give her an idea what you like and it will help.”

“i’m guessing you’ve heard that answer way too many times huh?” Sans replies with a bit of a chuckle.

“What can I say… I am a happy man… I have a lovely wife and daughter what else do I need?” Luke said shrugging.

“i hear that... but you know what they say... happy wife, happy life.” Luke whispers into Sans’ ear canal.

“Over the years I tried to say I don’t want anything it always ends up making her upset… ask for a romantic dinner thus… you get to spend time with your wife and you don’t have to cook one day… win-win…” 

“true, but i also get bugged for a list from my brothers every year too... so i’ll manage something.”

“Good luck…” Luke says as Frisk flushed with embarrassment at how brash her mother was. She didn’t want Sans to know that she had no idea what to get her mate. Should she know that? 

“I … I am going to visit Sarah tomorrow… we are going to hang out at the house... I know exactly what I am getting you… I was just humoring mom is all…” 

“sounds like you ladies will be having fun. hope ya don’t bury my brother in too many pillows.” 

“Heh… Well Sarah can’t leave the house… so I will probably be doing any running around for her.” Frisk looked over at Lydian in Sans’ arms as she wondered if her daughter truly loved her or not. It seemed that the longer time passes the more she came to only want Sans. It depressed her a little but she didn’t voice this because she didn’t want to sound selfish or jealous of her own daughter. She would just have to accept, at this point, her daughter didn’t need her. It hurt because she was less than a year old and she was already rejecting her. What will she be like when she was older? It didn’t help that ever since she created the door for Sans’ parents to come through her art magic wasn't working properly. She was cured and healthy but drawing things… it didn’t come to life anymore. The artwork that was alive was still moving and seemed to be okay. Her sky was still moving and so were the other paintings. Lydian nuzzled closely to Sans’ neck as she began to fall asleep. Frisk was appreciative that her daughter had someone she could trust completely though.

Sans put her to bed in her crib when he saw she’d fallen asleep. Frisk took the boys in the room soon after and put them to bed. The boys loved Sans as well and seemed to want equal attention from both parents but Lydian was the only one who wanted attention just from Sans.

“...Okay… tell me if I sound crazy Sans… but does Lydian… Does she not like me? She adores you but... she seems to … nevermind I think I am overthinking things…” Frisk rubbed her forehead as she tried to understand the feelings of an almost a one year old. This is truly nuts and yet she asked the question to her mate expecting him to make her insecurities fade when it is just her the whole time.

“hun, she’s too young to think anything like that. but she has seemed to latch on to me like carlson has you.”

“You are being too kind… but he hasn’t latched onto me. He loves me but he spends time with you too. Lydian… she would push me away to be with you… it just hurts a little. I know I am being selfish wanting all my kids to love me but I was hoping the whole rebelling stage didn’t kick in until they are in their teens…”

“she does love you sweetheart, i just think she latched onto me more cuz of the humming.” 

“Maybe… it just bums out a little... By the way what is mom’s gift to you anyways?” Frisk tried to change the subject as she felt still disconnected from her daughter. It made her soul ache a little thinking that she may never have a mother-daughter relationship. 

“gift to us both actually.”

“I don’t get it… What do you mean?” Frisk replied looking at him wondering why her mother would say it the way she said it then.

“well, i’ve been holding off my heat due to events and the kids. so your parents agreed to watch the kids at the house during that time.” 

“Ahhh… I forgot about your heat… sorry… how are you feeling?” How could she forget her mate's needs? She'd been thinking too much of herself then instead of him. 

“i’m good dear, it’s not that i can’t push it back some.”


	142. Arc VIII

Frisk felt she needed to come up with a plan. She has been so distracted by her wants and needs that she completely forgotten Sans’ needs. What kind of mate does that? 

“I should get to bed soon too… it has been a long day…” Frisk kissed Sans on the teeth gently.  
“Look … if you are about to have the heat just let me know okay… We are a team and to have you suffer in anyway is not anything I want you to go through… especially not alone.” Frisk looked at Sans wondering if he understood what she is saying. She felt awkward saying it but she meant well. 

“i’m not sweetheart. you would know, trust me on this.” 

“Can you… give me some kind of things to look out for? Like a clue?” Frisk honestly had no idea what the heat would be like or what she is supposed to look out for.

“look out for? you’ll feel it, due to our bond. it will be like it’s in you. that’s how you’ll know.” 

“Okay… I guess well… I going off to bed myself. I am exhausted good… whatever time is it…” Frisk teased before heading to bed. He chuckles a little.

“i’ve set for the day after gryftmas hun. that way we can enjoy the holiday as a family.”

“Thank you… for the heads up I… know it is selfish to want to know but I… like to plan a little ahead now especially with the kids. I want them to be safe and everything before we have fun.” Frisk didn’t realize how being a mom changed her from her impromptu self to making sure everyone is set and secured.

“i know how you feel sweetheart. i want the best for ‘em just like you do.” With Gryftmas just around the corner Frisk and Sarah were kind of in a bind. What do you get your mate who never asks for anything? With Sarah bedridden it made things just that much harder. Frisk volunteered to watch over Sarah so they can think of gifts.

“Do you have any idea what you are getting Sans?” Sarah asked laying in bed. 

“No… on top of it apparently he hasn’t had his heat for almost a year now…”

“Wow… umm… I am really surprised you are not being mauled by him at this point…” Sarah said, surprised, and smiled wickedly as she thought of a great Gryftmas present. 

“Frisk contact Muffet and have her ship you a sexy garment… that would be a perfect Gryftmas gift for Sans... me on the other hand well looking sexy and have a beach ball of a stomach is not going to work out.”

“Hmmm… maybe…” Frisk thought about Gaster on sometimes he could miss some clues and things like that.

“Did you finish learning skeleton yet? I know you still have that ear piece. You can speak skeleton to him.”

“I am still learning that… it is fricken hard to learn that too... I want something genuine and from the heart… hmmm…”

“How about a coupon book?” Frisk suggested.

“Seriously, coupons for what… groceries?”

“No, love coupons… you write down sexy things on index cards like… one free foot rub or make out session 30 minutes long… come on you know you love it, I see the flush on your face.” The more Sarah learned more about these coupons the more she flushed.

“Alright but I am going to need paper and a pen…” Frisk grabbed paper and pen from her cell phone inventory, never leaving home without it. Sarah included things like family outings with it and more. She loved it and by the time she got done it was a couple of hours later and by then Frisk contacted Muffet who made her a custom dress that unzips around the torso to be sexy lingerie. Muffet was inspired by the magazines and designs Sans got from the surface. The material was all in Sans’ magic color as well. Frisk held up the dress and showed it to Sarah who whistled.

“Yeah… that dress won’t last long at all…” Frisk smiled as she just closed the lid on the box where the dress is being held. Sarah had written over 100 coupons with various things that Gaster can redeem for. Frisk received a text about a ridiculous want list one item made her laugh and made her roll her eyes. It made her come up with a couple of ideas though. While downstairs Georgia, Muffet and Marsha discussed Gryftmas gifts. Marsha already got a gift for Sans but for Luke it was different. 

“I suppose they will make us some sort of jewelry.” Muffet commented drinking the tea as she looked over at all the children that were there. Casey was the only boy there but he didn’t mind because he got to be close to his mom and make sure she was okay.

“Well what would you like dear?” Georgia asked Muffet.

“Hmmm… I don’t know… we can also use some new dishware as well.”

“That would be a nice gift… “

“Thank you Muffet for bringing fabric for us to make blankets for our mates.” Georgia replied as the three of them worked on making blankets for their mates.

“It is such a great idea and so useful.”

“I wonder what the guys are doing…”


End file.
